Time For A Change
by shewalksinbeauty
Summary: Sequel to "It's About Time". Eric, Sookie, and Pam leave Louisiana behind for Stockholm. There will be more "changes" in this story. This starts out where "About Time" left off, so the first chapter begins fast and yummy. Don't we wish it were like this.
1. Chapter 1

"Time For A Change" - sequel to "It's About Time"

"Comedown" by Bush is my background mood music for this scene.

Chapter One: Turbulence Is Good

As the plane climbed quietly into the still-dark sky, we left it all behind. Grateful to Pam for her early turn-in, me and my vampire had the cabin to ourselves. Neither of us was thinking about the ground that was rapidly disappearing from sight, nor any symbolism of seeing home for the last time. We were moving on to better things, quite literally.

As he pinned me quite willingly to my reclining seat, I became achingly aware of him leaning between my thighs, hard and wanting what I wanted. He languished kisses all down my throat before pulling my shirt over my head. My sun-colored tresses spilled around my shoulders, draping my tan skin invitingly. With one bite his sharp white teeth released my breasts from the binding lace, his mouth immediately taking in my straining nipple, flicking me with his cool tongue. His eyes appreciatively roamed over the hills and valley below my chin as he captured the other waiting nipple, begging for his touch. My hips and back arched into him, and my fingernails dug into his hips, negotiating him harder against me. Sounds came from within both of us as our bodies responded to the other with sheer lust.

"We will enjoy this ride, you and I" he breathed into my mouth, his hands now pinching my wet, hard nipples. Oh I already knew this, but hearing him say it was a very definite turn on. My lips returned the favor.

"Take your clothes off." His pupils dilated as he licked his fangs, now on display. I pulled off my jeans as he quickly shed his threads. Standing quickly, I pulled his wrist towards me and stepped to the side, turning him around to fall back in the chair. He lets me, but I revel in the false sense of control, of power. It intensifies my lust, and makes me ache for him. My eyes lock hard onto his as I sink down on my knees in front of him. Holding his gaze, I lick my lips slowly for effect. His mouth parts, and his grip on the arm rests tightens. Not expecting me to set the pace, his eyes blazed with the knowledge of what I would do to him. Raking my fingers down his beautiful alabaster chest and stomach, his body responded to me even more. I felt a surge of pride that he was mine, and it freed any modest inhibitions I may have had at the sight of him in front of me, straining with arousal. Gripping him with one hand, I parted my wet lips over him and breathed hot, moist breath across him, drawing a growl from above me. Deciding to pleasure him instead of torturing him, I slid myself over him and down his length in one fluid swipe downward. His groan traveled down his body and into me, sending a wave of lust through me, motivating my tongue to lap him as I came back up his length. It was then that I my senses both heightened and dulled at the same time. When he aroused me, every sense sharpened except my hearing. It's like being in a trance, somewhere outside of yourself far away. I cannot hear hardly anything, not a name or a warning. I am under, far under.

My hands moved up his legs slowly as my warm mouth and tongue slowly drove him closer; closer to the edge, to his own release. Seldom did he come first, so I wanted it almost as much as he needed it. Up and down I rhythmically slid him inside my soft, wet mouth until I felt him swell, and saw his lips moving to let me know what was coming. He was. My eyes, dark with lust, held onto his as he went over hard. I felt the vibrations of his vocalization of release through him, though I still couldn't hear a thing. I felt his immense pleasure all through my body as his release hit the back of my throat. Licking his dry lips, he watched as the sensation of letting go melded with the visualization of what I was doing to him. I released him slowly so I could consume his release. I've heard a lot of gossip about how human males taste when finishing them in this manner, and it's not been positive. Acidic, bitter, and other adjectives were used to describe the taste, which had just been a complete buzz kill for me whenever I had ever thought about it. But this was like cool dew on morning leaves. I smiled as I slowly drew my thumb across my lips to make sure to rid myself of the evidence. Rising from my knees, I crawled up and over him, letting my aching body talk to his. The look on his face was making it very hard to move slowly. Lust, pure and unadulterated lust blazed from him, gently warning with urgency against any messing around with him. Torture was not on the menu tonight, only pleasure. His hands came up to greet my body, gently squeezing my smooth hips as I hovered just inches away from what I wanted, what I needed.

"That was....fucking good" he swore to me, eyes ablaze with wanting more...more of us. I smiled my best naughty smile at him in reply, saying nothing aloud.

Rubbing myself along him slowly, I could feel he was ready for more. The aching between my thighs was so strong now that there would be no delay, no warm up from him now. I lowered myself onto him and sighed out loud in satisfaction as he filled me completely. It was like being able to finally scratch an itch that you'd been trying not to touch, but had finally surrendered to the pleasure of it. I tilted my head back and let my hair fall down my back, my hands on his stomach for support. When I couldn't take him any deeper inside me, I stilled and let him impale me for just a moment. I brought my eyes back down to his, seeing the thirst in his eyes. Before I lost control of myself I wanted to take care of him just a little more. I would be taken care of very soon, I was sure of that. I leaned down and kissed his lips urgently, nipping his bottom lip with my teeth. He growled with desire, running his hands down my back and to my bottom, gripping me and squeezing. Pulling away from his lips ever so slightly, I mouthed the words I knew he wanted me to say.

"Bite me" I breathed, and added for good measure, "and fuck me like no one else can."

Those direct words laced heavily with my intentions and desires gave him the go ahead to take control again, as he'd tried to relinquish to me up until now. I was giving it back to him, and he took it willingly. Without a second's hesitation I felt his lips to my shoulder and the slight sting as he complied. His hands gripped my hips and lifted me suddenly up and back down onto him, making me gasp aloud at the intensity of the sensations I was feeling. Just as quickly as he'd came down to my shoulder to taste me, he was licking the wound and focusing his attentions on me. He moaned into my chest, putting his face between my breasts and wrapping his arms around me. I moved with him, forward and backwards, pulling him up with me and sinking down against him again. Our pace was slow for a short time, but soon changed as the need grew more urgent. His big strong hands again gripped my hips and he instructed me it was my turn to be pleased.

"Let me" he said, his voice strong but quiet. I relaxed myself and let him take control. He moved me up and down slightly faster than before, but with restraint. I reached my hands to my breasts and grasped them for him. Seeing me running my hands over my soft skin, and my body responding with goosebumps flipped a switch, and I felt him moving faster inside me instantly, with more intensity. I suddenly found I wanted to feel his lips on mine while he was working my insides over. I could feel myself getting dangerously close, steadily approaching the point of no going back, but couldn't find myself asking him to slow or stop. It felt so unspeakably good, there was no stopping. He must have felt the changes in the intensity of my pleasure, because he confirmed what I already knew.

"You are close, I can feel it." I looked down at him and nodded, unable to speak. My lips met his, and asked for something for myself. He looked at me and nodded, himself unable to speak at the unexpected request. I put my lips to his shoulder and bit down, taking his sweet gift quickly as my body suddenly started its explosions. He thrusted faster and harder once he felt my imminent release, allowing his own release to come. As my insides pulsed and throbbed with waves of ecstasy, I let myself be carried away with pleasure in the moment. As he slammed deeper into me the last few thrusts, I felt him pulse and give inside me. Our blood exchange had increased the intensity of our pleasure exponentially, and we were unable to speak as our bodies rode out the waves together. As my labored breathing started slowing to normal, I lowered myself forward onto his stomach and rested my head on his chest. His arms encircled me to him, coupling my pleasure at him still inside of me with the affectionate and comforting embrace. As I lay there just breathing and feeling the pleasure finally beginning to subside, I wrapped my arms tighter behind him and verbalized the only thing that was crossing my mind.

"Mine" I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt him hum something in agreement as he rubbed my arms. I felt him softening some inside of me, so I decided to move and get more comfortable. I pulled myself higher up so that I could rest my head on his shoulders and got comfortable again. His arms went back around me, holding me tightly to him. We were both feeling satisfied and very happy, but I could feel something on his end that wasn't warm and fuzzy.

"What are you thinking? It feels like something's wrong." He squeezed me tight to him for a moment as he shared what was bothering him.

"I must sleep now. I want to stay right here underneath you and listen to your heart beating for a while longer. I already miss you and I haven't even moved yet." I sat up and looked down to see him looking at me wistfully.

"I'll be sleeping too, right beside you here" I assured him. He looked deep in thought, his brow furrowed some. We kissed our goodnight kiss for the day, and he reluctantly climbed out from underneath me. I stretched out into the chaise style chair, and felt air whoosh above me as Eric laid a warm blanket over me. He quietly pulled the shades down on all the windows to block the impending daylight so I could sleep. I forced my eyes to stay open a bit longer, as sleep now seemed unavoidable.

"And I will be right here beside you. If there are any problems, let me know. I will be awake before we land. The windows are light-tight, also, so as I said, if you need me I am here." I couldn't resist.

"You mean, if the plane starts to crash, wake you up so you can rescue me?" I smiled a sleepy smile at him.

"That's exactly what I mean, lover. Sleep well." He kissed my head and ran his fingers under my chin, looking at me intently. "You are loved, you know." He smiled and lifted the lid to his coffin, pausing before settling in for the day.

"I love you too" I mumbled sleepily, smiling but not being able to keep my eyes open. I heard him laugh softly, and then I was dead to the world.

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to another story of mine, "It's About Time". Neither that story nor this one are written by Charlaine Harris. I have borrowed her characters and made my own story with them. Not that it's not immediately apparent and obvious that I'm not her. She has mad skills, and we all can't wait to see what the next book will bring!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you've enjoyed the first. To my new readers, read the first story before you go any further. Also note that my stories are not following a particular book or situation. It's different than the norm, and hopefully you'll like it anyways!

Chapter Two: Swedish Sunsets

"Hold still, damnit."

"Like hell."

"You can be such a pansy sometimes, you know that right?"

"And _you_ need to move your _gooch_ out of my _face,_ asshat."

"Oh, you like it and you know it."

"Prick."

"Thunder cunt."

"That does it."

I awoke from the most peaceful sleep to the sounds of this grunting and complaining. I hadn't moved a muscle since I'd awakened a few moments ago. It was just the oddest thing to wake up to, and I wasn't sure by the content of the "discussion" whether I wanted to look over or not. My curiosity finally got the better of me. I lifted my head and peeked over the armrests of the chaise I had comfortably slept on the past few hours. I don't know why I even looked, but I did. Now, I would have a hard time not picturing this image every time I looked at Eric and Pam for the rest of the day – or night, whichever it was by now. Beside me where their coffins had rested when I went to sleep was now a battle ground...on colored dots on the floor. You have got to be kidding me. Where the hell did they get that? Was that one of their carry-on items, for God's sake?

Funny enough, they were so absorbed by their bickering and maneuvering for position that neither noticed I was staring at them. Usually Eric knows when I'm awake and I him. But this was war, and he loved a good battle, even if it was playing Twister.

I watched Eric and Pam wrestle each other while trying hard not to be knocked off their hard won spots. Pam played dirty, I noticed, just like Jason always had. Eric, surprisingly, seemed to be going easy on her. I suspected the only way he could get anyone to go up against him in any game was to make them think they had a chance. Yeah, I laughed to myself, a snowball's chance in hell, maybe. I enjoyed the view for a minute longer, seeing his squeezable ass up in the air and Pam giving him complete hell. Pam reached over with her last free limb and flicked the spinner. It landed on red. Bad for Pam.

"Shit" she cursed, knowing that she was going down this time. She reached her left arm through Eric's legs, effectively putting her face even closer to his "gooch", as he'd so tastefully put it a minute ago. All hell broke loose when he laughed and ground his rear into her face. The next thing my eyes could follow was Eric on the floor with his hands to his inner thigh, suspiciously close to his Gracious Plenty. Did Pam just hit Eric where I think she did? She did. He was groaning, but smiling and still laughing. She obviously didn't hurt him more than she did humor him. She sat on top of him and pinched his nipples_ hard._

"Fuck, ow" he growled this time, obviously rethinking the humor approach.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Whatever."

"You're only still sitting on me because I haven't thrown you off of me yet. I'm showing mercy."

"And your dick is only still attached because I know how fond Sookie is of that particular appendage."

"She'll stake you if you fuck with that, and you know it."

"But there are other things I could remove."

"Yes, like my foot in your ass, we could start with that. I think I lost it. Wanna find it for me?"

Just when I was about to clear my throat to prevent a full out massacre from ensuing in front of me, the phone rang on the wall by the door. Eric threw Pam into the empty chaise and snatched up the phone.

He listened for a moment, then indicated his approval, hanging the phone back up.

He eyeballed Pam and motioned for her to "come and get it". She rolled her eyes at him and laid back, opting out of more Twister fun. He grinned and laughed at his obvious triumph before looking my way. He registered surprise when he saw an awake and interested Sookie staring back at him.

"Well, my little voyeur is awake. Wanna play?" His grin was positively evil and smexy at the same time. No one else could pull that off but Eric.

"No thanks" I waved him off.

"You girls are no fun" he pouted, before the grin returned again. "We'll be landing in fifteen minutes."

He walked over to me, leaned over, and gave me a sweet kiss. He pulled back, still grinning at the intoxication of a good win.

"Would you like to see a Swedish sunset for the first time, lover? The sun set a bit ago, and the colors should be brilliant by now."

I nodded, and he opened all the blinds. What I saw took my breath away.

The sky was mostly a deep, dark purple with the exception of some dark fuschia mixed in, and some occasional orange at the horizon. I could tell this was only what was left, and that tomorrow night I would see it at its maximum display. I've seen some nice sunsets in my time, but the colors here were just so vivid.

"Eric, the colors!" I said in amazement and my eyes took it all in.

"Yes, the intensity of our sunsets is a sight to behold." He smiled and knelt down with me, his own eyes looking at his homeland down below. "It's the snow" he motioned with his finger at the window, answering my next question, which was why it was so beautiful.

I had been so busy admiring the last lingering colors in the sky that I hadn't noticed the ground yet. Everywhere and everything was covered in white, and it was simply beautiful. I gasped audibly, and he murmured his agreement. He had missed the snow something fierce, I could feel it from him. I reached over and took his hand, smiling at my beautiful Viking. He was coming home, and he was happy.

"Well I'm going to go throw up now. You all are disgusting." Pam's dry sarcasm wasn't fooling me. She was happy as well; she just had to burst my bubble.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way in" I hollered over my shoulder, playing along.

Eric laughed a laugh that warmed my heart. While we admired the scene below us further, I noticed the plane was descending. Eric reached over and pulled my chaise into a sitting position and helped me with my seat belt.

"Are you ready for the cold, lover? It will be quite a shock for you" he grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Uh, I didn't exactly have time to go shopping for a new coat last night" I said, getting a little nervous at my tshirt and jeans being the only thing between me and the cold.

"Pam went to the her _favorite _Wal-mart and picked up some things for you while you and I were out. She said it is 'not a great coat, but better than nothing'. That's the first thing we'll do tonight on our way to my friend's. She will be most anxious to see us. It has been too long." He stood and sat in the chair Pam vacated. The descent was smooth, and before long we had came to a stop in our hanger. I unbuckled my belt and stood up, stretching my body. It felt good; I felt good. Pam came out of the bathroom, her hair put back into place. She opened a large black piece of nice luggage and pulled out a big green coat. Green? Ugly green. Ew.

I raised my eyebrow at her as she handed it to me. Pam had much better taste than this. The choices must have been terrible.

"Yes, it's about all they had. It is hideous, and I will burn it when you get a new one. Disgusting thing." She hated it more than I did. That made me feel a bit better about wearing a construction fluorescent green coat.

"It'll keep you from freezing to death, that's what is important" he chided, helping me with the stubborn zipper. His fingers expertly coaxed the zipper into cooperation, and he smiled in satisfaction as he pulled my hood up over my head.

"I feel like a dork" I muttered, realizing I was pouting instead of being grateful I would not be freezing my ass off in the Swedish winter air.

"You're the most delicious dork I've ever seen. Besides, you look cute to me." He laughed and started to get our things together.

The door opened and I about came undone. The frigid air went straight through my clothes, taking my breath away.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, startling Eric and Pam. They looked at me as if I were having some sort of episode.

"I think she likes her ugly green coat now" Pam sneered at Eric. He agreed.

"Can we hurry up and get to where it's warm please?" I begged. This was most fucking definitely going to take some getting used to. God this was so much worse than the time I experienced a weekend in Michigan with my cousins when I was younger. God, that was a picnic. This, this shit chilled you to the bone in a split second. I was going to find the biggest, ugliest, warmest coat and I was going to find it tonight.

Eric took my hand and pulled me down the ramp and into the night air. The wind was blowing, but mercifully not too hard. I knew enough about wind chills to be thankful for that. There was a silver Mercedes waiting for us, it's headlights shining like a beacon, saying "it's warm inside, come on in". I was more than happy to do just that. He opened the door for me and I vaulted inside, sighing at the toasty interior. The seats were heated, bless whoever picked us up in this awesomely warm car. Eric and Pam stayed outside talking for a minute with the man handling our things.

I looked around and noticed that we were in some sort of small limo. There was a bench seat in front of mine, and a sliding glass window behind it. I leaned forward and opened the glass.

"Good evening, miss. Warm enough back there for you?" He sounded very nice, and had a distinct accent.

"Yes, thank you, it feels much better in here." Before we had the chance to continue any conversation, Eric and Pam opened the gates of the equivalent of a polar hell, and climbed in where I had been sitting, shutting their doors with gusto.

Pam and Eric both looked invigorated and giddy. _Well I'm glad someone's enjoying this._ I made up my mind not to talk about my new home that way anymore. I'd get used to it. I just needed some proper clothes and outerwear. _Shopping it is_.

Eric grinned at me, asking if I was ready to see the city.

"Yeah, but I want to shop for some better clothes, seriously."

"My lover wishes me to take her shopping?" he asked in mock surprise.

"You bet your ass I do." I looked at him like I wasn't playing around, and it amused him further. He knew this was going to take some getting used to, this cold.

"I hope you grow to love it here, just as you grew to love me. It does grow on you, like a fungus, as you once said."

"I'm sure I will, but I may be a bit grumpy for a day or two, I guess." I hated to be that way, but damn it, I'm still human.

Vampires don't feel cold. The thought surprised me, but definitely gnawed at me. I was beginning to not think being like them was such a bad thing. Of all the reasons that I always thought of when I had this conversation with myself, the one that kept this topic on my mind was being with Eric forever. I didn't want to think about it anymore for tonight. I know how he feels about this, but I still don't know how I feel about it. I had time to think about it, I always told myself. But how much time? None of us knows the day they will die. It was a thought that strangely made me shiver.

He reached over to rub my legs, smiling at me curiously. He could feel conflicted emotions coming to him through our bond. I reassured him with a smile, and compartmentalized that conversation away in my brain for another time.

We rolled out of the airport and onto a highway. The lights of the city were everywhere, and it was simply breathtaking. I don't think my mouth was closed the whole ride through the city.

Disclaimer: I am not Charlaine Harris, but I love getting to play with her characters. So thanks to her for letting us play!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Will You

After reassurance from Eric that the entire winter was not this brutal during our drive, I began to relax a bit. I was seriously beginning to question whether a Southern girl like me, born and raised, could really and truly adjust well to this frigid cold. He explained that the winters were usually actually warmer than the northern parts of the U.S. I found that hard to believe, but he said it was a bit of a myth that it's always cold here. I kicked him a bit upon hearing this. I was relieved, but he had let me think all this time that I was going to live in Siberia-like conditions. Hardee-har-har. Very funny. He grinned at me, enjoying my aggravation at being duped. The snow was very pretty, but I'd much rather enjoy it a few times a year than most of the time.

As we drove to Östermalm where Pam said we would be shopping tonight, I began to see the appeal of this old, yet beautiful city. There were modern touches here and there, and almost everyone out and about tonight looked to be my age; at least, everyone out tonight was. Maybe there was a great nightlife atmosphere. Maybe the older folks didn't mess around when it got this cold. Eric scooted closer to Pam and took my hands, pulling me to sit on his other side by the window. He began pointing at things we passed, telling me of its origin and significance. The city was rich with history. It may not be the oldest city in Sweden, but it had become the most important one due to its strategic location, he explained. Eric shocked me somewhat when he reminded me that he was older than this old and beautiful city. Sometimes that was hard to fathom.

The city seemed to be surrounded by water here and there. He smiled at my observation, explaining that the city was actually comprised of 14 islands connected by bridges. I gasped at that, not realizing that this was basically a free floating city. I was going to love exploring my new hometown tomorrow.

At Östermalm, we had a fantastic time shopping. I'd panicked when I'd seen the prices on some things, but Pam assured me that I was not supposed to look at the tags. I was to pick out things I needed, things I wanted, and anything in between. She said it would be important to have nice things for dinner, and that tomorrow night she and I would visit Upper Drottninggatan downtown for more casual, trendy clothes. She knew I didn't feel comfortable dressed up with no place to go. I liked my jeans and t shirts at home. Eric went his own way with our driver, while Pam and I hit the woman's stores. I bought several nice outfits, and some very very nice La Perla lingerie. I had never seen such beautiful things before. Everything back around Bon Temps suddenly looked very small town compared to this. It was tasteful, but very sexy. I picked out more lingerie than I did clothes. I tried not to notice Pam's fangs as we looked through each rack of beautiful things. I decided that I really hoped Pam could someday find what Eric and I had. He's told me how rare it is, but call me a romantic. The city was inspiring all kinds of feelings in me tonight. I told her that I was going to have to set her up with a hot Scandinavian chick, but she laughed.

"No offense, Sookie, but I have no problems finding 'chicks'. It's finding someone who I can stand that's the problem. Women can be fucking annoying sometimes. Selfish, shallow, ugh. I prefer short-term relationships, thank you."

"Pam, I've seen the way women and men both fall all over themselves trying to get your attention. I didn't mean you couldn't find chicks. I guess I'm just wishing you had what I had, and I felt a little guilty about how happy I am. It's probably nauseating." I blushed a little, taking advantage of an armful of things to try on. Ducking into the dressing room, she followed.

"It is nauseating, yes. But you have made Eric happier than I've ever seen him. I know a side of him that others do not, his playful light side, his humor. But, he's never been concerned with anything other than power. He's given that away and is even happier."

I absorbed her words as I slid the pretty black lace baby doll over my head, trying hard not to glance at the price.

"You know that dress is on its way here, right?"

I froze, looking at the door. I had wondered about what was going to happen. He had proposed, indeed. I would never forget that night as long as I lived. Maybe longer than I lived. The thought made me shiver as usual, and I opened the door to show Pam this one. Damn it, there she goes again.

"Don't look at me like I'm dessert. What do you think?" I turned around slowly, looking at myself in the mirror. I thought it was very flattering and tasteful, while screaming "fuck me like the lady I don't want to be right now". These things are complicated. I want to be a lady on the street, but definitely not when behind closed doors. I turned around and walked back in, closing the door behind me. No use asking her how it looked again. She wouldn't be looking at me like that if she didn't like it. I reluctantly pulled the beautiful piece of future wow factor over my head and started on the others.

"So, you said the dress is on its way," I began, intending on seeing if I could get more details on what was going on. "He's not going to just surprise me and not tell me it's coming, is he? I'd kind of like to at least invite people I care about. Not that they're going to fly halfway across the world, but still."

"The proposal was all Eric's rite. The wedding will be both of yours. Dear Abby says the bride and her maid of honor plan this, along with the mother and the friends. I will help you with anything you wish, of course. If you want my help."

This gave me the fuzzies. I stepped out in the pale blue chiffon thigh length nightgown and promptly gave Pam a hug, a real one. We were having a moment, and I could tell she was trying to tell me something, if I was listening. I'm learning that vampires sometimes struggle with emotion, and like to show you things in unspoken ways. I read her loud and clear.

"Pam, are you offering to be my maid of honor?" I asked, still holding her arms. This was the closest, warmest contact with Pam I'd had before. I watched her try to maintain her bitchy, cool expression only to be amazed at her failure. She leaked a tiny amount of red from the inside corner of one eye.

"Pam" I gripped her tighter, unsure of what was upsetting. Pam didn't get all teary eyed just because I asked her if she was offering this.

"I was remembering a time waaaaay back" she said, now trying to laugh it off. She dabbed at her eye with her finger, looking out of sorts. Looking at me, now composed again, she told me something that even Eric did not know. Before the last night of her life, she was to be her sister's maid of honor. She explained how weddings were different then, but that she had been looking forward to the rituals and the planning. She had been denied of those experiences. She assured me that she was not sad about the gift Eric gave her, but that she'd just been surprised to realize how much she'd like to do this for me. She wasn't exactly confessing to having sisterly feelings towards me, but I could read between the lines. Not only would this be right up her alley, but she would enjoy it and mostly, she wanted to do it.

I knew Tara wouldn't be able to fly over. I hadn't had many close girlfriends over the years, as you can imagine. Most couldn't deal with my 'gift'. Asking Pam would not hurt Tara, I didn't believe. And Pam was here with me, and would be helping me anyways. She should get the honor, and I decided to go for it.

"Will you?" I asked her straight out. "I'd love for you to be my maid of honor, Pam." She hugged me briefly, and then went back to her usual dry self.

"I would be honored. Now get your ass moving. There's a very pissed off Viking texting me every ten minutes wanting to know if we're done yet. Apparently he's anxious to get you back to the room. Wonder why?" she leered. She took out her phone and started typing.

"Tell him I'm picking him out some verrry nice playthings for him to NOT rip off of me. That'll shut him up for a bit."

"Sookie, Sookie. You have me tell him that and he'll be texting me every five minutes wanting me to send pictures."

"Fine, hand it over the door." I got an idea – a wonderful, awful idea. I reached on my tip toes and took the phone from her. I snapped a picture of me with my current nightgown on, and then took a picture of the ones hanging that I was keeping. I handed the phone back over the door, and told her to send those to him anyways. She thought it was a bad idea, but I couldn't resist.

"He'll find us, you know. He'll walk right in here and embarrass the shit out of you, I'm telling you. He'll have you in that dressing room before you can say 'Eric'."

I had no doubts about her words of warning, but I couldn't help but want to play. If he was a good Viking, I'd model one of these beautiful things for him tonight. God tell me Pam has an adjoining room or something. I am in the mood for some loving from my sexy fiance'.

"Okay, they're sent. Now get dressed and let's high tail it out of here, quick."

I threw my clothes on and hurried out to pay for my new pretty things. Our last purchase of the evening (and most important, I thought) was paid for, and we were heading for the door. We both ran right into Eric walking into the shop. He'd found us, but we were too quick for him. Ha.

I looked at him with my best sexy "wouldn't you like to know" smile and told him I was hungry, for some dinner. Disappointment briefly flashed in his eyes, but immediately after I saw something else. He was anxious to see what I'd picked out, and more importantly, to see it on me. Pam and I walked around him out the door and winked at each other. Viking vampire, foiled by two chicks. Damn, what was the world coming to. He quickly caught us, and threw his arms around us.

"My two best evil girls. What have you been up to in that naughty store? Hopefully not starting without me?"

I elbowed him a bit. As if. "I like Pam, but we were not starting without you. I'm all yours." He smiled down at me, satisfied that he seriously hadn't missed anything too racy. We strolled along the street, and I realized I was already a little used to the bite of the cold night air tonight.

"Where are we eating? Somewhere that will serve you guys, I hope?"

"I have it on good authority that there is a good pub not far from our hotel that caters to our kind, as well as humans. Since we're not dressed up, I figured we'd just roll casual tonight. Sound good?"

"If it's human food, I'm in. Lead the way." I was not going to be picky. I was starving like a hostage.

Our car was waiting for us out front, and Eric opened the door for us girls. We climbed in and he joined us. Pam and I exchanged a couple of glances, which didn't go unnoticed. He didn't say anything. I knew he'd just try to get it from Pam another time.

Dinner was fun, and we all agreed our 'food' was tasty – no complaints. I tucked a napkin in my pocket so I'd remember this place. They had karaoke some nights during the week and a great atmosphere. I made up my mind to try and get Eric and Pam to knock everyone's socks off with their enthusiasm one night. Hell, I might even get up there and try it. I preferred to dance, but maybe I'd try it. There would have to be alcohol and a dare involved, I knew that much.

On the drive to our hotel was as interesting as the drive from the airport had been. Pam was on her phone making plans with some old acquaintances living in Stockholm to go out tonight, and I was snuggling up to Eric, torn between the magnificent view outside my window and the one to my right. I very much enjoyed him pointing to buildings and architecture, filling me in on things. He seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm and awe of the city. He also whispered quite a few things in my ear that made me begin to pray the hotel wasn't too much further. I asked about the rooms, and was pleased to learn that Pam was staying with their acquaintance, and that our hotel room was simply a chance for us to be alone. It was a very nice hotel catering to vampires with light-tight rooms. He would be protected and comfortable. Each sweet nothing and naughty promise made in my ear made me more and more impatient to arrive. Just when I had considered having hot sex with him right here in this car, Pam be damned, we pulled up to the hotel. It was very old, but very elegant looking. As we stepped out, I looked up and tried to take in the size of the hotel. It was so old and very massive. It was very romantic looking, and facing the sea. I looked back down at his eyes, enjoying me taking it all in. He grabbed our bags and we headed in. Pam gave the driver instructions on bringing up the bags from our shopping tonight, then followed us into the lobby.

"I'll wait down here for Viktoria. You two lovebirds get checked in and have fun."

"Will you keep Sookie company while I check us in?" he asked Pam. "I'll take the driver up with our bags and return for you, my lover." He kissed my hand and walked towards the massive front desk. It was a grand entryway and sitting room, but I didn't feel out of place. No one was staring at the vampires and the blond as though we didn't belong.

"Pam, is it just me or has no one been giving me the look tonight? You know, the disapproving look?"

"Like you're a fangbanging slut and we're the spawn of Satan corrupting your moral virtue and attempting to steal your soul?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the one." I love Pam - direct and no screwing around.

"We're in Europe now, Sookie. It's different over here. The U.S. wasn't even settled by Europeans when Eric was halfway through his thousand year existence. Europeans have lived with our kind for centuries. Now that we are no longer a threat to humans, we are even more accepted here. There is no fear, no disgust. You will very much like it here, I believe. Now that we're here, I really don't think I can ever stand to go back to that wretched place. Bleh."

"Shreveport?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't think I want to ever leave, either. I hope Eric doesn't change his mind."  
"Not happening. He's home, and hoping you fall in love with it as you did him. He very much hopes you will never want to leave."

"Well, I don't think there's any danger of me ever wanting to move back to Louisiana" I laughed. I was dead serious, too.

Disclaimer: I am not the awesome Charlaine Harris, and I don't own any of these characters. I just play with them in between books!


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight I had Mariah Carey's rendition of "Open Arms" going on my playlist for late night chill music. I'm not usually a big fan of redo's, but hers is beautiful. It seemed to just speak to me, and I actually got a bit of goosebumps. Maybe look it up while reading for background music. I also used "Wild Horses" by Sundays – pretty.

I use . It's free and easy to use. Happy reading! (I gotta say also, that as much fun as the first story was to write, this one is going to be even more fun.)

Chapter Four: February Stars & Open Arms

We hadn't waited very long when Eric returned, sans bags.

"We're all set, my love. Ready?" He offered his arm, and I wound mine with his.

"Most definitely. See you tomorrow evening, Pam." She winked and we headed for the elevator. As we stepped in and turned around, I could see a glimpse of Viktoria and Pam exchanging polite kisses on each cheek. European custom, I was guessing. I'd seen it a lot tonight. I would have to brush up on Swedish customs.

The doors closed, and the elevator moved smoothly, up, up, and up still.

"What floor are we on?"

"The top floor. We have a patio to ourselves, even though it is very cold out tonight. I thought I would wrap you in a blanket before dawn and show you the lights of the city. There is rumored to be a fantastic view."

"Later, I hope?" giving him 'the look'.

I got 'the look' back, and ten times over.

"Oh yes, lover, much later."

The elevator finally came to a stop, and the doors silently slid open. We walked towards the only door in sight, and Eric typed a code into the keypad. After a few beeps, a heavy click signaled its acceptance. Eric pushed open the door and pulled me by the hand with him into our suite. It was dim, but I could tell it was a very nice and very large suite. He gave me the sweetest smile and pulled me over to a sofa piled with our bags.

"Now, some little tease sent me some pictures tonight of some very pretty things. Would you know anything about that?" he purred.

"Hmmm, maybe" I played along, opening the bags. I searched through them for the black lace one that had been my favorite. I suspected this one was perfect for tonight. Once I spotted it, I pulled the bag to my chest protectively.

"I'll be right back." I kissed him on the lips and walked to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out, he wasn't in the living room anymore. I looked in the bedroom, no Eric. I passed by the patio doors, and thought perhaps he'd be outside. I moved the curtains to the side and looked out the window. His back was to me, and he appeared to be enjoying the view. I glanced down at the pretty yellow ring now wrapped around my left ring finger. My heart swelled as I watched him, feeling his contentment through the bond. It didn't feel like he was in a clothes ripping mood tonight as I had been in the car. My lingerie shopping had gotten me a little worked up earlier, I guess. No, he looked peaceful and simply happy, having his moment outside. Having nothing on but a bit of lace, my heart ached to go out and wrap my arms around him and revel in the same beautiful view with him. I shivered as I thought again of the nagging thought I'd been trying to push to the back of my mind lately. But, if only....I would....I'd never be without him. I was feeling conflicted and anxious about the annoying nagging I was dealing with, when he turned around and saw me. He opened the doors and quickly shut them behind himself.

"Everything okay?" he asked, taking my face in his hands, searching my eyes. He'd felt the change in my mood as clearly as I had been feeling it.

"Everything's fine, I was just wishing I could join you outside without freezing to death."

He smiled a very Eric smile and said, "well, I can fix that, you know." I sucked my breath in, not expecting him to accidentally make a joke about something that had been seriously bothering me lately. I looked down to hide the sudden stinging in my eyes that was trying to betray my thoughts, and bit my lip to suck it up. I didn't want to talk about this tonight. I just wanted to have some amazing sex with my favorite person in the whole world.

"So, what do you think, do you like it?" I stepped away from his touch, trying to distract him with the enticing piece of black lace that was hugging so very little of my body at the moment. I waited, expecting a very Eric comment about how it was just coming off anyways, but heard nothing. I focused my eyes on the carpet, trying to think of anything else other than what was bothering me.

He stepped closer and put his hands back on my face, willing me to look at him. He gently pulled my face to look at him, but my eyes did not follow.

"Have I said something so wrong that you won't look at me?" He sounded hurt, taking me by surprise. I didn't want to hurt him when it was me who was hurting. I looked up at him, and a tear fell without a sound to the floor. I sighed, cursing my inability to keep the waterworks off. Now he'd worry and we'd have to have the talk. Meanwhile, wasting time talking that could be spent doing much nicer things. But, I knew Eric, and he wasn't going to let a tear drop and then proceed to taking off my clothes like he hadn't seen it. He loved having 'the talk'. I knew all too well. I let my shoulders droop and sighed.

"You have said nothing wrong." I looked up him hopefully. "Any chance of us forgetting about that little meaningless awkward moment and just climbing into bed?" I saw his expression and knew; that was a no.

"Not hardly. What is bothering you, lover? You were so happy before I went outside. What troubles you after I come back inside? Are you homesick?" His eyes are not going to leave mine until I gave him some answers. I stared past him to the patio outside, wistfully, thinking about being as free as he and Pam were. Free to do whatever they wanted. The world seemed to be their oyster. What used to be scary to me was now so far out of reach. I didn't know why, but it seemed like it was not meant for me; like I was an outsider looking in. I was so frightened as I thought again of me growing old and dying. Someday I would lose him. The thought occurred to me that he must have had this same realization himself. I had asked him never to turn me, speaking of it like it were an unforgivable act that was the most repulsive thing in the world to me. My heart ached at how he must have felt to hear me say that. Knowing what I know now about him, how could I let him go? Ever? How do I say all that so he won't think I'm just tired or overwhelmed lately? He'd surely laugh and tell me I'm being crazy. But the way I feel about this is growing stronger and stronger inside me, gnawing and eating at me each day. He trusts me and has shown me how much he loves me. In that instant, I knew he deserved to hear the truth, no matter his reaction. I would not run.

"What is it? You're a million miles away from me." He sounded like he was getting more concerned by my silence, so I spit it out.

"Can you promise not to laugh at me, not to tell me I'm going crazy, or that I'm jet lagged or something if I tell you what's been eating at me for a while now?" He looked absolutely serious, and gave me his assurance he would in no way laugh at me, no matter what I said or did. This gave me more strength to confess my fears and my longings.

"Eric, this is hard for me, real hard. I'll just try and be blunt. I know you'll appreciate that."

He nodded, and rubbed his hands along my arms reassuringly.

"You know I love you, so whatever has your pretty heart tangled so, I will help you untangle it tonight." He pushed comfort and warmth through our bond, and my tongue started confessing everything. I reminded him of the nightmare I'd had when I was running and he wasn't coming for me. I told him of the first few times I'd thought about not being with him forever, and about my mortality. His eyes held mine as I confessed my deepest fears of losing him, of what we had dying with me. He nodded as I spoke, not interrupting. I was grateful, and soon felt silly that I ever thought he'd laugh. He knew this was serious to me, and treated it as such. When I'd finished telling him of how this was tearing me up inside, I asked him to say something, anything.

He took my hand and walked me with him to the canopy bed in our bedroom. He pushed his bags off the bed and lifted me up on the foot of the bed. He moved my legs apart for him to stand close to me, and simply held me to him. He said nothing, but I felt so many things coursing through the bond.

He whispered into my hair, "is this what you really want? To be with me for many lifetimes? To be my wife and mate?" I nodded into his chest, feeling more tears stupidly betraying me again. Oh well, he knew now anyways, so it was fruitless to try and pretend I wasn't hurting. He knew.

"You would die for me?" he quietly said into my hair, holding me tighter to him. I could feel his arousal pressed between my legs suddenly, and it distracted me momentarily.

"I'm being selfish, not noble, Eric. I would die to live, to be with you."

"That is not selfish, lover. That is faith in me that cannot be put into words. Your confession makes me feel so many things, my love: love, pride, elation, arousal, so many things. But just when I wonder how much stronger our bond can get, you surprise me again with your love for me." He clutched at me with urgency and need, a sound coming from his chest as he pressed me to him.

I pulled myself away, becoming concerned I was upsetting him somehow. What I saw on his stoic face was more beautiful than any statue, painting, or even stars I'd ever lay eyes on. My tears dripped freely, and my heart ached. I loved this man more than I ever knew possible. I could not and would not be without him. I pulled myself up on my knees on the bed, and pulled him toward me and the bed. Now our faces were level with each other, and I could do what I wanted to do very badly.

I put my lips beside his nose and kissing his bleeding tears. He rested his forehead on mine and grasped at my hips, holding onto me as if he needed to. He made some sounds that made my heart break, even though I felt he wasn't sad. All I could feel was warmth and more warmth. He looked up at me and I wiped his red lines from his beautiful white skin. I could see his fangs underneath his lips as they parted. I began to unbutton his shirt, my need for him suddenly unbearable. The sound he made this time was different. I recognized this one. He needed me as well.

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, so I don't own the characters. I don't own True Blood, either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Decision

I fought to keep myself under control, though the need I had for him in this moment was frightening. I could tell his need was the same. I didn't know who would be stronger, me or him, but we were about one wrong move away from something very raw. On one hand we were feeling the most powerful feelings of love we'd ever felt for each other. On the other, we were out of control with the realization we'd just came to. I carefully kissed his neck without nipping, and he gently moved his hands over my new lacy gift for him that he'd not even truly seen yet. I had only three buttons undone, and four more were still waiting. He was trying to reach my nipples but the lace wasn't giving. He growled, so I pulled back and threw it over my head effortlessly. His eyes were afire as he took me in, and he crashed into me, pushing me backwards on the bed. I ripped his shirt open before he could crush himself to me. All control was out the window. We were unaware of anything but each other now, not time nor place nor anything or anyone. We weren't even two entities in this moment. We were one heart and soul, one mind, and soon to be one body.

I pulled at the button on his jeans unsuccessfully, so he rolled off on his back and pulled them off quickly, rolling back on top of me in a flash. His hands pulled my black panties off me in a quick rolling motion down to my ankles, and I kicked them off somewhere. He entered me fast and hard, without so much as a look or a touch, and lost himself in me. I gasped at the pain, then dug my nails into his back, begging for more. He slammed rhythmically into me, our skin clapping together hungrily. For a time we lost ourselves to raw emotion, carried away in each others pleasure and in

our own. They became one in the same, his pleasure indistinguishable from mine. He didn't slow at all, and gradually increased the strength and speed of his thrusts. I felt an overwhelming urge to bite him, so I did, drawing blood on his arm as he cried out. I drank from him until the wound began to close, and looked up at him. I must have had his blood on my face, because the sight of me drove him over the edge. He brought his teeth down on my neck and drew hard, our pleasure intensifying suddenly tenfold. As he drove himself inside me over and over, I felt my release spreading all over my entire body. My forehead felt like a giant brick was sitting on it, and my vision started blurring. It was the tiniest bit unnerving, but I trusted him to take me where I was going.

"Eric..." I yelled, resisting going over the edge without a bit of reassurance that I was in good hands.

"I've got you," whispered in my ear. "Let go baby. I've got you."

And just like that night under the stars, I let go and gave myself over to the place he was taking me. The pleasure spread from my insides all through my body and my brain. I was somewhere with him for those few moments. We were in each other, tangled and swimming in love and pleasure. I heard him cry out with his own release as his thrusting slowed to a few deep, hard thrusts. He stilled inside me and laid his forehead to mine, burying himself inside me one last time and staying there. I pulled him to me, wanting him to lay his weight on me this once, to be so close to me I couldn't hardly breath. He relaxed his arms and gave in, molding his body to mine perfectly. He was solid muscle and it was very hard to breath, but I wrapped my arms around him and relished the feeling. He pushed inside me once more, keeping himself buried tightly. Neither wanted this meshing together of body, mind, and souls to end yet. After a time, I had to let him know I had to get some air, and he reluctantly pulled himself up to his knees, still buried inside me. He looked down at me, and rubbed the outside of my legs with his hands lovingly.

"Did you feel that? We were one, lover. It was incredible" he gushed. He withdrew from me and pulled me to him. We stretched out on the bed together, basking in the truly amazing feelings going back and forth. For a time, our love for each other and our bond had merged into one, and it was truly insane. If sex had been like that the first time with Eric, I would have ran screaming into the night from him. The thought made me laugh out loud, and of course, his curiosity was peaked.

"Will you share?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow to get a better look at me.

I told him what I was just thinking, and he laughed loudly, heartily. His beautiful teeth shone, and his lips curved back into a smile.

"It has never been like this for me before either, ever. It was something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was something, alright. Something crazy, but really good at the same time." Well, I wasn't in any condition to give some monumental summary. I was mental mush.

He kissed my nose and lips, and then laid back and stretched out.

"I think we need a hot bath" he suddenly decided. It sounded good to me too. He slid off the bed in a flash and told me to stay put. I heard the tub filling up, and suddenly I was being scooped up. He carried me into the bathroom and stuck my toe under the water.

"How does it feel? Too hot or just right?"

"It feels perfect."

"Excellent, ladies first."

My whole body felt just perfect as I slid under the comforting hot water.

"Eric, I think I'm going to pass out after this bath. I am so relaxed."

"Fine. I have a light-tight room, so I'll close the shields and draw the curtains, and voila. We shall pass out. Or you will. I'll pass out in a couple of hours. I'm sure there's some porn on or something to keep me busy."

"You asshole" I teased , throwing a wet washrag at him, whacking him on top of his head. He pulled the cloth from his head, and left his hair sticking up a bit. He looked funny, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Someone wants to play. But can she handle me?" He leered at me, knowing I was pooped.

"No, you win. I lose. Another night."

"Well, that certainly was no fun, getting an automatic white flag."

"Bite me." Okay, I know. Never-ever say that to Eric. Ever.

He lunged forward in the water and turned me around so that my back was against his chest. He pulled my hair away from my neck and said in his best predatory voice, "what was that, my love?".

"Nothing, nothing" I giggled, surrendering again.

I relaxed against him, feeling safe and loved.

"Eric, I meant what I said about not wanting to live without you. I don't know how this works, and if you'd want me like that, but I want to be with you, always. Whatever it takes."

He picked up the washrag floating in the water and ran it over my arms and breasts, thinking for a moment.

"How could you think I wouldn't want you 'like that', as you said? I would have already done it months ago if I thought you would have not hated me for it. I have only respected your wishes, love." His voice was strong, but quiet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you didn't want me enough to put up with me forever. I was just being insecure, I guess."

"You have my heart, lover, and I have put myself in many situations in order to protect you. I would like nothing better than to have you forever. I will never love another as long as I live, even if you were to die a natural death and leave me behind. I would go back to being a miserable bastard, and hate the world even more. You have saved me. If you want me to bring you over, you only have to say the word, and it'll be done."

I expected to feel twinge of fear when he assured me he'd do it in a heartbeat, but I didn't. I felt oddly calm and sure about it. The feeling of losing him that had made me shiver was gone now, and in its place were his words. He wanted me. For always, not just for a few years. Always.

"I want this" I assured him. "I want you, no matter what I have to do. But I don't want to do this if you think you'll get tired of me in a few, well, centuries or whatever. Would I really live that long?" My mind was suddenly trying to grasp the concept of it all.

"Listen to me, I do not get tired of you. I have wanted you more than anything I've ever wanted before. I've known it the first time I met you, and the reasons for it kept evolving into something deeper each time I was around you. I ran the gauntlet of many emotions and feelings. Remember when I told you I didn't like having feelings for you? That's when I realized just how totally fucked I was. If you wanted nothing to do with me ever, I would not have the same luxury. I loved you, whether you felt the same or not. It was very difficult to come to terms with. And once you came to me recently and gave yourself to me completely, I was so fucking lost. I'm lost, for good. You are part of me now, and you always will be. My dead heart isn't even mine anymore, it's yours. And you can bloody have it. Matter of fact, you'd better not fucking try to give it back, either" he added for good measure.

"I guess it's just 'when' then, huh?" I sighed, feeling sleepier by the minute.

"Yes, when you're ready and you ask me, I will. And I will take care of you and be there when you wake. I won't leave you in the ground somewhere to rise on your own. You would lie with me until you awoke with me finally one night. I will take care of you, lover."

And I believed him.

"I think I'm going to take your advice and just pass out. I can't even think anymore, I'm so tired."

He pulled the plug and moved me to the side so he could stand. He brought me a big fluffy towel, holding it out for me to dry off with. As I climbed out, he wrapped me up and helped me towel my hair off some. We shut the bathroom light off, and I climbed into bed as he began closing the windows for the fast approaching dawn. When all was secure, he slid into bed beside me, pulling me to him.

"Sleep well, my lover" he breathed into my face, kissing my cheek.

As I drifted off to sleep, I saw myself in the same dream again, making angels in the snow. Eric was laughing as before, and as before....I was not cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Devilish Black Garters

Today I had spent mostly out on the patio, soaking up some Scandinavian sun on my face. I'd heard in Paris the light is pink, and curiously it seems to be the same sort of thing here. The daylight looks a bit different to me. Maybe it's Eric's blood, who knows.

I'd sat outside until I got chilled, and then decided to order some room service. Afterward I laid back down in our bed, intending on taking a short nap. I awoke in my favorite manner, strong hands roaming my body. After a little bite and some sweet lovemaking, we had hit the shower and gotten dressed to leave.

Check-out times for humans are usually around noon-ish, but catering to vampires allows a much later checkout. Ours wasn't until 7pm, which was approaching. We got our things together and headed downstairs together, Eric mentioning something about meeting up with Pam and Viktoria in the lobby. We would be staying at Viktoria's estate until settling on a place of our own.

Sure enough, they were waiting downstairs in the same car from last night. The driver loaded our things into the trunk and we climbed in.

The ride was filled with conversation, and Pam was excited about something, I could tell. Viktoria wasn't like the vamps I'd met back home. Those were all, well, assholes. She was pleasant and had a wonderful sense of humor. I didn't even get the usual condescending attitude from her towards me, you know, being just a meager human. She was very interested in everything about me. She had been told by Pam all about my adventures and bravery (or stupidity, depending on how you looked it it). She wanted to know all about my staking Lorena in self-defense, and of how I met Eric, and so forth.

I wasn't sure how long we'd been driving when we arrived because of the good conversation, but it sure didn't feel like long. It looked like we were still in the city, which was good. I wanted to go shopping and looking around soon, and would hate to have ended up in the middle of nowhere. Stockholm was already growing on me, I realized with a smile. I liked it here, and it wasn't just the beauty of the city. The pace felt different, the people felt more relaxed and less stressed, and the vampire politics felt much different. I think in America they must still be struggling for territory and respect, whereas here in Europe everything has been established for many more centuries.

I looked at Eric to see him regarding my smile with curiosity. He knew I was happily thinking about something, but didn't know what. Well, where to begin? I was happy all over the place. I just smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my leg affectionately in return.

The car pulled to a stop under an overhang at the front entrance. The place was absolutely charming, I had to say - in no way 'over the top', but quaint and regal instead. Everyone piled out and followed Viktoria inside.

After being shown to our rooms, we decided what our agenda was going to be for this evening. Viktoria and Pam had plans again, so we were own our own. Well, I for one wasn't complaining. Eric spoke with Viktoria and Pam for a moment quietly, so I slipped up to my room, letting them speak in private. It crossed my mind that I still needed to hit up the casual shopping district tonight since last night took care of the dressy clothes, but I would wait to see what he had in mind first. I had a couple more days' of casual clothes I'd brought with me, so it could wait a bit longer.

I was deep in thought, putting my clothes away in our generous-sized closet, when I felt warmth spreading through me. Eric. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. He bent down to my ear and said, "hello, lover" in his best sexy voice. I smiled and dropped the shirt I was about to hang onto the floor, putting my arms on his and reveling in his presence.

"Hello, fiance'" I replied in my best sugary voice.

"We have reservations for dinner in a short time, would that be acceptable?"

"Of course, I'm up for whatever." He laced his fingers with mine and held me tighter to him.

"There is much to discuss tonight" he breathed into my hair.

"Do I have time to change? I'd like to wear something nice if we're going to a nice place."

"We have a few minutes. If you change clothes, may I watch?" Well, that certainly awoke certain parts of me in a hurry.

"Oh I think you should." I unwrapped myself from him and walked him to the bed. I lightly pushed him back onto the bed and gave him a naughty grin. I'd pay for this later, but I was getting excited at the thought of him watching me dress. He would have to be good since we only had a few minutes to spare. It would drive him crazy to stay on that bed and just watch.

I walked back into the closet and chose a black dress Pam and I had picked out last night. It was a very clingy asymmetrical dress that was very flattering but also classy. I had some nice black heels to compliment the dress, and thanks to Pam, some very sexy black thigh highs for good measure.

I turned my back to him to play hard to get, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied with that view for long. I slipped my shirt over my head, letting my hair spill down my back slowly and the shirt drop to the floor. Unhooking my bra, I slowly pulled each strap down and tossed my soft pink bra behind me somewhere. I shimmied out of my jeans, and slid my panties down very slowly, letting both drop on the floor. He'd said nothing, but his lust was coming through loud and clear. I looked over my shoulder at him, meeting his eyes. Oh, he was enjoying this even more than I was. Very nice.

Reaching for my pretty, new underthings in the chair, I started with my black lace panties. Bending over a bit, I stepped into them and pulled them up my legs and thighs slowly, taking care to slow when I reached my hips. I ran my fingers along the lace around my bottom suggestively, and started with my black bra next. Knowing it was his thing for me to look at him, I decided he'd waited long enough for me to turn around. Time to kick it up a notch.

I slowly turned around and walked over to him on the bed, noticing his fangs peeking out from under his parted lips.

"Do you remember what I showed you?" I asked him, turning back around to give him a bit of hands on action. He was only too happy to assist, and he did remember. He skillfully hooked each clasp into it's matching hook. Just as his hands started to snake around to touch more of me, I walked forward and left him wanting more. I heard a groan from him and smiled. Hey, he'd asked for it.

Next I decided it was time to break out the big ammunition. He'd seen me put panties on before, and helped with my bra, but he'd never seen me slide on a pair of black thigh highs before. This was guaranteed to be a hit. I had the feeling that I'd be lucky to restrain him after this.

I put one foot on the chair cushion and began the torturous display. As I slowly worked the black nylon over my calf, I met his eyes. Oh, that was a breath-catching sight. His hands were gripping the bed linens and his muscles were tight and responsive. I never broke his gaze as I continued pulling the material over my knee and up to my thigh, eliciting another groan from within him. I secured the clip to my panties to hold them in place, and began on the other leg. Before I could slip it over my toe to begin with the second leg, I decided to up the ante just a bit.

His eyes, fixated on my every move, followed me as I stood beside him, standing right next to him. I put my foot on his thigh, my toes dangerously close to his straining erection. His eyes flickered from mine to what I was doing, and back again repeatedly. His hands were now clutching fistfuls of duvet, dying to touch me. He was trying to restrain himself, knowing we didn't have much time before dinner. As I pulled the nylon over my foot and over my ankle, I decided to reward him for his restraint thus far.

"Would you like to finish this one for me?" I asked him coyly. I didn't need to ask twice. He grinned a very Eric smile and gently picked up where I'd left off. He didn't need any instructions; he'd mentally perfected it when he'd watched the other one done. His motions were skilled and careful, his fingers caressing my skin as he pulled the nylon over my knee and up my thigh. His fingers worked that clip better than I had even, and he looked back up at me with a sexy smile of satisfaction.

He caressed the inside of my thigh slowly, down to my ankle and back. He looked at me with urgency, silently begging for mercy. He wanted me, and I wanted him, punctuality be damned. The wetness between my thighs spoke louder than the ticking clock on the wall, screaming to be filled. I slid my leg over his lap to straddle him, his hands gripping my hips appreciatively. I grabbed his face and dove in. This would need to be quick, but he could do it all; quick, long, hard, slow, whatever we needed. Our kisses were hungry and rough, his hands gripping and kneading my hips. Unbuttoning his pants, he sprang free between my legs. Lifting myself up and over him, he pulled my panties to the side and guided himself into me. I brought myself down on him hard and cried out. Shit, I was going to pay for that in a bit. But I wanted more, and we were short on time. I rode him hard and fast, my face inches from his, eyes locked. My pleasure was already building to my release, adding to my boldness. I grabbed him by the hair and brought his head down to the prominent vein on my neck. His fangs stung momentarily, and then all I could feel was the heat, racing through me, sending me over the edge. A scream left my lips as my insides constricted around him. His cries of pleasure followed suit, as he slammed himself into me hard a few more time, his hands guiding me over and down onto him. It felt so good, I didn't want to stop yet. I slowly rocked against him as he leaned back on the bed, his hands propping himself upright slightly. My insides responded to him, still engorged inside me and still very much pleasing me. Every thrust frontwards and backwards was having a delicious effect on him as well, his gaze still blazing with arousal.

"More?" he grinned at me, looking both surprised and pleased that I was going back for more. I nodded at him, concentrating heavily at the tension building inside me already. My breathing was loud, and I was making a racket. I didn't care. He watched me intently, his pupils wide and almost dark with his arousal. It was a huge turn-on to him that I was in my own little world, fully attuned to my sexual desires and needs. He was all eyes.

As my orgasm started building, I let myself go. I sped my thrusts and threw my head back, forgetting about looking at him while in the moment. I felt his hands on my breasts, and the sharp pain as he bit down, and heard his release as I shouted mine. We held onto each other while the waves sped through us and between us, and then fell backwards together onto the bed. I lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and waiting for the fog to leave my head. I licked my lips and laughed outloud, rolling towards him.

"What?" he asked, amused at the whole uncharacteristically aggressive display he'd just witnessed.

"We're going to miss dinner."

"And you're sorry?"

"Fuck no." That got a laugh out of him; it sounded more like something he would normally say.

"Well, I'll call and see about pushing that back another hour. You freshen up, and we'll head out."

I sat forward and started for the bathroom. My thighs were shaky, and I was sore.

"Eric?" I called back to him as I began washing myself hurriedly. "I'm pretty sore. When you finish on the phone with the restaurant, can you fix that?" I rinsed the washcloth and patted myself dry.

"Of course, come, lie down." He spoke in Swedish (I was guessing) with the restaurant as he negotiated a later reservation, and hung up pleased.

"All set. Lie back, and tell me where it hurts." He winked at me, knowing damn good and well where I was sore.

Disclaimer: I'm not the talented Charlaine Harris, so I don't own any of these characters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Let's Talk

In no time I was feeling much better, and was dressed and ready. He was also dressed, looking very dashing in a dark suit and light blue tie that complimented his eyes nicely. He motioned with his finger for me to turn around, so I did, slowly. I was dressed from head to heels, looking very nice. He smiled appreciatively, gathering me for a nice kiss. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. On the way down, his fingers played with my ring while holding my hand. I smiled to myself, thinking that the gesture was somehow sweet. We hopped in the waiting car and headed to dinner.

Still feeling the post-lovemaking glow, I scooted close to him and laid my head on his chest. He threw his left arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Just so you know, I'm might be a little clingy tonight. I can't get close enough to you right now, it feels like."

He chuckled a bit and said he could live with that. His other hand brought mine to the window, where the street lights caught the yellow diamond now and then, making it twinkle. He smiled and put my hand on his leg, and looked out the window at the city lights. He'd said he wanted to talk about something tonight at dinner, so I said nothing on our drive. The silence was comfortable, our bond telling us all we needed to know for now.

I realized for the first time tonight just how hungry I was when I heard my tummy growling. He snickered next to me, and accused me of of not eating enough today. I informed him that I had eaten today, but that I'd worked up a bit of an appetite while ago. He smiled satisfactorily, our bond radiating our mutual satisfaction to one another.

We pulled up to a beautiful old building with white lights strung through the trees lining the path to the entrance. It was dreamy looking, and I could hear the soft music playing as we stepped out of the car.

"This is really pretty" I gushed. It was like something out of an old romantic movie, and obviously a special occasion.

He smiled and said, "not as lovely as you". He held out his arm and we walked to the door together. I felt like a princess, and my life in Bon Temps now seemed like a lifetime ago. There would be no homesick nights for me. I felt like I had come home, and tonight was going to be special, I could feel it. As we walked through the heavy doors, the music became clearer, and my heart skipped a beat. I looked around, and noticed Eric looking amused.

"Strings and woodwinds make a woman's heart beat faster, what am I doing wrong?" he said, feigning hurt.

I pinched his ass hard as we walked to the hostess to check on our reservation. Our table was ready, and we were seated immediately. We were taken to a table sitting next to tall windows, a lone candle casting a soft white glow off the white tablecloth. The tables were spaced nicely, so it felt like there was a bit of privacy. The hostess placed menus on our table and Eric pulled out my chair, and said she would return in just a moment. Once seated, he seated himself and looked at me with a very pleased expression.

"It's really perfect, you don't even have to ask if I like it."

"Excellent. I wish to talk of some things after we eat, so we will be here awhile. Would you like something to drink to loosen up a bit?"

"Sure, pick something you think I'd like." He thought for a moment, and asked what I was ordering for dinner.

I decided on the salmon, and he nodded. Our server returned, taking our orders. Eric addressed her in Swedish, ordering for both of us. She tipped her head slightly and hurried off when we'd handed our menus back.

"The wine will compliment your dinner nicely" he smiled, holding my hands across the table.

"And you ordered?" I asked, wondering what he chose.

"A very nice Royal blend. It's a special occasion, so I will be devious tonight" he grinned, hiis eyes twinkling.

"So what's the special occasion?" I couldn't help but ask, my curiosity starting to get the best of me.

He looked at me across the table thoughtfully as the music provided the soft background for our evening. "Tonight we plan our wedding" he squeezed my hand, playing with my ring again.

"Oh" I said, registering his words after a moment. "Well, I don't know if we can plan all of it tonight, but we can try. How about we start with a date, and go from there?"

"Fine by me, lover."

"How soon will my dress be here?" I asked.

"Now." His word had the effect he was hoping for. My breath hitched in my chest, and my eyes widened. In spite of myself, a smile crept over my lips, betraying my intentions to play it cool. He was pleased I had failed, enjoying my obvious giddiness that the dress I had not seen in days was here. _I could see it soon, and touch it, and, maybe, put it on? Well of course, I'd be putting it on. It was mine!_ I would not be tentatively touching it in awe next time I stood in front of it. I would be sliding it on over my body, and it would be _mine_.

"Where are you?" he asked playfully, noticing my temporary mental departure.

"Oh, thinking about how I use the word 'mine' just as possessively as you do now. I think you've rubbed off on me a bit." I blushed a little as I confessed just how happy I was that it was here now.

"When can I see it?" I leaned forward a little, causing another chuckle from him at my obvious interest in the dress.

"Whenever you'd like. It would be better to make an appointment, but I'm sure it can be arranged if you'd like to see it tonight. Although, we have a lot to discuss, so perhaps tomorrow night?"

I let out a tiny groan at the thought of waiting 24 hours to see it, when I really wanted to put it on now.

He smiled at my groan, and I immediately felt a bit bad. We were in a very beautiful restaurant on a very romantic date, and he wanted to do some planning. It could wait until tomorrow, I guessed.

"Sorry, it won't kill me to wait until tomorrow. It's alright."

"Excellent, I'll have an appointment for you tomorrow evening. Pam has already informed me that I am not allowed to accompany the two of you to the shop. She says it's bad luck to see it, apparently, so I'm afraid you're at her mercy."

"She's right, it is bad luck. You aren't going anywhere near my dress until that day, buddy. Speaking of which, when are we talking here, spring time? Summer time? I'm sure it'll be really pretty here when it's warm."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, knowing I'd have a hissy fit as soon as he baited me.

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy? How about a couple of months?"

"A couple of weeks?" he negotiated.

My mouth must have been hanging open. "Are you crazy? It takes forever to plan these things!"

"Alright then, next week, but that's my final offer." He sat back and crossed his arms, grinning in enjoyment.

"You're going backwards now! You're supposed to counter with something more than two weeks from now, not less."

"My mistake, shall I go for six days?"

Shit. "No? Two weeks?"

He shook his head no, smiling a smug smile.

Shit. "Ten days?" I searched his face for some hint that he might just be pulling my leg.

Another no.

"Eric, I can't plan all this that fast, things have to be picked out, calls have to be made, I have to find caterers and florists and all kinds of people, and that takes more notice than that!"

"Lover, I have but to make one phone call, and I guarantee I can convince anyone you want to accommodate us on short notice. Trust me."

"Oh no, I won't have you threatening people that you're going to slice and dice if they don't make your woman happy, no way!". Now it was my turn to cross my arms and give him that look.

His eyebrows went up, and then his brow furrowed. "Alright, two weeks. And no threatening. But bribing was not included in your stipulation, so you lose on that one. I get to bribe, but no threatening. Agreed?"

I wanted to walk around that table and do something like, I don't know, pinch him really hard or something. My mind started working, coming up with some way to get him back for that bit of clever outmaneuvering. I had forgotten about the bribing.

"Eric, you left everything behind, do we even have the funds to have a wedding? I don't like to ask you about your business and your money, but I'm not sure where we stand on that end."

"Lover, the wealthy human men who have spent only a few years accumulating their wealth have more money, some of them, than they could possibly spend in their short lifetime." He eyed me as he continued. "I have been around much, much longer than that. I did not keep my wealth in Louisiana, my love. No fucking way."

Suddenly the dress wasn't the most interesting thing I wanted to hear about any longer.

"What about Fangtasia? You told me when we left that you were giving everything to the Felipe in exchange for our freedom?"

He smiled a deadly smile, a look of sheer satisfaction crossing his face.

"I trust Pam with my life, you know, as I do you. Most of everything I had before I went to America was left here, in her care. When I called her to come help with Fangtasia, she agreed to come. But my wealth stayed right where it was - here, in several accounts – none of which were left under my name. She could have taken everything from me at any time. But she would die for me as well, and I never entertained a doubt I could trust her. Sophie didn't know about my wealth when I came to Louisiana. She only knew of my reputation as a great warrior, that I was extremely loyal, and a shrewd businessman. It was reputed through some acquaintances of mine here to her in America that I had made others money, good money. She did not care that I brought nothing to the table monetarily. I soon proved myself worthy, and became Sheriff rather quickly. I amassed some wealth under my own name very quickly working for Sophie, and opened Fangtasia shortly afterwards. I took great care to maintain my books to reflect with accuracy what I was making and spending, so it was never any doubt that I was doing well for myself there. I never needed to have Pam make any withdrawals for me, and her assets weren't any business of anyone else but mine."

That surprised me, that only makers had rights to their child's wealth.

"Eric, didn't Sophie want to know about Pam's interests?"

"No, Pam owed Sophie fealty, but her assets are not supposed to be of any interest. Rarely does a vampire's child have anything of interest of their maker. As a child's master, I would take most of anything my child would accumulate."

"Well that doesn't sound fair to me" I retorted, thinking that plainly sucked for vampires to work their asses off only to have their master take it all. Sounds something kind of like human bosses and their workers, actually.

"It isn't fair. But that's the way it is. I am old and luckily for me, fair and wise. Pam is a rare child. She has learned much from me, and is very loyal. We have a rare relationship; we are not equals, but it is rare when I enforce my position over her."

"I don't think she has any complaints" I agreed, knowing how Pam feels about Eric.

"So anyways, that's the long and boring story as to why we are not poor, lover. Is there anything else you are curious about before we talk more about the wedding?"

"No" I honestly answered. He had elaborated much more than I'd needed him to, and I was touched that he'd told me things that no one but him and Pam were privy to. He trusted me with his life as well, and I'd never disappoint him. "Let's talk wedding stuff."

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, as if ya'll couldn't tell. This definitely isn't her bag. Sookie's not a whiny bitch, and and they're not being tortured, separated, shot at, stabbed, etc. Yep, definitely not the real deal. But.......I like it for a change until her next book comes out!


	8. Chapter 8

I was listening to "Closer To You" by The Wallflowers as I was writing the chapter. It's chill. I'm sure he could come up with some naughty stuff, but he's a closet romantic at times, when the time is right. :)

Chapter Eight: Dinner For Two

As my bonded excuses herself for the ladies room, I cannot tear my gaze away from her beautiful body.

Her little black dress is quite exquisite, especially since I alone know what is under that thin material. Oh, those evil black garters. It's the best kind of evil. I fucking must get her more of those. They had been walking out of the La Perla shop the other night, so that must be where she got them. I would go online very soon and order her more just like them. Fuck if it ain't making me hard sitting her thinking about this shit. She disappears around the corner, and my eyes drop to the table, focusing on the flicker of the candle.

My mind replays the scene from earlier, and I think about just how fucking perfect she is. _Mine_. I see her sliding those delectable little black lace panties up her sweet legs and finally, over her very nice ass. I remember feeling the irresistible urge to walk over and bite her right on one of those perfect cheeks - but I didn't. I knew my bad little girl wanted me to stay right there on that fucking bed, so I stayed put. I want her to think I'll cooperate so she'll surprise me with more stunts like this one in the future. Just the thought of seeing that unexpected garter sliding up her thigh, _damn_. Fuck, that was way past hot. Just when I think she's whipped out every last surprise I might not see coming, _bam_. She gets me again. Last night certainly fucked me up good, making me feel much more than I wanted to. It's one thing to feel love for her, that's safe - and comforting, even. But to feel that level of love for her, well that was fucking _rough_. But, I had to suck it up, because it was ten times harder for her to say it to me. I didn't want her to see me ever let those rat bastard tears fall, but I couldn't fucking help it. And then tonight, the black lace ....she rides me like no tomorrow, blowing both our minds, and comes back for more! She is becoming more and more alive as each night passes. And this is what bothers me a small bit.

I want to bring her over to me so fucking bad, I can hardly stand it now, knowing her heart's desire. I thought of it tonight in our room as I bit her, even. But fucking hell, _has she really thought this through?_ Yes, it's a much better life, if I fucking say so myself, but has she realized yet that she would never have children? It was something I hadn't thought last night to ask her about, but most human women ached for children. I sure as hell could never give them to her myself. I'd told myself that whatever she wanted, I would get it for her. I'd see to it that we could adopt if that's what she wanted, but it just hadn't ever came up before. Well, it was going to fucking come up, and I was going to make sure she has made peace with that. I can't live with what it might do to her later if she doesn't think this through. Otherwise, I know she's certain about the rest. She is ready, but I am not. _Not yet. _ We will talk about this later. I don't want to upset her right now while she's enjoying herself so thoroughly.

Our bond snaps me out of my deep thought: she is returning to me. I look up just as she rounds the corner up a few steps away. Be still my dead fucking heart. I may be partial, but she is the only woman in this whole fucking place full of posers. Mine. My eyes watch her calves flex with each step, and move upwards again to bask in her smile. _For me. _ _That fucking smile is for me._

I stand to meet her, remembering customs the best I can. She is my queen, and will know it. She flushes when I stand, and I throw that into the vault: she loves, loves her some chivalry. I remember how polite she was when we first met, even though she despised me. Manners are very important to my bonded, and whatever's important to her becomes very important to myself.

When she is a few tables from me, she is stopped by a waiter, his hand on her arm. _Motherfucker!_ _Chill, chill, she's calm and right in front of me. _ I grit my teeth and mentally kick myself in the ass for getting so fucking uptight. I try my best to stop being myself before I ruin her good mood. She can feel me through the bond so strongly now, so I must be extra careful. She doesn't appear to have noticed, and is having a really fucking good time talking with that asshole with a subconscious death wish. .fuck. Just as I am thisclose to walking over and letting the douche bag know she is mine, she walks away and smiles at me as she walks the last steps to our table. I'm still considering killing that prick, but kick myself again to cut that shit out.

"Sorry about that" she says, and I can tell she was not affected by whatever they were talking about. _Good. He lives._

"I was considering eating him for dessert" I pretended to joke, giving my best light-hearted smile.

She laughs, not realizing I was serious. Then she looks at me a bit longer, and I'm totally busted.

"Eric Northman, give me a break."  
"What?" I play innocent.

"Still my big bullshitter" she laughs, taking another drink from her glass.

"What? Okay, so I'm dying here...what was all that about?" _Okay, not smooth, but so fucking what. I'd rather know what the prick wanted than to play it cool anymore._

"He wanted to know if I was from the States, and from what part. He recognized my accent as being a bit...different."

Ah, innocent conversation. It does my dead heart good.

"I love you, just you." She smiles at me like she is the happiest woman in the world, and I melt like vampire butter.

"I win, then. Excellent." I leer at her and wink, making her flush a little. _Ha, take that, asshole. _

Our server and I settle the bill, and it's time to head back. My lover is satisfied with dinner, and I was able to get several ideas from her about the wedding. We head outside, and I successfully surprise her when I open the front passenger door for her.

"Where's the driver? Did you make him catch a cab?" She laughs and climbs in.

"Hey, I paid!" I pretended to be insulted, and shut her door, anxious to show her the city. I climbed in and shut my door, giving her my usual "I'm up to something" look. She knows it well.

"What are you up to? It's a little cold to take me parking again tonight, Mr. Northman."

"I requested the car be left in my care so I could show you around the city tonight, if you'd like."

"Ooh, I'd love that!"

Damn if she wasn't fucking easy to make happy. Anything I plan for her she seems to think is just the greatest. I have it so good. I wouldn't be sitting through some boring ass operas with my girl. She wants to cruise with her man through the city.

Well it ain't no Vette, but the Mercedes has at least some power. It drives like a dream, and conveniently has a sun roof. I pulled the panel back so she can see the lights above us better. I grab her hand and hold onto it as we drive around. We drive over a few of the bridges connected the islands together, and I can tell she is loving having the sea all around us. Her gaze seems to be drawn to the sailboats docked all over. Perhaps she would enjoy a sail sometime through the archipelago with me on a full moon. This excites me, as I am at home on the sea. I had been secretly chomping at the bit since we landed to take her out, hoping to the gods she didn't have a distaste for the sea.

I pulled the car into a marina to give her a nice view of the city while I sought the answer to my burning question. It was quiet, and I figured a good spot to talk. By the time we return to Viktoria's estate, I want this to be settled so we can enjoy the rest of our evening.

I steeled myself for an unpleasant conversation, for her. I knew this could be a potentially painful realization for her, but it was an unnecessary evil. I grasped her hand to mine and reminded myself not to get my hopes up.

.

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, she's much better than I am. She owns the characters she created, and rightfully so!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Assurances

Before I say anything, I savor this moment a bit. She is content, the lights of the city reflecting in her

eyes. She has no idea I am about to possibly hurt her, but for once, I resign myself to a necessary evil.

I can delay no longer, as I ache to move past the unnpleasantries and on to happier things.

"Lover, there is something important I must speak with you about.." I hesitate, "and I'm afraid it will hurt you. Know that I do not wish to upset you, so I only ask that you think carefully about what I say."

I have her attention now, I thought ruefully. I could have just spit it out, but she deserves better than to be hit in the face with something of this magnitude.

"Eric, you kind of scare my when you talk like that." Shit, she looked pretty fucking worried. Fuck. Well, here goes. It must be done.

"I apologize, I do not wish to scare you. All is well between us, and with us, lover. Nothing is wrong." I reassure her, and kiss her on her soft cheek. I can feel the sudden tension begin to dissipate, giving me the confidence to continue. She is looking at me, expectantly.

"I want to say firstly, that I do not want you to have any doubts about how pleased I am that you want me to bring you over to me. Lover, this pleases me and is a very big relief. If I were forced to watch you die someday, it would kill me. I don't even want to think about what would happen afterward. Understand?" She nods but says nothing.

"Now that you understand how happy this would make me, I must address something that I fear is going to be painful but necessary to discuss."

I maintain her gaze reassuringly, and turn towards her in my seat. So far, so good.

"Have you considered what you're giving up to be with me? Have you thought about the sacrifice you'd be making for me, for us?" Her face did not register any specific emotion yet, so I gathered that she was unclear as to some aspect we had not discussed yet. I decided to come right out and say it.

"Children, lover, you will never be a mother if you do this, if I do this." Finally, the flash of pain I had been waiting for has arrived. It stings me, more than I expected. I waited, hoping she would not cry; that fucking rips me up inside every time.

"Eric," she began hesitantly but calmly, "I've known for a long time now that I'm different. I couldn't date anyone until I met, well, you know."

"Bill?" I volunteered. I'd rather hear that rat bastard's name on my lips rather than hers.

She nods and continues calmly. "I've known for a long time even before knowing you and him that that may never happen. I know for a fact I wouldn't have been able to stand more than a first date with a guy, let alone get married and have kids. I couldn't even have sex with guys!"

She chuckles a little at this, and it confuses the fuck out of me. I cannot understand how she could possibly swallow something like that so well.

"Anyways, I've pretty much known for years that I was destined for something else. I just didn't see myself being a typical wife and mother. I knew that life was going to be a lot different for me."

"But if you stayed human, we could adopt a child or use a surrogate father, I've read about these things" I countered, pressing her further. She had to understand she still has options.

"You read up on this stuff? Why?" She looked surprised, a little smile pulling on the corner of her lips. She looked so fucking cute I wanted to pull her to me and bite the shit out of her, having my way with her right here and now.  
"Because of you" I answer her simply, trying to keep my mind on her, and not my own selfish urges.

She raises an eyebrow at me, and simply says, "when was this?"

"Last week, I did some researching online, nothing devious I assure you. I just wanted to be aware of what our options were, should your heart desire it. I have only ever wanted to give you everything you want, you know that now." I decided to answer her honestly, knowing she full well deserved nothing less from me. I knew by now she wouldn't run from me, so honesty it is.

My eyes had not left hers since I first turned to her minutes ago. Hers had held mine, but periodically glanced out at the lights before us. She was staring at the lights again instead of me, and it was making me uneasy. Was she hiding her feelings from me? Well that shit just won't do.

"Lover, look at me" I gently requested, hoping I was wrong. I scooted closer to her and turned her face to mine. "Why won't you look at me?" I asked.

She sighed and brought her eyes to mine. "Eric, I can't lie. I'm human, and I have a heart. I wouldn't be honest with you or myself if I sat here and said I hated kids, or something. But other than that admission, I think it's my turn for some things to be established here."

That caught me by surprise. I could tell that not only was she _not_ in pain, but that she was not crying yet.

"I listened to you and thought about what you said, just like you asked. Now, I'm asking you for the same thing. Can you do that for me?" she asked, her confidence building.

"Ask anything of me and it is yours" I assured her, meaning every fucking word of it.

"Alright. I've thought about it before I even met you, before I even met 'he who shall not be named'. I understand there is a chance you and I could have some sort of shot at adopting. But do you know what that would mean for me? It would mean I still die someday, and you lose me too. I don't want that, and I mean that, do you understand me completely?" Her eyes were boring holes into me, and I felt my ass itching, telling me I'd better scoot back a bit. I chuckled in spite of myself, and scooted back a bit.

"Eric, why are you laughing at me? This isn't funny at all, and I'm not finished yet, either." She looked positively pissed, and wow had I missed that just a little bit. I grinned in spite of myself again, risking getting my ass beat by my beautiful vampire staker each passing second I grinned like an idiot. I decided it would be a good idea to explain myself, and quick.

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise you that" I chuckled again, as she eyed me suspiciously. "I'm just laughing because you are fearsome when you're pissed, that's all." Her expression changed, and she was suddenly grinning right alongside me.

"You? You're afraid of me when I'm mad? I don't believe that for one minute."

"I swear it – my ass was twitching, getting ready to make a run for it should it become necessary."

She laughed outloud and threw her head back a little, making that delicious vein stand out in her neck very noticeably. Shit, we're not done talking yet, shit, what did we leave off? Where did we leave off...

"We're not finished yet, don't distract me with your womanly charms, lover." She composed herself and gave me her attention, a smile still plastered on those plum colored lips I wanted to bite.

"I meant what I said, yes I realize I still have options, but I'm not interested."

"Why?" I had to know. I had to.

She put her hands on my face and get very fucking close to me all of a sudden, her eyes heavy and intense.

"How could I give you up for something I don't even love yet? The choice would be obvious if I already had a child, but I don't. I have you, and I love you. I have no room for anyone else, and do not ever want to talk about living without you again." Her eyes said she meant business, and the bond only backed it up strongly. I could feel her love for me and her confidence sharp and clear.

"Done" I breathed into her lips and tasted what was mine. "If you're sure" I managed to get out in between her aggressive kisses, earning myself a nip to my lip. _ Fuck. _

"Done" she admonished, licking my bleeding lip. Things were going to get out of hand any second now, and there were others here. I wanted to make her scream tonight, and this was not the place. I told her as much, and thankfully she didn't tempt me into fucking her in front of everyone anyways. She slid back over to her seat and buckled herself in, giving me that same look she gave me earlier tonight putting on those........ohhhh, those were still on, weren't they? I couldn't remember if she put them back on, thanks to the pounding hard on fucking with my thoughts right now. I reached over and slid my hand up her thigh and under the hem of her dress, feeling the bumpy lace under my fingertips. Fuck me.

She smiled at me, almost crushing my willpower. I groaned and adjusted myself, mentally calculating how fucking long the trip back was going to be.

"Done" she said, breaking me out of my lust-filled revelry. She was giving me the final word on the subject. I looked at her, the street lamps illuminating her face every other second. She was sure.

"Done" I promised.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris (who is not me) is my hero for coming up with Eric Northman! Love ya girl!


	10. Chapter 10

P.S. The note she leaves on his bed is for him (sorry) but the cd is a burned copy of "I Wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore. You can put that on if you wanna know what it sounds like. It's her little "I'll be back soon" gift. Sigh/swoon.

Chapter Ten: Replenishing the Stockpile

Well, last night was interesting. If I learned one important thing last night, it's this: Eric badass Northman has a garter fetish. I don't think the affair extends to my dresser drawer, but I may have to set up surveillance equipment to be sure. Oh my God, did those little La Perla black thigh highs drive that vampire insane!! As soon as Pam gets up, I'm going to request a little stop on the way to the bridal shop for some more, well, supplies. Seems like someone couldn't help themselves, and now I no longer own a pair, the trash can does. They were pretty, too. Who knew?

Today wasn't fun so far. I set my alarm to wake up early, hoping to get a bit of a nap in before later. Looks like that isn't going to happen. It's almost four now, and I just got off the phone with Sam and Tara. My effin ear hurts from all the yelling I was subjected to. Good gracious, you'd think I was a child or something. When I filled them in on where I was and that I was not coming back, I had to officially tell them both off before they'd calm down. After that, I had the floor.

Then I made their day even further and dropped the W bomb on them. Yep, that was one for one, at least. Tara was happy for me and pretty damn excited, but was pretty sad about not having anyone she could leave the store with for a few days. She doesn't trust the other girls to run the store for that long, so I was really bummed out to hear she couldn't make it. I could hear it in her voice that she really did want to come. I even offered to get her ticket in case money might have been an issue, which it was not. She did cheer up considerably when I asked about how things were going with her new interest. That is going _extremely_ well. So well, in fact, that I suspect I won't be the only one doing some planning eventually. They're almost as disgustingly smitten as we are.

Sam on the other hand has Terry to watch the bar for a few days. Sam, bless his heart, said he'll be here if he has to swim here. I was excited he could make it, and glad he was still talking to me. We both knew it might be the last time we see each other, as I wasn't coming back, and soon things would be very different. I left that little part out. That is my own business. Besides, the yelling in my ear today was nothing compared to what I might get from them about my decision. It's not something I'll just surprise them with over Facebook one night. I'm not sure how or when I'll tell them, but I have other things to busy myself with right now, so it'll have to wait.

Today is my big day, or the first big day, I guess. I finally get to see the dress that Alessandra sent over for me. It was the most exquisite thing I have ever seen in my life, aside from Eric's ass, of course. I've showered and dressed in a nice dress, and am feeling about as nervous as a whore in church. I'm not sure if it's because I get to put it on, or because I'm nervous it won't look good on me. What kind of woman buys a wedding dress without even trying it on? Eric's crazy for doing it, but in my heart of hearts, I know it'll be just fine.

I have paced the floor long enough. I head downstairs to wait for Pam, heading into the kitchen to get something to drink while I wait. I rummage through the cabinets as Viktoria insisted, and helped myself. I remembered her showing me her wine cellar downstairs, but I needed something short and not so sweet. After a few doors, I hit jackpot. Sweet. Staring back at me was a nice big black bottle of Jack Daniels. I am a southern girl, after all. Thank God for vampire hospitality. She has all sorts of things for her human guests, and has even had several things shipped over from the States. I had no idea our whiskey was even known here, let alone favored. I promised myself to try the local liquor another time, but right now I just wanted something to take the edge off.

After having a couple of drinks of liquid courage, I sauntered out onto the back patio, enjoying the fading sunset's hues. It was cold out, but not as cold as the first night I arrived. I didn't even put on my coat, and yet I notice it's tolerable. Soon it won't be an issue, I smile to myself. I'm glad we got that out of the way. He was so sweet. I could tell he was being sincere when he questioned me, so I couldn't be angry with him for asking me. He was right to ask, and it made me feel very good that he even cared about how I might feel about that. Surely I'm not the only woman in the world who chooses one path over the family way. I've met many old women at church who'd never had children, by fate or by choice. I wouldn't be the first or the last. I had what I wanted, and I wasn't giving that up for anything. Besides, I'd take multiple orgasms over getting old and dying any old day. Although, technically, I will have to die when it happens, I supposed. I had a million questions about how it was going to feel that I wanted to ask before the night we go for it.

Noticing the sun was finally down, I realized Pam would be up. I went back in and ran up to leave the cd and note next to Eric before we left. I wanted to leave him a little something since I'd be gone for a few hours. It felt like an eternity until I could see him again, but I really wanted to get my ass down to that shop. I peeked in, and he was already up. I heard the shower running, so I ran over to the bed real quick, put them where he'd see them, and scampered out real quick, closing the door behind me. Coming down the steps, I almost run smack into Pam.

"Running from a wet, naked Viking I assume?" she leered at me.

"No, I'm sooo ready to get going, are you ready?" I ask, breathless and past excited.

"Have you been hitting the bottle Sookie?" she sniffs, grinning appreciatively.

"Yes, and let's go!" I pull her by the hand down the stairs, and she lets me. She's always been a good sport with me for some reason. We grab our things and head outside. The driver opens our doors and we hop in. Okay, Pam slides in, and I practically dive in. Not pretty, but I got an A for enthusiasm.

All the way into town we gossip like the girls we are. I'd told Pam we absolutely HAD to go back to La Perla for some more supplies. Of course, she wasn't going to let that go. I'd refused to give specific details, much to her dismay, but I had told her that I'd found "the thing" - you know, that "thing" that drives your guy absolutely crazy. Oh yeah, I'd found it, and what my vampire likes, he gets. I'm sure we looked absolutely silly with our heads together, talking quietly about other things that she thought I might also try. Nothing from her own past experience with Eric, she assured me, just some things she's seen him fancy. I was all ears. Then she had me confessing to my fantasies, about being tied up. Oh, that was my dirty little secret. I'd only thought about it many times, never ever being "that kind of girl". But I was definitely a woman now, and about to be a married woman at that. So I wasn't about to feel bad about it. Matter of fact, I was going to explore what else I may want to try.

We pulled up at the dress shop first, since Pam had already made an appointment. But, after this we were grabbing some dinner and hitting up the store for some serious shopping. Besides, I would need some lingerie for my wedding night anyways, so it would take care of two trips with one.

There was one other party inside being attended to, so we browsed through the bridesmaid dresses while we waited.

"Pam, you gotta see this" I whispered urgently at her, three racks over. As soon as she saw what I was holding up, she flipped out.

"Absolutely not. No teal. Teal is tacky." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked peeved.

"Aw, come on Pam. I've always wanted teal to be my wedding color" I teased her. I absolutely did not, but I knew she'd hate it as much as I did. I was wrong, though. She hated it more.

"You are so full of shit, Sookie. I have a bullshit detector too, you know, and you hate that hideous thing approximately half as much as I do. Nice try, but you wouldn't be caught dead standing next to me in that, and you know it."

She had a point. "Fine, you know me too well." I put the awful dress back on the rack, and looked around at the rest of the dresses. They weren't exactly getting any better. They all looked, well, like a dress you would never wear again. This just won't do. Pam was feeling me on the dress issue. We made a mutual agreement we'd just pick up my dress, and look for her a dress at the upscale boutiques all around the store we're going to directly after this place. Alessandra's had been way classier than this. She must have sent it here to be picked up because it was convenient for me, not because of the quality of shop it was. It was so busy, I just decided to pay and try it on later tonight back home. It was so heavy, Pam insisted on carrying it. The balance was paid in full already (surprise, surprise), so we got out of there pretty quickly.

We did some shopping and found "the dress" for Pam. It was stunning on her, and the minute I saw it on her, I knew. She bought it without a moment's deliberation after I gave it the thumbs up. The most time of the evening would be spent inside my new favorite store. We went stark raving mad in there, I'm ashamed to say. I bought thigh highs in every color they had, and almost every style. I got a few other things too. I couldn't bear to hear the total, so Pam shooed me outside to wait for her. I sat on a very cold stone bench and watched and listened as people strolled by. I could hear thoughts of so many different things, and not one of them involved anything unpleasant. It was such a breath of fresh air here.

When Pam was finished, we headed back to the car for a trip to catch some dinner. Suddenly, as hungry as I was, I felt a pang of wistfulness. I wondered what Eric was doing, and felt bad that he was stuck with True Blood for dinner until later. I didn't have my cell phone with me tonight, so I borrowed Pam's.

"Hello lover, up to no good?" he leered into the phone.

Now how the hell did he know it was me? And how did he know we'd been up to no good?

"Hey, I'm calling you from Pam's phone, how did you know it was me?"

"Surely you jest" he laughed, "I could feel every impish feeling you've been having from the time I was in the shower and you came in until just a minute ago."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until I get back to find out what all we've been up to."

"I can be patient, and I will be. I am in town with Viktoria, but we shall be back very soon. I'll beat you home, I believe."

Viktoria? I wondered what they would be doing together in town tonight, but didn't ask. I felt pretty jealous for some reason. Damn if he wasn't rubbing off on me. That just wasn't very flattering. But still, what the hell?

"Oh, well, have fun and enjoy yourselves. We're going to have something to eat and then we'll be back shortly after, I think."

"You have nothing to worry about, my love. You are very sexy when you're jealous, you know."

"Hey, I remember a certain someone who was just as bad last night" I reminded him proudly.

"True, true. But Viktoria isn't touching my arm" he teased.

"Bite my ass, Viking."

"Ooh, done."

Shit, wrong thing to say. He always took that literally. Oh well, I'd enjoy it, I'm sure.

"So, did you get your dress?"

"Yes, but I didn't try it on until later. They were busy, and we wanted to do some other shopping before the stores closed. Don't you dare peek either. I'm keeping it in Pam's room."

"I promise I won't peek, though I might try to coerce Pam into accidentally showing it to me."

"You wouldn't." My tone was dripping with acid.

"I'm just screwing with you, lover. I will do as you ask. Promise."

"You promise? It's important."

"I promise" he swore. I was satisfied that he was sincere, so I let it go.

"So you'll show me the spoils of your successful plundering later?"

"Promise. I'll even give you a demonstration."

Silence. Ha, that got his attention.

He smirked into the phone and thought before answering.

"I will see you soon, lover. I can't wait."

"Try not to think too hard about that demonstration, dear" I teased as I hit the button, getting the last word. I'd pay for that too, but oh well.

Disclaimer: You all are too kind, seriously, but she might just sue me if she reads my reviews. :) Charlaine owns the characters, books, etc, but we own the pitchforks. If Eric and Sookie don't end up together, we're ditching the books and writing our own stuff after that!!! Well, I may read them, but I'll check them out from the library instead of buying anymore of them, heheh.

I still got love for you so far girl, just throw us a bone already! Sookie is not that big of an indecisive selfish bitch! She's so much better than that, so can she just grow out of that already?

Alright, alright, I'm getting off my soap box.

Shit, I fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all of you who leave me such nice encouraging reviews! You're the reason I went ahead and just went for it with the sequel. I know the reputation of sequels, so hopefully this one can beat the "Sophomore Curse" thing. Anyways, I have been finding some seriously delicious videos on youtube lately. If you want to see some videos that are fan made set to some really good music, hit up youtube and type in eric and sookie, or something. There are TONS. Hawt, very hawt. ;)

Chapter Eleven: Loki

After dinner we high-tailed it back to the house to hide my gown in Pam's closet for safe keeping. She carried it upstairs for me and assured me she would tell me if Eric even asked her once to see it. I took my bags upstairs and set them on the bed. It was quiet throughout the house. Perhaps Eric and Viktoria weren't back yet. I decided to turn on my laptop and do some wedding planning. I came up with some ideas for flowers, but that was all I could decide on tonight. My mind was stubbornly doing its own thing. I couldn't stop thinking about many things: Sam's reaction, it wouldn't be good. Tara's reaction, she might understand now that she's in love with a vampire herself. But mostly my mind wandered to what it's going to be like – what it's going to feel like. Is it painful? Like not being able to breath? I just wasn't sure.

I saved the pictures of the flowers I liked to show Eric and Pam, and closed my laptop. Just as I was debating on calling Eric to find out if he would be home soon, I heard his beautiful voice downstairs hollering something up at me. That is, unless someone else around here answers to "my lover". I slipped my heels back on and pulled my dress back down a bit so that I would be presentable, and walked down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" I asked as I was stepping down the last couple of steps. My heels clicked across the wooden floors as I peered around the kitchen. I didn't see anyone, but the lights were on now. Well, okay. I walked into the living room and didn't see anyone in there either. I know I'd just heard Eric holler something from downstairs.

"Sookie, come outside" Pam hollered from the kitchen. I turned and walked back to the kitchen, seeing the french doors to the patio adjar. I heard a commotion and saw Eric's tall muscular frame standing just outside, his blond hair shining in the patio lights. I heard laughing and carrying on as I pushed the doors open to see what was going. Eric turned to me and pulled me into him, giving me a very nice kiss.

"Hello, lover. I have something for you. Say hello to our new baby." He turned and whistled at the darkness. A distinct smallish dog barking came from somewhere straight out from where we were standing.

"Sookie, meet your new best pal, Loki." As if on cue, a short little puppy came bounding towards us into the light. The little pup stood pawed and Eric momentarily, then hunkered into a playful bow, rubbing his head into the concrete as if he would flip over, then changed his mind and started running around all of us. He looked like no dog I had ever seen before. His body type was like that of a corgi, but otherwise he looked like a tiny German Shepherd. He sure wasn't the typical "cute" dog, but he was growing on me pretty fast.

"Pam said you'd rather have a 'froo-froo' dog, but they don't have the personality of the dogs we used to have."

"You used to have?" That was a curious tidbit.

"Yes, this my lover is a rare but exceptional dog. His kind was almost extinct in the 1940's until an effort was made to breed them again.

"Ugh" Pam crinkled her nose. "It's not a pretty dog."

"Well, we don't give a fuck what you think, now do we? You're cool, yes you are...go over there and bite your Aunt Pam." Eric gave the pup's butt a little shove towards Pam, eliciting a tiny shriek out of her as she ran inside and slammed the door.

That made everyone laugh. We looked down at the tiny dog, laughing that this little thing made a bad ass vampire like Pam run shrieking.

"I will have much to tease her with tomorrow" he grinned towards the doors.

"Eric, why did you get a dog?" I was still surprised as hell, wondering what in the world possessed him to decide to do this.

"I got him as a gift for you. He'll make an excellent companion and will be very protective of you. I have had one like him before."

"Okay, he'll be a good buddy to me, but he's not big enough to take anybody down. What made you think of getting me a dog?"

"Do you not want one? I can return him tomorrow.."

"No!" I cut him off, surprising myself. I scooped him up as he made another pass near my feet, all two pounds of him. He wriggled playfully, but put up with me. "No, I like him. I don't want you to take him back, silly. I just was curious as to why you decided to get him for me, is all."  
He grinned when he realized I liked him, and put his arms around me, creating a Loki sandwich. Loki stilled and laid his head down on my chest. He seemed to like me as much as I liked him already.

"We needed a baby. He's furry and doesn't talk, but he'll have to do. I know you've made your decision and I'm satisfied with the peace you've made about that. But I thought it would be nice if we had a furry little guy around. You've left your friends behind, and haven't made any new ones because I monopolize you terribly. I thought you could use a buddy."

I didn't know what to say. He thinks of everything, truly.

"I love him, and that was very thoughtful. Thank you very much." This pleased him greatly, and he ruffled Loki on the head as if it were now settled. He would stay.

"So, are you going to walk him in the cold for me since you are impervious to the temperatures?" I grinned at him.

"Ah, here it comes. The negotiating of the duties. I'll take that over diapers any day. Done. Besides" he added, "soon you won't mind the cold either, and then we'll renegotiate." He smiled at me smugly and kissed the top of my head as he turned to go inside.

"Come, we'll show Loki around." I followed Eric inside, suddenly remembering this wasn't our home.

"Eric, what does Viktoria think about a new puppy running around her estate?"

"She was with me tonight, lover. She doesn't mind at all. When Pam and I stop stealing away with you every night, we should all go out. You will like her" he smiled.

I put Loki down and he bounced off happily. It was so funny to see him run. His little body is longish, so his front end bounces down as his rear end bounces up, and so forth. Strangely, this little dog really was cool. He was a little clown, constantly doing something that was beyond cute. Plus, I know Eric didn't want to be seen carrying around a fluffy little cutesie dog.

"Um Eric, is he potty trained? I don't really want to clean up any messes." I suddenly thought he looked potentially less cute as I thought of the nasty surprises he could leave his first few nights of getting used to his new place.

"Yes he is, love. They are very intelligent, happy dogs. You see he is already adjusted to his new environment, not anxious at all? He will be fine. Besides, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks" I sighed in relief. "So, what do you want to do now?" It looked like everyone had scattered and we were alone.

"How about you take me upstairs and show me what all the excitement was about that you were feeling earlier? I believe you promised me a demonstration?" he leered at me suggestively.

"Yes, I believe I did." I slid off my heels and walked up to him, giving him a nice preview of what was to come.

As I pulled away to walk up the stairs, he took my shoes from me and we walked upstairs together. He whistled once, and the unmistakeable little bark sounded from below. Before we'd gotten halfway upstairs, he'd caught up with us easily.

"Let's go, buddy. Lead the way." So we walked upstairs, all three of us - Eric carrying my heels, and Loki and I. "He's not going to be able to jump up on the bed, so if you want him to sleep with us, you'll have to pick him up. Otherwise, he'll find somewhere to sleep."

Sure enough, we walked into our room and over to the bed and sat down. He looked up at is for a moment, and then darted off to happily explore some more.

"I think you'll find he's a good companion, not demanding and clingy like some smaller dogs can be. Pam has had a couple of those. I find it annoying as hell to have to carry the damn thing everywhere because it can't occupy itself."

"What kind of dog is he again?" I honestly couldn't remember whether he'd told me or not. It was a lot to take in, so I probably missed it.

" He was known to our people as Vikingarnas Hund, but the contemporary name he is now called is Swedish Vallhund. His breed dates back to when I was a warrior myself. I have owned Hunds before. They are extremely loyal and brave, but really fucking funny at the same time. You'll love him."

I noticed Eric looking at the bags beside us on the bed with curiosity, so I threw my legs over his and started dumping my spoils on the bed. His hands rubbed my legs as I emptied the bags, his eyes and smile soft somehow.

"What's that smile about? Usually right about now you'd be making me squirm with 'a look'."

"Oh, that's coming. I'm just glad to see you."

"Bull. You're glad to see me, but you're thinking about something. Spill."

He laughed and lamented that I knew him too well. Well, duh. Like he didn't know everything me and my girly parts were thinking at all times, and always had.

"I spoke with Viktoria tonight about having the wedding here on her estate, if you liked the idea."

"Here? Wow, well, it's nice and the back grounds would be very pretty if we draped white lights through the trees and such. I hadn't thought of it."

"Well," he looked a little sheepish. "You made me agree to not using questionable tactics to get what I wanted, or what you wanted, is that still the stipulation?"  
He had me curious now. "I would really prefer that, now that things are different here. Why?"

"Well, I fucking hate to say this with a passion, but you were right, lover. We're fucked. Not one nice venue in the city is available in the next two weeks. It would be much longer than that, as a matter of fact. You win. I lose." He looked sheepish, and pretty cute as well.

"Well, I did bloody tell you" I smiled at him, sliding off the bed. "There's plenty of places outside the city I'm sure we could look into, but having it here would be fine with me. It'll be a small affair anyways."

"I'm not inviting anyone I do not wish to associate with any longer. I'm afraid that eliminates, hmm, everyone in the States on my end" he laughed.. "But, I have many acquaintances here in Europe that would love to come. A good party is hard to resist."

"Sam is coming, he said he would swim over here if he had to. Tara doesn't have anyone to watch her store for a few days, so she can't make it."

"She doesn't have anyone she trusts at all? Are you alright with her not being here?" He looked concerned that I could be upset about this.

"I'm okay with that. I understand, and to be honest, I won't be seeing much of Tara in the future as my life changes more and more, and I have accepted that."

"You might be surprised, lover." He grinned at me, looking like he had something he knew I wanted.  
"Yeah? How so?" I turned around and moved my hair out of the way. "Will you unzip me while you explain what you're talking about?"

I felt his cool hands on my warm back as he slid my zipper down to just above my bottom. I smiled at the noise he made in appreciation. Turning to him, he slid my dress off my shoulders for me. I stepped out of the dress and stood between his legs as he lounged on the bed.

"Let's just say that I happen to know that she's in love with him. I presume this is not news to you?"

"No, it's not news. We talked today, as a matter of fact. How do you know about it?" I pinched him playfully and he feigned pain.

"I have my ways" he said coyly, playing with his hair. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so he called me tonight and asked for some navigation through uncharted territory - I obliged. Apparently, you two have more in common than you think." He eyed me carefully, still not telling me something.

"What?"

"Come, sit with me" he patted the bed beside him. My uh-oh warning was starting to go off. I climbed up and sat next to him, waiting expectantly.

"You are my equal now, I will not keep things from you that you need to know. Rarely will I decide you don't need to know something, either. Our lives are different now. I don't have to protect you from my constant shit anymore." He rubbed my leg soothingly as he continued.

"He's fallen for her as I fell for you. He's not felt this way about another human before, and she reciprocates the feelings. He inquired about the very issue we've been discussing ourselves."  
I let his words sink in, and looked at the duvet, picking at it absentmindedly.

"Tara is considering letting James turn her?" I whispered incredulously. "They've only known each other for a few days" I trailed off quietly.

"This is true. But I knew the first time we spoke to each other that something had happened to me that had never happened in all my years. My interest in you was magnetic. I couldn't pull my thoughts away from you no matter how hard I tried. The more I smelled you, spoke with you, saw you....it became constant. Your voice, your mannerisms, your bravery, your body, your blood, these things became a constant sound in my head, pulling at me to see you no matter the punishment I knew awaited me. It was masochistic of me to pursue you as I did, but I couldn't stop. He is feeling something similar, lover. _I assure you, he is genuine_. James is good, and Tara will be very well taken care of should she accept."

Accept what? Okay, wedding plans, new faces and places, new residence, new dog, new life....none of that seemed to be overwhelming, but this Tara-James thing was unexpected and out of my control.

"Accept what, Eric? Has she even thought about what we've talked about? Has he even had the talk with her you did with me?"

He smiled a knowing smile and touched my cheek.

"Lover, you had your mind made up on your own before I had 'the talk' with you last night, wouldn't you say?" He had a point. Damn it.

"Okay, fine, so my mind was already made up. I can't believe she didn't tell me about this today!" So that's what I was miffed about. Not her shocking contemplation of wanting what I wanted, but the omission of said contemplation when we spoke today.

"Lover, calm down. James is not selfish. He will listen to my advice, I think."

"Which was what? And thank you for telling me this, which is more than I can say about Tara."

"Did you share with her your own similar decision, per chance?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck you very much. No, I did not, as you already know judging by your smugness." I hated it when he had a point.

"Ooh, _feisty_...shall I tackle you now or is this a bad time?" The daggers I shot him answered his question effectively. "I'll bet I can make you reconsider" he grinned mischievously. _I can't stay aggravated when he looks at me like that. No fair._

"You could, but I'd rather feel better about this first."

"Sookie, so she didn't tell you about it today, and you didn't tell her about it today. You both had your reasons. Why don't you call her tomorrow and talk? And remember, if you think it's the right decision for you, give her the same consideration."

I looked at him with absolute wonder.

"Eric, are you a closet Dear Abby reader too?" I giggled.

"Fuck no, that's Pam's thing." He looked offended. "I know my shit, that's all. You can kiss my ass, lover."

"Be careful what you ask for" I smirked playfully.

That was the end of any talk. He grabbed me and pulled me onto my back, climbing between my legs to kiss me.

"Enough talk, more action" he said into my mouth as he ravished me with his tongue and unzipped his pants. I felt him against me, bare and ready. I arched my hips to him and he obliged, easing into me slowly and deliciously. As he filled me, any thoughts of anything other than what he was doing to me melted. We made love on top of my new pretty things that he was sure to like, not even noticing they were beneath us. I let him take me away from everything, letting go and giving myself over to the pleasure.

As we were getting close to our release, our sounds attracted an audience. Loki came into the room, growling and barking at the sounds Eric was making.

He laughed and leaned over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not hurting her, I promise. Scram." He smiled and slid back inside me, groaning in pleasure.

Apparently Loki didn't believe him, because he started barking again as soon as Eric started making noises.

"Enough" he said loudly in a stern voice.

"Just ignore him and next time we'll shut the door before we get carried away" I grinned at him.

He did not look amused. I believe Loki was ruining his mojo. After a couple of short barks, Eric decided to do something.

I held onto him as he started to leave me again. "Don't move, just throw a pillow at him or something."

"Excellent idea, why didn't I think of that?" He smiled a devilish grin, looking forward to throwing something at the annoying little interruption. Instead of a pillow, he grabbed one of my new bras and threw it at Loki. He laughed and leaned back over to me.

"Took care of _that_ little fucker" he said with a satisfied tone.

We finished what we started with no further interruptions, thanks to Loki's departure. Afterward I decided I had worked up an appetite and needed a snack. Eric had his, now it was my turn. As we headed into the kitchen, I heard an unmistakable sarcastic voice behind me.

"Is there a reason your new pet is a cross dressing hooker, Eric?"

I heard Eric laugh, and turned around to see what they were obviously in on. Loki was running through the kitchen on his way to the living room with my new red lacy bra over his neck, the rest of it trailing behind him as he ran.

Disclaimer: I am not Charlaine, she owns the characters, blah blah blah. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: As I was writing the part of the chapter where they're in the car, I was listening to what I could see them listening to. "Love Games" by Lady Gaga was one, and "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Joan Jett were two of them. You can imagine whichever song you want. These were upbeat and girl powerish. They fit. Hope you enjoy! It's not a long chapter, but it seemed a good place to end it.

Chapter Twelve: Tit for Tat

The past few days since the arrival of the mischievous little furball, time has really flown for me. Eric, Pam, and I had worked together to finalize the plans for the wedding next week (….breathe....), and Viktoria had graciously suggested we have the affair here at her estate. Eric had some leads on a place of our own, which was occupying his time while Pam, Viktoria, and I shopped and scouted vendors. It was madness. I'd invited everyone over the phone, since we would have no time for printing up invitations and mailing them out from over here. It just made sense. Our lives were unconventional, so I didn't feel too weird about the unusual method of inviting folks. Besides, only people I cared about were being invited anyways, so they understood. So far only Sam and Amelia were going to make it, but that would be okay with me. I'd always had a small circle of friends anyways, so even at home the guest list would have been short.

Tonight we were all taking a break from the business we'd all been taking care of all week. Pam and Viktoria decided last night that I needed a break so I wouldn't be stressed out next week. Pam had sat me down at the kitchen table and told me Abby's theory on brides and stress (that's Dear Abby again). We were treating this as a bachelorette and bachelor kind of night, specifically. Instead of wearing the dorky penis necklaces and embarrassing myself, Pam and Viktoria had surprised me by saying it would just be a night of fun, without the theme party accessories. Well, that was fine by me.

The boys were going out to have a little guys only fun while we did our girls only fun, and then we were meeting up at that karaoke pub that we'd visited when we first arrived in Stockholm. I was so excited for the break. I'd had some nasty headaches the past couple of days, and I guess Pam could just tell I needed some fun. Eric of course wasn't thrilled about me being at Pam and Viktoria's mercy, pouting that I'd just end up smelling like sweaty, oily human males by the time they joined us. I assured him that any type of place like that was not something I would be interested in. He scoffed, saying that it wasn't me he was worried about. I'd spent the next couple of hours taking his mind off of tonight, and he'd brightened up afterwards considerably. Tonight when he woke, he insisted on leaving me marked and freshly laid just in case. I hadn't complained one bit. I did have to fight him off in the shower just so we could actually leave sometime tonight. Pam had to keep yelling from the hall to "get my sweet ass moving", or I'd never have peeled the persistent Viking hotness from me. It was reeeallly tough to resist him, but we'd made it out of there by 8 o'clock. Pam was pretty pissed at Eric as he came downstairs to kiss me goodbye. As he groped and pawed and smothered me with kisses at the front door, Pam had threatened to take a picture of the love fest going on in with her cell and send it to the boys tonight to embarrass him. He merely flipped her off and continued. Loki saved the day, barking and barking at him, protecting me as usual from Eric's clutches. He'd groaned and pulled away just long enough for Pam to grab my arm and pull me down the stairs to the car. She sneered at him in victory and told the driver to "hit it". We peeled out of there impressively, and as a parting shot, Pam'd stuck her hand out the window. I was guessing it was another victory sign. We passed a very nice black stretch hummer pulling down the drive, eliciting a smirk from Viktoria. "Sausage fest" she'd snarked. I guess that would be Eric's entourage. Tonight I would be meeting some old pals of Pam and Eric's, all supposedly very different from the American asshole vamps I'd met. As we crossed a magnificent old bridge into the city, the big black Hummer limo crept up next to us, matching our speed.

"Isn't that the boys?" I asked Pam, who was sitting at the window next to the limo.

"What the fuck do they want? They are NOT crashing our fun" she spat determinedly. She pressed the button and rolled the window down. Just then, the tinted window on their limo slid down, and we all looked to see what they wanted.

We were rewarded with the most magnificent display of white Swedish ass in the whole city tonight. Eric's ass was hanging over the window, taking up a good part of the window. We could hear a whole bunch of yelling and whooping inside their limo, and raucous laughter.

"Oh no, he did not just moon our ass" Viktoria said, sounding half surprised, half pissed.

"Two can play that game" I said excitedly, shrugging out of my coat.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!!" Pam hopped up and down in her seat, knowing Eric wouldn't want to have me showing off my assets like he just did. But hey, tit for tat, my Gran used to say.

"Oh man, the girls are going to wish they'd been there to see his ass" Viktoria laughed.

I crawled over Pam to the window and pulled my pink and black lace panties down my thighs, and turned my own ass to the window. I looked at Pam as she winked approvingly, a wicked grin playing across her red lips. I lifted my ass just enough, so as not to show off anything else in the process. That was definitely not going to be on display, no matter how high the ante gets upped to.

Viktoria and Pam screamed victory squeals and pointed at the limo still driving alongside us. I crawled back to my side and pulled my panties back up in a hurry and smoothed my dress back down. I looked over Pam and saw Eric's face amongst a few other vamps, who were laughing. He was not. The look on his face was priceless. He'd expected Pam to moon him back, maybe Viktoria, but not me. He pointed at me and leered, giving me the most "you're gonna get it" look I had ever seen. I was hit with a huge wave of lust, and I knew: it wasn't a question of if I was going to get it, but when and where.

Enjoying the sense of power and satisfaction I felt, I sent him back some smug satisfaction to let him know I'd enjoyed our little game.

"Hit it Sten!" Viktoria hollered to the driver. As we sped away and left the boys behind, Pam gave the victory finger, causing us to collapsed into each other in a fit of giggles and celebratory whoops.

"Shit Pam, he's gonna get me for that" I laughed, leaning over Viktoria trying to get my breath back from the giggle fit we were suffering from.

"Yes he will" Pam evilly grinned, knowing how he rolls.

"I'll never forget the look on his face, that's for damn sure" Viktoria sighed. "It was worth it. Plus the ass made an appearance. He may be off the market, but even girls who don't swing that way have to drool."

My mouth was open in shock, as I bumped shoulders with her in mock protest. We giggled some more and turned up the radio.

The rest of the way to the first stop to meet the rest of our party we danced around in the car, singing to fun fast songs. Viktoria was just as crazy into this as Pam and Eric were. Who knew vampires could get down? The ones I knew sure did. They're crazy, but I love em!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters and books, not me. I'm just borrowing her characters and doing with them what I see them doing in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ATB's "Ecstasy" was playing on my playlist when I wrote the latter part of this chapter. I think I'm baking me some lemon muffins after I submit this. Whew! (I have some in my cabinet, seriously. And I'm gonna eat a couple and smile as I bite into em. Mmmmmm, lemony yummies.)

Chapter Thirteen: Payback

Drinks, drinks, and more drinks. The bubbly flowed for two solid hours. There was dancing, dancing, and more dancing. Wow, and it felt like we were just getting warmed up. Viktoria's friends were waiting for us at a very upscale club at Stureplan, securing us a large circular high top table right in the middle of the action. Everyone here was dressed very well, and I was suddenly very glad I'd allowed myself the pleasure of investing in some nice clothes. My off the shoulder black dress clung to every curve, the back dipping down low. My usual above the knee hemline was out the window with this dress. This little juicy number was a tasteful mini, accentuated with silver strappy heels and no jewely, except my ring. I had my hair down long and curled to swing free as I danced. I liked it that way. I didn't want to feel like a snobby bitch, just a hot bitch!

After our introductions, everyone was very interested in hearing about how I secured the heart of one Eric Northman, the eternal bachelor. As Pam recounted how I snubbed him repeatedly and resisted him for the longest time, they seemed to not be able to get enough. Eyes wide and mouths open, they couldn't believe I had actually fought him off for so long. Yeah, me fucking neither.

I explained that after a dream I'd had where he wasn't around, I'd finally came to my senses and just went for it. Wrapping it up with a few juicy tidbits and girl gossip, I had been declared as the perfect match for him. They loved my sassy ass, and regarded me as a force to be reckoned with. Viktoria mentioned that I had decided to come over soon, and Pam reminded them of the wedding next weekend. All were sure they wouldn't miss it for anything. The comraderie between everyone was electric, and I declared over my third shot of whiskey to be "the best bitches I'd ever met", with the exception of my good friend Tara who couldn't be here tonight. Me and two other human companions drank whiskey and the vamps drank their Royal. I tried to remember everyone's names as best I could, but only Ana and Sasha were sticking, because they sounded alike. I knew it was a lost cause with all the liquor flowing, and that soon I'd not remember a thing if I kept this pace. But I could hold my liquor well, and I knew how far to push it to the point of regrets the next day. I could take the inevitable hangover, but nothing was worth getting sick the next day. I knew not to mix my drinks too badly, and stop when the room started to spin.

Slamming down our fourth round, the vamp with the green dress whose name I had already forgotten pulled me with her to the dance floor. Some kind of techno mix was playing, and it was just perfect to dance to. Pam hollered she'd be right there, finishing up texting someone before she finally joined us.

We were quite the sight to see. It wasn't a supe establishment officially, but I wasn't the only human here tonight running with vamps. It was a good looking crowd, and the energy was just incredible. It was dark on the floor except the strobes of light constantly flashing in tune to the beat. We grinded it out with each other, hands and hips blending seamlessly and comfortably. Men approached, but quickly learned who was interested and who wasn't. I had a giant yellow ring on a particular finger and was oblivious to any of them. Women here seemed to be respected much more than back where I came from. If your man wasn't there and you were looking fine, it was game on. Here, the men's manners were as good as their looks. A couple of the girls had no problems attracting a hunk or two, but most of us girls just enjoyed ourselves with each other.

The DJ switched tracks to another popular song, this one I'd heard. "Love Games" started booming through the club, causing the electricity in the air to intensify. As the first verse started, I felt a very intense feeling suddenly wash over me. I was overcome with arousal, and found my hands wanting to touch myself with the music. I snaked my hands down the sides of my breasts and down towards my ass. I swayed and moved to the beat, playing off the other girls. We were smoking hot and definitely feeling pretty worked up. As I had almost forgotten about the intense desire I'd felt a second ago, I felt it again, this time more compelling. My eyes started scanning the room, wondering if my man was here. It sure as hell felt like it. I looked above us on the second level, scanning the crowd leaning over the railing, until I found my heart's desire staring directly at me. My heart jumped with excitement that he was here, and knowing he'd been watching. He winked down at me, the rest of the boys on either side of him watching the crowd as well. The lyrics and beat coupled with our bond surging back and forth gave me some serious confidence.

Pam nudge me and yelled in my ear as she winked, "make him hurt, girl". My eyes went back up to my captive audience, and he was licking his lips thoughtfully. Oh yes, he loved it when I watched him. Tonight it was his turn to watch.

I moved my body in tune to each pounding thunder of bass, and shook my hips as though he were right in front of me. I turned my back towards him, giving him an equal showing of the other view of me. When I turned back to meet his gaze, he was smiling a genuine smile.

He mouthed the words "Daddy likes" down at me, and set my insides afire. Fuuuuuck that was hot.

Biting my lower lip, I dipped my head back and poured my hands all down the front of my body, this time being more sexual as my palms raked over my nipples on their way down my abdomen, clutching at the hem of my dress. Pulling it up slightly, I ran my right hand down my stomach and just grazed my girly parts before I snatched it away. He looked as if he were groaning as he smiled, obviously enjoying my tease.

As the song ended and a trancy techno mix began, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had an ache between my thighs that was pounding, begging for his touch. He tipped his head to the right, and I told Pam I'd be back. Maybe I would even be in one piece.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I could feel him. It was urgent, it was warmth, and my God it was desire. I was slightly tipsy, making me feel reckless. I wondered if he was going to lay me out on a table in front of everybody, knowing damn good and well I wasn't going to stop him. As I neared the stairs to the second level, he was pushing his way through the crowd as well. He broke through the crowd and reached out, grabbing my hand. He started pulling me with him towards the rear of the club, and to a hallway near the restrooms. The hallway was empty as we rounded the corner to some kind of office. It was dark, so he tried the door. It was locked. He could have broken it if he'd wanted to, but he looked around the corner instead.

"Fuck" he growled, barely able to contain himself, and frustrated at our lack of options.

I grabbed his face in my hand and pulled him to look at me. I pulled him to me and started unbuttoning his pants, knowing full well he wasn't going to be wearing any boxers. As I released him into the air, I bit his bottom lip and drew blood. I looked him straight in the eye and told him in no uncertain terms what I wanted him to do. His pupils dilated, and the most delicious groan escaped his bloody lips. I licked them and kissed him hard, and then, the pillaging began. We weren't being quiet about it, either. The music was loud and thundering, providing us some cover. His hands slid under my dress and with a quick tug, ripped my panties. Feeling the cool air to my bare core, I came undone.

"Fuck me, right now, right here, and don't stop no matter" I begged into his mouth. As he picked me up and we crashed back against the wall, he slammed into me hard. His fangs sank into my neck, marking me for the second time tonight, for all to see. _I wanted it. I wanted all of him. Now. _

I cried out over and over as I started to peak, feeling each thrust as an endless ocean of pleasure waves crashing down onto me over and over.

"Look at me, lover" his voice came out strong, but rough. My eyes flew open and locked with his as I rode the waves, rendering him unable to hold back any longer. He cried out as well, slamming himself into me hard and rough as we came, our bond swimming between us intensely. There was pleasure, warmth, and more pleasure flowing through the both of us. I stared at him as I slowed my breathing, soaking in the beautiful sight.

"Will it be this good when I'm not human anymore?" I asked, searching his eyes in hopes that I would never lose the incredible experiences I had with him like this.

"No" he said, slowly grinning. "It will be much more intense."

If I were back on my feet already, I might have hit the floor. "More?" I couldn't believe it could get much more than this.

"Yes, much more. Then you'll appreciate how hard it was for me to be gentle with you all this time."

Gentle? Ho-ly shit. I couldn't handle the level of deep this conversation was getting into, with all the liquor and endorphins running through me right now.

I shook my head, "we'll talk about what it's like later."

He grinned and pulled himself from me, slowly letting my legs slide down his so I could stand. Once I was steady, he zipped and buttoned his pants, and smoothed my dress down.

Taking me hand, we walked back down the hallway to join the party. Pam and the girls were now sharing two tables with the boys and themselves. Pairs were beginning to be established, and the party looked to be nowhere near over.

"Well, look who decided to join us" Pam sniffed me appreciatively. The rest of the group smiled knowingly, saying nothing. I had just increased my cool status with the gang considerably. My mind wandered back to the first time Eric and I met, when he asked me, "well aren't you sweet?". I had retorted back, "not really", earning his undying pursuit ever since. I smiled, and stood between his legs with my back to him as he sat on the high stool. I leaned back into him and sighed, thankfully that I had not been too late when I finally realized what I had all along. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "mine". Yes I was.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris ain't the only chick that gets to picture Eric with some lemony goodness sprinkled in heavily. Now on to baking those muffins!


	14. Chapter 14

OMG: I really really did stop between writing Chapter Thirteen and Chapter Fourteen to go bake some lemon muffins I had ready to go in my cabinet. I frosted some up and had a couple before getting back at this chapter. I think there was something in the damn lemony goodness, whew! HFShit that was tasty. Hope you all enjoy. I'm officially jealous now that I'm not in Sweden tonight in a dark club with that sexy tall blond Viking standing behind me. Damn it damn it.

Chapter Fourteen: I Am Bitch, Here Me Rawr

"I'm going to the bar to get some water, I'll be right back" I shouted over the noise of the music. Here in Sweden, they sure party hard. Last check I had on Pam's cell phone as to what time it was, it was after 2. The club just kept getting more and more crowded, and the energy kept getting better and better. The group was showing no signs of stopping, but I was running out of steam. I had danced until my legs were jello, and now it was time for some agua and a place to sit.

Eric followed me to the bar and snuggled up behind me as I waited my turn. After paying for the cold little bottle of refreshment, I cracked open the lid and took greedy gulps on our way back to the table. Almost everyone was out on the floor except Viktoria and a male vamp whose name I did not remember. I stood with my back up against him as he sat on a tall chair, leaning back into him. He leaned down and spoke directly in my ear, quietly, his blood in me making my hearing sharp enough to hear him over the music.

"I enjoyed your dance for me, lover. You looked very beautiful moving as you did. There were many eyes other than my own upon you. I love that you only looked at me. It means a great deal to me that I am enough for you. You are and always will be enough for me."

"Enough? You are more than enough for me, Eric Northman. I think they come bigger or better than you, buddy. You're all I can ever handle."

"Mmmm" he sighed into my hair, squeezing me to him tighter. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, pressing himself against the small of my back. Apparently he still was.

"Yeah, I am. I've met some nice vamps tonight that Viktoria and Pam know, and apparently you as well. They think I'm something else to have gotten you to settle down. You have quite the reputation."

"Yes, I did." I didn't miss the meaning of the past tense. It made me pretty happy to hear him say it outloud.

"You are my first and last love" he continued. " I will die _for you_, and _after you_. You make me feel such things, things I sometimes don't understand. I just know I feel them."

He was confessing that even though he loved me, sometimes things overwhelmed him when it came to our feelings for each other. _Tell me about it._

"That's exactly what I was dealing with for a time. I just didn't understand what I was feeling. I ran from it because it was scary to not have control over my heart like that. I was terrified of what you might do to it." I looked over my shoulder up at him, seeing his pensive expression.

"And now" he looked down with a great deal of concern in his eyes, "do I still terrify you?".

"You thrill me, captivate me, drive me insane, surprise me, make me laugh, make me wet with need for you...Eric there's quite a few things you do to me, but no, I am not scared of you anymore. That shit stopped the night I came to you after my dream. I embrace everything you do to me now and I always, always want more of you." I sent strength to him so he would feel how sure I was of what I was saying.

He bent down and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear that he loved me. _The things he could do to me with a look, a touch, or a word._ I felt myself wanting to turn around and melt into him, even though we were not alone.

He must have felt my longing for him. Leaning closer to my ear with his cool breath on my neck, he uttered the words that gave me the courage to act. "Do what your heart desires, lover." I turned around in his arms and pressed myself up against him. I looked up to see that we were underneath the second floor, out of sight of the people peering down at the dance floor.

I kept myself close to him, and looked around me to see how close others were to our table. It was dark, and dark enough to do what I wanted to do right then. The music was loud, and everyone was in their own enjoyment around us. I slid down him and under the table, throwing the cloth over me. My heart raced a bit, this being something I had always fantasized about, but never been with someone I wanted to do it to. I could feel his excitement, his pride in my brazenness. I was completely out of sight, but still, I felt strong and sexy as hell taking my desires into my own hands.

I pulled his thighs towards me, and he obliged, leaning his stomach to the table. He pulled the tablecloth over himself, making sure to be discreet. I unbuttoned his button and unzipped his pants. I pushed the soft material open on either side of him, and noted that the strobe lights would give me just enough lights to see his state of arousal. He was straining with excitement, his hands gripping the tablecloth over his lap.

Taking him into my hand, I pulled his gracious plenty to me, running my tongue from his base to his swollen head. I felt him tense at the pleasure, and decided to not mess around. I would save the torture for home. This needed to be efficient and quick before everyone came back from the dance floor. It might get crowded with me and several pairs of legs under here. I took him in my mouth most of the way down in one pass, lingering with him inside my hot wet mouth. He tensed up again a bit, enjoying this as much as me, before relaxing a bit again. I would give anything to see his face right now.

Working up and down in slow but steady passes, I had him alternating between tensing and shifting in his chair. I was gauging my efforts to be on track, as I felt him tap my shoulder. He must be getting close. I sped up slightly, not wanting his fun to be over just yet, when I heard a familiar set of voices laughing and talking, getting closer. Oh. Shit.

He tensed up and pulled the tablecloth even higher, as I heard everyone talking about needing a drink. As I continued my passes, I heard them pull out their stools and sit. Some pulled them in to the table, but most thankfully didn't. I still had plenty of room, now I was just going to have to hurry and finish him off, and then figure out how to gracefully come out from under the table in front of everyone without any evidence of my naughty behavior. But I wasn't having any of that guilt shit, this was making me horny as hell, and he was even worse off.

I sensed that their returrn to the table had distracted him a bit, so I decided to turn up the heat a notch. I took his boys in my hands and massaged them carefully but firmly, occasionally tugging down lightly. I was rewarded with more tenseness and some conversation.

"What's up your ass, you look like you're trying to take a shit over there" Pam sniped.

"Just waiting....for Sookie" he sounded ragged as hell. Not very convincing, and I knew Pam had an excellent bullshit detector of her own. She learned from the best.

"Jesus, Eric, she has to powder her nose, you'll live while she's away" Viktoria chided.

"Sookie didn't ask me to go with her to powder her nose? Now that just doesn't sound like our Sookie. Where else could she be?" Uh-oh. This was going to go downhill quickly. Please please don't look under the tablecloth, whatever else happens I could handle.

"She's taking care of something for me" he managed to get out. I was impressed. He'd have outed me the first time he put his cool tongue between my legs. I wouldn't be able to control myself like this.

Deciding I needed to give him some relief, I pulled down harder on him, twisting at his base with my other hand with each pass I made. I was rewarded when I felt him swell a bit more. A couple of seconds later, his body tensed and I felt his cool liquid pulsing into my mouth. I swallowed a couple of times and slowed to just barely sucking on his sensitive head. Apparently this was a bad idea. Whatever control he'd used up as he came just now was gone the second he felt what I was doing as the waves were hitting him.

Eric made a funny noise and the table got quiet. I heard a click and some murmuring between Viktoria and Pam. He composed himself well, and I stopped provoking anymore outbursts with what my tongue was doing to the poor guy. I let him slide out of my mouth, and proceeded to carefully zip his pants in the dark, not even bothering with his button. I sat there for a moment, wondering if I should stay for a moment or not. No one said anything.

Two things happened.

Pam's dry voice pierced the silence first. "Eric, would you mind grabbing us ladies a couple of Royals from the bar? We're just plum tuckered out from all that dancing, aren't we girls?" Giggles around the table. Shit.

"Um, Lars, can you get this round?" Eric played it cool as best he could, reaching for his wallet behind him, probably giving the guy some cash for the drinks.

"Gee, I don't know, Eric, I'm kind of bushed too. I'll go get the next round." Quiet snickering.

"Eric, we're thirsty, seriously, what's the problem?"

Just as he was about to tell her exactly why he couldn't stand up yet, which was due to the tent still pitched in his black pants, something came over me. I felt even bolder than when I'd ducked under the table. I decided that I ran with vamps, and they weren't for the feint of heart. I also decided I'd enjoyed the hell out of that, and my guy had too. Therefore, I wasn't gonna let him feel awkward about this shit.

I smoothed my dress down, made sure my girls were still where they should be, and smoothed my hair down a bit. Taking a deep breath, I slid out from under the tablecloth and stood right there in front of all of them, tall and feisty. Eric scooted his chair back and held his arm out for me to come stand between his legs. I knew he was trying to give me moral support, which only made me more determined to cut this awkward shit out.

As I looked everyone in the eye, noting their amused expressions, I stuck my chin out and said one little word.

"Next."

The redhead that had been dancing with Pam all night broke into a huge smile and dove under the table. Pam's eyes were wide as quarters, and everyone broke into applause, attracting the surrounding tables' attention. Everyone was looking to see what had happened, but the applause continued. One of the vamps, bless his heart held up a hand for a high five. I smacked it as hard as I could and adjusted my breasts like the fabulous bitch I was. I was now fully elevated to Eric's perfect match in everyone's eyes. They would tell this story for a while to come, I knew. So much for Eric being the only one with a reputation. In their world, this was a good thing. Sex was to be enjoyed and done often and well. Humans are easily embarrassed and self conscious about sex, and boy are they missing the boat.

For the first time, I looked at my guy as I scooted between his legs to stand in front of him. He picked me up instead and sat me on his lap, looking extremely proud to call me _his_.

"Mine" he said loudly, and beamed at the rest of the table, the other guys now giving him the high fives.

As Pam held on to the table for all she was worth, Eric's acquaintance Johan raised his blood, looking at me as he spoke.

"To Eric, for managing to not fuck up and let this beautiful, awesome creature get away from you. She is your match in every way." Everyone raised their glasses, even the two human girls, who raised their cosmos.

"And to Sookie" stated Viktoria, "for making our Eric very happy, and for being the most awesome bitch I've met in a long, long time. Welcome to the family. We look forward to you joining us." Every glass clinked together and many pleasantries were exchanged before a fresh song started pounding out an irresistible beat. Everyone filed out onto the floor except for Eric, me, Pam, and her new acquaintance.

"Shall we dance, lover?" he asked coyly, nodding at a very disheveled and very occupied Pam.

"I think that would be a great idea." I looked at Pam as we slid off our stool and headed for the dance floor. "Enjoy" I smirked at her as we passed.

She looked at me with wild eyes, and mouthed "thank you!" I winked and let my beautiful Viking lead the way.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the books and the characters, but mmmm-mmm, I'm having a lot of fun borrowing them! (I'm not Ms. Harris, as you can tell.)


	15. Chapter 15

More uneless lemony-goodness. Oh well, so they didnt' make it out of the bedroom yet tonight. I don't think they're complaining.

Chapter Fifteen

The first thing I became aware of when I woke this afternoon was how good I felt. Vamp blood equals no hangover. Huh. Thanks, dear.

I stretched my arms above my head, noting the heavy arm draped over my side. A nice smile spread across my face, making me pull his arm closer to me. I opened my eyes, letting my eyes adjust to the soft glow coming from the nightlight in the bathroom. Wondering what time it was, I reached over on the nightstand and scooped up my phone. Flipping it open, I see two messages waiting in my inbox. I opened the first, seeing the very nice picture Pam had taken of us together inside the boys' limo last night on our way home.

"Ohh" I sighed, realizing it was the first and only picture I'd ever had of Eric, let alone of us together. I immediately set it as my wallpaper, wanting that to be the first thing that I see each time I flip my phone open each day.

Going back into my message folder, I opened the second. It was also from last night, but I wasn't in the picture.

"Oh my God, Pam!!" I shrieked at the image. It was a picture of Eric - in a very bad way. His mouth was open pretty darn wide, and oh the expression on his beautiful face. It was obvious when this picture was taken. Good God, she's got more balls than I gave her credit for. I was pretty sure he's be pissed when he saw it.

If he'd given a cheesy thumbs up, it would be all good. Instead, it was impossible not to realize this was a tad embarrassing to be caught looking like this. It's pretty damn sexy in real time, but freezing one single expression like that changes the effect quite a bit. Shit. I deleted it without a second thought.

I put my phone back on the table and groaned as I rolled back down. _Pam, Pam_. However, I had missed out on seeing the look on his face when I took care of him like the sexy fierce bitch I am, so this seemed more like a gift to me, perhaps, than an attempt to embarrass Eric. He _always_ wanted me to watch him as we came.

Tonight I would ask for Pam's phone, and delete that picture. She wasn't keeping that. Whatever her motives were, that face he was making was all for me. _Mine._

_Her breathing was so fucking cute. I might miss that for a minute or two here very soon. Those naughty, sexy fucking lips opened just slightly as she exhaled. It was afuckingdorable. And I was getting harder with each little puff of air that made those lips open ever so slightly. I had to tighten my hand around my cock to tell him to back the fuck down just a bit. She may not be feeling so hot after the drinking and dancing and shit we did. Now the group understood what Pam and I understood. She's like no other. How far she's come in the past few weeks. My lover has never before been so comfortable with her sexuality as she is now. I have awakened something deep inside of her, something primal. And it was only for me. _

_Mine._

_Gripping myself until I took the edge off a bit, I snaked my arms around her and moved my shirt out of the way. She'd made me take off my long sleeved Armani shirt, insisting that she was going to sleep in it. Who the fuck was I to argue? As I slid my fingers over her soft warm skin down her hip, the animal inside me snarled – threatening to crack my self-control. I had never had to fight this hard to keep him pushed deep down. I had never played rough with my conquests, only letting the animal out for a good fight. I would always have control with her. _

_Nudging her from her slumber, I crawl on top of her and move her legs open. I want her first sensation to be my hardness pressed against her. I will savor each and every last time I feel the intense heat of her core. Just thinking about seeing her lust for the first time when her eyes awaken the first night of her new life.......I cannot wait any longer to be inside her. _

_I position myself against her and whisper to her to wake. I say her sweet name once, twice, and caress her cheek. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly open as I unbutton my shirt she is wearing, her body instantly responding to me. She softly says my name, making me feel intensely possessive and extremely fucking horny. I want inside, I need inside. _

_Pressing myself into her slowly, I take her hands in mine and hold them tightly. I will show her tonight just how much last night meant to me, for her to be so bold. My lover deserves to feel this after last night. _

_It is all I can do to not lose myself to her each time we come together like this. I have never known intimacy as we share in all of my existence. As I fill her completely and she utters my name with but a gasp, I realize that she will be the death of me. I will either die for her, with her, or just after her. It does not disconcert me at all, but it is a comfort; a comfort to know that I finally have a reason to both live and die. _

_I pause deep inside her to savor her before I begin, tasting her lips. As she turns her head invitingly, I gently and slowly puncture her soft skin, tasting just a tiny bit of her. I am old and don't need as much others younger than I. To feel her respond under me even as the stinging from my bite begins makes me even harder. Her taste is amazing, intoxicating. It will be another trade-off when she is no longer human for me to lose this nectar, but one I am more than happy to lose in return for her life with mine. _

_Her juices increase as I lick her beautiful shoulder where my mark now rests for all to see. She takes my wrist and places it to my lips. At first I am confused, but quickly understand, slicing myself open. She takes me to her warm soft mouth, causing me to lose the will to remain still inside of her. I stroke her carefully and slowly as she sucks hard, drawing my lifegiving blood. I heal in a matter of seconds, but it is enough. Her eyes are ablaze with desire as they meet mine, pleadingly. She wants it harder. I know my lover. Her patience with the slow lovemaking has already reached its limits. I thrust my cock into her with more force, and am rewarded with her moaning and heavy breathing. I grip the bed to begin what I know she is waiting for. She wants release, and she will have it._

_In accordance with her impatience with the slower pace, I ask her to move onto her hands and knees. She is excited as I ask, and I feel confident about her trust in me. With her trust, this will be very intense and pleasurable for the both of us. As I graze my cock against her wet slit, she gives a frustrated groan. This is good. She will need to be very aroused to feel instead of think. After seeing her embrace her sexuality last night yet again, it is time I show her what she has never experienced. _

_Confident she has never had a man this way, I am extra careful in proceeding reassuringly. _

"_Lover, I want to please you, if you trust me. Do you trust me?" I asked her in a soft, comforting voice. She nods, giving herself to me as she pushes her hips against me, impatiently. _

_It's all in the delivery. What your mind might fight, your body would welcome. Those who think of anything sexual as "bad" aren't having the great sex._

"_Relax, and don't think. Trust me, and listen to my voice. Can you do that for me?" _

"_Yes" she breathes, her voice heavy with her desire. For me. Fuck._

_I push inside her swiftly, pumping myself in and out of her to give her what she needs for a moment. She wants me inside her, needs it. Moving in her makes me feel powerful and protective, honored and content. She makes me feel alive. As my thrusts continue, I reach to touch her, my fingers finding her erect clit, large and slick. _

_My lover is pleased, responding with beautiful obscenities, music to my ears. I flick and rhythmically rub her into a frenzy, making her grow wetter. I sense her walls tightening around me further, signaling her impending release. I stop, leaving myself inside her so as not to frustrate her with a sudden withdrawal. _

"_Trust me, lover. I have you. I will not hurt you. Do you believe me when I say this?" I withdraw from her slowly, bringing her wetness with me. Hearing her affirm that she trusts me is a very sensual thing for me. Her voice, so soft and velvety. She is magnificent. I will treat her as my queen, tonight and always._

_Still behind her on my knees, I place my hand on her lower back and apply pressure, willing her to lower herself to the bed. I would not push down; she will be willing. I whisper assurances to her as I dip my fingers into her very wet core, drawing her wetness out and onto my hard, throbbing cock. She is very aroused, and ready. _

_I prepare her for my entry, now slick with her wetness. I am sizable, and am aware that it will be uncomfortable at first, if not a bit painful. But her arousal is intense, making it possible for her to overcome it quickly if I'm gentle, which I will be._

_I reached to massage her slippery pussy, and decided to bring out my lover's inner animal. It was there. Oh, I'd fucking seen it last night. I wanted to see it again. I would bring it out of her, again and again. I sent the invitation with a hard pinch and light slap to her hard clit, eliciting a moan from her. Our bond would prove valuable right now, telling me anything her body and her sounds didn't. I felt intense need and arousal coming from her, and decided to again test the waters. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Daddy wants to play. _

_I lightly slapped her clit again, this time getting an even louder, rougher growl. Yes. Yes. Come to me. Beginning a rhythmic flicking to her clit with my fingers, I edged myself closer to her other entrance. Putting my head against her tightness, I paused to let her absorb what I was going to do. Opening our bond, I let her feelings overwhelm me. Lust, warmth, trust, curiosity...she knew. _

_Carefully pushing into her, I intensified my stroking of her clit, making her push back against me. Bad, very bad. _

"_Lover, when the time is right, you may move with me. Until I say the time is right, you must not get ahead of yourself. Trust me." She nodded, and I could feel her frustration. Oh yes, she was with me. "Trust me" I breathed into her hair, leaning down for a kiss to her back, before continuing with my flicking. _

_Pushing slowly inside her tightness once more, I only allowed my head inside, enough for her to be stretched. She responded well, no signs of pain thus far. Encouraged by how well she was doing, I let my lust get the better of me a bit. Rubbing her clit faster, I pushed myself further into her with a moan of my own. Fuck this felt good. She was most definitely going to be the death of me. _

_Feeling her involuntarily push back against me slightly, I stopped, gently reminding her to stay as still as possible._

"_Sorry, I forgot" she groaned in frustration._

"_Almost there" I heard myself assure her in a ragged voice. Thank the gods she was doing so well, as I didn't think I could prolong this slow agony much longer. I wanted to thrust myself into her so badly, but pushed slowly instead. I was almost completely inside her, and she was taking all of me and wanting more. Fuck, just thinking about my baby and her bold new sexual awakening almost undid me. _

_Focusing on her bottom, I willed my eyes to concentrate on something, anything. Eying a freckle on her left ass cheek, I concentrated hard on it as I slid the remainder of my hard cock all the way in to the hilt. She gasped, finally experiencing the discomfort I knew would come. This snapped me out of my fight for control of myself, hearing her sounds of something other than pleasure._

"_Are you alright?" I asked her, suddenly concerned I'd hurt her. Our bond was telling me otherwise, but I had to be sure._

"_Just give me a second" she gritted her teeth. I hadn't realized I'd frozen, my hand still on her. I started stroking her clit again, this time focusing harder to maintain a good rhythm. Immediately, the pleasure overcame the discomfort, and she moaned in excitement. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, relieved I hadn't hurt her. I pulled myself back just a little and back in to her to be certain she was still alright. She floored me._

"_Fuck me, right now. Stop fucking around, and give me what I want" she said forcefully over her shoulder at me. Well that fucking did it. I lost it. _

_Trying not to be rough, I tested her with a long slow stroke. She yelled out in pleasure, and put her hand over mine. I flicked and pinched her clit hard, as she slammed her ass into me. The animal has come out to play. _

_I picked up my pace, thrusting hard and faster into her, driving myself closer and closer to the edge. We would have to make this an extended session another time. I wasn't gonna make it._

"_Are you close, lover?" I barked out, my voice betraying me._

"_So close...so close" she panted, moving against me. Fuck this was insane. I wasn't going to last much longer. _

_I dove my fingers inside her pussy, pumping inside her with force. Feeling her insides clench against my fingers, she screamed her release loudly, sending me over the cliff. As I rode out my waves, I heard her cry out again. She was coming again. Fuck, that fast again? _

_Pulling myself out of her, I threw her on her back and buried my face into her. I tongue fucked her hard, giving her second release to her, not slowing as she came down. I pushed her harder, willing her to cum again. I felt her hips trembling in my hands as her orgasm started again. She threw her head back, unable to watch me any longer. She yelled the most beautiful things, making me want to cum hard again. I reached down and stroked myself hard and fast, feeling my own release coming again. I leaned down into her, crushing my lips onto her mouth, hungry to feel her lips on me as I exploded. The sensation of her warm mouth and our tongues dancing sent me thrashing, crying out as I pumped myself to fruition. _

_I spilled myself between her legs, and felt the uncontrollable urge to rub myself into her. I wanted my cum inside her. She'd already had me explode inside her once, so I knew it was irrational. But nothing right now needed to make sense. We had both let go, and it was fucking great. I rubbed my liquid inside her folds, admiring her engorged clit in front of me. I flicked it, seeing it contract at the contact. Oh, we were not done. She was not satisfied completely, and I most certainly was NOT done. _

_Before she could even finish coming down from her last waves, I had slid off the bed and swooped her up. I stalked to the bathroom, intending on finishing this right fucking now. I was so fucking hard, I was going to need more. I set her down I front of the glass shower door, opened it quickly and turned on the jets. Warm water sprayed down onto the tiles, sprinkling my legs with water. I turned to her and fucking lost it. She was biting her bottom lip, wanting more. Fuck. "Do you know what you do to me" I growled, pulling her to me. "Exactly what you do to me" she growls back, biting my lip with her teeth. She totally fucking surprised me, shoving me up against the wall. _

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters in this story, though they're different in mine from her version. Maybe someday Sookie will be less indecisive and bitchy, and maybe stop refusing Eric's attempts to be with her. If she'd just LET HIM, for the love of all that is dead!_ :)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_'Four days to go'_ I mused to myself as we were attempting to get dressed and start the night out together. My tummy was growling, but something else was still growling too. I snuck a look over my bare shoulder at Eric as I slipped on my panties. _God was he something to look at._ His back was to me, giving a full moon that was worthy of sonnets and rainbows. I licked my lips, trying to beat down this intense urge I'd been having tonight since we woke up. It was like I had an animal inside of me trying to take control. Something like this probably would have scared the bejesus out of me before Eric and I got back together for good. It is a little disconcerting, but I can't run. I have to deal with it and embrace it. The right attitude does help, and instead of panicking earlier when I felt myself losing control in the shower with him, I went with it. My mind flashed back to the bite I'd inflicted on his upper arm. '_What came over me?'_ I mentally shook my head, almost wondering if I didn't have a split personality I didn't know about.

There was an undeniable electricity in the air tonight, and right now it was all I could do. All I could do. He was quiet as well, probably feeling the same thing. We had plans to meet with a couple of their friends from the bachelor party night at their yacht docked in the city somewhere. Eric was pretty excited about the midnight cruise we were to take. It was a sort of tour under the bridges thing for me, since I was new and still hadn't managed to truly see Stockholm since we landed. Well, when you have Eric and even Pam to entertain you, it's hard to break away. Plus I had been sleeping later and busy with wedding plans, so no daytime excursions had been possible yet.

"Do the honors?" I walked to him, deciding to risk us touching each other to fuel my need for his hands on my in this intimate gesture. I liked it when he helped me dress, and knew he was giving me my distance so we wouldn't end up doing something stupid. It wouldn't be stupid to me, but I think he has plans for how and when, so I'll leave it be.

He turned around to face me and gave me a crooked smile, pleased I wanted his touch. His eyes and mine were having a conversation as I stood there, not wanting to break away. His gaze was all over my face, studying every detail. He brushed a piece of wet hair out of my eyes, and gently turned me around.

He stood very close against me, putting his arms around the front of me. Taking my bra from my hands, he slipped my breasts into the soft material and brought the straps over my shoulders. His touch was setting me on fire, causing me to bite the inside of my cheek in determination to be cool. I did allow my hands to rest on his hips to pull him firmly against me. As he pressed into my backside, I could feel it wasn't over for him, either. I was being very bad, knowing the pickle we were currently in, having plans and almost being late already.

He leaned his upper torso away from me to be able to fasten my clasps, as his lower body had concrete plans to stay tightly against me. As the last clasp fastened, I felt myself aching. Aching painfully with emptiness, with need, with voracity. I knew he felt the same way, and was fighting the same fight I was fighting, only a little better than me at the moment. He had much more control. He pressed his whole body against me now, inhaling my damp hair as his hands slipped around my abdomen. His fingers were kneading into my skin, slowly rising up to cup my breasts with both hands. He held onto them and pushed his hardness into my back.

"Fuck" he quietly swore into my hair, fighting the good fight, unlike me. My hands reached from his hips to his ass, and pulled him to me even further. Leaning my head back against his chest, I craned my neck harshly to the left, my tendons and veins prominently displayed near his chin. His grip on my breasts became like a vice, as he squeezed and pinched my nipples through the lace. It hurt, but I found that I wanted it to hurt. The aching between my legs instantly kicked up a few notches, and I could feel my fresh panties already ruined for the night.

My unsaid need had not gone unnoticed by him. He knew what I was offering, what I wanted with no words necessary. I waited to feel his teeth sink into my skin, the brief stinging that would turn into a flood of ecstasy in short time.

"My lover, I want to do bad things to you right now. You know what you're doing to me, you very bad girl." His voice was impressive in its threatening, quiet tone, giving an unspoken warning of the point of no return we were approaching together.

"I want to lick you, bite you, fuck you, and rub myself all over you....and then do it over and over and over again....." he kissed my neck with tense lips, then my jaw, and my earlobe. If I were anyone else, this should be setting of self-preservation danger alarms like mad. "I want to crawl inside of you and eat you from the inside out" he continued, his voice frighteningly low and quiet.

"But" he continued, grazing his fangs along my skin, "I very much want you to experience the city tonight on the sea, my love. I am telling myself that we can continue this much later tonight, if only you would stop tempting me."

"I can't help it" I whined a bit, meaning what I said. He snorted quietly.

"I understand completely, lover. I have always prided myself on having extreme control over myself in all situations, but you, my temptress, are hard to resist." This from someone who was pinching and rolling my nipples as he said this, driving us both out of our minds.

"Perhaps" I croaked in a shaky voice, "you should stop what you're doing to my poor nipples unless you don't want to stop."

"Perhaps" his sexy voice purred into my ear, "perhaps you should stop pulling my ass to you so tightly. Unless you want my hard cock any further to your ass than it already is."

That was the merciful distraction I needed. Whipping around to face him, I playfully smacked him on the chest. "You jerk!" I laughed at him, as he gripped my arms and held me so I couldn't walk away just yet. He was playing now that we both were able to break the intensity just a bit.

"Where are you going, my love? Can't we torture each other for just a little bit longer?" he mocked, his blue eyes sparkling with impishness. His hands snaked behind me to cup my ass, pulling me towards him.

Just as I was about to grab his cock and make him beg, our bedroom door burst open with authority. Loki came running into the bathroom barking at us in his annoying "break it up, you two" way.

"Well, I hate to break up your marathon "love fest" in here you two fucking lovers, but we have _got to fucking go already. Get your asses dressed, and let's move!_" Pam thundered at us from the other room. We froze, momentarily surprised to be brought out of our revelry, Loki still barking.

"I guess she told us" I whispered. He winked at me, and stepped away to wrap his towel around himself, tucking the corner in as he walked out of the bathroom. I followed him to the doorway, being at least partially dressed.

He strolled into the bedroom with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, and walked straight to our closet. Pam stood at the doorway in the hall, hands on hips looking pretty pissed.

"We're already running late, you know. If I don't get laid because of you two fuckers, I will not be an easy bitch to live with."

He roared with laughter as Pam and I exchanged looks. Uh-oh, my turn.

"And you, you are not helping things. Matter of fact, it smells to me like you're instigating things" she leered.

"Pam!" I admonished her, quickly turning beet red. "What the hell?"

"We have excellent sense of smell, Sookie. You'll see. You both have fifteen minutes to get your asses in gear, or it will not be pretty."

She looked over at Eric, still expecting him to say something in retort. He simply smiled as he hurridly dressed. His smirk coupled with silence seemed to have the desired effect on Pam, as she huffed and gave up, leaving us to finish getting ready in peace. Loki barked once more and followed her down the hall.

"Stop following me you little cross dressing flea bag" she grumbled as she went downstairs.

"Alright, lover, you've had enough of my blood lately to have some speed. Let's hurry so we don't piss her off further." He rushed over to me before I could even blink. "We will continue this, discussion we were having, later tonight." This made my insides flip, and I realized we most definitely would be picking up where we were leaving off.

"Count on it, mister." He gave me a quick kiss on the top of the head and laughed as he rushed around me into the bathroom to get ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, I gotta warn ya. If you're still reading my story by now, you know that nothing's going to blow up and Sookie isn't going to be abducted in some plot to ruin our effin day!!! Nope, not happening.

This is more Eric and Sookie bliss, I guess. I'm sure there's plenty of stuff on fanfic to satisfy the need some might have for something bad to happen to shake things up. It just won't be here.

Chapter Seventeen

The ride to the restaurant was certainly crackling with enough sexual tension to take care of an entire Independence Day fireworks display. Between the looks from Pam and me not trusting myself to ravish my husband-to-be again this evening, I had to put my hands under my legs and be satisfied with staring at Eric the entire way. His intense blue eyes bored holes into my neckline on my dress and mentally caressed my legs up and down. I was wearing my black thigh highs he loved so much, along with a little black garter. He licked his lips at me, smiling discreet "you're gonna get it" smile just for me. Meanwhile, I was staring unabashedly at the bulge in his pants, mentally undressing him up to his chest hair peeking out of the top of his silver silk shirt. My God, you could kill an elephant with all the pent-up energy flowing between the two of us. It must have gotten pretty hard for Pam to not say something, as she'd been quiet up until now, observing the two of us as if we gave a shit. Anymore, it was as if no one else mattered. My modesty was going out the window day by day. Anyone who thought we'd "get a room" was finding out that at any moment all hell might break loose. Avert your eyes or watch, who cares? Not I, and certainly not Eric. Yep, they were all eff'd and they knew it.

"Eric, how are the arrangements, on track I assume?" she attempted to break into our unspoken conversation. His consuming stare never faltered as he answered her, in a business as usual tone.

"They are, everything is taken care of." He sat across from me in the car, smoldering, I assumed to enjoy the view and better keep our hands off each other. Taking my hands out from under my legs, I put them on my thighs and 'accidentally' palmed my hemline a tiny bit further up. The tiny movement caught his attention, the corner of his mouth twitching just the slightest. He had the best poker face I'd ever seen, but I knew his tell. Seeing I had his attention, I let my legs fall apart ever so slightly at the knees, hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble. His eyes stayed on mine for a moment, making my face and chest flush with heat. It was the most incredible rush to play this game, not being able to touch. His eyes finally traced a path up my inner thighs to the darkened area of intent. There was little light in the car from the streetlamps, but his vision was excellent. My daring move was a serious checkmate.

He sat straighter in his seat and brought his hand to his parted lips, wiping the bottom one slowly. Returning his gaze to mine again, he slowly leaned forward in his seat, his legs on either side of mine. He positioned his hands on the outside of my legs and slowly ghosted caresses across the silky covering on my legs. _The mouth twitch again. _

"Sookie, are you getting excited, for the big day?" Pam tried again, this time sounding a bit desperate and high pitched.

I leaned forward to him as well, stopping inches from his face. I let my warm breath course over his face as I looked him deeply in his icy eyes. "I am very excited."

I couldn't see her expression, but I'd loved to have. She said nothing else, probably thinking it was only making things worse to give us a reason to verbalize what was going on in our dark and lustful minds in this moment.

The car pulled to a stop, and Pam threw open her door. "We're here" she cheerfully exclaimed as she slammed her door shut. Ours flew open a second later, Pam standing there in front of us.

"Let's go, get your asses out here right now before I pull you both out myself."

Eric laughed softly, leaning towards me to kiss me chastely on a very warm cheek. "Later, lover" he breathed, stepping out into the cool night air.

"Thank you" Pam sniffed, walking on ahead of us to the restaurant doors.

Taking his outstretched hand, I climbed out carefully, my legs feeling a bit wobbly. He closed the door behind us and smoothed my dress down behind me, running his hand down my back and over my bottom. He reappeared from behind me, grinning as he wound my arm around his to lead me inside.

The restaurant was lit with beautiful black lamp posts all down the busy streets. Hearing water, I craned my neck to look for the source.

"Eric, I hear water" I wondered aloud, looking back up at him as we walked inside the front doors.

"The canal runs along beside and behind the restaurant" he explained. "It will lead to the sea, just beyond that bridge" he pointed just to the right of the building. I could see millions of tiny lights bobbing on the dark water in the distance. "We'll be driving over there after dinner so Yrjan can show you the city." He leaned in to my ear as he held the second doors into the entryway open. "It will be worth the wait to see" he smiled into my ear. He straightened and winked, dropping my arm to put his hand behind my back to lead the way.

The hostess smiled politely at us as she ascertained our reservations by Yrjan's name. I loved to hear him speak Swedish. It was very beautiful the way the syllables rolled from his tongue. The girl smiled at both of us as she motioned for us to follow, before looking at Eric once more. When she turned around I looked up at him and smiled.

'Mine' I mouthed, eliciting a very pleased expression from him. He knew the effect he had on women, girls, and hell even men sometimes.

As the hostess took my long coat and Eric's jacket, he pulled my chair back and got me situated. Pulling his own chair out to my right and scooting forward, we got comfortable and said our hellos to everyone, apologizing for our wait. Pam must have told on us, because we were met with twinkling eyes, approving smiles and waves, and a hearty chorus of "oh don't worry about it"s and "it's no problem"s. You get the gist. Instead of blushing in embarrassment, I smiled back at everyone, meeting their gazes with pride. I apologized for making everyone wait, but no one would hear of it.

After glancing at our company, my gaze met Pam's from across the table. Instead of looking pissy, she now looked pleased for some reason. She even winked at me with a very pretty smile.

Eric leaned into my ear and said, "well done, lover. You charm everyone you meet." He leaned back and gave me a very warm surge through our bond. I was slightly confused.

"Did I do something spectacular?" I whispered to him, wondering what I had missed just now.

He leaned back over and put his arm around the back of my chair. "Everyone knew why we were late. You presented an air of confidence, but humbleness. You charmed them the minute they first laid eyes on you." He looked at me, then to my lips. As his eyes wandered back to mine, I pressed further, still not getting what the big deal was.

Sensing my uncertainty, he elaborated further, speaking into my ear quietly.

"Everyone knows we are bonded, and about to be mated in a serious, reverent way-you deciding to be vampire to be my mate. Most every vamp you meet did not have a choice. You have chosen. You are respected for this and because of me, but until they meet you for themselves, they are unsure what all the fuss is about."

"There's a fuss about me?" I hissed at him, not seeing that one coming.

"Oh yes. Everyone has heard much about my bonded and soon-to-be mate. You are revered among my kind for your bravery, your loyalty to me and to those we know, but it is still hard for some to comprehend why I have chosen you. Once they meet you, my love, they understand in moments, the same way you stole my dead heart the first time you spoke to me. You, my dear are very charming, and are a rare gem." He kissed my cheek, pulling away to look at me, willing me to understand what he was saying.

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't really worry about what anyone else thinks about me. But, after a lifetime of being thought of as 'weird' by everybody I knew, it does feel very nice to be accepted by your friends, Eric." I thought about it for a moment, understanding what he was saying. They weren't being forced to like me, though he wouldn't tolerate anything less than respect towards me. They actually thought very highly of me, and that had mostly nothing to do with him. This made me smile, and I realized how good it felt. Humans had never accepted me, and even most shifters hadn't accepted me either. They'd passed judgment about me associating with vampires. These people I'd met since moving here knew all about me, and thought highly of me.

"I understand" I said slowly, a lazy smile spreading across my face. He winked again and sat straight in his chair again, eyes reflecting flickers of candlelight. I could feel the pride he was sending to me, and it made my eyes tear up a bit. If people back home thought I was 'giving up everything' to be with Eric and 'these people', they had no idea. Eric, Pam, and 'these people' were better folks than they could ever hope to be. I could only hope that Tara could meet them someday. I would get her over here, I just had to.

"I hope Tara can meet everyone someday, Eric. I know she'd love them."

His mouth twitched a bit again, and it felt like he was a little caught off guard by my sudden mention of Tara.

"You miss her" he looked at me hard. I nodded, my eyes still brimming. I was going to have to excuse myself soon to fix my makeup if I didn't stop the waterworks.

"Lover, I promise you that I will see to it that she comes to see you soon, I swear it." He leaned over and sealed his promise with a brief kiss.

We were interrupted by our waiter, apparently being the last to order. Everyone was smiling at us, being very cool about our rudeness. So far we'd only had eyes and conversation for each other. I made a mental promise to myself to put a better effort forward the rest of the night to at least engage in conversations and get to know them. We quickly scanned the menus in front of us that I hadn't even noticed had appeared. I ordered a glass of vintage red wine, and Eric ordered a high end blood. Our menus were collected, and the waiter departed. I looked around the circular table at everyone. There were some beautiful people here at this table tonight. They all appeared to be light-hearted, with a sense of humor. The conversation was currently on a debate between who they'd rather be forced to drink from if it were the last two on earth, Rush Limbaugh or Tom Cruise. Really? They knew who these two were? I cringed my nose in disgust at the both of them, thinking to myself that it would indeed be a tough choice.

I listened in while I took my napkin and attempted to salvage my eyeliner from the tears I'd successfully kept at bay. I noticed Eric regarding me from beside me. Peripheral vision comes in handy sometimes. I pretended I didn't see him, not wanting him to worry about me. They were happy tears, not unhappy ones after all.

"I just think he's the most idiotic ass hat to ever play a vampire, that's all. I wouldn't fuck him with a stolen dick, just saying." I had taken a sip of water just as that last sentiment rolled of someone's tongue. I spit the water into the glass that was thankfully still at my lips.

Everyone looked at me inquisitively.

"Sookie, you'll be one of us very soon, I hear. We look forward to this almost as much as Eric, I'm sure. What do you think, arrogant, annoying fat bastard? Or handsome but psychotic shortie who's a few crayons short of a full box?" The dark-haired vamp with the nice smile was the source of the question, and he was looking intently at me as though my answer would settle the whole thing.

"Um, I'd go with the latter. He may have a screw loose, but I don't think I could stomach having anything that's been inside Rush Limbaugh be inside of me." I shuddered at the thought, as everyone began their discussion again, either agreeing with me or disagreeing. Ew. Weird thing to be wondering, I thought to myself.

Curious to see how my eye makeup was holding up, I pushed my chair back and laid my napkin on the table beside my plate. Every male vamp at the table stood when I stood, which surprised me. Vamps back home didn't adhere to human customs, I'd been told. Again, more and more about European vamps were making American vamps look like a whole other species. Eric moved his chair back to stand beside me.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his expression serious and thoughtful.

"Yeah, I just need to find the ladies room and freshen up my makeup for a minute."

Pam pointed towards the hallway and asked if I'd like come company. I politely declined, assuring everyone I'd be back in a flash. She looked satisfied and went back to her conversation with Viktoria and Yrjan, our host for the evening. Eric wasn't so easy to dismiss.

"Would you like me to escort you?" he asked. I laughed and tapped my handbag on his arm.

"You aren't allowed in the ladies room, so you're just going to have to wait until later" I laughed, assuming he was up to no good. His expression was still pensive, not the least bit lustful.

He smiled and sat back down after assuring him that I was fine and would be right back. As I walked away, I could feel his eyes upon me and concern. _That silly vampire._ I was happier now than I had ever been. He knew my heart well, however, and hadn't missed the wistful way I spoke of Tara.

A few minutes later I was good as new, having fixed my eye makeup to its former state. _Mental note: pick up some waterproof stuff for the big day. _As I walked back to our table, I noticed Eric's chair was empty. I found my eyes searching the crowded dimly lit restaurant for my handsome but missing boyfriend. Yrjan was at my side in a flash, pulling out my chair.

"Eric will be back in just a moment, my dear. He had a call he needed to take, and asked that I seat you for him." He smiled warmly and scooted me and my chair to the table gracefully. J

Viktoria leaned over to me, her eyes brimming with red. "You are the luckiest woman in this place tonight" she declared, grasping my hand in hers firmly. She smiled a mysterious smile at me, then released my hand and jumped back into conversation with Pam.

As I was pondering what all that was about, I felt the most incredible relief and warmth wash over me. He was back. His lips were at my neck before I could turn, placing a lingering kiss where he'd marked me earlier tonight. I looked up as he moved to sit down, meeting his gaze. His expression was no longer troubled looking, but excited and very pleased. The smug smile was here, sending my bullshit detector into overdrive. I knew that smile. Whatever that call was about, he was feeling pretty full of himself over it. Instead of being nosy, I said nothing, choosing to stand by my unspoken promise to him to not interfere. Mrs. Corleone had it figured out. I wasn't going to question my Godfather what his business was. Besides, the way he was looking at me told me all I needed to know. It was something good, and I'd find out eventually.

He scooted his chair closer to mine, so that our legs were almost touching.

"Sorry about that, lover. I had something to take care of, but I won't be torn away from you anymore tonight." He looked like he was about to shoot rainbows out of his ass, and I had to giggle.

"What?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant, but failing miserably. I laughed again outloud and took his handsome chiseled face in my hands, giving him a very suggestive kiss to think about over dinner. He looked at me like he was pleased again and laid his hand on my thigh just about my knee. We broke away from our private little world and began to join in the conversation. His hand on my thigh was making it pretty hard, but we managed somehow.

Disclaimer: The awesome Charlaine Harris owns most of these characters, not me.


	18. Chapter 18

Cheese fest! I found a song on a playlist tonight that, even though it was overplayed, it just sounded perfect for the moment. "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams, the extended version. It's on The lyrics and the tone of the song, well hell. It just fit, okay? Hey, that's what he picked. Go with it. :) And, it really does make the scene really come alive, so maybe put it on and have yourself a little moment with them. I know I did.

Chapter Eighteen: A Dance & A Promise

My stomach was content from the wonderful duck dish the waiter had recommended. It was just as delicious as he'd promised. I was leaning back against my chair sipping my wine, Eric's arm draped comfortingly across the back of my chair. I very much liked his affectionate, if not territorial presence with me. It felt peaceful when he was next to me, making my heart ache when he left for even a moment.

It was when I felt his arm slip off the back of the chair that I felt a little tug at the heart strings I had just been thinking about. He stood and whispered in my ear that he'd be right back. He smiled at me, feeling through the bond what I didn't need to say. It pleased him, I could tell by this smug smile. He leaned over to Pam and said something to her as he walked away. I dropped my gaze so not to be staring at her reaction. It wasn't meant for me, whatever he said.

"So Sookie, how are the wedding plans coming along? I've heard that human brides are a bundle of nerves, but I have to say, you look radiant and relaxed for someone getting married in just a few hours."

I looked at Yrjan across the table, mentally snapping myself out of my thoughts of Eric.

"They're great – everything's great!" I said, overly chipper. Pam arched an eyebrow at me and looked at Viktoria.

"I think my dear, the question that is really on my mind is not how the wedding plans are coming, as it is obvious with Viktoria and Pam at the helm, all will be perfect. The question that I'd really like to ask, if I may be so bold, is how you are coping with the bond. I have shared a bond with a human once, and it was very disconcerting to me, very troubling to have him privy to my feelings and I to his. It was overwhelming. You, on the other hand, seem to bask in it, to thrive in it."

I took another sip of my wine and thought about what he was saying. Not so long ago, I hadn't been so comfortable with it. I decided to be open about it, as they had been nothing but kind to me. I knew vamps were curious about human emotions, some of which they still retained, but some of which were forgotten.

"Well, Pam can attest to how much I resented it, at first. Well, alright, pretty much the entire time until a few weeks ago." Everyone laughed at my honesty.

"I was a real bitch, and I regret that. I was pretty scared of what I was feeling. I just thought that the intense connection and chemistry we had was mostly because of the bond, not any real feelings. I thought I was just something he wanted to win, since I was already with Bill at the time."

"Bill Compton, underling under Eric. Total fucking pansy and certified douche bag who was under orders from the late Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann. He was sent to seduce Sookie and procure her services for herself. Eric saved her from more than just Sophie. As you can see, she's a catch, and he fought like hell to protect her, even though she knew nothing about just how precarious her situation was." She winked at me, obviously pleased to have ranted about Bill. I think she hated him more than I disliked him.

"Yes, we heard about your gift, Sookie. That must have been very difficult to live with all these years, first with the humans who wouldn't understand you, and then with the greedy bastards overseas who know nothing but selfishness and violence. It is not the way over here. They will not set foot on European soil without dire consequences. We cannot stand what they have become. The corrupt ones seek refuge in America, knowing they will die here. We have honor, and we have tradition. There is no system set up here, as that only leads to power struggles. We all stand together or not at all."

I was drawn in to every word Yrjan was saying, savoring the chance to hear more about how things work over here. In return for my candor, he was sharing with me. I was also surprised by his empathy. I very much liked Yrjan, and would ask Eric later more about him. He seemed to be a very loyal friend to Eric, and it would most certainly make an interesting story of how they came to know each other. Maybe every vamp knows each other; they certainly have nothing but centuries to get around and socialize.

"Eric has found his true mate, and she has shown her inner warrior more than a few times. May I regale them of your conquests, Sookie?" Pam looked at me, seeking my approval to share stories of things I had no interest in reliving.

"You will be otherwise occupied" she smiled at me.

Before I could ask her what she meant, I felt an arm on the back of my chair. I looked up, knowing full well who it was. His outstretched hand awaited, so I took it, relishing the still-intense sexual tension between us that had never died down since earlier. He wrapped my hand around his arm and we walked away, Pam already telling the tale of how I was forced to stake Lorena, Bill's maker and lover. I shut my mind off and refused to think of his betrayal. I pulled back to the present, walking beside my forever. How it feels to grasp and accept the truth, I cannot explain. After years of denial and running, to finally realize the magnitude of the love someone has for you, and you them, it is incredible. Nothing else matters.

"May I have a dance with the most beautiful creature here tonight?" he asked as we walked towards a mostly empty dance floor. The end of the song played out as he pulled me to him, and we stood still.

My eyes were being drawn to his, feeling that there was something very intense about him right now. Our bond was telling me he was feeling content, pride, warmth. His hand pulled me to him and rested on my lower back, his touch going right through my sheer material. I didn't even ask what we were doing or think about how many people here were looking our way. It was like the entire place blurred and faded out of our little world. It was just Eric and I.

I laid my head on his chest and held him close to me, my other hand held in his. The prettiest piano notes began, and he whispered for me to stand on his feet. I stepped away to remove my shoes and threw them to the side. He smirked in amusement for a moment, but quickly regained his previous expression as I stepped on his feet and wrapped myself back around him. He took my hand again as I laid my head back to his chest. He floated us around the floor quietly and smoothly, and I was lost in him. His chin on the top of my hair, his hand on the small of my back, I simply held on tightly and soaked it all in.

_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true.....Everything I do I do it for you _

Our bond swirled and mingled, having a conversation with no words. I allowed my eyes to close, and reveled in our dance of love for all to see.

_Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life....._

"I give you my life, lover, in three nights if you are ready" he breathed into my hair.

_  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you _

"I'm ready" I answered, lifting my head to meet his eyes in assurance. He didn't need a look to know what I was feeling, but as our eyes locked, it felt like we had just said our vows and made our promises. His lips found mine in a haze, and any awareness of anything other than him and I was gone.

_There's no love like your love......And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there.....All the time all the way _

As the piano and guitar melody increased, he held me tighter to him. A thousand horses couldn't tear my eyes away from his. I had never seen a more perfect look of contentment on his face before now. He was absorbed in me completely, in public, letting his guard down to only feel me. It was staggering to see and feel. My eyes filled at the realization, and he simply smiled a half smile in confirmation. As the song swelled in intensity, his hand placed mine around his back before snaking to my waist. He pulled me to him with both hands and gripped me tightly, our eyes still locked. I could see a thousand years of nothingness in his eyes; a thousand years of meaningless until me. I was all I could see, I was all he wanted to see.

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you.....I'd lie for you....Walk the wire for you _

_Ya I'd die for you............. _

_You know it's true....everything I do – I do it for you._

As the song began it's powerful outro, we stood in place just looking at one another, soaking in the beautiful moment we'd just had for ourselves. His eyes never leaving mine, he bent down slowly to me. With both hands, he cupped my face to his, setting his lips on mine with a reverence fit for a queen. There were Eric kisses, there were very Eric kisses, and there were OME kisses. This was something new, and very powerful even in its gentleness. This didn't have a name.

"I believe our song is over, and we are standing here like two fools" he smirked as he pulled away, maintaining our gaze. I realized he was right, but couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Shall we?" he took my hand and led me to my shoes, picking them up as we continued to our table. I felt like I was in a daze from being so deep inside our bond. It was intimate and peaceful. I felt him pull out my chair and guide me to my seat. I didn't see anyone but him, still, and followed his every movement as he too, sat. He scooted his chair back a bit, and pulled my foot to his lap. He smiled a very Eric smile as he slid each heel back on their proper foot. His cool hand slid up my calf as he guided my leg back to the floor, before finally straightening in his chair and scooting it back in place.

I felt like I was on the best drugs money could buy. I was here, I could hear some muted sounds, I could see everyone, but I was not snapping out of it. I was deep in, and something was going to have to bring me out. I wasn't going to leave this state willingly.

"Well everyone, we have had a pleasant dinner together, but the night is young! We shall continue to my boat and show Sookie her new city from the sea." I heard Yrjan proclaim the end of this part of the evening, and saw everyone standing. I felt Eric's cool touch on my arm, and heard his quiet, low voice in my head.

"Come, I have you." I felt his steady grip help my to my feet, and guide me out of the restaurant. We stopped only to put our jackets on before continuing out into the night.

"Eric, what's happening to me?" I whispered in his direction, still feeling like I wasn't myself.

"You are deep in the bond, love. When you want me to pull you out, just ask. Otherwise, I have you. I will take care of you. Do not fear it. You are inside me, in a way."

"Why haven't I felt this before? How did this..." I trailed off, my feet somehow taking me where everyone was walking.

"You have to be willing, and you have to want to go there. I'm very pleased, lover. You show great calm despite no longer being inside yourself alone. You are handling it so well. The others will allow you your space until you come back, don't worry about them."

I felt like I was in a dream, like the night Eric had made love to me under the stars. The vast sky above me had been all I could see, and it was overwhelming. I'd tentatively allowed myself to be taken away that night, but not completely. Tonight had felt easy, and I'd let myself go all the way. I would not soon forget this, and I would surely want for this again.

"Eric, will we still have our bond when I'm like you?"

I heard water again and the group laughing and talking, but his voice superseded all.

"Yes, but it will be so much stronger."

My breath hitched in my chest, but thankfully my legs didn't betray my shock.

"Don't be afraid, lover, all will be different. It won't seem so overwhelming for you afterwards, I promise. Trust me." He leaned in to my ear as he said those last two words, and ironically, then made my knees weak.

He laughed and swooped me up, carrying me the rest of the way to the boat. I laid my head down on his chest and looked up at the night sky, reveling in our bond.

Moments later, his pace slowed, then stopped, and we stepped off of dry land and onto the boat. We were swaying slightly, and the gravity change was enough to snap me back to myself. I looked around to take in our surroundings, feeling

Eric set me down on a soft leather bench the wrapped around the front of the boat.

The boat roared to life, its engines purring as everyone flopped down on the leather bench around us.

"Welcome back, lover. I'm glad you won't miss seeing her beauty from the best vantage point." He pointed to the lights in the distance with excitement. I felt someone sit next to me, and felt an arm wrapping around mine. I looked over in surprise to see Pam, looking very excited herself. She patted my hand, something unspoken being exchanged between us. I felt closer to her right now than ever, as well. Everything felt different, the awkwardness between us was completely gone. She felt like my best friend suddenly, and she looked at me like a proud mother hen. I'd try to figure it out tomorrow, I laughed to myself. This night was a little too much to put into perspective right now. I was going to sit back and enjoy myself.

As we pulled away from the dock, I felt excitement myself at the freeing feeling the sea was invoking in me. I suddenly understood why Eric loved the sea. We were barely away from land and I was already feeling like a kid at Christmas. It felt like the world was in our hands. He looked at Pam and I and leaned his arms back behind him, enjoying himself and Pam and I'd new found comfort.

"My two best girls" he yelled over the noise of the engine getting up to speed. His eyes bounced back and forth from me to the sights, and were there sights to behold.

As we headed to a huge castle looking building, music began playing, and Yrjan hopped up from the wheel, pointing at the city.

"Sookie, welcome to Stockholm" he shouted over the music. I recognized the song from the club the other night where things had gotten crazy. "When Love Takes Over" was a hot new techno mix with Kelly Rowland and David Guetta. It was very catchy, and soon, everyone was having a very festive time. Yrjan opened a very nice looking bottle and passed around glass after glass of a dark liquid. Not to be outdone, he popped open a beautiful blue bottle and poured me a glass of my own elixir. It smelled like a very nice apple flavored champagne. I thanked him, and he bowed slightly, heading back to his glass.

"Here's to old friends, new friends, and Eric and Sookie" he toasted, everyone raising their glasses.

After the toast, he slid back behind the wheel and guided her out into the open water with ease. As we rounded the corner into the harbor, the scenery unfolded itself to my eyes in all its splendor. Miles and miles of lights and beauty, bridges and architecture, all lit up by twinkling white lights everywhere.

"This will be a night I will always remember" I said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes, to many more nights to remember" Viktoria toasted, glasses raised again. The next couple of hours were spent admiring the sights, before we had to head back. Dawn would probably be not too far off, as the water was mostly free of boats now. The mood was still festive, and I suspected the fancy bottle of something contained a smidge bit of fae. Pam was laying across a dark haired vamp's lap, whose name I couldn't recall. Viktoria was sprawled over Peter's lap, and Eric had placed me on his lap a while ago as well. Everyone was in their own little worlds, mixing it up like there were no boundaries.

As his hand snaked under my dress, he leaned in to my ear. "We are going to continue what we were forced to delay earlier tonight. I will fuck you five ways till dawn" he purred in my ear. Ahh, there's the Eric I knew would appear. Sweet and affectionate, but a plundering Viking still yet.

"All this naughty talk is not going to make it very likely that we make it home first" I smirked at him, giving him a little bit of teasing with my hips wiggling into him. He was already excited.

He growled into my ear, his fingers parting my legs slightly. "I didn't say anything about getting home before I start." I giggled as he showed me exactly what he had in mind.

Disclaimer: I am not Charlaine Harris. She owns the books and characters.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, but our favorite Viking is out and about during this chapter. But just two more nights to go, so it's going to start to get interesting soon, I think. And my Sookie doesn't faint. Who really does that, anyways? Nope, she's going to handle her sh*t just fine, thank you.

Chapter Nineteen

"Where the hell is my planner?" I yell aloud to no one in particular. Two more days to go, and the

jitters have officially arrived. I am as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"On the piano in the great room" came the calm voice of Pam from the living room. Thank God for Pam and Viktoria. I've had my head so far up Eric's ass since we got here, that it's just not hit me until tonight just how close everything is. There was a lot happening soon, like me dying for one? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that one trumps any 'wedding jitters' I'm having. I wanted to have a talk with Eric later, no matter what else happens. _We are having that talk._ I'm ready, but it's just making me jumpy as hell each time I think about what it's going to be like.

As I flip open my planner and start scanning through all of the now-complete plans in place, my mind drifts to Pam. She would remember. I could talk to her about it while Eric was out 'running an errand' of some kind. He had made me a bit cranky with his energy level tonight. I was all uptight, and he was just downright busting.

I shut my planner and heaved a big sigh. It was obvious looking through the planner that everything was completely set for the wedding. I pushed myself out of my chair and walked into the living room. Wrapping my sweater around me and tying it shut, I plopped down next to Pam. She looked over from the TV to me, and I gave her a look like, "_help_". The next thing I know, I'm leaning back against the end of the couch into the pillows while my feet are in Pam's lap. She was massaging the hell out of my feet, and doing a fabulous job.

Not being able to contain my surprise, I looked at her questioningly.

"You need to relax. Everything will go smoothly." She smiled slightly at me, kneading my feet expertly. My feet were in heaven, cold hands on them and all. I leaned my head back in resignation and took some deep, slow breaths to relax. In no time I felt great, and Pam smiled brightly.

"Better?" she asked, strangely sounding compassionate almost.

"Um, yeah, that was really great. I think I needed that." I looked at her, remembering what it was I'd came in here for.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I blurted, not knowing exactly how else to say it, really. Might as well just come out with it.

"Ask anything" she kept massaging my feet, looking at me as though I had piqued her interest.

"I want to ask you, well....what it felt like the night Eric changed you. I'm kind of freaking out about the unknown, you know, dying and coming back? Not something I have a clue about, but it's pretty damn scary sounding." I sat up a little straighter, suddenly dying to hear this story, pun intended.

Her face was, as usual, the Pam poker face, but her gaze drifted to my feet. Her voice was steady, dry.

"It was a long time ago, but I can still remember a few things."

I thought about how personal this must be, with Eric being her maker and feeling such extreme loyalty to him; telling Eric's bonded about how it felt the night they shared such an intimate moment. Intimate as in closeness, profoundness.

"Well, what happened was between you and Eric, but I was wondering how it felt when he.....as he, drained you" I finished lamely. This was a hard conversation for me to have, but I needed answers.

She looked ahead to the tv as though she were discussing the weather as she spoke. "It was not as pleasant for me because it was unexpected, and because I was afraid. I did not want to die at the time, so I fought him." Her gaze returned to mine. "I felt cold rather quickly, and as I grew weaker....I remember how tender he held me, and the things he told me. He was very kind to me, _very kind._ Most makers are not as gentle as Eric. He will not harm you."

"Of course, I trust him with all I've got. I know he'll make it as easy on me as possible."

"It is like a deep sleep" she continued, drawing me further and further into the rabbit hole with her. I could almost see that night playing out in her head, though I couldn't hear her thoughts. "You feel very cold, but it happens so quickly. All I remember is it feeling like the best sleep I'd ever had. I slept so peacefully, and so _deeply_. But, I woke up hungry, I remember that." She looked down at my feet again as she massaged.

I had the feeling I didn't want to hear about what Eric had provided for her first meal; True Blood wasn't around back then. Thankfully, she spared me the details.

"I remember when I awoke, it was just like awaking from a deep restful sleep with no dreams. My only discomfort was the burning in my throat. He stayed with me through my transformation, and I will always be grateful for that. Most makers do not make it such a seamless transition." She looked my way and smiled, coming back to the present seemingly at peace.

"I thought somehow it would be very painful, and frightening" I said quietly, watching Pam's fingers work their magic. Viktoria came in just then and stretched out on a chaise across from us.

"No" Pam said confidently. "You and Eric are bonded. There will be no surprise, no unwillingness, and much tenderness. You will grow cold, weak, and fall into a deep sleep. You will awaken from a restful slumber, and feel powerful, and strong."

"Yes, you will feel like you can take on the world, _and you will want to_" Viktoria reminisced with us of her own experience. "It was not painful for me either, even though I was afraid at the time. It will be peaceful for you in Eric's care. You will not suffer, and your bond will comfort you both during and after, as well. I think you will find that these two days leading up to The Night will be torture, and the transformation itself will be peaceful." She smiled at me sincerely, and I could tell neither was simply trying to make me feel better.

I leaned forward to Pam and surprised both myself and her, giving her the bear hug I'd always wanted to give her. She patted my arm, now wrapped around her chest, and kissed my head. "Don't worry. He loves you, and will take care of you. You will be magnificent. And _we _will be _sisters_." I sat back, releasing her from the embrace, taken aback at her words.

"We won't be competing or anything, will we?" I teased, poking her in the ribs.

"There is no competition. He will love us both as his children, but he loves you _more than he loves himself._ We each have a place in his heart in our own way. I am very happy about your decision, Sookie. There is no conflict."

"Now if Eric had chosen some annoying twat waffle to be his bride and bring her over, I think Pam would have made her life a living hell" Viktoria winked at me. "We all look forward to having you be with us, and a part of us."

Viktoria came and sat beside me, effectively making me a Sookie sandwich between the two beautiful, but deadly vamps. They could stop a watch, they were so impressively gorgeous looking. My curiosity got the better of me, looking at these two striking creatures.

"Will I look different afterwards, or be pretty much the same – but paler?" I asked them both.

They looked at each other, smiling in impish kind of way. Viktoria laughed a beautiful melodic laugh, and I couldn't help but smile it was just so pretty sounding.

"Oh, Sookie. You are in for a surprise. A very nice surprise." She looked at Pam, who continued where she had been heading with the little foreshadowing hint.

"Yes, well, everything will be different in a good way – _a very_ good way" she leered at me, her fangs running down a bit. Most people have warning bells at the sight of those deadly white canines appearing out of nowhere, but I had no reason to fear her. "You will be exquisite" she breathed, running her fingers down my arm.

"I take it my libido is going to increase too, huh?" I blushed a bit, knowing the answer to the question already.

"Oh yes" purred Viktoria. "Oh yes. Our evenings out with you two should be quite interesting."

"That night in the club? Psst. Nothing. We'll surely have to pay off a few establishments the first few weeks, mark my words" she grinned at Viktoria, who nodded her head in agreement. _Great, wow_. The sexual tension when we're out in public is already almost too much to resist. I was having a sudden inkling that I might be a handful for Eric. He's had centuries to perfect control and restraint. I would probably be wild. I sure hoped I wouldn't do anything to embarrass anyone.

"Am I going to have to stay here, inside, for a certain length of time?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be banished to the estate for weeks, or longer.

"No, goodness no. You'll be fine. You have such high morals, Sookie, you will not change much. You will have no desire to harm a hair on anyone's head. As for the sex you'll constantly be trying to have in public, well, let's just say Eric's going to have some serious blue balls trying to resist you. You'll be pretty hard to resist" she laughed, already enjoying Eric's difficulty before it even began. It's how they roll. They loved giving each other shit. She was looking forward to it.

We were still piled together into a Sookie sandwich, watching the classic version of Sabrina when Loki started barking in the foyer, presumably at the door.

"That dog is annoying as hell. I'm glad you liked it, or he'd have mysteriously disappeared the night after Eric brought the damn thing home" Pam griped, turning to look over the back of the couch towards the foyer.

"Why, what did he do?" I groaned into my hands, not sure I wanted to know.

"He decided my Manolo Patent Mary Janes would be an excellent chew toy to add to his ever growing collection" Viktoria growled over the couch at Loki. "Mongrel."

My mouth flew open, knowing full well how lucky Loki was to have not mysteriously disappeared. Those were fifteen hundred dollar shoes. I knew, because Pam had mentioned buying Viktoria a new pair of Mary Jane heels that cost fifteen hundred freaking dollars American this week. _Shit. _

"He ate a pair of Eric's shoes, too. He wasn't too happy, but he loves the ornery little fungus." Pam shot daggers at my little watchdog, still barking and sitting in front of the door.

"Someone here?" I asked, since Loki obviously knew more than me at this point.

"Eric's returned. Why don't you go to the door and tackle him like we know you want to" Pam smirked at me. She had a point. I was ready to fly into his arms full speed, feeling him wrap his strong arms around my body. I hopped up on the couch and sprinted to the front door, sliding to a stop beside Loki. He looked up at me and stopped barking, instead wagging his tail like he was happy. Yep, Eric was here. I felt it, and even Loki knew it. I flung the door open and stopped dead in my tracks. Everything in my world just stopped, and I couldn't even speak. Oh...my...God.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the Sookie Stackhouse novels/characters. I just get to play with them a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you enjoy. I know there's not much happening yet still, but hey, this is not going to be a disaster of a wedding, and she's not a Bridezilla. Sorry, wrong story if you're hoping for that. She's happy, and the wedding is a small affair. Pam and Viktoria have it handled, and all that's left is for Sam to show up and the gang will all be here. It's nice having a wedding planner or two do it all for you! I have to say I certainly enjoyed having mine all planned out for me. His mom and two aunts did everything, and I mean everything. They found the cake lady, the florist, the music, photographer, tent vendor, caterer, it was awesome. We just showed up from out of state and did some landscaping with them. So yeah, it can happen, folks. Some brides can just be happy with the spirit of the day and not find happiness in being a control freak. Sookie is worried about Eric's G.P., not what florist Pam's choosing. Know what I'm saying? Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

"Tara Mae" I shrieked, and threw my arms around her, grabbing her tightly for all I was worth. "Tara,

I thought.." I started to say, until I saw Eric and James carrying in luggage from the car out front. _ Eric._

Last night at dinner, when he excused himself to make a call, right after I'd talked about Tara. _Was there anything he wouldn't do for me? _ Not a thing, and I knew it.

"You can thank Eric, he made a call and bam, Alisha was there" Tara gushed, hugging me back just as hard. She was warm, that much I noticed immediately. So she hadn't went through with it just yet. I was dying to know if they'd discussed "when", as Eric and I had already decided.

"I want to talk to you soon about something Eric, James, and I discussed on the way from the airport.... not tonight, though, I want to hear all about you first."

We broke apart so the boys could get through the door and bring the bags in. Eric leaned over to give me a kiss hello, but I threw my arms around him and almost pulled him down on top of me. He laughed, and set the luggage down right where he stood, giving me a very nice hello/tongue swap. Loki breezed past my feet on his way back inside, panting and making funny noises to get attention from everyone.

"Well, who's this little crazy thing?" James asked, bending down to get a closer look at the attention hound. Loki seemed to like James very much, as he proceeded to give his face an enthusiastic tongue bath. Looks like we weren't the only ones who greeted each other with tongues. Somehow that made me feel a bit giggly.

"This pain in the Manolo chewing ass is Eric's gift to Sookie" came Pam's dry voice floating over from the living room, along with a stifled snicker from Viktoria.

"This guy is a Swedish Vallhund. His name is Loki, and his breed has been around as long as myself." Eric tussled Loki's head a bit before straightening again and closing the front door.

"Thank you" I whispered to Eric as he brushed past me to carry their bags upstairs to wherever they would be staying. He winked and streaked up the stairs with the luggage, James close behind. I held Tara's hand and pulled her into the living room for introductions.

"Tara, you know Pam" I held out my hand as Pam nodded and said hello. "And Viktoria, who is most graciously hosting this event and letting us stay while Eric looks for our own place." Viktoria rose to greet Tara, embracing my surprised friend. Tara would very quickly notice that not all vamps were alike. It was different here, and I hoped she would feel as comfortable here as I did.

"Any friend of Sookie and Eric is welcome here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask" she charmed, releasing Tara and taking her place back on the couch to watch the end of Sabrina. Tara looked at me in surprise at the physical contact, as most vamps back home wouldn't want a human to touch them, let alone wish to embrace a human.

"These two have single-handedly planned a gorgeous wedding all on their own, and Tara, it is going to be small, but beautiful. And perfect, now that you're here" I added, once again embracing her as if I hadn't seen her in years. It sure felt like it, for some reason. I felt like I'd lived here for years instead of days. It truly has become my home. I hoped Eric and I could show her Stockholm before they had to leave, and perhaps even introduce them to Yrjan and the gang. _Please God let her not be leaving right after the wedding._ I wanted every greedy day I could get with her before she left.

Viktoria and Pam were enthralled by Harrison Ford's scene playing out on the screen, the one where he tells Sabrina he wants to move with her and start over, just him and her. Pam looked over her shoulder and smirked at me a teensy bit. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she turned back to the movie, satisfied. Yep, I had been a schmuck so many weekss ago. Lifetimes ago, it felt.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and find out where Eric's got you guys situated." We bounded up the stairs, arms around each other like we were ten again. She was very glad to be here, and seemed to be at ease around nothing but me and vamps as far as the eye could see. We passed our room, then Pam's, and finally found the boys at the very back room of the upstairs level. They were laughing about something and enjoying themselves as we walked towards the doorway. The bedroom they were staying in was impressive. It was much larger than ours, with a sitting room and a huge walk-in bathroom. I was very pleased it would give them a place to themselves for when they wanted to be alone. I liked our smaller room. We didn't spend too much time in there, and when we were in there, we were either dead to the world or having way too much fun to even think about right here and now.

"Wow, this is incredible" Tara marveled at their space, walking to the bathroom to admire the walk-in shower. _Yes, girl, you and James are positively going to love that most of all. _

"It's very generous of Viktoria to accommodate us with only a day's notice" James said appreciatively.

Eric looked at me, knowing I would now know for dang sure what he'd been up to last night. Of course I already knew. I mouthed a 'thank you' at him and blew him a kiss. Oh, the reaction that got made my insides take notice. He was obviously planning all the ways I could thank him for it later. And _thank _him_, I would. _

"As much as I'd like to bogart you all to myself, you look positively worn out. Why don't you and James try out that nice hot shower and let him get you situated. We'll be up for a while, so you can either get some sleep or come downstairs if you feel up to it. A shower will ease the jetlag a bit."

Tara looked relieved, and fatigued suddenly. She had been prepared for an all-night catch up fest with me, but was worn out from the long plane ride. She looked at James, and he nodded in agreement with me.

"You are pretty tired, you know. I think a shower and some rest would be good for you" James stroked her arms as she melted into him. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on their sweet moment, and Eric as well. He clapped James on the back, and walked towards me, lacing his hand through mine.

"We will be downstairs for a while, if you feel like company" Eric offered, and then closed their door behind them. We walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the library. He flipped off a dim light at a table near the doorway, and closed the door behind us, leading me to the leather sofa near the balcony. He laid down and pulled my to lay between his legs, my back to him. We had a direct view overlooking the property, the lights of the city glowing vibrantly over the treetops.

Laying together in the dark room admiring the view, I nuzzled my head back into his shoulders. We were having one of those unspoken conversations together, his heart and mine, our bond and his touch conveying everything. It was heaven right now, just laying here with him. His fingers traced up and down my arms, while I absentmindedly twirled my ring around on my finger. I felt his lips to my hair as he kissed me quietly, and heard the leather crinkle as he laid his head back again. It was the simple things I'd always loved the most. The night under the stars: free. The nights at his house and mine: free. The nights in our shower: free. Tonight: free.

I kicked off my shoes, breathed a deep breath in and let it out deeply, relaxing myself into him completely. His fingers continued to feather strokes along my arm, not seeming to mind the sweater being between him and my soft skin. I could feel he wasn't trying to seduce me, _yet._ I felt it between us through the bond, but he was holding back.

"Eric?" I said softly into the dark, gazing at the sky in peaceful contentment.

"Yes lover?" he replied quietly.

I sat up and laid back down on him, this time on my side so I could see him and touch him.

"Thank you for being you" I said, which just about covered it all. His lips moved slightly as he focused his intense gaze on my eyes. The light from the city glow gave just enough light for me to admire his beautiful features.

"Anything for you" he replied, his eyes lowering to my lips for a moment, and then back up.

I said nothing more for a moment, playing the song in my head he'd played for me not too many nights ago, as I gazed upon my mate. I softly sang to him the words he'd played for me, knowing he'd remember the night we made love to this song.

"_You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in... Take me deeper now..."_

His eyes held my gaze as a strong wave of warmth rushed through me.

"_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

I put my hand on his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb as I sang to him softly.

"_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything, everything."_

His fingers went to my lips, and his gaze was intense. His eyes blazed with something, while our bond mingled lust, warmth, and happiness. As his lips moved, the bond took me in deeply till I was no longer inside myself. It was like last night, and I was all in. He sang to me in a deep quiet voice.

"_'Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do.....nothing to prove  
and it's you, and me, and all of the people and I don't know why.....I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

"_There's something about you now....I can't quite figure out....  
everything she does is beautiful-  
everything she does is right-_

"_It's you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do.....nothing to prove  
and it's you, and me, and all of the people and I don't know why....I can't keep my eyes off of you" _

"Come back to me, lover" I heard him say, and reluctantly I snapped myself alert again, letting the bond retreat again. "Hello, beautiful" I was rewarded, as he gazed upon me thoughtfully.

"It's hard to let that go" I marveled to him, earning a throaty rumble from him. He seemed to be extremely pleased that I enjoyed immersing myself in us this way.

"Do you ever let it take you in like that?"

He looked at me like I was a sweet but clueless girl. "Frequently, and often. I've sought solace deep in our bond since it was formed. It has always been there for you as well."

Okay, now that was heavy. I had missed out on so much. God I felt like smacking myself in the forehead at my stubbornness.

"It is all behind us" he softly assured me, and he was right. I couldn't accomplish anything by beating myself up every time a damn light bulb went off. We had nothing but time to make up for past lost time. _Which reminds me........_

"I talked to Pam and Viktoria tonight about some worries I had.......about, what I'll feel when my big night gets here." His expression softened even further, and he cupped my face in his hand as he spoke.

"Do not fear it, or me. You will have no pain, I promise this. You will simply sleep, and I will be there when you wake. I will take care of you." His eyes sealed that promise with earnestness, and I believed every word he said.

"Pam said I would feel cold as I weakened, and then I would have the best, deepest sleep of my life." He nodded, so I continued, making sure I had the rest correctly assumed as well. "She said when I wake, I'll be thirsty, but that I'll mostly still be myself. I think I'm more afraid of not knowing myself or not feeling what I feel for you more than anything."

He recognized that this was a pressing fear of mine, that I might lose what I feel for him, and lose myself as well. He put the kabosh on that pretty quick.

"You do not lose yourself; however, certain things are amplified, such as your sexual appetite" he leered a bit, before continuing, serious again. "What we have will be there when you awaken, I promise, and _then some_. As I said, it does intensify things some. You may find that it is a bit much to process the first night, but you will quickly adjust. I will certainly have my hands full trying to resist your advances when you make your desires known as we're out and about."

Pam was right, this was going to be hard for him, as the grimace on his face told all. He was going to hate having to be good, when he was the one who usually had me to keep him in line. It was going to take all of his control to keep me in control.

"I know I'm ready. I have nothing in me that's not ready for this. I just wanted to know for certain that I will still know myself when I come out of this, and that we will still have what we have."

"Of this I am certain. I have been a witness to many transformations as well has being a maker myself. I can tell you of this for certain."

I had one last nagging curiosity, and then it would be settled for me. "Bill told me once that a maker and child cannot stay together, that eventually they would not stay together." I saw a glimpse of anger pass across his face, and the bond shake slightly with unrest, before he composed himself.

"Bill told you this? _ Bill? _Bill has never been a maker. He knows nothing of it. He has a nasty habit of not being forthcoming with you, lover. It angers me."

Every once in a while I see a glimpse of just how lucky Bill is to still be walking the Earth. I should have not let anything he told me on the subject bother me, but it felt good to be honest with Eric regardless about my concerns and where I got them from.

"Look at Pam and I. I did not love her when I made her, so of course anything more than a platonic interest faded over time, but she is loyal to me, and loves me in her own way, _fiercely. _ She came here with us, lover, and left everything behind. She could have assumed my operations and took control of my area, I am confident of this. Yet, she came with you and I. Does this give you any indication of how strong the bond will be between _us_? It will be unbreakable, and it will not diminish. I will not grow tired of you, and you will not grow tired of me."

Words never sounded so good, and I was all over him in two seconds flat. He let me pillage him for a few moments, and then reluctantly pulled me away.

"I hear your stomach growling, have you not eaten tonight my bride-to-be?" My lack of concern only aggravated him slightly. "You must eat and maintain your strength. The next couple of days will be busy for you." He sounded like he was almost scolding me, so I didn't protest. I knew he had a point.

"Fine, I haven't eaten anything but some grapes, so I guess that doesn't count, huh?" He had the best "no shit" look on his face I'd ever seen him wear, and it made me giggle.

"No, it most certainly does not count. I know of a little place that is open all night long. We can steal away for a quick dinner, and then get back here for some serious catching up to do. I haven't had you once tonight yet."

Sold. A quick dinner and then back for some serious nookie. We flew up off the couch, and somehow I ended up over his shoulder. We stalked our way down the stairs, Eric almost squashing Loki as he ran right underfoot as usual. He smacked my butt playfully and set me down in the living room. Pam and Viktoria were now watching some weird show that was making them laugh randomly. It was some sort of game show, with an obstacle course, and the contestants were Japanese. There was English being dubbed over the Japanese they were speaking, and I found it to be really, really funny. Before I could plop myself down and watch with them, Eric The Killjoy had to ruin the fun.

"Viktoria, Pam, I'm taking Sookie for some dinner, but we will return shortly. If Tara or James need anything, call me."

They burst out laughing and waved us off, too interested in the show to look away. He shook his head and walked me to the door. Grabbing the keys from the table, he slid my jacket on me. Loki ran over and stood there, as if he wanted to come with us.

"Wanna come with us?" Eric asked him, getting a hearty affirmative in reply. He opened the front door and out Loki went, heading straight for the car. When we got to my door, Eric pointed at Loki and told him to stay, in a firm voice. He obediently sat down, looking patiently up at us. Eric opened my door for me, keeping his eyes on Loki. He didn't move, to his credit. I climbed in, and Eric told him to hop in. He hopped over me and into the back seat of the Mercedes. Was I the only one that hadn't heeled for Eric every time? That thought made me shake my head, noting that he'd probably enjoyed some of the chase to win me over. He did like a good challenge.

Eric climbed in and started the car, leaning over me to fasten my seat belt that I'd forgotten to put on. "Soon you won't need this" he smirked at me. As he looked at me, his smirk changed to a something of a proud expression. "You will be magnificent" he predicted confidently. Loki barked once from the back seat as if to agree. "You see? He obviously thinks so too." I rolled my eyes at both of them, but felt a little bit of anticipation starting to build. The nagging concern about how it was going to feel had been replaced with knowledge and assurance, and in its place excitement was building. I was ready.

As we drove through the city to the pub Eric was telling me about, I found myself jumping out of my skin to be able to talk to Tara about everything; about James, Eric and I, and our decisions to be changed. Yes, the next couple of nights were going to be busy. My stomach growled at me as if it could hear my thoughts, and Eric laughed next to me.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the Sookie series and its characters. I am just playing with them as Eric sees fit.


	21. Chapter 21

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. I've had a lot going on lately, and fall classes have resumed for me. I have been knee deep in getting my books, parking permit for campus, family things, medical appointments, etc. I started to write once or twice, but it wasn't coming. I just really didn't want to write for the sake of writing, you know? So thank you for all your nice emails of concern and flattery of how much you missed my frequent updates! I have really enjoyed writing the story, and have no plans to stop writing, in case you were beginning to wonder. You all are driving force behind my frequent updates, and your reviews and emails make my fingers type faster!!

Chapter Twenty One

The pub was at least half full of people even as late as it was, which was a good sign I would be pretty happy with dinner. Loki was asleep in the back seat with my jacket, and Eric assured me he'd be plenty warm for a good while. It wasn't too chilly out tonight, surprisingly.

As we walked to the front door, Eric's phone started buzzing in his jacket pocket. As I ducked under his arm, which was holding the door open to go inside, he expertly whipped out his phone with his free hand.

"It's Pam." His brow furrowed into a cluster between his eyebrows, and his lips were pursed together in annoyance. "Perhaps Tara needs something" he wondered aloud as he walked behind me as I chose a table. I slid into a chair at an old round wooden table that looked like it could tell some stories.

Eric sat down in the chair next to me and answered the call. While he was occupied, I looked around, seeing a karaoke station set up next to the bar. Two girls were giggling and looking through a huge binder full of what I assumed to be the selections to choose from. In the other dark corner of the pub there was a couple sitting very close to one another, practically getting busy unnoticed. Before I could get any ideas from the two of them, my wandering thoughts were corralled by Eric's voice.

"We've just arrived. Let me talk it over with my future wife, and I'll call you back in a moment." He pressed the end button, effectively having the last word, as usual. I was the only person he didn't hang up on, I mused.

"Your future wife, huh? I thought I already was your wife in your world?" I pushed a strand of blond hair out of his eye and laid my hand on top of his on the table top. He let his phone fall out of his other hand, and laid it on top of mine.

"You are to me, but I recognize the significance of the ceremony to you. In your world, we are not married yet. I'm humoring you" he joked.

"Oh, well, thank you for humoring me" I teased, pulling a hand out from under his to poke him in the ribs.

He leaned back in his chair and put his arm around my back, pulling my chair closer to his. He gave me a very sexy stare, his eyes wandering over my body and back to my eyes. He leaned in very close and put his cool hand on my thigh, just above my knee.

"Pam wanted to know if we wanted company. Apparently the gang's all at Viktoria's wanting to raise some slight hell, and their favorite American isn't around. They want to join us." He was inches from my neck now, his lips ghosting my skin as he breathed cool air over my warm skin. Suddenly I was having a great deal of trouble thinking straight.

"What about Tara and James?" My voice sounded rough, not as put together as I'd like. It was futile to try to act cool when he affected me this way. He could smell me, hear my heartbeat, feel me through our bond....pointless.

"James is staying at the estate with Tara. She's out cold, pardon the expression" his eyes shimmered with excitement. He was aroused, and I had a big giant bulls-eye on me. His hand was not where I last remembered. It somehow had crept up to my upper thigh, his fingers resting inside my legs near where my warmth was growing.

"I'd love to see everyone, tell them to come." My voice wasn't cooperating at all now. I sounded hoarse, like my voice was nearly gone. Were we even going to be able to sit here and act like we weren't wanting to eat each other? Apparently not.

"Mmm, I'll tell them to join us, but you're the only one I want to cum" he leered into my ear, sucking my earlobe. God. I was thisclose to finding a dark hallway for him to make good on that threat. He laughed as he dialed Pam, probably feeling my lust for him loud and clear. I'm sure it had nothing to do with my partly open lips and hooded eyes.

"Pam, tell them to get their candy asses over here, the blood's getting cold." He hung up and tossed his phone on the table, chuckling again. He was in a good mood. Yep, he was up to no good. I wasn't the only one seriously wondering if we were going to make it out of here without some serious macking going on. And there were no tablecloths on these old wooden high top tables. We would have to get a little bit more creative.

One minute I was thinking along those lines, and the next thing I knew I was feeling pretty damn bold. He was just staring at me like he was contemplating the same thing I was. Neither of us said anything for a moment, sizing each other up. His beautiful lips slowly curled into a smile.

Not even the girls' poor attempt at Usher's "Love In This Club" was putting any kind of kabosh on the lust we were zinging back and forth at each other.

"You're pretty damn irresistible, you know that?" I put my hand on his thigh, and leaned closer to him. His eyes sharpened and his smile faded slightly into a more concentrated expression. I definitely had his attention.

"What would you like to do about that?" he asked, his eyes darkened. The look he was giving would make panties drop in a room full of nuns.

It used to be a dangerous game to play with Eric, when I took initiative like this. But I was confident in myself now, and unashamed of our relationship. I could finish what I started now.

I slid out of my chair and straddled him in his chair. His pupils dilated and his fangs descended approvingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear exactly what I wanted to do about that. His hands squeezed my hips and ground me into his lap, cranking the flame up from medium flame to high instantaneously.

I lifted myself off of his lap and he quickly stood as well, taking my hand and pulling me off in the direction of the back of the pub. Walking down the hall, there were only two bathroom doors, and another door. He opened the door and flipped on the light, and looked around the door at me with a smirk on his face.

He pulled me into the room and shut the door behind us, throwing me up against the door. My back was pressed hard against the door, and his body was pressed against mine. He turned the lock on the door so we'd have some notice before we were discovered. He flipped the switch off to the room and we were in total darkness.

"Eric?" I was surprised, as he usually wanted to see me, to look at me.

"Shhh...I want to feel you this time. I want you to feel me. Just close your eyes and use your senses, lover." Well, he didn't have to ask me twice.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sensations of his cool hands lifting my sweater to cup my breasts through my lace bra. I felt his hands pin mine above my head to the door, exciting me further. The ache between my legs was starting to pulse, my wetness spreading.

I cried out in surprise when he bit my nipple, just hard enough to make my body threaten mutiny if he teased me too long. Holding my hands with one hand, his other unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to my knees. I lifted my knee up for him to pull off my shoe and a leg of my jeans. With one leg in my jeans and one leg out, I was flexible now.

His cool hand slid up the inside of my thighs, and slipped into my warmth with no hesitation. I moaned out loud in sheer release, the intense aching inside me somewhat pacified for the moment at some attention.

He pulled his fingers from my warmth at my protest.

"Patience, lover" he purred into my lips as he tasted me.

"Eric, please" I complained, even though I could hear the reason for his fingers' absence. I could hear the metal zipper sliding down forcefully on its track, and I could feel his arm muscles tense as he enabled himself to give me what I so badly wanted.

Once he freed himself his hand was back, plunging inside me to satisfy my needs. I pushed my hips forward, murmuring my thanks. His soft laugh as he nipped my neck made my lust double. He was mine. All mine.

"I want you to" I breathed into his cheek, turning my neck to him. He understood, and kissed my neck before sliding his fangs into my taut skin. The momentary sting gave way as usual to intense pleasure, multiplying what his fingers were already doing to me.

I groaned in satisfaction and threw my leg around his waist. He released my neck and trailed rough kisses down to my breasts. He bit around my nipple and drew only momentarily, sampling the wine.

"Fuck" he growled into my chest, burying his face between my lace covered breasts.

I felt his hand between us, and then he filled me. Hard. Before I could cry out, his hand covered my mouth gently. He wasted no time, thrusting forcefully and rhythmically inside me with authority.

His hand dropped from my mouth when I had control of myself, and his other hand released mine from above my head. I felt his arms beside my head as he leaned into the door for leverage. I dug my nails into his arms, willing him to be rough.

"Harder" I breathed forcefully, letting him know exactly how I wanted it.

"Fuck" he spat, and he complied. I was going to pay, but I didn't care. Over and over he slammed himself into me, treating me to a thorough fucking, Eric style. It didn't take long to get me where I needed to be.

"I'm close" I breathed into the dark where I knew his face was, inches from mine. "Kiss me" I demanded, wanting to bite his lips and taste him as I came.

I felt his lips crash into mine wildly, and knew he was close too. He was always the roughest before he exploded into me. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, causing him to moan into my mouth in ecstasy. I licked the cool sweet blood from his mouth, and snaked my hands through his hair, pulling him as close to me as I could get him.

"Cum with me" he growled into my mouth as his thrusts grew more intense, quicker. His hand slipped between us, and I lost it.

The pleasure started building quickly, making my legs shake as the waves rocked me hard, one after another. I felt almost lost in the dark without seeing his eyes. I could feel him empty inside me, his whole body tense and powerful against me.

"I can't see you" I whispered, suddenly feeling the powerful loss of our most intimate exchange. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I couldn't understand why I was suddenly upset about this.

He flipped the light on and ran his hands over my cheek, soothing me. "I'm right here, lover. See?" He brought his nose to mine, resting his forehead down on mine. I couldn't stop staring at him. I wanted to see him, I needed to. God, when did this happen?

"I don't understand what just happened, I'm sorry" I choked out, as the tears fell anyways. I'd tried hard to calm myself, knowing it was ridiculous to feel this way, but not being able to deny the loss of his gaze.

"You always look into my eyes-why are you apologizing? It's me who's sorry for not knowing how much you'd miss looking into my eyes as I pleasured you, love." He smoothed my hair and swiped my tears away from my cheek, licking the salty stupid tears from his fingers.

"I feel things so strongly with you – it's never halfway. This bond is pretty damn strong, isn't it?" I already knew the answer to the question. It was more of a realization.

"Yes, very. That's why I don't like you being upset about how strongly you needed me in that way. The urges are deep inside you now. Don't fight them or fear them. You've amazed me at how boldly you've embraced your feelings the past few weeks. You've done so well. It pleases me that you crave looking into my eyes as much as I do." He smiled at me, and I felt comfort coming from him. I welcomed it, and let it wash over me, calming me in warmth and peacefulness.

"Better?" he kissed my lips and looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Much" I sighed in relief.

"Excellent. That was fucking tasty, by the way. I love that you asked for me, lover." He smirked at me, effectively reinstating the playful feel again between us. He slowly slid from me and lowered my leg to the floor. He zipped himself up and helped me slid my jeans and panties back on my left leg.

After smoothing my sweater down and giving each other a quick check, he unlocked the door and opened it, guiding me down the hall and back to our table. His jacket was still draped over the back of his chair, but there were seven chairs full of people now decorating our table.

I felt his hand press reassuringly into my back as we walked over to our table to join everyone. How long had we been in there? I'd thought surely we'd have beaten them to our table. He pulled out my chair and I sat, letting out a big contented sigh in spite of myself. I was also grinning in a "I've just been freshly fucked" way. Eric slid into his chair and scooted next to me, also sporting a smug look that resembled mine.

I looked across the table at everyone, recognizing the faces with ease. Pam looked at Viktoria, Yrjan looked at Peter, and then familiar dark haired vamp whose name I would have to ask for again looked at the other two women. Eric laughed out loud and blatantly non-apologized.

"We were a little busy, anyone get any menus yet?" Pam opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead stood up and walked away, mumbling something. Eric chuckled, hearing whatever she said.

"Hello again, Sookie. I hear your friend Tara and her mate James have arrived. Will we get to meet them before the wedding?" Yrjan asked, smiling a knowing smile my way.

"Yes, please. I'm sure they'd love to meet you all. Maybe we could all have dinner tomorrow night?" I looked at Eric, and he nodded.

"Of course, please." He threw his arm around my chair and winked at me. I must have melted right there in my freaking chair. I wanted nothing more than to crawl up in his lap and snuggle into his cold hard chest right then and there. But, we had guests, so I had to remember to socialize outside mine and Eric's bond.

"So, Sookie, I hear your dress is lovely" the dark haired woman purred at me in a friendly way.

"I loved it the minute I saw it. Eric bought it as a surprise, and for once I didn't get mad at him. It was a very thoughtful gesture." He looked pleasantly touched at my words, and I decided to go a step further to brag on him.

"He also found out through Pam what ring I had envisioned, and he had it made for me." I held out my hand over the table, and everyone leaned in close to get a good look at it. Yrjan took my hand and tilted it from side to side, causing the pretty yellow diamond to sparkle under the pub's lights.

"Exquisite, my dear. Very fitting of you. You are like a breath of sunshine. It is perfect for you" Peter smiled. "Well done, Eric old boy. Well done." I almost wondered if he was talking about the ring or me, and felt my cheeks burning with a bit of embarrassment.

I felt Eric lean in to my side, and his hand on my ribs pulled me in to him. He sat very close to me now, and I leaned into him.

"The vamp with the dark hair, and the other two...names?" I inquired quietly.

"Anna, Alrik, and Sven are to the right of Viktoria, and Yrjan and Peter are to her left."

"Thanks" I whispered back at him, grateful for the help.

Pam arrived back at the table with a pile of menus and dumped them unceremoniously on the table.

"They're a bit short-handed, but he's sending someone over. Apparently he didn't know before we got here that anyone was even at this table." She raised her eyebrows at the two of us, smirking at us evilly.

"Oooh, green's not your best color, girlfriend" Sven teased. I liked him already.

"Fuck off, girlfriend" Pam spat back, but with a smile. They're all just as crazy as Pam and Eric can be.

"Thanks, but you're not my type" Sven waved her off with a fling of his wrist. He looked away like he was suddenly bored.

"And you are definitely not mine either" she declared, eyeballing the young waitress hustling over to our table. "Now this delicious morsel, however..." she trailed off, as a hint of fang peeked out from under her red lips.

"Hi everyone, I apologize for the long wait. It was completely dead in here a few minutes ago, but now it's like..." she stopped in her tracks when she took everybody in. "....well, I guess it's still dead in here" she joked, noticing her table was technically dead as well, except for me. "Is anyone ready to order or should I give you all a few more minutes?"

None of us had opened our menus, but we all flipped them open and hungrily scanned them quickly, lest she disappear again. We were all starving, it seemed.

"Well, I'll take O positive" Eric winked at me, giving me a virtual ass slap. He always ordered my blood type.

"Me too" Viktoria shut her menu.

I was looking at the selection of bloods right under the beers and wines. Amazing. You never saw that back home. They had separate menus for the vamps, as a way of making sure the vamps knew humans were in charge. Whatever.

Everyone must have ordered, as Eric was asking me what I wanted.

"I'll take the Korv Stroganoff, please, and a shot of your best whiskey." We gathered our menus and handed them to the curvaceous waitress. She scurried off, and Pam enjoyed watching her ass the whole way back to the kitchen.

"I swear if you don't give that juicy little girl your phone number, Pam, I will." Alrik was just as fixated on the girl as Pam was.

"You horny bastard, you know she's not your type" Sven teased, throwing a napkin at Alrik. Eric laughed and rubbed my shoulder. It was so easy with them. They had known each other off and on for centuries, and yet I felt like I'd been right along with them. I was sure Tara and James would enjoy meeting everyone.

"Fuck you" I heard Viktoria snark, and looked up to see her smack Peter on the back of the head. I must have missed something.

Yrjan said started to tease Pam about the waitress, but broke off mid-sentence as she came towards our table with our drinks. Alrik jumped and cursed under his breath, rubbing his leg under the table. Pam was looking at him with a smirk on her face. Damn, I'd have to stop spacing out to keep up with them. I must have missed the good stuff.

As the waitress passed out their bloods and my shot of whiskey, her gaze lingered on Pam for a noticeable pause, before she blushed and skittered off.

My mouth fell open, and I was suddenly very excited for Pam. She needed to get laid, and this girl was interested.

"Did you see the way she looked at you?" I asked Pam, giddy as hell. "So are you going to ask her for her number or is Alrik going to beat you to it?" I goaded her. Her eyes narrowed, and she stood up.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch my blood, fuckers." She headed towards the bar, and everybody simultaneously burst out laughing. A couple of minutes later, Pam was back. She was smiling, and looking very fearsome. Her eyes were dark and her lips were a bit messed up. She sat down, and everyone looked at her expectantly. She closed her eyes, and looked as if she were straining a bit for words.

Just when we all were about to shout at her all at once to spill, she leaned forward and put her hands on the table. We all leaned forward as well, the drama ratcheting up a few notches.

"She has.....a tongue ring.....and that's not all." She took a deep breath and let it out, looking up at us with this look. She was obviously pretty damn turned on. I'd never seen her this way.

"Well, kitten, did you give her your number?" Yrjan asked, while the rest of us waited to hear the juicy details.

"I most certainly did not....she gave me hers." We all squeed like a bunch of school girls. It was quite hilarious. Well, Eric didn't squee. But he did raise his glass for a toast, so that's close.

"To Pam's vagina, may it be rocked with multiple orgasms" he smirked at her across the table. Everyone's glasses clinked, and I threw my shot back as they drank.

After I finished my meal sometime later, we all agreed it was time to head back to the ranch, so to speak. Viktoria whispered something in Pam's ear, and she nodded back. Everyone said their good nights and slowly started filing out. Yrjan had settled our tab earlier, so we were free to go.

"Thank you for joining us and for dinner" I smiled at Yrjan pleasantly.

"My pleasure, thank you for including us in your private dinner. I hope we don't become too big of a pain in your ass. Just tell us to go to hell if you ever want to monopolize the Viking. We'll understand."

I laughed at that, thinking about how I'd never have company if I took his suggestion. But it was nice to know I could say no to a dinner party and not hurt anyone's feelings.

Eric slipped his jacket on me and pulled me to him as the others filed out. "Ready to go home, lover? I'd like to have some more of you before dawn." My insides sat up and took notice, and the comfortable burn I'd been feeling since I leaned into him at the table all night just went to a medium flame.

"Absolutely" I smiled, giving him a promising kiss. He opened my door and I climbed in. I looked over my shoulder into the backseat, and there was Loki, sound asleep. He was quietly snoring. What a watch dog. Eric got in and started the car, before noticing me looking over my shoulder. He turned, and saw what I was looking at. He grinned, and turned back to start the drive home. I buckled myself in and laid my hand on his thigh. He looked over at me, arching his eyebrows.

"Are we going to make it home or are you going to be good? Because I'll tell you now, I won't hesitate to pull over." He looked at me with a hint of seriousness, and a lot of desire.

"I'll be good....until we get home."

"Deal." The speedometer crept up slightly, I noticed. The last thing I remember was watching that little needle moving slightly over to the right. After that....nothing except the sound of metal colliding. I didn't feel a thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Again, thank you to everyone who's been waiting for another update, and is still enjoying my story. I promise to continue!! Sometimes life just demands your attention, and it's been crazy. Just throwing crap in print is not what I wanted out of this story. So thanks, and be sure to check out some other great stories on fanfic, like Sookie Sees A Swede, and Java Jive, among many other great ones.

Chapter Twenty Two

PPOV

"So this juicy little thing has never been with a woman before, and you will be the one who educates her. Well, that is rich" Viktoria smugly snickered next to me.

"She'll never go back once I get done with her." I couldn't help but be confident. I had an impressive track record with both the ladies and with the occasional male.

Alrik and Sven chuckled, pretending to be paying attention to the harbor as we drove through the city, and back to the estate. Yrjan's driver was taking us home, as dawn would be approaching in a little under a couple of hours.

"So we can't interest you assholes in a drink at my place before you go?" Viktoria's lips curled up into a leer, no doubt referring to the very nice vintage she had amassed obscene quantities of for the wedding, which was almost here. "You know I have plenty of room. Stay, meet Sookie's friends."

Yrjan looked over at the others, who seemed up for whatever. Looking back at Viktoria, he shrugged. "Why not? Any friend of Sookie's is a friend of ours. We shall have a nightcap, and meet them at first dark tomorrow." He tapped on the glass, and the driver lowered the partition. "We will be staying at Bjorklund's estate tonight."

"Yes sir" the driver replied, raising the partition once more.

"So" Peter started, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Sookie's friend is human, but her companion is vampire, correct?"

"Correct" I answered, knowing his next question before he asked. He wouldn't get the chance to ask, however.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words strangled in my throat, choked out by the overwhelming sensations that hit me like a wall of intense urgency. I closed my eyes, and attuned myself to my maker. Something was wrong.

"Pam, what is it?" I could hear Yrjan's distant voice, but I could not answer him. I was only focused on one thing: Eric.

I could feel sharp, painful waves of emotions crashing through me with an intensity I could scarcely bear.

"Pam?" Viktoria's sharp voice broke through, and I uttered the only word I could at the moment.

"Eric."

"Is something-" Viktoria started, but I was out the door and in motion before she could finish her question.

I cut a path through the night air quickly, silently, as I made my way directly to him. I could feel him inside me, and could feel what he was feeling in this moment. Something was very wrong, and I would be at his side before a call could even be made.

Anguish, fear, anger, a strange and intense warmth, and more anguish. It was the fear that drove me faster than I'd ever ran before. I had never felt something so unsettling before in my many years. It was eating a hole inside me, it was so terrible. Fear is not something I had felt since Eric had found me. It was foreign to me now, and the intensity of it all was excruciating.

I could feel him very close to me as I came upon a quiet pasture just outside of the city. There was livestock grazing nearby, the quarter moon barely illuminating the quiet, dark road ahead of me. I stood there for a split second, knowing with absolute certainty that he was just ahead, and that what happening was going to be unpleasant. His anguish was threatening to consume me, it was so intense now.

I ran the last mile in seconds, stopping in front of a tangled pile of what appeared to be two cars in a lonely intersection. One was upside down, through the fence bordering a field, and softly steaming from the no doubt busted radiator. The other was what was left of the Mercedes Eric and Sookie had left ahead of us in, and it was a mess. The drivers side was crumpled in impossibly, and it had came to rest sideways in the middle of the intersection. I could see Eric leaning over on the road, the slight moonlight illuminating his blond hair. He was covered in blood, and I could smell from here it wasn't all his.

I flew to their side, taking in the situation in the dark. I flipped open my phone to call for help, but his strangled voice stopped me.

"I've called Yrjan, and he's called for an ambulance for her."

I knelt down next to her, and could hear her heartbeat and lifeforce, still strong in her.

"She's alive." I was relieved, and a strange emotion washed through me as I realized it was not as bad as I'd thought. So far.

"Yes, thank the gods it was my side, and not..." his voice trailed off.

Sookie's pretty blond hair was mussed, but only a small amount of blood was trailing down her forehead. She was unconscious, but breathing strongly, and seemingly stable.

My eyes wandered to Eric as the road behind us started to become illuminated from an approaching vehicle. He looked absolutely lethal. If whoever hit them was still alive, it wouldn't be for long. I could tell he wanted very badly to walk over there and drain the motherfucker dry.

"Should I..." he looked up at me, a myriad of conflicting emotions playing across his face. "I can't let something happen to her once they take her from me" he choked out, as red seeped from the insides of his hard blue eyes.

"It is your decision, and I will do whatever you need of me." I stood, looking towards the steaming upside-down vehicle. My hands twitched at my side, and the snarling animal inside was begging to be unleashed. I wanted to kill the fucking bastard with my bare hands, not even taking a drop of his disgusting blood. I just wanted to shred him.

"Leave him. I don't want any trouble when the humans arrive. I want only for her to be taken care of. If he lives, trust me. I'll find him, and he'll wish he hadn't have." I shivered as he looked me in the eyes, straining to control himself.

"As you wish." I turned protectively towards the car that was pulling up behind us, the distance wail of an ambulance becoming apparent. It was still at least five miles from us. Stupid fucking slow humans. Can't they get here any faster? We could run her there faster, if it weren't for the harm we could possibly do by jostling her around. Fuck! This was frustrating, and getting more so by each long-ass minute that slowly ticked by as we waited for the human help.

The doors opened on the car that had rolled to a stop behind us, and I recognized immediately that it was our friends.

"What the hell happened?" Yrjan boomed, as everyone gathered around us. As soon as everyone surveyed the scene it was apparent what had happened.

"I'll kill him" Yrjan growled, twitching as he stared at the smoking heap in the field.

"No. If he lives, he's mine. Another night. All that matters right now is Sookie."

"Forgive me, Eric. How is she?" he leaned over her, pushing her hair out of her face. Eric growled a low growl, and Yrjan backed away slightly, looking from me to everyone else in pity.

"She's breathing, and her heart still beats. But when they take her, I cannot reconcile whether she will remain so." He looked up at Yrjan with a red tear-stained face, twisted in conflict. "What should I do? I want to be selfish, but this is not the way she would want it to happen. It was to be our wedding night, not in the middle of a fucking road, with fucking sheep on either side of the road in the fucking fields, and the smell of manure permeating the fucking air........FUCK!!" He stood, and paced away a few steps, looking very frightening.

"Eric, she wants to be with you. She would not want to die a final death for the sake of ideal circumstances. It is for you to judge, but I wouldn't risk her life with you for the perfect setting." Yrjan looked at Eric patiently, speaking soothingly. Everyone else including me, looked away; to Sookie, to the other car, to the distant arriving help, the moon, anything except Eric's tormented face. It was too much.

"I can't live without her, do you understand this?" he cried loudly, leaning his head back towards the sky, his hands twisting through his hair. "FUCK" he roared, and bent over as he repeated the sentiment a few more times.

The soft sound of her voice changed everything in an instant.

"Sookie, say something, please. I'm here." He rubbed her face, and she opened her eyes. It was a beautiful relief, I have to say. We all looked at each other, silently agreeing things were looking up a bit. It was fucking scary to see Eric so lost.

"Pam, are your shoes ruined?" she asked softly, looking up at me.

In that one moment, the fucking birds sang and the cheesiest fucking music rang out. Eric laughed in spite of himself, wiping at his face as he smiled down at her.

"The first thing you say is to Pam and not me? Lover, I'm hurt" he teased, rubbing her arms affectionately.

"Sorry" she smiled a little, taking in a deep breath. "Ouch" she winced. "It hurts a bit" she lamented quietly, starting to move to sit.

"No, stay put" Eric insisted, putting his hands over her arms to hold her down. "You aren't moving until the ambulance gets here."

"Sookie, fuck those shoes. Loki's done much worse to my favorite pair, and I don't even like that little bastard" I happily snarked, trying to lighten the mood. Eric looked up at me and shook his head. I immediately understood. Loki didn't make it. He wouldn't want to upset her with that bit of information right now.

"Yeah, he's kind of ornery, isn't he?" she chuckled, before wincing again.

"I think she's going to be alright, Eric. Perhaps it'll be alright to let them take her in?" Yrjan spoke to Eric very fatherly, but with respect, and very soothingly. Eric nodded, agreeing that she seemed to be doing well. It was not as bad as it had appeared to be.

Which was a fucking relief, in more ways than one. My maker's pain had been almost unbearable. I hoped to never again feel that sort of thing ever again. Ever.

As I looked down at his smile and felt the surging relief and warmth he was feeling, I saw it; I felt it. He had been careful not to project his feelings for so long, but in this crisis he'd let his guard down. I'd felt the warmth, and now knew what it was. It was his love for Sookie. It was the most pleasant warmth, enveloping even me in it. It was the most peaceful, purposeful feeling I'd ever known. It was intoxicating, comforting, exciting, promising, magenta...it was so much.

Viktoria and the others had been quiet, respecting the intimacy of the moment. But as the ambulance arrived, they took charge, directing everyone to Sookie and to the other vehicle. They even answered questions for the officers, so they could bother Eric lastly.

I heard Eric speaking softly to Sookie as everyone else flitted about, and turned my head to witness something so beautiful, I could hardly draw my eyes away. Somehow I didn't feel like I was intruding. She was a part of him, who was a part of me.

"I love you very much, you know that don't you?" he whispered near her ear, and kissed her eyelids.

"I'm fine, stop fussing over me. I'm gonna be fine." She smiled at him, and then over to me.

My cold dead heart warmed just a bit at the look on her face.

"Pam, please make sure Eric does what he's supposed to do. You guys are gonna have to get home soon, aren't you?"

"Yes, dawn will be soon. But we have another hour or so. We're not in any danger."

"Yeah, but he's stubborn. I don't want him doing something stupid."

I laughed and bent down to her. "I will make him be good and get some rest."

"Good" she smiled a crooked smile.

"Excuse us, we need to move the patient" a paramedic brushed past me, thoroughly pissing me off.

He bent down and looked at Eric expectantly. Eric turned and gave him a scary fucking look, almost making me bust out laughing. Classic Eric, having a pissing contest with Sookie's rescue squad. The man looked startled, but quickly regained his composure.

"How are you feeling?" he started checking her body for injuries under Eric and I's watchful eyes. We both cringed when Sookie gritted her teeth and groaned when he pushed into her abdomen.

"Were you wearing your seat belt, miss?" he asked, lifting her shirt slightly to examine her for any marks.

"Yes, she was" Eric said, his voice cold.

"Well, that's most certainly the reason you're in such good shape for such a nasty accident. I think the other party isn't going to be as lucky. I think your abdomen is sore from the seat belt, miss. They'll want to give you a couple of scans and do some tests to be sure, but it looks like your number just wasn't up tonight."

Eric and I exchanged looks as the other paramedic brought over the stretcher.

Eric came to stand by me as they gently and expertly scooted her from the pavement onto the soft looking stretcher. She winced, but didn't cry out. We were fucking lucky. Something tells me that Eric wasn't going to let her out of the house until he brings her over. He would be overprotective now like a bitch.

I rolled my eyes at the realization, suddenly glad it was her and not me who'd have to deal with his pretentious ass in the next couple of days. He'd drive her crazy with his incessant worrying.

As they loaded her skillfully into the ambulance, Eric climbed in and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I heard him quietly assure her he'd be there as soon as he woke today.

"I would come with you if I could, you know. It's killing me to know that they're going to take you from me, and I won't be there to hold your hand."

The slight anguish was back, and I hated feeling it. I wished I could help him somehow, but there was nothing I could do. The short ride to the house wouldn't be pleasant. But we had no choice. Dawn was coming.

"I know, and I'll be fine. When Tara wakes up, can our driver bring her to see me?" she sounded so fucking sweet, I wanted to kiss her myself.

"Absolutely, love."

"Alright, we're heading out. If you're not going with, you're gonna have to step outside, sir." A paramedic was waiting to shut the back doors, so Eric gave her a lingering kiss, and the love he felt for her surged through me again, the warmth. I crossed my arms across my chest, and suddenly felt odd.

Eric hopped out in one graceful step and walked towards me, his expression turning from something unreadable into surprise.

As he stood beside me, he crossed his arms as well, and we stood there, helpless to watch as they drove down the country road without us. Another car arrived to take care of the remnants of the asshole that caused this shit, passing the ambulance.

"I didn't think you liked her that much" he said quietly.

"She's alright" I said dryly, trying my best to sound indifferent.

I heard the sound of something ripping, and looked over to see him tearing a piece of his shirt off. He handed it to me and smiled a slight, crooked smile. "Here." He walked over to the other car to see what was left of the lucky-to-be-dead moron being extracted from the upside down car.

I looked at the material, and hollered at him. "What the fuck is this for?"

He turned back around, and wiped at his face beside his nose with his finger. I touched my finger to my face where he pointed, and looked at my finger in curiosity. It was red.

I took the piece of his shirt he'd handed me, and wiped at my face until no red stained the cotton. Looking around, I was grateful Viktoria and the others were oblivious to me, and instead were standing with Eric, watching with pleasure at the gory scene.

My hand curled around the fabric tightly, and I made a mental note to self to keep it.

I walked over to Eric and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We need to go."

He sighed, and turned with no resistance, no sarcasm. We all climbed into Yrjan's classic limo, and began the short drive to the estate.

We rode in comfortable silence, everyone mentally exhausted by the narrow miss Sookie had tonight.

Looking next to me at Eric, he looked lost. I couldn't feel anything else coming from him any longer, and knew that his feelings were no longer flowing everywhere. He had control again, and was closed off to all but Sookie. He seemed to be deep in their bond, so I didn't disturb him.

I reached my hand and put it on top of his. Not for my benefit, but because I'd seen Sookie do it so many times. I thought somehow this would make him feel better.

He said nothing, but closed his eyes and remained perfectly still. I looked over at everyone else, and was met with the same expression. I looked out the window, and saw that dawn was about an hour away. Enough time for Eric to suffer before he slept.

We pulled up at the front door, and piled out silently. Heading inside the front door, I caught myself looking for the stupid mutt to come flying past us, happy as an idiot to see us, before remembering he wouldn't be here anymore.

With that realization, coupled with the screaming absence of Sookie in our midst, made the house seem very quiet. Too quiet. As Peter shut the door behind everyone, the house was so quiet it seemed to be piercing my ears. I slid off my shoes, ruined with dirt and a bit of blood, and quietly followed Eric up the stairs.

"Pam, can you let James know what happened, and leave instructions with our driver on the table in the kitchen that he is to be prepared to take Tara to the hospital today, and wherever else she wants to go?"

"Of course." I stopped at the stairs, and turned to go into the kitchen to prepare the note. The human staff Viktoria employed would be arriving in a couple of hours.

After writing out instructions and leaving some bills on the table to cover any expenses Tara might have, I crept upstairs and headed for James and Tara's room.

I knocked on the door quietly, and James opened it a moment later, looking like he was as tired as I was.

"You look rough, everything okay?" he asked, suddenly looking a bit more alert.

"Eric and Sookie got plowed by some idiot near here on their way home a bit ago. She's going to be alright, it looks like, but everybody's hunkering down until dusk. I left money on the table for Tara tomorrow, and instructions for the driver to take her to the hospital. Sookie asked if Tara would see her tomorrow."

"Should I wake her?" he looked alarmed.

"No, she was pretty out of it last night from the trip. Just leave her a note, and tell her it was best she sleep a bit longer. I'm sure they're running all kinds of tests right now, anyways. Eric's very in tuned to Sookie, so he knows how she's feeling. I trust she's doing okay right now, or I'd know it. So I think things are fine for now."

"Okay. I'll leave Tara a note, and thanks for taking care of things for her tomorrow. I know she'll want to see Sookie."

I bade him goodnight, and went to Eric's room. Dawn was minutes away, but we had time. I had to make sure he was going to bed down and get some rest. I know he can stay awake if he tries, but Sookie specifically wanted him not to do that.

His door was slightly ajar, and I knew he expected I'd be here to check on him.

I pushed it open and looked around. The bathroom light was on, and I could hear the shower running.

Walking into the bathroom, I pulled myself up on the vanity and waited. He knew I was here.

"Thank you" I heard him say quietly over the sound of the water scouring the tile floor. He was leaning against the tile shower wall with one hand, the other rubbing his face.

"How's she doing now?" I had to ask. I knew he'd rather I not bring it up, but I wanted to know.

"Nothing's wrong. I think she's sleeping, actually. I haven't felt anything coming from her for a few minutes, but I know she's well."

A few seconds passed as I listened to the water pounding rhythmically against the tiles.

"I felt it" I blurted out. I knew it wasn't the time, but I wanted him to know he'd exposed his feelings to me. We kept no secrets. When I knew something, he didn't wait to find out about it until later. That was how we worked.

"I expected as much. I'm sure it was unpleasant." He sounded far away, deep in thought.

"It was, at first. But I felt it."

"Felt what?" he sounded curious now, more engaged.

"Your love for Sookie."

The sound of the water coming down, pelting the tiles seemed amplified. A few seconds of silence passed before he finally spoke.

"Yes" was all he said, stating the obvious, and offering nothing more.

"I have never felt anything like it. It is very intense, but in a good way, I think."

I was lost for words, but wanted to have this conversation now. If we didn't have it now, neither one of us would want to bring it up later.

"Yes" he murmured, "it's like living again."

I processed this, and realized that he'd said everything with those few words. I slid off the counter, deciding to leave him to deal with this in his own way. I felt it was hard for him right now, and didn't want to make it harder.

"You're going to sleep after your shower, right? Sookie wanted you to, you know." I used the guilt card, hoping it would work if I reminded him it was what she wants from him. Not wallowing in worry, but him taking care of himself.

"Yes, mother" he smirked, a sliver of the Eric I know reappearing. I felt like a weight had been lifted, finally hearing him be himself again. It was relief in the best way.

"Good. Don't make me come in there and kick your ass. I have her authorization to use force if necessary." She didn't exactly say that, but I was rolling with it.

"Fuck you, and thank you." He laughed a small laugh, and shut the water off. He climbed out, not caring that I was still standing in the doorway. He was magnificent, and something to be admired by anyone.

I felt a surge of pride well up inside me somewhere, as though he is so many things to me at once. He is my father, my caretaker, my friend, my brother, and it seems perfectly uncomplicated.

He grabbed a towel and his eyes met mine.

"What?" he asked, grinning. Arrogant ass.

"I am not admiring your cock or your ass, if that's what you're thinking. Sookie would kick my ass, or worse."

He laughed, neither of us doubting the things she would do for those she loves. She's already staked and killed a few, but who's counting?

"I'm a little pissed that I'm so sentimental tonight."

"Really?" he looked at me curiously as he dried off, fluffing himself just to piss me off.

"You're an asshole. That shit doesn't work on me."

"I know, I'm just doing it to piss you off." I knew it. So transparent, and unoriginal. "Sentimental, huh?" he asked, questioningly, wanting to know more in his indirect way.

"I don't know how I would feel if I were to face losing you as you did Sookie tonight. It scares the shit out of me, but that doesn't fucking leave this room or I make your life hell."

"I know you could, too" he smirked. He threw his towel on the floor and stepped over it to get his boxers off the vanity. He looked at me as he stepped into them, looking pensive suddenly.

"I would be upset if I lost you, as well. You are important to me too." He walked over and stood in front of me, inches from me. It was strange, the conversation we were having, for a vampire and a maker.

"Sookie has brought out the human in everyone she encounters, hasn't she?" I had to chuckle. She grows on you, like a fungus.

"Yes, she has. I see things differently than I used to. I feel alive again, sometimes." He pulled my hair up into a side ponytail and looked me over. "I think you need a shower too. You stink." He laughed and ran into his room, knowing I wouldn't take that shit lying down.

"I do not fucking stink, unless the mangy sheep smell permeated my clothes. You're an asshole!" I yelled at him, as I flew to the bed, him already on the other side of it. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, narrowly missing his head.

"You're an asshole. I'm going to bed. Without a shower."

I stalked off towards the door, but he caught me before I reached it. He threw me over his shoulder and stalked towards my bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing, have you lost your mind?" I beat at his back, but knew it was futile to try to get down. He would always be stronger than me.

"Oh yes, tonight I've most definitely lost my mind. I can feel she's doing much better, and it's causing me to feel like torturing you. I haven't done that lately."

He threw my door open and stalked towards my bathroom, flipping the light on.

"She's feeling better?"

"Yes, I can feel it. Now, you stink. In you go." He opened the shower door and turned the water on full blast. I knew before he put me down it wasn't going to be a hot shower. Sure enough, he slid me off his shoulder and before my feet hit the cold tile floor, he'd shut the shower door. The water was fucking freezing.

As I yelled at him, I fumbled for the knob, trying to get the water warm. He was holding the door shut, so instead of fighting my way out, I just resigned myself to being fully dressed in a fucking cold shower.

"Eric Northman, you're a fucking cold hearted bastard. I have no idea how she puts up with your smug ass."

He laughed, still blocking the door, his back to me.

"Me neither. Maybe your sunny disposition is the real reason she sticks around. She likes you."

I snorted, knowing full well when he was blowing smoke up my ass. "Whatever, asspirate. Will you at least lay out a couple of towels and get the hell outta here?"

He laughed and stepped away to get the towels. I peeled off my soaking wet clothes and threw them over the shower door.

"So you got that chick's number from the pub, when are you gonna bring her around? I'd love to terrorize her."

"Fuck you, and get out of my bathroom."

"Fine, but you love me and you know it." He sounded like his old self, just like the days when we'd do crazy shit. Sookie still has only seen the half of our shenanigans.

"Yeah, yeah" I hollered at him.

For good measure, he flipped the light out as he shut the door, finally leaving me in peace. Fucker.

"Like I can't see in the dark!" I hollered out, knowing he heard my last parting shot.

I smiled in the dark, alone, where no one could see me. The ice queen smiles. No one would see that shit, except Eric on the rare occasion. I liked my fucking reputation just the way it was: an evil snarky bitch.

I couldn't wait for Sookie to get back here. It was too damn quiet without her. But, I was strangely relieved as hell that she was well. More than I liked. I fucking cried tonight, to my chagrin. A first.

Luckily for me, he'd keep that shit under wraps.

I felt lethargic suddenly, and knew the sun was coming up. I shut the water off and got out, drying off quickly. Not bothering to turn on the light, I opened the door and crawled into bed, naked and half wet. I was out cold in seconds.

A/N: I'm not Charlaine Harris, but I think she writes a helluva lot better sh*t than Alan Ball does. He's p*ssing me off with his True Blood writing lately. I loved the Godric episodes, and thought we were finally getting to the real Eric, but the last show a week ago completely went back to the same lame writing style. Ugh. If the finale sucks that bad, I'm wondering if HBO won't lose some subscribers. It ain't cheap. Rant over. :)


	23. Chapter 23

First of all, OME!! I hadn't had time to read my reviews lately. Good night people! You guys have got me feeling all warm and fuzzy! I have missed everyone's reviews in the past couple of weeks I've been away. I will say that, even though I'm going to be in a wedding in two weekends from now, I'm still not going to go this long between updates again. Though since I'm a frequent updater, maybe I'm forgiven? ;)

Seriously, though, thank you all for your awesome kind words. See my favorite stories on my profile for some REALLY good ones if you're looking for more. Mine will pale in comparison to some I've read on here. Much love for everyone who puts in the time on these stories. I put two chapters out tonight because I know how long I've been gone. I think it was around 9,000 words tonight and counting!

So anyways, after a long intro, on to the getting better for Sookie and getting back to the wedding!

Chapter Twenty Three

SPOV

The sunlight streaming through the blinds this morning hit me like an anvil. Sonuva....I threw my arm over my eyes, and fumbled around the bed, looking for the damn button. If someone didn't get in here and close these damn blinds, I was gonna get up and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

Finally, my fingers wrapped around the elusive little contraption. I pushed it firmly, and laid my head back down on my pillow. I remember falling asleep as soon as they brought me up to the room, after enduring countless stupid tests, exams, etc. I squinted, looking all around the room to gather my bearings. My breath caught in my chest as I looked around the room. There were flowers _everywhere_.

Holy hell in a handbasket. Did somebody die? Jesus, Mary, & Joseph. I had seen less flowers at a funeral. Gran had certainly had more than this, but I'd seen less, anyways. Eric. Yrjan. Shit. Mental note: thank everybody instead of yelling about it. The gesture was over the top, but thoughtful, anyways.

The door opened and a nice cheerful nurse came in, speaking Swedish, of course. I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"I was telling you good morning in Swedish. How are you feeling now?"

I sighed with relief. She was just messing with me. Yay, someone who spoke english.

"I have a headache somewhat, and the open blinds are not helping. I wanted to know if someone could close them." I pointed at the windows, not containing the annoyance in my voice.

"Absolutely, I can do that." She walked over and started closing the blinds, leaving them just slightly open. Much better. As she finished with the last one, she cheerfully started chatting me up.

"Your husband called before you got back from the MRI and asked us if we could open the blinds for you, saying you'd like the sunshine. Men think they know everything, don't they?" she winked at me, coming over to take my blood pressure.

"Well, normally he'd be right. I do love the sun, but right now it's making my headache worse."

She smiled sympathetically, and started pumping my arm up tight as a drum. She listened for five seconds and then removed the cuff from my arm. She wrote on my chart some notes before setting it down on the bed to take my pulse. After another five seconds, she wrote some more.

"A very nice doctor will be in to see your shortly, now that you're awake. A little birdie told met that you're a lucky girl. No broken bones, that I can tell you. You seem to be in exceptional health." She looked at me funny, and I blushed a little, realizing that taking Eric's blood might have had something to do with that. I actually wondered for a moment if it could have even saved my life. I shivered, and pushed that thought out of my head quickly. No use dwelling on what could have went wrong. Eric was there, and if there'd have been a breath in my body, he'd have saved me.

As long as I got to spend the rest of my life with him, I didn't care in what form that would be. I'd drink that nasty crap, and sleep during the day. Whatever it takes. I didn't want to grow old and die.

The doctor walking in the door broke me from my deep thoughts, and I realized I hadn't heard another word the nurse had said to me after that comment about my good health.

The nurse walked past the doctor, and closed the door behind her. I looked up, and was surprised to see a young looking man with tousled caramel hair, a prominent jaw, and striking blue-green eyes. He looked way too young to be a doctor. As soon as he spoke, I knew he was British.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse. I would ask how you're feeling, but I suspect you've already heard that one." He grinned good naturedly as he approached my bedside.

"Sookie, please." I hated formality. This guy was in charge of whether I got to leave today or not, so if he thought of me as a person and not a number, maybe I'd get a "get out of jail free" card. If I was lucky. Maybe being nice would help. I was gonna charm the pants off of him so I could go home.

"Alright, Sookie then. I'm Dr. Grant, or Michael if you prefer. So Sookie, I'd like to discuss your test results, if you're curious." He sat on the edge of my bed, smiling easily. Must not be bad news, from the casual vibe of things.

"Yes, when can I go home?" I blurted. Well, shit, so much for being discreet about it. Discreet wasn't how I rolled anymore, it seemed.

He laughed a musical laugh, amused at my blatant honesty. "Well, we'll talk about that in a minute. Firstly, your tests were negative for internal injuries, the scans were all clean, so that's excellent news. Secondly, your vitals have all been excellent since paramedics arrived on the scene all the way through now. So there's really nothing concerning me about your health right now. Whatever vitamins you're taking or genetics you possess, you are remarkably resilient."

I blushed again, knowing exactly why I was "remarkably resilient".

"So I'm in good shape, is what you're saying" I echoed his prognosis.

"Yes, in a nutshell. I'd like to keep you for observation for 24 hours, though it sounds like you're in a hurry to leave us already."

"Am I that obvious?" I said meekly. So much for playing him like a fiddle. He was a step ahead of me now.

"Just a little" he chuckled. "I see a beautiful ring on your finger. Getting married soon, I hear?"

I looked down at my ring, and played with it a bit, twirling it as I answered.

"Yes, in two days, I think, actually. That's kind of why I hoped to get out of here ASAP. I've got a lot to do still, and my best friend arrived last night from Louisiana."

"Yes, a young lady named Tara. She called a bit ago, and got clearance from me to visit you soon. She said to tell you she was on her way."

"Oh, thank you." I was glad Tara was coming to be with me while I was stuck in this prison all day. If I were to be here overnight again, Eric would definitely be back later. Just the thought of him coming later made my heart speed up.

"So where is this lucky guy, is he away on business?" He looked through my chart as he made conversation, reading intently.

"No, actually he's a vampire; he's asleep." I studied his face and waited for his reaction. Strangely, there was no shock, judgment, horror, nothing.

"I see. Well, that does present some difficulty in visiting you right now, doesn't it?" he mused, not looking up from my chart.

"Aren't you appalled, or shocked?" I was curious at his reaction.

"At what?" he looked up, his expression relaxed.

"At what? I just told you my fiance' doesn't breathe, and you're fine with that? Most people back home aren't, but jeez, everybody here is completely cool with that. It's just different, I guess." I watched the corners of his lips curve into a tiny smile as he stood and hung my chart back on the foot of my bed.

"Well, welcome to Sweden. You'll find we're a lot less judgmental than Americans." He walked back to my bedside and sat down, taking my wrist in his hand, and pinching to feel my pulse.

"You're not from Sweden" I observed, confident that he hadn't grew up here, not with that strong of an accent.

"No, but it's my home now. I love it here. The English are assholes. Everyone here is much more chill. I think you'll love it here, if you don't already. The whole country just charms the pants off of you."

I blushed again, thinking of some naughty things I'd done as of late with my very own Swede. He'd charmed my pants off, literally, and more than once.

He seemed satisfied with my vitals, and stood again.

"I'd like to feel your abdomen and make sure there's no new or unusual tenderness. Would you like for me to call a nurse in to observe?"

"Uh, no, I think that won't be necessary. You don't seem like a creep to me."

He laughed. "Well, I think your husband to be could follow me to my car tonight and eat me for dinner. I think I'll be completely professional, if it's all the same to you" he chuckled. _He had a point._ "Besides, even if you were single and I were interested, I would be nothing but professional while you are here. You have my assurance I'm just your doctor."

"Well, thank you very much for not being a complete wanker." I had seen a few British movies, and wanted to see if I could make him laugh. It worked.

He laughed loudly, running his hands through his mess of hair, making it look better the more he messed with it. "Wanker, eh?" He laughed some more. Well, maybe I might just bust out of here yet.

"Alright you, just relax, and I have to warn you, it may hurt when I press. Forgive me ahead of time. I'll try to be gentle."

He pulled back the blanket and lifted my gown to just cover my breasts. He placed his hands on my upper abdomen, and I let out a sharp hiss.

"Does that hurt?" He looked concerned.

"No, your hands are like ice" I complained.

He laughed again, and put my gown back down, before walking over to the bathroom. I heard water running for a moment, and then it stopped. He came back out, drying his hands on a white hand towel. He walked back over, and lifted my gown again. This time when he put his hands on my skin, they were warmer.

"Thank you" I sighed. Big help. Eric's hands were cold, but somehow they never felt cold for long. They felt like icy fire on my skin.

He pressed lightly on my upper abdomen, then slightly firmer when I didn't complain. He looked at me, eyeballing me to be certain I was being truthful with him.

"What? It doesn't hurt." I returned dubious look with a confident one. Yeah, that's right. It doesn't hurt. Figure that one out.

He pressed a little closer to my navel, gently at first, then harder than before. It felt tender, but not too badly. He eyed me again, and then returned his gaze to where he was working.

The next thing I knew, he was wiping the smug look off my face with a firm press to just below my navel.

"Aahh!" I yelped, surprised at the tenderness.

"Hmmm" he frowned. He pressed a little further down, and I gritted my teeth, willing myself to not yelp again.

He quirked his brow at me, seeing through my trying to hide my discomfort.

"The paramedics noted that you were wearing your seat belt, and theorized that the tenderness was from the lap belt. I'm not convinced, though. I'd like to run one more test to be certain there's no internal injuries." He lowered my gown and pulled the blanket back up to my waist.

I almost laughed aloud. When Eric got here tonight, one sip from him and any internal bleeding would heal. I wouldn't need surgery. I couldn't say so, because it was a secret. Vampires didn't want that kind of thing getting out, or they'd turn into lab rats.

"Seriously, I feel fine. It's just tender. I'm bound to have some soreness at the very least, aren't I?" I looked at him innocently, trying my best to charm him into considering letting me go tonight.

"Sookie, you're trying to bullshit me, and it's not gonna work. I know bullshit when I see it, and there is some serious tenderness. You may not have noticed, but you broke into a sweat from the pain."

He smirked at me as I felt my forehead. Sure enough, it was moist with sweat. Shit.

"Fine, let's do the test. But if it says I'm okay, how long am I in here for?" I laid my cards out on the table, hoping he'd be sensible. "If it makes a difference, I'm sure I can afford a nurse to watch me for a few days."

"Well, that's a thought, if you'd actually do it." He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, "I'm on to you."

"Order me up the test, and let's get on with it. Then we'll have another pow-wow. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. I'll call it in upstairs, and someone should come and get you shortly if they're not too backed up. It's been pretty quiet, other than you and a couple of other unexpected arrivals. I think it should only be a few minutes or so."

I sighed with relief, which made him laugh again.

"Well, feel free to buzz one of the nurses if you need anything, or me. Here's my card, in case I leave for lunch. My cell is listed. The nurses won't give that out, and I'd prefer for you to be able to reach today wherever I am."

He handed me a simple card with the hospital logo on it. His work number and cell number were listed, but not a home number. Very professional looking.

"Thanks, but I'm hoping I don't need to make any emergency calls today." I set the card on the table next to my bed.

"I agree, but don't hesitate if you have questions, even. I'll get that test ordered. Would you like something to drink? You're allowed a clear liquid diet at this point, but if this test goes well it could be a soft diet. But something to drink?"

I was parched, come to think of it.

"Whatever you have will be fine, thank you."

He smiled as he walked out, leaving the door partially open. Miracles never cease. I end up with a nice doctor who's not a complete prick. This really was my lucky day. So far, anyways. Hopefully that stupid tenderness is nothing that'll keep me in here. I'd hate to push back the wedding any further. I'm sure Tara has to be back to her store in a few days, and Sam won't be able to delay much either.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to thoughts of Eric, and his comforting presence as I laid on the cold, hard pavement this morning. He and Pam were trying hard to play it cool, but I could tell they were both freaking out. Pam, because of Eric, and Eric because of me.

I could have sworn I saw blood coming out of the inside of his eyes, but the next time I opened my eyes and looked at him it was gone. I was either out of it, or Eric had cried tears of blood. I couldn't imagine Eric ever crying tears for anything, but it seemed so real.

I heard a tap on the door, and looked up to see a nurse I hadn't met yet coming in with a cup of some sort of clear soda with a straw in it.

"Here you go, can I get you anything else right now?" she handed the drink from me, and I greedily drank it halfway down before answering her.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. What is this, it tastes different than 7-Up." I looked at the clear sparkling soda, letting my taste buds enjoy the sweetness of something other than the cotton mouth bitterness I'd been dealing with.

"It's a fruktsoda. Would you like me to get you something else?" She hovered over me, already annoying me with the gnat-like tendencies.

"No, it's just different. Not in a bad way. It's great, thank you. I'm fine."

"Alrighty, you just buzz if you need anything. Dr. Masen's got radiology on the phone right now ordering up your test. He's a cute thing, isn't he? How the hell he's single beats me."

The older nurse looked like she was a crushing school girl. I giggled and almost spit my soda through my nose. Now that would have burned. I'd done that before. Not pleasant. I composed myself, and with a serious face, shook my head with her and echoed her sentiment.

When she'd walked out, I rolled my eyes. Doctor + money + good looks + young = drool, apparently. For all that lady knows, that guy could be a freak. She might like that, anyways. I almost spit my soda through my nose again, and decided to think about something else besides something that cracked me up.

I thought about the ride home, before we'd been blindsided. We'd been about to get home and get down to some serious action before being so rudely interrupted. Loki had been crashed out in the back seat. I wondered if he was okay suddenly. Oh, that would be terrible if he'd been hurt. Nobody said anything, so he was probably fine. The guy who hit us, however, I'd been certain that Eric was gonna leave me long enough to go over there and kill the guy. But he never left me.

I thought back to the incident in Dallas, and how Bill had left me to go after the jerks that opened fire on the house. He'd chased them and drained them dry in retribution. However, it was Eric who'd stayed and even covered my body, taking bullets for me. He didn't go off rushing after the offenders, even though I would bet he would have if I hadn't been there, needing him to cover my ass. Which he always did.

I had the warm fuzzies, thinking about how much he'd done for me, and how much shit he'd put up with of mine. He'd had women before anytime he wanted them without all the hassle. I'd really messed him up good. He'd fell in love with me, and couldn't leave me alone. He put up with a lot of shit to win me over. And I'd spend the rest of my existence letting him know I was his.

I sighed, wishing dusk would hurry up, but groaned audibly when I saw the clock on the wall. Fuck. It was a whole whopping ten thirty in the morning. .Life.

I decided I was going to take a nap until they came to get me for this last test. My mind wandered over images and feelings of Eric touching me, kissing me, holding me, whispering into my hair, and I slept.

I had been woken up for my MRI of my abdominal area, but I was so tired I ended up falling asleep in the MRI tube. Some get claustrophobic. I'm not really scared of stuff like that, so the whirring and quiet room just made me crash out again. I've kind of gotten used to sleeping this time of day anyways.

I felt them put me back in the bed to wheel me to the elevator, and by the time the doors closed, I drifted off again.

I woke to a grumbling stomach and a feather light touch on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw a sight for sore eyes.

"Tara" I said sleepily.

"Hey you. I hated to wake you. I've been here for about an hour, and I just had to see you open your eyes and move around. It was creeping me out to see you laying here like that."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Hospitals always creep me out. But everyone's really nice here, and everyone who comes in here speaks english-that helps."

Tara pulled up a chair and scooted it next to the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, propping her chin up on her hands, leaning her elbows on the bed.

"Ugh, I have morning breath like a goat's ass, and I'm stiff as hell. Other than that, I'm really good. No broken bones or anything. I was real lucky."

"Um-hmm" she said sarcastically. "Yeah, and a little Vitamin E daily to help with.."

"Tara" I shushed her, looking towards the door. "You can't let anyone know about that. Didn't James mention it's a secret? They can't know about that."

"Yeah, I just thought since we're alone we could talk openly. Maybe it's best to wait until we get you back to Viktoria's, and we can gossip in peace. You never know when one of those nosy bitches might be eavesdropping or something."

"We can talk quietly, we'll just skip that one. I do want to hear about how you and James are doing."

Her eyes brightened, and her skin flushed. She was definitely in love, and she was definitely enjoying some seriously good sex.

"He is amazing. He's very sweet, not like some of the other hard asses I've met in my life. He isn't a pushover, that would probably bore the shit outta me. But he definitely gives me my way most of the time. And that man can.......mmmmm-mmmm, you know what I'm saying?"

I giggled and curled onto my side, facing her. "I know exactly what you're saying. It's great with Eric too. It's not just because he's a vampire, either, I don't think, because it wasn't this way with Bill. And Eric is just like that, like you said about James not being a pushover, but letting you have your way most of the time? Yep. They're similar like that."

"It's definitely never boring, I'll say that."

"Never" I sighed, knowing full well there was more to it than that for Eric and I, though. There was a lot more than great sex and great chemistry. I would give my life to protect him, and he's done some crazy things to stick his neck out for me many times. I wondered about Tara and James.

I decided to vocalize it. "Tara, what else do you and James feel. Is there more than chemistry?"

She looked at me and her expression grew serious.

"I can tell you this. I know what we have runs deeper than I've ever felt before. And before he went to sleep this morning, he woke me up just to tell me that he loved me. He held me so tight, and he told me he didn't know what he'd do if something happened to me. He told me he left me a note, and to go back to sleep. I did, not knowing what was going on, or I'd have been here sooner. But the way he held me and the way he said that...Sookie it rocked me to my core."

I'd been listening to her breathlessly, soaking up everything she was telling me. I loved more than anything to hear how happy she was, and about anything in her life that made her happy.

"Anyways," she continued, "if someone charged him with a stake, believe me, I'd throw myself in front of it. Best believe." She looked serious, and I could tell she had thought about it.

"We'll never have children, Tara. Are you okay with that? I mean, I am. I really am. I always thought I'd end up alone, since I couldn't date guys and hear their thoughts all the time. I always knew my life would be different than other girls. So I've sort of never wanted children like most girls. But you, what about you?"

Her eyes glossed over, and for a moment I worried she would cry on me. I didn't want to upset her.

"Sook, I know people say you can break the chain of violence, and maybe you won't do your kids like your folks did you....but I don't think I could ever have kids. I'd be too afraid I would fuck it up. You know what I'm saying? You saw what I went through. You were there."

I knew everything without her saying anything further about what hell she went through. The abuse, physical, mental, verbal, emotional, you name it. Tara was lucky she made it through childhood, and even luckier she was the amazing woman she was today. It had certainly had an effect on her decisions sometimes. For the longest time, she chose the wrong type of men.

But, eventually, she got tired of being treated like she'd always been treated: like dirt. She started listening to me, and to Sam, and even to Eric when he told her after the creep vamp she got tangled up with tried to kill me and Eric as we attempted to save her.....Lord the messes she'd been lucky enough to get out of.

But we were here, in the now. I pulled myself into the present with her, and decided to press just a bit further, as her friend.

"Has James pressed you about being brought over or was that something you approached him about?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "I asked, he didn't bring it up. He was actually pissed about it at first. I'd never seen him upset until the night I asked him about it."

"What happened?" I was dying of curiosity to finally hear how this had all came about.

"You know my neighbor, Rachel. Well, she found out she has cancer again, and that's after a double mastectomy, and two rounds of chemo. It's not good, Sook. She's only got, like, six months to live. Girl, I watched movies with her one night and tried to take her mind off it, but I could see her terror. She didn't want to waste away and die. It made me think."

"Think about your mortality? I can see how that would." I shuddered at the awfulness that must be to be told you're going to die in six months.

"Yeah, well, I drove out to the lake one night and shut my car off, just me and the moon on the water. James was working, and I wanted to sort it out on my own."

"And?" I prodded gently.

She rubbed her face with her hands, her eyes still looking like she needed more sleep.

"I have all the time in the world to wait, right? Well, that shit that happened this morning to you? That's the kind of stuff that fucks up people's plans and dreams every day. Every day somebody dies unexpectedly. Every day somebody dies in a car accident, or something happens. I love James, Sook. He loves me, and he's never loved anybody before in his whole life. I think you know how big that is, yourself, when that happens. Eric's never messed with no sassy ass like you before, taking shit for years just waiting for you to love him back. Girl, we've got real love. Things that you can't define in words, things movies can't even make realistic looking. We've got it all, and all we have to do is listen to our hearts. Not to our friends, or strangers, or anyone else who's afraid to take chances. Sitting at home and doing the "safe" thing isn't going to make me happy."

I nodded, knowing that even if when I am immortal myself, if something were to happen to Eric, I'm too tough to lie down and quit. I'd do something good with what I had.

"Me neither. We've never been the type content to stay home and knit shit, cook shit, raise kids, you know? I've never wanted that. People look at you crazy when you say shit like that, but you know what? Most of them ain't even happy with the shitty choices they made. Most of them wish they'd have done things different, took some chances that passed them by."

I nodded. Everything she was saying, I'd said to myself. People didn't understand the life Tara and I had lived. We weren't like everyone else. We had nothing to prove to anyone else, and we certainly weren't going to live our lives to make others happy, or gain approval. We both wanted to reach out and not be afraid to grab what we wanted: which was many lifetimes with the men we loved.

"You know when you're little, and your momma reads you Cinderella and shit? All that, 'happily ever after' bullshit? That shit ain't real, girl. Men aren't like they are in the books, not human men anyways. Hell, even Eric and James aren't perfect. They're more like the fairy tale princes than our guys are, but still, that shit ain't real. Marriage and children isn't 'happily ever after'. Husbands cheat, hit you, lie, disappoint, hell – they fart around you and shit."

I busted out laughing, loudly, and cringed as my midsection protested.

"Tara, do you realize we never have to smell guy farts again? We never have to wash skidmarks out of their underwear or anything nasty like that? We never have to see them and their beer bellies clipping their toe nails on the toilet? We never have to hear them belch in a restaurant and holler at the waitress for another beer? We never have to cook and clean for our guys while they sit and watch football with their friends?"

We were almost howling with laughter now, counting our blessings. And they were racking up quickly.

"Oh....oh...and the best part?" she gasped between fits of laughter. "The best part is that we aren't sentenced to a short lifetime with small penises and lame sex!"

That did us in. We may have been snarky bitches right then laughing at others' misfortunes, but by God, those women would be acting like they were so damn happy with their conventional life, until you cornered them and made them be honest about some of the things we were naming off.

Hell yeah, we were having an 'eff you' girl power session. And fuck me, if I not want to spend my ten or twenty good human years left slaving after some asshole with a small dick, who couldn't find my g-spot if he printed out directions from MapQuest, and produced more methane than your average 1,300lb cow. Shit.

We were yukking it up so hard we had tears streaming down our faces, comparing notes to, ahem, sizable differences in human males versus our guys. We didn't notice Dr. Masen had came in, and he was too polite to interrupt our giggle fest.

I looked up as I was wiping the tears out of my eyes, and saw him in the doorway, grinning at the spectacle before him.

"Hi ladies, sorry to interrupt. I wanted to come in and chat with you for a minute, if I may." He walked to Tara and held out his hand. "You must be her good friend Tara. I'm Dr. Masen, pleased to meet you."

"Hi, pleased to meet you too." She turned to me and smirked. Even though she knew he was good looking as well as I did, the smirk was a silent final word on the conversation we'd been having. Even this good looking nice doctor farted and had skid marks. Yeah, some other lucky girl's problem, not ours. I had to stifle a snicker.

"I don't mean to be rude, but perhaps I could speak with you alone for a moment, while your friend gets something to drink? It won't take long." He looked at both of us, holding a manilla folder in his hands.

I looked at Tara and nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes or so. I'll wait outside until he comes out."

"Thanks Tara, take your time."

She closed the door behind her, and he sat down in the chair next to my bed Tara had just occupied. He opened the folder and flipped through a couple of pages until he found the one he wanted.

"So, am I free to go yet?" I asked, still buzzing from the high I was just on from our awesome conversation. What would I do when she went home? I would miss her like hell, that's what. I sighed and forced myself to pay attention.

He looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face, and started to say something, but stopped. He looked at me, and tried again.

"Sookie, I went over your test results with the Radiology, and I think there's something you may want to know about."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going. Where was my happy doctor telling me I was going home today? I really wished Eric was here now.

I cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't crack. "Okay, spill."

He looked at me a moment, and looked back down at his paperwork. Peeking up at me through his lashes with his eyebrows arched questioningly, he finally broke into a shit eating grin and chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just pulling your chain. The test was fine, it didn't show anything irregular. Your soreness is indeed probably from the lap belt, which saved your life, by the way."

My mouth fell open as I realized he wasn't going to drop any crazy bombs on me, like, "sorry, you were born with five ovaries" or something crazy like that. Then, it occurred to me that I wanted to throw something at him. Like, something really heavy, something that would do some damage.

I reached behind me and with lightening quick speed, flung my pillow out from under my head and upside his. My aim was good, and the element of surprise was in my favor. I whopped him good, and then bit my lip as I realized I'd just walloped the one person who would decide if I got to leave or not. And using my sore abdominal muscles just now turned out to not be such a great idea. Man, I was sore.

He wasn't mad, though. He took his licks like he earned it, which he had. He grinned madly, appreciating my sense of humor at his prank.

"I normally don't get to yank people's chain like that. People have no sense of humor sometimes."

"Gee, usually you're not feeling too good if you're in a hospital, so I'm guessing that might have something to do with it" I snarked at him, earning a laugh from him.

"True, true. So, I am willing to let you leave tonight when your fiance' comes to collect you, which I'm very sure he will." He smiled as he said that, and clicked his pen to make some notes in his paperwork. Probably something in warning as to the patient's skillful use of pillow warfare.

"Really? I get to go home today?" I almost shrieked with delight. A little bit of Eric's blood, and I'll be feeling very frisky tonight. That thought almost made my girly parts sit up and take notice.

"Not today, tonight. I'm not releasing you until 10pm, got it? Not a minute before, and on the condition that you don't have any newly developed symptoms. I expect you won't take your life into your own hands and omit any newly developing symptoms from me, would you?" he looked at me, mocking sternness.

I put a hand to my chest innocently and quirked my eyebrows, feigning innocence.

"I thought not. So what would you like for lunch? I can have something brought up for you and your friend, as she probably isn't going to ditch you to go have lunch somewhere nicer while her friend is stuck with hospital food, am I right?" He grinned at me as he hung my chart on the bed after scribbling more notes.

"No, she'll eat the stuff along side me." She would, too. She wasn't going to leave until they made her. I knew Tara.

"Well, there is an excellent pizza joint not far from here. I know Americans love their pizza. I'm going to lunch there with a colleague of mine. Would you like for us to order a larger pizza and sneak you two back a couple of pieces?"

Ooh, this doctor was positively evil. Doctor Evil. I liked his style.

"Well, technically it wouldn't be sneaking if my doctor says I can have it, now would it?"

"Exactly" he smirked, heading for the door. "I'll tell your friend she can come on in now, and I'll be back in an hour or so with some tasty pie for you. But if the nurses ask where you got it, feign innocence. I'll be forever taking orders if they find out about this."

"You're taking a huge risk, Dr. Masen. I appreciate it, and you have my word. I will take the secret to my grave."

He shook his head as he walked out, and seconds later Tara walked back in.

"What? What are you grinning about all happy and shit?" She sat in the chair and looked at me curiously.

"Well, for starters, my awesome doctor is bringing us some pizza back from the place they're going to for lunch. But, we can't tell the nurses where we got it from, or he said they'll forever be pestering him to bring them lunch too."

Tara giggled mischievously, rubbing her hands together. "Ooh, real food.....I thought I was gonna be stuck eating chips out of a vending machine just to avoid the hospital food. Ugh."

"And the best part is, I get to go home at 10 tonight" I clapped my hands together excitedly.

Tara squealed and hugged me, jumping back a bit to see if she'd hurt me.

"I'm fine, just seat belt girdle sore. No biggie. I'll be fine later tonight" I winked at her. She snickered back at me and toyed with the remote.

"Well, I'm very glad you're A-OK, and they're letting you go home. Now what the hell do they watch over here in Sweden, Teletubbies or something?"

I snickered. "Um, no, I don't think so. But honestly, I haven't a clue. Eric and I have sorta been busy, so I don't know what they watch over here."

She looked at me and lightly smacked my arm playfully.

"You've just been having sex twenty-four/seven and haven't even flipped on the damn tv? You are unbelievable."

"I watched a movie with Pam and Viktoria the other night, I just haven't watched tv, really." I gave up. "Alright, yeah, we've been too busy for tv. That goes back to our points we were making earlier. Boring people watch tv. We have crazy sex in public places with our honeys. Who the hell cares what Swedish people are watching?"

The giggles returning, and kept coming until the good doctor returned. He whisked himself into the room with a box tilted on its side under his white coat. He whipped it out and laid it on the desk.

"You gotta get your own napkins and stuff, but happy lunch. I gotta go before they put two and two together." He all but ran out of the room, and we busted out laughing.

"Sookie, something tells me he don't buy pizza for all his patients." She eyeballed me.

"Nope, only the cool ones."

"Only the cute ones."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. He knows about Eric, and there has been none of that going on. Give me a break – skid marks and farts? Little penises? Noooo thank you."

We laughed as we bit into the surprisingly delicious pizza. She was just bullshitting me, but she did have a point. He was going above and beyond, and I would have to find a way to thank him for it. Perhaps invite him to our wedding for some nice dinner and dancing. Perhaps he's meet the future Mrs. Masen or something, who knows. But I would remember to thank him somehow. A dismal stay in temporary prison has been much more tolerable thanks to him and Tara.

We devoured all four slices of pizza and settled in for some Swedish tv.

a/n: Charlaine Harris rocks for creating Eric, Sookie, Bill, Tara, all these characters from her books. The rest are mine. They'll get more spotlight later. For now, they're just mildly interesting. ;) Later.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all for reading and leaving me such great reviews. I still can't believe some of the things you guys say. It blows my mind. Anywhoo, I hope the three good sized chapters I've posted helps make up for the activity lapse. It's 4am and I've been writing since 9pm. It's like it's been writing itself. Seriously, I am not one for drama with my stories, as you know, so when I sat down and started writing, only to type that last line out about hearing the sound of twisting metal....I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT COMING! It's strange, what happens when you get deep into writing the story. I just listen to what the characters are saying, and let them dictate the story. Stephanie Meyer said when she wrote "New Moon" that she kept arguing with Edward not to leave, and he told her he had to. I get that, I totally do. They dictate the story, not me. So here goes another chapter. Meet her doctor! I wonder what Eric will think of him? ;)

Chapter Twenty Four

SPOV

The last thing I remembered is Tara and I crashing out together in my hospital bed, waiting on Eric, Pam, and the gang to arrive to collect me. Eric had called me the second he woke at 6pm, showering me with lots of questions and general happiness at coming to see me, and to bring me home. We tried to wait up for him, but we'd laughed ourselves silly all day today, and couldn't help but crash.

The next thing I knew, I was hearing Eric's pissed off voice beside my hospital bed.

"What in the fuck is this?"

I startled at the sound of his not so quiet voice, happy to hear that sweet sound even if he didn't sound sweet. He was here.

"What are you yelling about" I mumbled.

"No shit, I almost fell out of the bed when you came up in here yelling. Jesus." Tara slid out of bed and walked over to James, who was standing far back near the doorway out of the way. Pam was the only one brave enough to walk over and see what the fuss was about.

"There's pizza here with a receipt stapled to the box matching the name of the business card with her doctor's number on it sitting right here on the table. Would someone care to explain this shit to me so I don't lose my cool in a moment?"

Pam rolled her eyes and strode up to the other side of my bed, across from the green eyed monster on my right. "Fucking hell, Eric, don't get your boxers in a twist."

"Pam, do not fuck with me right now."

"And I thought I said 'shit' a lot. These two say 'fuck' more than I breathe" Tara quietly sniped at the doorway.

"Someone?" Eric said impatiently, still holding the business card up with Dr. Masen's cell and work number on it.

"Eric, Jesus, he brought Tara and I pizza, the both of us, so we wouldn't have to eat that horrible hospital food. He and someone he works with went to lunch, and he was nice enough to bring some back."

"It wasn't a special trip, then, are you happy?" Pam spat at Eric, obviously not in the mood for his crap.

"Why then did he give her his card? With his personal cell number listed?"

Pam reached over me as quick as a flash and snatched the card out of his hands. He looked mouth watering, standing beside me with his hands on his hips and eyes blazing murder. He obviously was pissed, but it was cute. He hadn't gotten all jealous like this in forever. I had kinda missed it, I snickered to myself.

"I don't find this funny" he glowered down at me, failing miserably to sober me up. I was biting my bottom lip hard, trying not to laugh. I glimpsed Tara near the door, and she shook her head at me to discourage me from laughing. She actually thought he was gonna kill the guy. He just missed me, and was jealous someone was able to do something nice for us. Too cute.

"Eric, there isn't a home number listed here. It's a professional card. So, if you could just piss around her hospital bed, then we could all go back to asking Sookie how she feels instead of listening to your irrational caveman rantics."

I looked up at Pam and couldn't resist. "I love you, Pam." I busted out laughing, and she just looked at Eric.

"They have obviously given her some strong drugs. Read her chart and find out what the hell it is, so we'll know what we're dealing with." That sobered me up a tiny bit.

"They haven't given me any drugs" I sniffed, somewhat miffed at her suggestion that I was hopped up on something. They were just amusing, I couldn't help it.

"I don't like it" he growled, finally sitting down on the bed next to me, and leaning in for a kiss. I tilted my chin up and melted as his cold lips sent icy fire through my body. Ah, sweet relief.

"Get a room" Pam smirked as she sat in a chair in the corner. Everyone else filed in, apparently satisfied Eric wasn't going to have to be barricaded in the room in order to keep my doctor alive. As he finally pulled away, I could see Yrjan and the whole gang was here.

"Oh, I really rank. First I have this lovely but over the top assortment of flowers, and then you all pay me a visit as well. Wow." Everyone looked at each other, then the flowers, and then back to me.

"Well, we all sent this bouquet here" Peter pointed to the lovely bunch of white roses and white lilies. "But the rest..." he looked at Pam confusingly.

"Oh bloody hell, Eric. Flowers much?" Pam rolled her eyes. They were all from him.

"Eric, really, all of these? Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted you to know you were loved, even though we couldn't be here until later. And here we are. Besides, they can give some of them to other patients, if you'd like."

"That's a good idea, actually." I smiled at him, and he coyly smoothed my hair from my face.

"Don't sound so surprised" he smirked at me playfully.

I heard a knock at the door, and everyone turned to see who the visitor was. It was none other than my fabulous doctor, to whom my fiance' had better be nice to. I poked Eric in the ribs and glared at him. He took his right hand and held it over his head, swirling a virtual halo around his head. He slunk into the chair next to me so Dr. Masen could stand next to his patient.

"Well, Sookie, I take it no new symptoms have developed? No new pain?" He looked at me suspiciously, but I honestly had none, so I could confidently and honestly answer.

"Nope. I'm all good."

"Excellent. Would you mind a final check of the abdominal tenderness to gauge the soreness? I'd like to make sure it's not changed a great deal."

"That's fine, whatever you need to do to let me go home tonight, I'm game."

He started to pull down my blanket to examine me, and then looked around behind him at my vast amount of company.

"Would you prefer for everyone to wait outside or are you comfortable with everyone remaining? It's up to you."

I looked around. It wasn't like I was gonna gave my girly parts on display, or my breasts out for everyone to see.

"I'm fine, every person in this room is a friend of mine."

He smiled and scooted closer to me, pulling down the blanket. Dr. Masen had his back to Eric, who was sitting just behind him in the chair. I thought it was pretty brave of Dr. Masen to not be intimidated by a vampire just behind him. He was a pretty non-judgmental guy.

Eric, however, was not having an easy time with someone touching me. He stood and walked out from behind Dr. Masen and around to the other side of my bed, where he could observe. Pam rolled her eyes, and the others looked on apprehensively.

As soon as Dr. Masen lifted my gown and held it over my chest for me to hold out of his way, I saw Eric's fangs sliding down. I glared at him and he covered them with his lips, smirking at me slightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You don't like cold hands. It'll only take a minute." Dr. Masen cheerfully hurried to the bathroom and ran his hands under cold water.

I didn't know if Dr. Masen was getting a dig in on Eric or not, but it had its effect. Shit. Eric looked positively pissed, and I didn't think he was going to play nice anymore. I was going to have talk with him later. That sounded pretty bad. It was Dr. Masen's cold hands I didn't like. Eric's were fine. They were more than fine, and I'd tell him so. But for now, the damage was done.

Dr. Masen came out drying his hands, looking oblivious to the very pissed off vampire just on the other side of the bed.

"So, let's start with the upper abdominal area again. He pressed lightly, then firmly, and moved to my navel area when I didn't feel any pain. He pressed lightly, then firmly again, and I noticed some slight tenderness, but nothing painful.

Pam quickly stood and moved beside Eric. I would later thank her for this, and so would Dr. Masen.

He pressed gently, then firmly below my navel, above my pubic bone in the usual tender spot, and I yelped a bit, biting back the tears stinging my eyes. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Pam throwing her arm in front of Eric as he stepped forward.

Dr. Masen noticed both my discomfort and Eric's inability to watch me be hurt, even if it was necessary.

"I'm sorry about that, but it doesn't seem to be any worse, unless you're holding out on me.." he looked at me questioningly. I shook my head no and stopped biting my lip. The pain subsided, turning back into a burn again.

I realized then that it wasn't just that Dr. Masen had caused me to yelp that set Eric off, but that he could feel what I was feeling. When the pain flooded my body just then, it'd probably about knocked him down.

"It's no worse than before" I confirmed aloud as Dr. Masen lowered my gown and raised the blanket back up. Eric visibly relaxed once Dr. Masen was done with the examination. I was proud of him, though. He did pretty good, for him. I smiled at him a special little smile, and he relaxed further, sending me waves of warmth through our bond.

"So, you are a free woman. I've already started your paperwork, so I'll just sign off on a couple of things, write you out a couple of scripts for pain medication, and you'll be on your way. Did anyone bring her a change of clothes? I'm pretty sure the ones she came in with are no good."

"She has everything she needs" Eric cryptically answered, looking only at me when he said it.

"Excellent. She will need something with a soft waist, like a dress, or some sweatpants, something comfy. No jeans for a week or more, until she can handle it. Nothing restrictive."

"Pam brought you something, I think you'll approve" Eric said gently, looking at Pam. It was her cue to bust out the 'coming home' outfit. She reached into her Gucci bag that looked like it could double as a carry on, and pulled out a folded up set of pajamas. She tossed them to Eric, and he laid them on the bed.

"Well, I'll be back shortly to discuss your self-care for the next few days, and your prescriptions." He smiled at everyone and left the room.

"I don't like him" Eric scowled at the doorway. Tara decided now would be a good time to close the door.

"Eric, he's done a fine job taking care of our Sookie" Yrjan looked at me, smiling approvingly.

"Yes, that is why he breathes. I could hunt him down tonight and.."

"Eric" I cut him off, wanting to change the subject to something else, anything.

"I'm getting up, going into the bathroom, and changing. Who's coming with me?"

Eric looked surprised. "You're actually going to accept help? Well, I'll bite."

"Not tonight, I hope" I laughed a little.

As he squinted at the buttons on the bed, trying to figure out how to raise me up to sitting, he said quietly, "I won't be biting, but you will be drinking." He looked up at me for a second and looked back at the controls.

"Does anyone know how to work this ancient thing?" he spat, losing his cool yet again at the ridiculousness known as a hospital bed. They can be frustrating, but tonight he was just not in the mood, bless his heart.

Thankfully, Tara stepped forward and bravely stood beside him. "I've worked one of these before. These arrows move it up or down." She showed him, but let him do the honors. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, softening a bit.

"Thank you, Tara" he smiled a crooked smile at her as she left him to figure the rest out. He pushed the button, and my back started raising. He stopped, and pushed the other button, lowering me back again. After a couple of seconds of lowering, he pressed the up button and started raising me again. He was staring at the motion of the bed like he'd never seen anything so enthralling before. That, I found hard to believe.

"Fascinating" he breathed. He pushed the button to lower me again, and then I got impatient.

"Eric, let me out of this thing and then you can play with it all you want!" I said a little crabby, snapping him out of his revelry.

"Sorry" he shrugged apologetically as he raised me all the way. I had only been up a handful of times, and each time seemed more painful than the last. I gritted my teeth and groaned as I stood, and headed for the bathroom.

"I can feel you are hurting. I will take that away later when we are home" he whispered into my ear.

"Looking forward to it" I smiled up at him.

He closed the bathroom door behind us, leaving everyone else to chat amongst themselves while I dressed.

He walked behind me and untied the strings in three places holding my gown on. I was completely naked, and bruised up a bit. I heard him suck a breath in when he surveyed the colors forming under my skin.

"Later" I reminded him. It would be gone soon. His blood would heal it away quickly. It would also make me horny as hell, but that I was looking forward to.

He let the gown fall off my body and leaned into me, wrapping his arms around me. He didn't try to cop a feel, he didn't even touch my breasts. He simply wrapped his arms under my breasts and pulled me against his chest, inhaling my hair deeply as though I smelled delicious.

"I am so relieved you are fine." He was saying so many things with that one sentence. I understood.

"Me too. I'm sorry I gave you a scare. It must have been awful."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. But I will take care of you tonight." He released me, feeling my skin prickle from being chilled. I was cold with no clothes on. Which reminded me...

As I lifted my arms for him to slide my long sleeved pajama top over my head, I decided to clear something up.

"Eric, when Dr. Masen said something about forgetting that I don't like cold hands, and he warmed them, it looked like it hurt you to hear that. I just wanted you to know it wasn't like it sounded."

He said nothing, so I knew I was right. It had wounded him a bit. As I slid my last arm through the sleeve, and he pulled the shirt down, I took his hand and looked at him, willing him to look at me.

When he did, I continued. "Your hands may be cool, but when they touch me, they do what no other hands do, warm or cold. It feels like icy fire spreads along my skin, through my body. Dr. Masen just has cold hands, period. When he first examined me this morning, I jumped. He thought he'd hurt me, but I told him his hands were too cold. So that's why he mentioned that I didn't like cold hands. He didn't mean it to insult you, as I suspect he wasn't thinking about the temperature of your hands when he was about to examine me."

He looked at me suddenly, and I realized I was making it worse.

"That's not what I meant either. Oh, for fuck's sake, can you just believe me when I tell you that he's a good doctor, and that I appreciate that you love me, and that I think it's cute that you're ready to bash someone's head in for buying me pizza. But I am all yours."

I looked him in the eyes when I said that last part, and he grinned.

"You bring out so many emotional responses from me. I can't seem to control myself tonight. Pam says I'm on overload."

"Pam's smart. You are. It's a lot to deal with. But I'm fine, we're going home, and I am not letting anymore cute guys buy me pizza. I'll just eat the hospital food."

He looked sheepish. "No, that was nice of him. But if anybody asks, I hate his fucking guts, got it?"

I had to laugh. "Agreed."

"Here, let's get your pants on." He held the pajama bottoms open, waiting for me to step into them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him, wondering where my panties fit into this equation.

"I don't think you'll need panties. These aren't see-through pants, I checked. You'll be more comfortable this way." He held the pants open, leering at me.

"You shit" I whacked him on the shoulder as I stepped into each pantleg. "You're just planning on taking them off of me later after I'm better, aren't you?"

He shrugged as if he didn't mind me knowing exactly the kind of naughtiness he had planned.

"If you weren't going to take some of my blood, you wouldn't feel up to it. But since you will have some, I know you're not going to need panties. Simple as that. You're free to prove me wrong."

Just as he pulled my pajama pants to my waist and I was comfortably dressed, we heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Eric asked gruffly at the pest.

"Dr. Masen is back, so maybe you two could continue that later."

"Fucking Pam" he snorted, rubbing his face in his hands. "I'm gonna fix her one of these days, you know. And you'll be there to witness it." He looked at me through his fingers, grinning. His fingers slid from his face and he took my hand, walking me back to the bed so I could sit.

Dr. Masen was standing on the other side of the bed with some paperwork, which he handed to Eric.

"These are tips for things she should and shouldn't do the next few days. Have her read over these, or read over them together, and if either of you have any questions, feel free to give me or any of the nurses here a call."

Eric took the papers and passed them to Viktoria, who was standing to his left. She smirked and handed them to Peter, who passed them to James, who then passed them to Tara. It was obvious no one gave a shit about the human after care papers, not when there was 1,000 year old vampire blood that would heal me in seconds later tonight. Inside joke.

"Also, here are two prescriptions for pain medication and a sleep aid, in case you have trouble sleeping. Sometimes after accidents, people have nightmares or anxiety. That should help you sleep, but don't take them for more than a couple of weeks. They can be habit forming.

Again, he handed them to Eric, who passed them to Viktoria, and the whole comical thing played out again, while Dr. Masen was oblivious to the joke.

"Last but not least, I would advise you not to do anything strenuous for at least two weeks, like lifting, gardening, sexual activity, etc."

Eric raised his eyebrows at Pam, and Pam almost burst out laughing. I was so going to kill them if either of them made a peep. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Tara finally coughed to stifle a giggle that James was losing the battle with.

"We're just gonna step outside, we'll see you all in the lobby" she said, as she hurried James out before he lost it. The door shut behind them, and Dr. Masen went back to his dutiful instructions.

"So, do you have any questions?"

I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, what was the name of that pizza place, it was fantastic!" I tried my best to look serious, but he knew better.

"Get outta here. And remember what I said about no strenuous activity. She can be stubborn" he mused at Eric, who simply nodded in agreement. Finally, something they agreed on.

I stood and started for the doorway, when Yrjan started laughing.

I turned to see what was funny, and noticed everyone looking up from staring at my ass.

"What, do I have something on my butt?" I asked, not having the faintest idea what was so damn funny.

"Yes, um, you do actually." Dr. Masen was three shades of red.

"What the hell is on my ass, Eric?"

He pointed at Pam. "Ask her, she picked them out."

Pam smirked and shrugged. "What?"

"What does it say" I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing I was definitely going to get in on this someday prank Eric's scheming up for Pam.

"Nothing that isn't true." Her mouth twitched, and I swear to God I thought she might actually laugh. But, she regained composure, and I was disappointed.

"Well?" I barked, getting tired of the suspense. It couldn't be that damn funny.

"Itsaysdangermagnet" Pam blurted as she raced from the room before I could grab a pillow.

I shook my head and realized that I was now going to have to walk out of the hospital with the words "danger magnet" in big letters on my ass. Great. This means war.

a/n: Charlaine Harris owns Sookie's ass. Eric just gets to play with it.


	25. Chapter 25

This will be fun, I'm predicting. I'm glad you all are along for the ride they're on. Loving your awesome reviews, and hoping you'll like this chapter as well. Thanks for being my cheerleaders!!

Chapter Twenty Five

EPOV

I could tell she was glad to be coming home tonight. When I woke tonight, I had decided I was coming to bring her home whether she was being released or not. She could sign herself out and there wasn't a fucking thing they could have done about it. Besides, they could never do for her what I could. In a few minutes, it would physically be as though she were never roughed up by a three thousand pound vehicle.

The ride home was quiet, as I expected. We all took two cars so that Sookie and I could be alone. I wanted to tell her about Loki, and about the driver of the other car as soon as possible. She would know tonight and deal with it before she walked through those doors and realized the furry little shit wasn't running to meet her.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw, heard, and felt her grief over the little guy. He was cool, I admit it. I liked the little shit a lot. I wasn't gonna shed any tears over it, but I knew Sookie would. She looked out the window the rest of the way home and didn't say another word.

The ride for me wasn't peachy, either. The whole entire time I was driving, my focus was keeping her safe from any other reckless assholes not paying attention. Needless to say, when we pulled up to the estate, we were both relieved.

Helping her out of the car, I carried her upstairs and took her to our room, pushing the door shut with my foot. I carried her to the bed and gently set her down. The fucking wince on her face said it all. First things first.

Turning the shower spray on as warm as I thought she'd stand it, I threw some fluffy towels on the vanity and pulled my shirt over my head. I stood there watching here as I unbuckled my belt, sliding it through the loops and letting it drop to the floor. She watched me unbutton my pants and fucking smiled at me. That little look made my fangs run down, but I swallowed back that shit. She was in no shape for that shit yet.

Unzipping my jeans, I let them fall to the floor and enjoyed her smirk upon seeing the usual – no fucking undies for me. That is not how I roll. She giggled, then winced again. Her eyes studied me as I walked towards her, trusting me completely.

I kissed the top of her hair, smelling that awful death hotel scent all around her. That's exactly fucking why we were showering first. Water, blood, and then something to make her feel good again. I was glad she didn't see me wrinkle my nose as my lips left her hair.

I stepped back just enough to look at her as I started undressing her. Her eyes fell closed and a smile played at her lips.

She raised her arms and I pulled her top over her head effortlessly. My cock took notice immediately, seeing her hard nipples as the cool air hit them. Forcing my eyes down to the next order of business, I took her hands and pulled her to stand. Untying the drawstring on her "danger magnet" pajama bottoms, I slid them down her legs, along with her panties. Holding onto her to give her balance, she stepped out of them and wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped her to me and allowed my emotions to have their place now that we were alone, and together again. I fucking hated waking up to an empty house today, at least empty as far as I was concerned.

"Would you like me to wash you?" I offered, knowing she'd like that. She nodded into my chest, gripping me tighter. I closed my eyes and reciprocated. The feelings of warmth flowed between us as I hummed to her until she was ready to break away.

After a few moments, she loosened her grip and her arms slid down, signaling she was ready for our shower. I took her warm little hand in mine, and walked her to the shower door.

I helped her inside, feeling her pleasure as the water relaxed her sore muscles. Her bruises were darkening still, making me grind my fucking teeth together. Fucker. I still would give a fucking lot to have that breather alive, so I could stalk him and play with him, until I decided to kill him. I wouldn't have touched his fucking blood. I'd just have batted and played with him little a little toy until I grew tired of him. He was fucking lucky he never lived to see who he'd fucked with.

Her moans of happiness brought me out of my morbid little daydream, and back to where I want to be. I took the shampoo bottle and dumped some pretty smelling shit in my hands that she loves. She could use any shampoo and still smell fucking tasty and nice.

Massaging it into her hair, she turned under my arms and stood with her back to me, leaning into me slightly.

"This feels so good" she lamented happily.

"Just relax, and I will take care of you tonight" I promised her. Fucking right.

She did relax into me even further, and I had to suppress a laugh as she actually listened. I could remember a time when she'd turn around and tell me with her hands on her hips not to tell her what to do. She was a pain in my ass, but everything she did made me want more of her, inexplicably.

After massaging her scalp for a bit, I rinsed her hair until I was certain it was clean. Then I soaped her entire body in lather, and backed her under the spray, watching the suds slide down her body.

She laid her hands on my chest and leaned back against the wall of the shower, her gaze willing me to follow.

"Are you ready to feel better?" I smiled at my lover, sending her love and assurance through our bond.

"Yes, God yes" she laughed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Good, good." I flipped on our shower cd player and forwarded it to a relaxing background music type of song, and adjusted the volume to a quieter setting. It was a gift from Pam a few days ago, but we'd all but ignored it as we were always too fucking distracted to care.

As "Wild Horses" by The Sundays drifted out gently from the speaker, I made a mental note buy Pam a new fucking pair of fuckawesome shoes. This little contraption had killer sound, and my lover likes – a lot.

As the guitar strums relaxed her further, I pressed my body against hers for a moment, not wanting to just shove my wrist in her face. This was an intimate thing, that very fucking few had ever received from me.

I kissed her lips gently and ran my hands along her face, our eyes connecting in silent proclamations. Taking my arm to my lips, I raked a fang along my skin until it ran red. Her hands pulled my arm towards her, and her sweet lips covered my wound, pulling gently at first. Her eyes closed, and I felt a hum of contentment emanating from her.

My traitor fucking body couldn't help but respond, as it was the equivalent of her mouth being on my cock, massaging and sucking just as she was now. The taking of my blood was powerful shit, and I had to restrain my free hand from going straight between her legs. Patience...patience.

As I felt her pull harder, I smelled her arousal beginning, and gave in to my desires. Running my hand down her arm and over her hip, I gripped her bottom and pulled her hips to me. She opened her eyes, and I could see that she was no longer in pain. Her eyes fucking sparkled, and they were heavy with lust.

I pulled my arm back slowly, and she didn't fight me.

"That's enough, lover. Not tonight." Her lips were stained with my blood, and looking very fucking edible. Without thinking, I drew my thumb across her bottom lip, and she fucking opened her lips. I slipped my thumb in her warm, wet mouth and she fucking bit me. Hard.

Fuck. She had too much. I could feel the staggering waves of lust slamming into me now, running through me like fire. Fuck. Me.

I pinned her to the wall, letting a part of me respond to her. Her mouth was still open, and she fucking looked like a vampire. Her eyes were crazy with lust, and her open lips still had blood on them. I just about lost my fucking mind right this second.

Running my fingers along her lip again, she tried to bite me. I was ready this time, and yanked them away. Her eyes narrowed, and she growled at me. Fucking growled.

That's all it took. My hands roamed her body, not giving a fuck about anything else in the world but her. _ Mine. Mine._ She hitched her leg over my hip, and my hand gripped her thigh to hold it there. She was fucking amazing, powerful, bold, sensual, and _mine._

ATB's "Ecstasy" began, giving the already charged air a more intense feel. Her nails dug into my skin, and she pulled at my hair. I kneaded her hips and ground my cock into her stomach. We were everywhere, all at once, gripping, pulling, tasting, grinding, begging, teasing....fuck.

"Stop fucking with me and just fuck me already" she growled into my mouth, biting my lip with her teeth.

The civilized part of me stepped into the shadows, and the fucking animal in me stepped out.

I pulled away from her slightly, tasting my blood on my lips and seeing it on hers.

"Fuck, no more blood, understand?" I barked at her, chastising her for taking too much. It was getting out of hand, and I had to keep my shit together.

She then gave me the most evil look I'd ever seen play across her beautiful face. I was in so much fucking trouble. I now had to contain her while not killing her, and at the same time satisfying our primal urges.

"." I pointed my finger at her, and quicker than I anticipated, she grabbed my finger and yanked me to her, fisting my hair towards her lips.

As my lips crashed to hers, I played her little game, pulling back when I sensed she was going to nip me, and being punished with her fingernails each time.

I pushed her feet apart with mine, and slipped my hand between her folds to test her. Fucking right, she was more than ready.

Gripping myself hard, I slammed myself inside of her, giving her exactly what she wanted, only I pulled myself out after the first stroke.

Her eyes widened, and she got absofuckinglutely animalistic on me.

"What the fuck was that?" she hissed at me, almost coming undone at my teasing.

"Tell me what you want and you can have it back." I looked at her, inches from her face, the water dripping down our noses, our lips, off her eyelashes.......

She inched her face even closer, and her warm breath washed over my mouth.

"I want your cock back inside me, and if you remove it again before I tell you to, I will make you _very_ sorry." She smiled a chilly smile, and I had no doubt I was going to do exactly as she said.

So I gave her what she wanted.

She gasped as I slid inside her again, and this time I wouldn't play with her. She dug her nails in my ass and breathed, "yesss" in satisfaction. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, thinking of how perfect I had planned our night to be in just two short nights, and how important it was to be in control right now. I had never allowed myself to be so free with her like this, and it was dangerous.

I picked her up and continued thrusting into her, giving her a tenth of what I was capable of. Her screams were getting louder, and in the process, driving me closer and closer to the brink of spilling myself into her before she was even satisfied.

I angrily thought of how close she'd came this morning to being taken from me, and what that would have meant for me, to live without her.

I thought of coming back to this room without her, and what I would have done when the sun rose.

I thought of her beautiful white dress with little red flowers on it the very first time that insolent brought her into my world. It was the only thing he'd ever done right in his miserable existence.

I thought of her sleeping in her room all those nights I checked on her, though she never knew I was watching, guarding.

I thought of her underneath me at the orgy, when she was still with him; how she wanted me, but fought it with all her strength.

I thought of the first time I realized I was fucked, when I threw myself over her and took bullets in Dallas. Fuck-ed.

_Slam._

Her defending herself to the Pelts, as I watched in awe.

_Slam._

Her taking my blood for the first time.

Slam.

Her taking my blood for the second time.

Slam.

Her taking my blood for the third time.

Slam.

Her offering her blood to me the night in Fangtasia when she came to me.

Slam. Grunt.

Her giving herself to me completely. Me giving her all of myself, wholly.

Slam, "fuck".

Her splayed out on the hood of my car overlooking Shreveport as I made her see stars, literally and figuratively.

"Eric"

Me kneeling in front of her family's graves, promising them to take care of her. Her beautiful tears of happiness.

"Sookie"

"You are my life now" I heard her somewhere inside me, not aloud.

My eyes flew open, and her mouth was closed. I closed mine and dove into our bond, finding her there.

"Lover, I cannot be if you are not with me"

"I would rather die than be without you"

"We all die, lover...but not all find the one we love afterwards"

I felt her building, and squeezing around me, and it pulled me out of our bond.

"Eric, I can't" - she started, then lost her words as her orgasm carried her away. Somehow holding onto my gaze like a lifeline, I felt her insides clenching and becoming wetter as she came around me.

The intensity was too much for me, and I fucking lost myself.

I raised her with my hands even higher before I dropped her back onto me, causing my intense explosion to follow suit with hers. I felt myself unload into her all I had, squeezing her ass in my hands as I held onto her to keep myself grounded.

She was starting to come down as I pulsed into her for the last time, and sporting a magnificent smile.

I tilted my forehead to hers, and turned us so that my back was to the tile wall, allowing the water to spill over her to warm her. She laughed as the water drenched her, putting her hands up to attempt to keep the water out of her nose and eyes.

She was failing miserably, so I turned her back around against the wall, letting the water fall over my shoulders.

"Did you feel that?" she asked softly, looking at me in wonder.

"Yes." She had spoken to me through the bond; she had been in deep – deeper than ever before. Instead of being afraid, she had reveled in it.

"That was cool" she grinned, making me laugh out loud.

"Cool, yes, well, that was very cool, wasn't it?" My magnificent creature. She was so many things, but the most important thing was that she was _mine_.

She laughed with me, pulling my face to hers to give me the sweetest kiss.

As she broke away to look at me some more, I decided to put her down, and turn off the water.

As I opened the door and grabbed our towels to hand her, I heard her giggling.

"Bet that fucking doctor doesn't have an ass like this, mmm?" I couldn't resist. I was gonna tease her about that fucker at least one. I had his number.

"Hey, don't be mentioning Dr. Masen when we just finished that" she admonished, pointing at the shower.

"How about we don't mention Dr. Basin anymore, ever again? That'd be fine by me."

"Dr. Masen, and you brought him up, you pain in the ass, not me." She grinned at me as she toweled off her beautiful breasts. Fuuuck me, I wanted to do that.

"Here" I swiped the towel out of her hand, startling her. "Let me" I said in my best fuckable voice.

As I patted the beautiful clear beads of water off her skin, I noticed her tan was fading.

"Lover, you know your tan is gone? I haven't heard any complaints about it" I quizzed her, curiously. I was surprised she hadn't been upset about it.

"Well, I wanted to see how I would look a little paler" she looked away, seeming to be embarrassed slightly at her confession.

"It has been too cold for sunbathing lately, hasn't it?" She grinned and nodded, and I had to just drop that fucking towel right there and grab her.

Whirling her around, I took her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

"You look like a goddess, pale as you are" I said, my expression serious. I wanted her to know she looked as beautiful as when her skin was bronzed from the sun. "You will be even more beautiful somehow afterward, but I can't imagine it yet. I can only tell you I know that you will be formidable and stunning."

"All the female vamps look so pretty, so I guess you're not just saying that. You sure haven't been beat by the ugly stick as a vampire."

I laughed loudly and jumped on her, landing on all fours so I wouldn't crush her.

"Do you have any idea how much of my blood you had, you naughty girl? You're going to have some very colorful dreams when you close your pretty eyes."

Her eyes studied my lips and her fingers traced my bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and you will be asleep. Whatever will I do when I wake up hot and bothered?"

"Perhaps Pam has some toys you could borrow, shall we ask her?" I leered at her, knowing full well she wouldn't dare.

"Ew, you don't borrow that shit, Eric!" With blinding speed, she had whipped a pillow straight upside my head. Ho-ly shit. Yeah, um, fuck.

I studied her for a moment as she lay there grinning at me. My expression must have made her curious.

"What?" she asked, still wielding the pillow like a sophisticated weapon.

"Fuck, Sookie. You were so fast" I breathed down at her, still crouched over her on all fours.

"Pick up a pillow." She looked over at the pillows and nodded at them.

I looked at them, and looked back at her.

"What the fuck for? I'm no match for you right now, Legosi. Fuck's sake, woman." I shook my head at her, scolding her for the glowing she was going to fucking do later. In the dark. Yes, glowing.

"Just do it. I wanna see if I can keep up with you."

"Fine" I growled, still pissed at how fucking much she'd snuck past me. The next two days, she best believe I'd be paying attention. Sneaky minx.

I picked up a pillow, but as I opened my mouth to ask her what the fuck now, she whapped me upside the head again, this time making my hair fall into my left eye.

That was fucking annoying.

"This is stupid, you know. I don't..."

_whap_

That was really fucking annoying, and I gave her a warning look. She fucking giggled hard.

"Do you realize you are pinned underneath a fucking Viking, lover? I have kicked ass on more battlefields that you can ima-...."

_whomp_

I just froze. She had fucking interrupted me twice with a mother fucking pillow to the face, and now my hair was just all fucked up. This was beginning to really piss me off.

"What the -"

_whap_

"Goddamnit, will you stop..." I scrambled up clumsily onto my knees, still keeping her pinned below me, but gripping my pillow in preparation for a serious battle, if she wasn't fully prepared to wave the fucking white flag mighty quick.

"...will you stop that shit? It's annoy-.."

_baphft_

..

I looked down at her and gave her the best 'Eric Fucking Northman is gonna kick your ass' glare, but with a twitch of my lips into a slight grin in spite of myself.

"Oooh, so scary" she taunted me, gripping her pillow. My quick fucking eyes was spotting the pattern of attack. Each time before she struck, her fingers twitched.

Come to daddy, baby.

As she sent the pillow whizzing towards my face, I backed up easily, earning an open mouthed look of 'oh shit' from her. She had just lost the upper hand, and she knew it.

"You know I love you, right?" she sweetly grinned up at me. I gave her a sweet grin back as I brought my pillow down onto her face, but gently. Very gently.

"Aaahh, Eric!!" her muffled cries of what sounded like sore-loser syndrome came from somewhere under the pillow before I yanked it away.

I grinned evily at her again as I tossed my pillow over my shoulder, and then yanked hers quick as a flash out of her unsuspecting hand, and tossed it over as well. Now it was just me and her, still both naked and partially wet from the piss poor job I did of drying us off.

I debated on tickling her mercilessly, or perhaps fucking her breathless again. But damn it, I was still annoyed. I wanted to play. I wanted to stalk her. Fuck. Yeah.

"My lover, I am going to get your pajamas. I do not want you to move one inch, understand?" I asked her, slowly sliding off her luscious and very tempting body. The element of surprise was the most underrated weapon in any battle. I had a slight advantage, making me smirk aloud as I thought this.

She nodded, looking at me curiously, propped up on her elbows.

"Not one inch, or I will punish you." I said this seriously as I walked towards our closet to fetch her something to put on.

"What would said punishment involve?" she smirked, mistakenly assuming I meant torturing her a bit before ravishing her. Wrong.

"Said punishment will involve not pleasuring you in any way for the next two nights." Silence.

I peeked around the corner, and she was indeed still laying there, but pouting. I did have her there. She knew it wasn't worth it to find out if I was serious.

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants for me and a set for her. Walking back to the bed, I tossed them at her, staying a few feet away from the bed. I could feel her just dying of curiosity, and it made the anticipation even fucking sweeter.

I quickly slid on my pants and tied the drawstring. Wouldn't want to traumatize anyone downstairs, if that's where this ended up.

"So, why am I getting dressed right now? Are you done with me?" She had her top on, and was sliding her pants up her enticing legs as we speak.

"Oh, I am far from done with you, lover." The expression on my face must have finally clued her in to the fact that paybacks are indeed, a bitch.

"Shit, Eric..." she looked at me pleadingly as she finished dressing.

I smiled at her like the cat that ate the canary, as I explained the rules of the game.

"We are going to play a little game, with the only restriction being that you must remain inside. You may go anywhere inside, but not outside. It's too cold tonight for what you're wearing. Is this clear?"

She nodded. Good girl.

I crossed my arms across my chest and stood with my feet apart, ready to begin.

"We are going to play a little game of hide-and-go-seek. I am the cat, and you are the mouse. You can run, but you can't hide. But I want to stalk you down until I find you, and then you will pay for the pillows to the face, and for taking so much of my blood."

She grinned, making my cock twitch. I love this fucking woman. Not only was I not scaring her...but she wanted to play. She wanted me to find her.

"But honey, don't you have sort of an unfair advantage? Being that you can smell me, hear me, feel me? I can't do that."

Shit, she did have a small point. Think fast, Northman. Ah...but she would have a headstart.

"We'll even it up. I told you, lover, you get a five minute head start. I'll stay up here in this room and not come out for five minutes. And then, I'm coming for you."

"And what about the unfair advantage?" She was good.

"You can have Pam or anyone else help you. Sound fair?"

She liked that addition to the rules. Yessss. Let the games begin.

"Run, little mouse." She flew to the door and was gone in a blink. Fuck. Damn it. Waaay too much. I was going to get her.

I heard laughing downstairs, and had to shut down my unfair advantages. I didn't want to cheat. I wanted a good game. I would do the complete opposite of my nature when I pursued something I wanted: I wouldn't hear anything, I wouldn't smell anything, and I would close off our bond, even thought it would be a bit unpleasant for her. I should have warned her about that. Maybe I would leave it partially open, but do my best to ignore any sudden feelings from her that would give away the fact that I had almost found her, etc.

Yesss, I was ready now. Let the fucking games begin. Come to daddy. I watched the clock by the bed, waiting and salivating as each minute ticked down.

A/N: Charlaine Harris owns Eric and Sookie, but luckily I get to play with them.


	26. Chapter 26

Well, well, well. Eric wants to play again. So, without further adieu, here you go!

Chapter Twenty Six

SPOV

Oh my God, he is serious. I'm watching him standing over by the wall, looking completely serious. I'm the mouse and he's the cat? He has no idea how many times I've used that metaphor for the two of us. Well, I'm all in. I am totally game. I feel great – maybe too great. He isn't happy about all the blood I took, but I wanted more. It made me feel incredible.

As he agrees not to use his abilities, I can't help but watching his gorgeous lips as they move. The blood is making everything come alive. I can even notice the little hairs covering his face. They're so tiny, but they're there. God, get a grip!

Snapping myself out of it, I hear him say, "run little mouse." I grin at him like the crazy fool I am to be actually enjoying this twisted little game, and before he can say another word I shoot for the door.

I run down the stairs, knowing the five minutes are going to go by very quickly. I look around the kitchen and see no one. I streak into the living room and plow directly into Sven, sending me over the couch and directly onto Pam and Viktoria's lap, legs up in the air and my butt right on Pam's chest.

"Well, Sookie, you're looking much better. Blood much?" she smirked, taking my legs and lowering them so I could stand.

"I gotta hide! Help me, quick!" I gushed out, laughing like a crazy woman. Everyone just looked at me. I realized instantly that everyone had came back here for the night. Tara and James were on the couch in one corner, Yrjan and Anna were on the chaise behind me, Alrik was beside Sven, and Sven, well...yeah.

They looked confused, and I didn't have time to fill them in on the long version.

"Pillow fight, bad girl, aggravated Viking, five minutes, gotta hide...help!!"

The confusion cleared from everyone's face, and amusement replaced it immediately.

Yrjan burst out laughing, and everyone else followed. Tara was looking at me like I'd lost my mind, but everyone else knew about Eric's fabulous sense of humor.

"He's not going to hurt me, Tara. He's just playing. But I gotta hide, seriously, you guys! I whopped him upside the head twice, and good. He's gonna get me back, and if he finds me right away he'll be really annoyed. So help me!!"

Pam spoke first. "Well, what are the rules?"

"How did you know there's rules?" I was surprised, to say the least. Had he pulled this stuff on her before?

"Oh, I've been punished a couple of times this way. He gets bored sometimes, and wants to play. I've been the mouse a couple of times." She looked at me for a second, and then chuckled as she went back to examining her nails. "You're shit out of luck. He can smell you. I can smell you. It's...." she sniffed the air for dramatic effect..."positively delicious."

"Pam, not helping!" I shrieked at her.

"Sookie, upstairs or downstairs?" Tara asked, getting the ball rolling. Finally, someone helping me think.

"I don't know!! Viktoria, he said the only rule is that I can't go outside. Where's the best place? Somewhere he wouldn't find me?"

She thought for a moment, raising her hand to request a moment. I looked from face to face, seeing how entertaining this was for everyone. Well, glad to be of service, folks.

Perhaps it isn't where you would be hidden the best. He will surely look upstairs first, and definitely in the cellar downstairs. Those are out. Hmmm."

"What about the kitchen, Sookie? Can you fit in the oven?" Sven asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Uh, no, I'm not that small, Sven, but thanks. Next?"

Anna offered an idea next. "What about the garage? That's not technically outside."

"No, the cars are the only hiding places in there, unless she can squeeze her ass into the mini fridge" Pam smirked.

"_Two minutes"_ Eric thundered from upstairs. God he sounded so powerful, so strong, so excited.

"Shit, shit, what do I do?"

"Give up, and let him throw you over his shoulder and carry you back upstairs. You can't hide from him."

"You owe me" I hissed at Pam. "Fucking 'danger magnet' on my ass?!" I walked over to her and took her hands, pulling her up to stand. She let me.

"Hide me, Pam. You're the only one who's played this game."

"And I've lost every time, quickly. I don't know where the hell to hide you where he can't find you right away. He's good." She looked at me like I she was completely bored, until something flashed across her face.

"Of course.." she said under her breath, only I heard her. Ha, thanks Eric.

"What?" I demanded impatiently. "What? Where?"

"Follow me" she said confidently, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the corner of the piano room just off the living room. There in the corner sat a big box.

'Kill Bill' was scrawled on the side of the box, which was about five feet tall and just wide enough for me to fit in.

"Pam, what the hell is this, and how did I not notice this sitting here?"

She looked proud of herself, and said nonchalantly, "you didn't notice it because it's just a box."

"Okay, but what's in it?"

"A wedding present, sort of."

"For me?" I asked, unsure of why Pam would think I wanted a box with Bill's name written on it on my wedding day to Eric.

"_Thirty seconds"_ Eric's voice boomed from upstairs, and excitement coursed through me, making me practically jump up and down in front of this weird box.

Pam opened the flaps and I peered into the box. Hundreds of little cloves of garlic half filled the box.

"What the hell? Bill hates garlic!" I said, surprised and confused momentarily, until I got it.

"You are so bad. Are you really gonna send this to him?"

With both arms, she parted the garlic like the Red Sea. "Get in, hurry it up. Eric won't even touch this box."

I climbed in, trying to wedge myself in between all this garlic, which was pretty damn strong.

"Eric doesn't mind garlic" I puzzled.

"No, only Bill's that big of a pussy. But Eric won't touch anything with Bill's name on it. He knows what's in here, and he wouldn't even consider me putting you in Bill's gift. I know him, trust me. The territorial ass in him will rule that shit out the second he glances at it. Now duck your head and don't make a fucking sound."

"I'm gonna stink!" I complained, but mildly. I looked up at her as she tucked the flaps back "You're a genius."

"I know, and this makes us even." It wasn't a question. She pushed the last flap in place and I heard her whoosh back to the living room.

The best part of this little hiding place? I could hear everyone in the living room, and would be able to hear what was going on.

I heard Pam start up a conversation with someone about something ridiculous, and grinned in the dark box.

I sat there, annoyed at the stench of garlic, but trying not to snicker at the thought of Bill opening up this box. He had always made me brush my teeth after I ate, but if there was garlic involved, he wouldn't come near me the rest of the night. Not one other vamp I'd met had a strong aversion to garlic, so who knows why he couldn't stomach it. I decided Pam's theory that Bill was just a pussy sounded satisfactory to me.

I stayed perfectly still, Eric's blood in me giving me an uncanny ability to stay absolutely motionless. Normally, I wouldn't be able to keep this up, but I was feeling pretty confident. Honestly, where the hell else could I have hid myself? Nowhere, that's where.

I listened as they continued to make small talk. Where the hell was Eric? Maybe he was stalking me upstairs. Keep looking, big boy. You ain't gonna find me up there. I almost searched the bond to see if I could sense him, but quickly put the kabosh on that. He'd be able to sense me as well, and he'd promised not to use it to his advantage. Shit. I'd just have to wait.

I didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell is on your face?" I heard Pam ask, sounding incredulous.

"Eyeshadow" was the answer in a sexy voice, belonging to none other.

"What the hell for?" she smirked dryly, drawing some chuckles from the others.

"I'm hunting, Pam. Would you like to play? Oh, that's right. You can't play because you already know where she is. Too bad for you." he laughed at her.

"Where who is, Sookie? She isn't with us, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I call bullshit. But I don't want any hints, anyways. I'm going to enjoy this."

I could just imagine a Pam eye roll right about now. I bit my lip to suppress the urge to giggle, and thankfully it passed.

"Tara, would you mind standing so I can move the couch?" he purred. She probably thinks we've lost her mind. No one had time to explain to her about Eric and Pam's warped sense of humor. Their serious reputation precedes them.

I heard something dragging across the floor, and then again.

Eric's quiet laughter, which I could hear from here. Ha.

"You're losing your touch, pussycat. You haven't found her in almost as much time as you gave her to hide. Pathetic."

Ooh, careful Pam.

"Touche', Pamela. Indeed. My clever minx has hidden herself well. I am confident she is not upstairs. Which leaves downstairs. Or, _the cellar_."

I heard a door open and the faint sound of Eric laughing. It sounded like he was a little annoyed, but still enjoying the game.

"Eric, playing a game with your bonded?" I heard Anna ask coyly.

I heard a muffled grunt, and had to stifle another giggle. He was annoyed now.

My eyes widened as I heard nearby quietly say, "here, kitty kitty." The hairs stood up on my arms. If he was cheating, he would have felt my response through our bond. Hopefully he was being a good boy.

I heard him in the living room, accusing someone of hiding me behind the drapes. I heard him utter something as he obviously discovered I was indeed, not behind the drapes.

"Oh for fuck's sake, stop pretending you don't know where she is and just go caveman on her ass already" Pam teased.

"I would if I fucking knew where she was. Impossible." Yep, he was definitely getting annoyed now. The game's only fun if he thinks he's going to dominate, huh. This was new for him. But in all fairness, he wasn't allowed to use his senses. If he had, he'd have found me in ten seconds.

"What the hell's this?" I heard him say, sounding very close.

"Full of garlic, remember?"

A pause.

"Yeah, I remember. That fucker's gonna keel over when he opens that box. I wish I could see it, BUT, I'm going to be otherwise occupied with my WIFE when he opens it" he gleefully snarked.

I held my breath, expecting he'd find me any second now. Instead, I heard him complaining in the living room with everyone else.

"Did she cheat and go outside? I will not be happy, and perhaps be forced to cheat as well."

"I didn't see Sookie go outside" I heard Tara say, trying to pretend to be helpful. She sounded like she was enjoying this too. I was relieved she wasn't worried Eric was after me in a bad way. Who knows how this looked to her when I came flying downstairs saying "Eric's after me". I snickered quietly, and bit my lip. .Shit.

"I think I'm going to have to go back upstairs and look further. Perhaps she snuck back into our room after I left it. That's the only place I haven't looked."

I heard the other start up a conversation again, so I relaxed. I was picturing him looking in our closet and under our bed, when he scared the living shit out of me.

"Booo!" he hollered as he ripped open the flaps, exposing me sitting in a pile of stinky garlic. "Whew, that does fucking stink. That's so fucking awesome" he laughed, bending over in peals of laughter.

He reached in and pulled me out by my hands, lifting me up and out, setting me down on my feet. Looking at his face, I noticed his face made up in something black, with a camouflage effect.

"Is that my eyeshadow?" I asked, wiping at it with my finger.

"Was" he laughed, as I stared at his formidable made up face, looking as though he were going into modern warfare prepared for battle. Unreal.

He pulled me by the hand into the living room and stood me right in front of Pam and Viktoria on the couch.

"Your reward for helping her" he smirked at her. Pam's eyes watered a bit, and she turned her head.

"Okay, garlic in small quantities isn't so bad, but that is a force to be reckoned with." She looked at me crossly and waved me off.

I noticed everyone else, including Tara was holding their noses as well, crinkling them up. Well damn, I must stink.

"You. Shower. Alone. Get going. I'm waiting the fuck down here. Shampoo twice." He grinned and flopped down between Tara and James. Tara covered her mouth as she so obviously laughed at me.

"You need help, Sook?" she asked, muffled because of her hand still covering her grin.

"Bite me" I snarked.

Turning to stomp upstairs, I noticed everyone staring at me like I was lunch.

"Uh, joking?" I said, feeling the least bit creeped out all of a sudden.

As soon as my eyes started to widen, everyone busted up laughing.

"Not funny, ya'll were starting to freak me out, there." They had me fooled for a second.

"You're seriously not coming with me?" I asked Eric, hoping he was kidding.

"Nope, I'm staying down here. You reek." He laughed and threw his arms over the back of the couch, getting comfy.

James and Tara on either side of him just looked at me sheepishly.

"Unbelievable." Just as I started to stomp upstairs in resignation, he flew off the couch and threw me over his shoulder.

"We'll be back" he promised, taking the stairs two at a time gracefully.

He set me down in the bathroom and helped me out of my clothes. He was nice enough to turn on the water and hand me a fresh towel.

"Do I need to wash you, or can you handle that?" he laughed.

"I can handle that. Did you know she was gonna send him that..that thing? That box full of stench?"

He grinned proudly. "It was her idea, but I ordered it. So yes, I knew about it. Viktoria and Pam insisted on taking it to be shipped themselves. They were adding something to the box, but that, I have no idea about. I didn't want to know, I think."

"Why don't you just piss on me and get it over with, anyways. First the ex, and now the doctor."

He stepped towards me as I started for the shower, holding me by the wrist.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the doctor again?" he teased. "Am I going to have to spank you for that?" He took my other wrist and pinned me against the shower door, even reeking of garlic.

"No" I croaked, not wanting to play anymore tonight.

He smiled and swatted me on the ass as he hopped up on the vanity.

"Good girl. Now let me watch you wash yourself" he motioned at the shower.

Unbelievable. I had provoked it, and it had gotten me here. But I couldn't help but be tempted to throw something at him to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Hop to it. I'm sure everyone's waiting to see you." He crossed his arms, waiting for me to indulge him in a little show. Fine, he wanted to play, he thinks he has the upper hand? I'll up the ante.

I turned on the water and looked over my shoulder at him as I shut the door. His mouth was open, and he was excited. Clearly.

I reached for the shampoo and squeezed a generous dollop into my palm. Remembering those Herbal Essence commercials that played for years, making Gran blush each time one came on, I decided to replicate the enthusiasm.

I stuck my chest out and arched my butt back, working the shampoo into a lather and making some whimpering sounds. I kneaded and massaged my scalp, moaning and making all sorts of horny noises. I was good.

He was still sitting on the vanity, I could see, but I was willing to bet he was considering it right about now.

So I did what any self-respecting girl should do when playing love games. I twisted his nuts a bit more.

"Mmmmm....Eric, this soap feels real good on my nipples. I wish you were here to feel them. They're so haaaard." I was bad, but it felt so good to play with him right back.

I heard him, ever so slightly groan in frustration. Here, kitty kitty.

"Oh, wow, I'm still wet from earlier. Mmm...my thighs, they're open, baby. It's a shame you aren't here to push them open and feel me. I'm so wet." I poured it on thick, surprising myself with my brazenness, but liking how powerful it made me feel.

I turned to rinse off the soap, thinking of what I was going to say next, when I felt his hands on my hips, sliding between my thighs, and parting them to touch me. My knees about gave out when he dove his fingers inside me and pressed himself against my lower back.

"You have been a very naughty girl tonight. What should we do about that?" he whispered in my ear, bringing one hand up to pinch a hardened nipple between his fingers.

"Hmmm?" he asked, wanting me to answer. I couldn't. My tongue wouldn't work, for some reason.

"Tell me. What should I do with you?"

"Oh God, do something with me" I groaned at the tile wall, my hands splayed out to brace myself.

He laughed a warm, quiet laugh, and rubbed himself between my legs to tease me.

"Your wish is my command, lover. And this time, no biting" he admonished gently, right before he made me a very happy girl.

a/n: Charlaine Harris is the author of the Sookie Stackhouse novels that my stories (and so many others here on fanfic) are based on. If you haven't read them all, please do! They're awesome. And, I've read the spoiler on her upcoming novel.....ooooh, I'm pretty happy with what she's got going on so far with Eric. I won't say anymore in case anyone is anti-spoiler before the book comes out. I don't know about ya'll, but I had to know. I was about to quit reading anymore of her books if she mucked with my Viking, and just stick to fanfic. :)


	27. Chapter 27

First of all, I would like to tell you all how freaking awesome you are. You leave me such great reviews, even when I'm sure it's just "okay" that particular chapter. I also am very appreciative that you waited patiently for me to get my classes and every aspect of my life in order before leaving me any nasty "where the hell are you?!" pm's or reviews. You guys rock. So, now that I've got everything balanced nicely, I wanted to say "thank you", seriously.

And, I'm going to make sure I answer more reviews and always answer my messages. I've been pretty lacking with that lately, but you take the time, so I will as well. Besides, it's not a chore at all. You all are so very cool that I look forward to getting things. So, without further adieu, the next (short) chapter. And in their world, the wedding will be in two nights!

And to start a new tradition I've been wanting to do, here's my pick for the Eric video of the day, or night, should I say! http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WHfBrTDR0n0....let me know if you want one each chapter. I can post one each time if you liked this one.

Chapter Twenty Six

"Well look who decided to join us, smelling better I might add" James quipped as we walked into the living room together after our second shower of the night.

We sat down in front of the fire together on the floor, and I leaned back into Eric.

"And sporting a very nice rosy glow, too" Sven chirped.

I just smiled and took it in good sport. There was no use trying to pretend we weren't just having fantastic sex. Everyone but Tara could smell it, see it, and probably heard it. Such is life in this household. If you can't take the heat, best to get out of the kitchen, my Gran used to say.

"So what's on the agenda this evening?" Eric announced, sounding as though he wanted to go out and do something. I slid my head from his chest to his shoulder and looked up at him. He pecked my nose sweetly and grinned at me before scanning the room again to see what the consensus was on the evening's options.

"I think we should celebrate Sookie's homecoming. Besides, James and Tara haven't seen Stockholm yet, and the wedding is in just two nights." Yrjan and Eric were both lobbying for a night out, and I certainly had all the energy in the world.

"How about another longer tour of the city on your boat, Yrjan? That would be really nice" I suggested. I had been so deep in our bond that night that I really didn't get to soak in all the beauty of the city.

"What my lover wants, she should get" Eric said, earning a nod from Yrjan. "Besides, I would love for you to see our beautiful city that Sookie will be calling home from now on."

"And isn't there someone you would like to call, perhaps, to join us?" Viktoria poked Pam on the arm.

As fast as you could blink, Pam was already in the other room, presumably making that call.

"Tongue ring girl?" Alrik asked, snickering at Pam's obvious enthusiasm. .

"Yep" Viktoria popped the 'p' in confirmation. "The one."

"Maybe I can interest her in a threesome" he pondered.

"Dream on" Sven punched his arm playfully. "That girl only had eyes for Pam."

"She doesn't need eyes for me" Alrik countered confidently.

"Whatever, loverboy. It's your nuts in a vice if you do. Don't say I didn't warn you" Sven held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I'm going to call and arrange for transportation so we can all ride to the dock together. I think a midnight cruise is just the ticket." Yrjan took out his phone and walked towards the foyer to make a call.

I looked over at James and Tara as I snuggled back into my bonded.

She was leaning against James with a very content smile on her face. His arm was over Tara's shoulder, and his hand was caressing her arm lovingly. Eric observed me watching them, and sent me warmth through our bond. He felt my state of happiness that Tara and James were here in our living room.

"You're gonna love the city at night, especially from the water. It's really pretty" I told Tara excitedly.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful here" Eric agreed. "Perhaps you'll fall in love with our city and stay. I think Sookie would like that" he smirked oddly.

"I would like nothing more than to have my best friend move here, but she has a very successful store back home. She's doing very well" I bragged on my good friend to everyone. Looking at Tara, I noticed a quick exchange between her and James for a brief moment.

_What was that?_ And now James was smiling at her knowingly. I was never one for patience.

"What?" I asked, dying to know what the little look meant.

James leaned his head into Tara's ear and she seemed to be protesting whatever it was he wanted her to say. Eric's chest vibrated as he let a low chuckle rumble in his chest. I leaned my head on his chest to look up at him and saw a wide grin playing across his face.

"What is it?" Peter leaned forward, apparently as impatient as I was.

Yrjan reappeared and sat on the arm of the couch next to Peter. "What did I miss?" he asked, looking around at everyone's attentions focused on James and Tara.

James ran a hand through his dark curly hair and then just blurted, smiling stupidly as though he were just busting with something.

"What Tara is not saying is that we talked on the plane over about her selling the store and perhaps relocating here. Now that Sookie is here, Louisiana just doesn't hold much for my angel. She just doesn't want Sookie to think she's a stalker" he grinned down at Tara. Her telltale flushed cheeks indicated he was right.

"Tara?" I looked at her, suddenly trying not to get too excited. It sounded like they were only talking about it, but my heart was beating double time in my chest and my mind was racing with possibilities.

She looked up at James and motioned for him to continue.

"I have tended bar for years, and done security as well. There is...an offer on the table for me to be a partner in a venture here. Apparently they could use a good bartender. The offer is really tempting, a third in the business, with no investment necessary."

I gasped. That _was _a good offer. A generous offer. He would have to know someone to...

I sat forward and whipped around to face Eric, who had his best poker face on.

"Are you kidding me?!!" I squealed in excitement as the realization started to sink in.

He nonchalantly shrugged, but the very corner of his lips were giving him away.

"I have it on good authority that there's a very nice piece of real estate not even on the market yet on the water. Perhaps we'll swing by there tonight to get a better look at it?" he looked at Yrjan slyly.

"Of course" he enthusiastically bellowed.

"Oh my God, Tara!!" I jumped up and threw myself at her on the couch, tackling her and James in a tangled mess.

James started laughing and somehow untangled himself from us squealing girls, rolling around on the couch. As soon as he stood, we fell off the couch and onto the floor.

I looked over to catch my breath from all the laughing and saw a very nice pair of blood red pumps walking towards our heads. They came to a stop in front of us, and my eyes followed a pale pair of svelte legs up to the owner's face.

"Playing twister without me?" she leered down at us.

"Oh Tara, they play Twister...and they sing and dance...and oh...you're going to have so much fun here....say you'll stay!" I grabbed her by the arms and gave her a crazy begging look that must have worked.

"If Eric doesn't mind us following you here..." she started.

I put my fingers to her lips. "_Shut up_." I grinned at her and rolled away, onto my hands and knees. I looked at Eric, and started stalking him on all fours. He grinned and crooked his finger at me in invitation.

I launched myself at him and he caught me easily, pinning me to the ground.

"You wanna play?" his eyes gleamed with excitement.

I heard someone's throat clear, and we both looked over, interrupted before we could even get started.

Pam was glaring at us, holding her Crackberry up in the air.

"Think you can get your asses moving? I have someone waiting for me at the dock in exactly forty minutes."

"She's coming?" I looked at her upside down, as I was still lying underneath Eric.

He echoed my sentiment. "Well, well. In that case, let's move!" One minute he was on all fours over me, and the next he was standing and holding a hand out to me.

The boys helped Tara and I up off the floor, and everybody began chatting excitedly about various things all at once. I was hopping around like a kid that just had too much sugar, going from Tara to James to Pam to Yrjan, just hugging everyone stupidly.

The doorbell rang, and Anna answered it, being the closest to the foyer.

We were all standing around talking, when Anna called into the living room.

"Limo's here, let's go!"

Everybody filed into the foyer, talking about everything all at once. I started walking out with everyone else, until I felt a cool hand on my arm, pulling me back inside.

"You forgot your jacket, lover" he breathed, pulling me close to him, his lips crashing into mine.

"Get a room!" someone hollered at us from inside the limo, to which Eric's reply was an unspoken gesture involving a single talented digit on his left hand.

Reluctantly his lips broke away from mine. With a groan, he shut the front door and pulled me along to the limo.

Alrik was standing through the opening in the roof, looking like he was a dog ready to hang his tongue out.

"You Jack Dawson having mother fucker" Eric teased at him as we sat down, yanking his pants down quickly. "Belts, my friend. A man's best friend."

He laughed aloud as Alrik swiveled his hips, not caring that his bright purple boxers were now showcased to everyone in the limo. Pam rolled her eyes and covered them with her hand, feigning disgust. Viktoria did the same, but was peeking between her fingers in amusement.

I looked at Tara and shrugged my shoulders at her wide-eyed expression. "Hey, this is what you're in for. You ready for this?" I asked her playfully.

"Count me in" she nodded, wearing the same crazy grin I was. She was going to love it here. I couldn't wait to find out more details about the "venture", but for now I was content to just bask in the news.

Alrik slipped down from the sunroof and yanked up his black pants as the limo pulled away to start towards the dock, before falling into the seat across from us. We all sat opposite each other on bench style seats going around the interior like a rectangle, while trying unsuccessfully to pry details out of Pam about her date.

We all chatted incessantly on the way to the water, pointing out things to Tara and James as we passed. James had never been to Europe, we learned. He was just as American as Tara and I. Everyone else hailed from Sweden or somewhere nearby.

The city lights were as beautiful as always. Sven cranked the stereo up, blasting some old Swedish rock band he said had been very popular in the 70's, Ebba Gron. The music was infectious, making me want to be cliché and do what every girl wants to do with an open roof on a limo.

I pulled Tara up with me, not caring that it was a little cool out tonight. There were a lot of people walking the streets tonight, shopping and dining out, hanging together on corners in large groups.

I could tell she was just as in awe of this beautiful city as I was. I pointed out the royal palace in the distance, its lights reflecting off the water, and she pointed out a famous club she'd heard of.

The music blared, and everyone inside below us was laughing and talking as we cruised through the streets. A few people hollered and yelled at us in hellos, and some even waved and cheered.

"Is everybody over here happy?" she hollered over the noise of the wind and music.

"Seems that way!" I hollered back, shrugging. "I haven't met anyone I didn't like yet."

We didn't say anything more as we drank in the sights, holding on to each other as we continued on towards our awaiting night of cruising around the city.

Finally, we pulled up to the dock, and everyone piled out. It was like seeing clowns empty from a car, everyone just kept emerging left and right; it was almost comical. Eventually we all made our way down the floating dock and to Yrjan's waiting yacht.

"Ladies first" our host graciously held out his hand for us to board. I accepted, stepping lightly onto the boat. I was already excited, realizing how much I had fell in love with being on a boat. It was the most relaxing, freeing feeling, like I felt at home on the sea. Knowing how much Eric loved the sea, it seemed we were indeed a strange but perfect match.

After everyone boarded, we just had to wait for Pam's friend to arrive. Everyone piled in on the couch type benches that wrapped around the entire yacht. Yrjan and Peter disappeared below deck and came back up with glasses and bottles.

There were cobalt blue bottles, black bottles with deep red script, clear bottles of champagne, and another strange bottle that was silver and black with a deep red stopper on top. They passed the glasses around, and started making the rounds with the poison of choice.

Tara and James were beside Eric and I checking out the already beautiful effect of the lights sparkling on the water. I looked at Eric and leaned in closer. "Thank you."

"For what, lover?" he looked at me slyly.

"You know what" I played along, being just as vague as he was.

"You're welcome" he conceded. He spread his arms out behind him on the back of the couch, and I leaned back against him. We both looked up at the sky, taking in the night sky. The light pollution from the city and the clouds keeping it warm prevented us from seeing any stars, but I wasn't complaining.

Just as Peter and Yrjan made it to James and Tara with the bottles, a cab pulled up at the top of the steps leading to the street. The sound of a car door shutting piqued our curiosity.

The waitress from the other night descended the steps and walked down the dock to the boat.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch." She stepped aboard and sat down next to Pam. They already looked good together.

Natasha had long blond wavy hair, and was a very beautiful girl. First impressions told me she worked because she was bored, not because she had to slave away at a local pub just to scrape by. Her nails were long and she took very good care of herself. She was dressed very well, with trendy knee high boots and a very expensive looking outfit. Pam knew hot when she saw it, even when the girl was just a seemingly average waitress.

"Everyone, this is Natasha" she purred, handing her a glass of champagne. Natasha waved a short little wave at us, and then immediately started chatting quietly with Pam. I looked at Eric and mouthed _'go Pam_', as he shrugged. He didn't seem to impressed, and as a matter of fact, had only eyes for me. He was looking at me this very moment as though he wanted to devour me.

Peter held out the silver bottle to show Eric, breaking us out of our intense stare, as Yrjan poured my champagne.

"Really?" Eric glanced at the label, sounding very pleased and a bit naughty. He looked at me as Peter poured his glass.

"A special blend with a bit of fae" Peter purred, handing the glass to Eric with a smirk. Oh shit. This was going to turn into a full blown orgy before the night was halfway over.

I leaned over him and whispered to Tara to give her a head's up about the "beverages" being passed around. She whispered back that James had just told her about it.

She seemed cool with it, and I raised an eyebrow dubiously. Had she seen what this stuff will do to a vampire yet? Not pretty if you can't roll with it. You had better be ready to babysit or to go with it, one of the two. Or run, I snickered to myself.

"Eric, exactly how crunked up on fairy juice are ya'll gonna get?" I asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

He leaned in closer and put his hand on my thigh, snaking up my jeans slowly until he reached my warm core. "I'd say....very" he breathed his cool breath on my face, making my insides begin to awaken.

He took his hand and tilted my head to the side, placing a very suggestive kiss on my throat, and licked it sensuously before pulling back. "But don't worry, lover. I'll not devour you, I promise" he winked.

"Oh, shit" I muttered, shaking my head and leaning back into his arm. I'd had some of Eric's blood just a couple of hours ago, so the potential was there for things to get intense for me, as they no doubt would for everyone else.

I heard the powerful engines roar to life and looked over to see Yrjan at the helm, enjoying himself immensely. The beautiful boat gently drifted away from the dock, slowly and expertly making its way out of the dock area towards the open water.

The no wake zone gave everyone a chance to get situated and horse around a bit. I leaned over and reminded James to show us where the land is that him, Pam, and Eric were interested in.

"That reminds me" he jumped up, going over to remind Yrjan about including the location in tonight's route. James spoke with him for a moment before plopping down again next to Tara. They looked so happy together. He leaned in, fangs showing, and kissed her passionately, his hand holding her face to his.

Eric must have noticed me watching, as I heard the most beautiful low voice in my ear and felt his arm behind me suddenly pulling me towards him closer.

"Would you like me to kiss you like that right now, lover?" he breathed into my ear quietly.

I shuddered, and let him take my breath away.

******

The next couple of hours Yrjan gave us the grand tour of just a small portion of Stockholm's beautiful sights from the water. We were enjoying ourselves immensely, but so far everyone was holding off on the special blood, I noticed. Otherwise, I mused, no one would have any interest in what's on land whatsoever.

"Well Eric, this it?" asked Yrjan from the helm, pointing to a crowded city block as he steered the yacht closer to the stone wall lining the land.

"Yeah, that's it" he hollered affirmatively.

There were thousands of young, hip looking young people milling around the streets. It was obviously a very happening area. The architecture matched the rest of the city: old but gorgeous. But the people were definitely not old.

Eric stood and filled us in on some of the details of the area. Apparently this was where the kids with money came to fill their glasses and have a good time with their friends. There was a vacated building from a poorly run bar that was ripe for the picking that wasn't even on the market yet.

I didn't ask how he found out things like that. I just let my eyes absorb the surrounding streets and businesses, impressed with its potential.

"I think we should modernize it, take it to a whole new level than Fangtasia was. That was a sideshow for freaks." Eric sounded in charge and very knowledgeable about the vision he had for their venture. He certainly had our attention and curiosity.

"This will be a classy, trendy, modern operation. James will be our talent behind the bar, with ample help so that our customers are not kept waiting for a drink. I hear this is the main complaint of the population we're going to want to attract. Young urban "_it's_" do not like to wait. This will set us apart from the others."

Everyone looked at the area, and I could tell I was not the only one who realized Eric had put quite a bit of thought into this. His ideas were solid.

"Pam and I will take care of the inventory and business end, while maintaining a presence in our establishment. We will take an active role, and Sookie, if she agrees, will be in charge of, well, human relations, if you will."

He looked down at me, and grinned with sparkling eyes. I was surprised, to say the least.

"I would like you to assist Pam and I by handling the hiring and the scheduling of our employees, if you accept."

I thought it over briefly, and realized that I sure didn't want to stay at the estate all night while Eric was at the club. I would want to spend time with him, and I could do this.

"I accept" I smiled at him, and he grinned widely and with a hint of pride.

"Well, just like old times" Pam winked at me from across the yacht as she turned her attention back to Natasha.

Like old times, indeed...I was suddenly very excited about our prospective venture.

"What will we name it?" I asked, as everyone turned to hear Eric's answer.

"Pam, James, and I will decide on that very soon, but our wedding in two days. After that, I shall finally tear my attentions away from you, and worry about our venture." He slid back in beside me and pulled me close to his side, throwing his arm behind me.

Everyone gibbered excitedly as the drinking finally commenced. It got very frisky, very quickly. It was a booze cruise mixed with a floating orgy and a dance floor at all once.

Pam, Natasha, and Viktoria were a tangled mass across from us. James and Tara were lost in themselves to our right, and we were no better.

Everyone else was cutting a rug as my Gran called it on the back deck of the yacht. We had dropped anchor in the middle of the harbor with a breathtaking view of the city.

There was music playing through the speakers and laughter and voices coming from one very happy boat.

"Get a room" someone hollered out jokingly as their boat motored past ours.

"Fuck off" Pam hollered back, standing quickly to get a look at the assholes.

"Is that an invitation?" someone hollered back from the boat.

"Not on your life" she hollered darkly, as I appreciated the irony of her words. She was warning them that so far, they weren't worth killing. _So far._

They were completely unaware that they'd just poked the proverbial sleeping vampire.

"Jealous pricks. It's like a goddamned sausage fest on their shitty excuse for a boat." She stood glaring out over the water at them, as the guys made a few juvenile gestures involving a woman's head and their crotches. She was clearly not amused, and uttered a low growl in frustration.

Sven snickered and pinched Pam's ass as he walked past. "Ignore them, kitty kat. They've probably got herpes, anyways. Their blood's not as tasty as our Natasha, here." He glanced down at the pretty girl, who looked turned on by Pam's dangerous display of aggravation, smirked at Pam as her anger slid away, and walked off towards the dance party going on at the back of our boat.

Eric pulled my face back to his once he realized he wouldn't be needed for backup, and I couldn't find it in myself to care after that point what was going on with anyone else. Grabbing my hand, he growled into my ear.

"Let's go." Quickly he pulled me off the seat, past the dancing partiers, and down into the sleeping quarters. It was dark below with only the lights from the boat casting light down the stairs.

He tried to pin me against a wall, but I wasn't having it. I spun him around and pushed him into the wall.

"Why aren't you drinking your orgasmic blood up there?" I ground into him with my hips, pulling at his zipper with my impatient fingers.

His breath was in my face, ragged and heaving with desire. He didn't need to breathe, but when he was aroused, he always did for some reason.

"You've had too much of my blood tonight, that's why. I'd lose control, and so would you." His eyes were dark and just as impatient as my fingers were.

"So," I breathed back into his lips as I yanked his zipper down and started on my own, "you're like the designated driver tonight, making sure we don't crash and burn?"

His hands pushed mine away roughly and quickly finished the job I'd started, yanking my pants down and off my legs. He pulled my heels off and threw each shoe in the corner with a thunk. Pushing my thighs apart and cupping me with his cool hand, he growled into my mouth in reply.

"Exactly."

His voice was deep, sexy, and a bit dangerous sounding. It made me wetter, and bolder.

I gripped him hard and bent down to take him in my mouth, hearing him hiss and utter a low "fuck".

He put his hands on my head and ran his fingers through my hair to keep it from getting in my way. I dug my nails into his ass as I held him to me. In no time, he was gripping my hair and begging me not to stop. Hearing him beg did something funny to me.

Between his blood in me and the things we was saying to me, I let him have it.

Working him faster and faster, I was quickly rewarded as he swelled and spilled himself into my mouth.

"Fuck" he raged like an animal with his release, his pleasure surging through our bond and slamming me with his sexual thoughts and physical pleasure.

I swallowed him down and spun him around to the wall, slamming him into the wall loudly. Everyone was gonna hear this, but I didn't care.

"Fuck, Sookie, do you know what you're doing to me?" he gritted his teeth and visibly restrained himself, fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes, I do. Now shut up and fuck me" I shoved at him with a fingertip, challenging him to do what I could feel him wanting to do.

"You don't know what you're saying" he warned me, his eyes growing darker. His fangs glistened in the reflected light from the boat lights.

"You underestimate me, Viking" I glared at him, still throwing down the gauntlet.

"Just behave yourself, little girl" he warned, a slight dark smile creeping on his lips.

"I'm no little girl, and you know it." Come and get me, tiger.

"Sookie" he stepped away from the wall towards me, but I backed away to match him. He stalked me as I backed up, feeling behind me in the dark for something to use.

My hands made contact with something that felt like a table, and I gripped it solidly. I'd found what I was looking for, and in good time, too. I could see Eric's face as he stepped out of his pants, tossing them aside and stalking towards me again. He was magnificent, something to behold. My nipples ached and my skin crawled, wanting him to devour me.

"You want me to be rough?" he asked quietly, showing me his fangs as he stood over me. He looked down at me, waiting. I wasn't going to ask. I wanted him to _take._

I said nothing. Instead I pushed lust and desire at him as hard as I could, and watched him snarl as he got it. He knew what I wanted.

"You're gonna get it" he growled as he spun me around, my back towards him. He put his hands on my arms and quickly shoved me forward, putting my hands on the solid surface, bending me over at a 90 degree angle.

"My lover wants it rough?" he said quietly. "She wants to me to take her and have my way with her, is that right?" he leaned in to my ear, waiting on my response.

My tongue was heavy and I couldn't speak anymore. I nodded my head, and he laughed darkly, quietly.

"You got it" he whispered, pushing me firmly against the table. I felt his hands pulling my hair to one side of my neck, and then quickly, before I could anticipate it, he sank his fangs in my neck hard, roughly. As he pulled, he reached around and gripped my breast roughly, pinching and rolling my nipple.

After only a moment, he threw his head back and growled at the ceiling; he sounded fearsome, but I could feel in our bond that he was still with me. He entered me with one deep thrust, quickly and with strength I'd never been shown from him until this night. It was primal, and I wanted more.

He held me down with one hand on my back, while the other gripped my hip, securing me to him as he slammed into me again and again.

I felt myself being whipped around, and felt the cool hardness of the table under my bottom, and realized I was now facing him. Before I could even catch my breath, he was all over me, everywhere at once. He was on my mouth, biting my nipples, my shoulder, my hips, and then he was inside me again, driving into me forcefully.

Just as quick as he'd taken me like I wanted him to, he slowed his thrusts and I felt him calm himself.

He glared down at me and scolded me. "You shouldn't have done that." I could feel the conflict in him about how he'd been handling me as he started to regain his composure.

"Don't do that" I croaked at him as my body begged for the animal in him to come back. "I want this."

He slowed down further, and his eyes grew softer, more gentle.

"Soon enough, lover. Soon enough I'll be able to give you what you desire. But not until then. Right now, I want to make you scream my name without hurting you."

He leaned down to kiss me, and melted into my mouth with a groan.

"It felt good" I argued, knowing it was a closed subject already.

"This will feel good too" he assured me, as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. He felt it, and crashed his mouth to mine again in encouragement.

"Cum with me" he whispered, as I felt him speed his thrusts. He licked my throat and up to my earlobe, sending a delicious wave of warmth spreading down my body, and into my groin.

I felt the waves of pleasure starting, and I resisted.

"No" I tried to say, but nothing came out. I fought myself, trying to think of something, anything but it being over with yet.

He felt me resisting, and he was not pleased.

"Cum with me, lover, why are you fighting me?" he growled, his tongue demanding my attention.

"No" I said again, this time managing some noise as I resisted, barely keeping the waves at bay.

"Stop it" he gripped my shoulders tighter, and leaned back so he could look at me. His eyes were angry, and his lust was building again. I had intended on provoking him by holding out, and it was working. I'd feel guilty later, but right now it was too pleasurable to feel anything else.

I had needs, and I wanted it hard. I would get what I wanted.

"No" I repeated, and he immediately channeled his frustrations into his thrusts, as I tried to hold on a bit longer. I was thinking of the lady who'd taught my Sunday school class when I was young, who had a big hairy mole that had scared us kids. I was silently thanking her for that as I gritted my teeth and waited for what I knew would come.

"Goddamnit, Sookie, fuck" he growled, slamming himself into me harder, his eyes getting darker again.

"Yes" I breathed, reveling in the pleasure his animalistic urges were giving me. His blood in me demanded more than the gentle lovemaking and heated fucking he normally ravished me with. It was crying out, demanding to be sated.

Hearing my approval, he finally gave in to my desires, and just let himself ravage me again. He threw his head back and let out a yell, making me fly over the edge, unable to hold the waves back from crashing over my head. They swallowed me, and him as well.

He pulsed inside of me, emptying himself until he had no more to give. Leaning forward, he wiped the sweat away from my forehead and licked his fingers.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, as my breathing finally slowed some. I let my eyes close as well, and tried to calm myself. It was as if there was an animal inside me that wanted out. I had just wanted him to fuck me until he ripped me in two. Now that the intensity was fading a bit, it was almost overwhelming.

"What was that?" I whispered, thinking about how crazed I'd just felt.

"That..." he pulled his face away from my forehead to look at me, "was my blood. I told you it was too much." He pushed my hair from my eyes and touched my face softly, looking inside my eyes for something.

"Did I scare you? Did I hurt you?" He looked conflicted again.

I shook my head no, and meant it.

"I wanted it, I needed it. I wanted more, if you could believe that" I laughed a bit, realizing how much self-control he possessed to not hurt me.

"You are incorrigible" he mock scolded me, gripping my chin in his hand, and causing my lips to purse like a fish. "What am I going to do with you?" He was half serious.

"I think you'd better skip the drinks tonight" I teased, relieved that I wasn't feeling quite as crazy as I was a minute ago.

"No shit" he shook his head, pulling me up towards him, wrapping my arms around his back. He held me to him as he slipped from me. We stayed like this for a while, before I started feeling chilly.

"I'm getting cold, so I guess I'd better put some clothes back on since you can't warm me up" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me, refusing to take the challenge.

"You've had enough for one night, young lady. There will be no more warming you up tonight." He gave me a look that practically begged me not to tempt him. He was capable of more, and we both knew it.

"Fine, let's see what everyone else is up to" I stood, and let him help me dress. He was already dressed except his shoes.

A few minutes later we emerged back on deck, and I gaped at the sight.

Tara was on top of James, in the middle of some serious lovemaking, Pam and Natasha were on the other side of the boat in the middle of some serious tongue action.

There was a boat tied to ours, and the guys who'd been inches away from being Pam's dinner earlier were a tangled mass on the couches with everyone else. Peter, Yrjan, Sven, Alrik, Anna, Viktoria - they were all mixed up with the very handsome young guys from the boat. I could smell liquor, the distinct smell of the spiked blood Eric would not be partaking in, and the unmistakeable smell of sex.

Eric took my hand, grinning impishly, and lead me back to the rear of the yacht, out of sight of the orgy going on.

The music was still playing, but it was more mellow now. He pulled me to him and started expertly wooing me.

"Dance with me, lover. Let them enjoy themselves as we did." He snuggled his chin atop my head, nestling me against his chest. He swayed us gently to the sounds of a Swedish romantic ballad I hadn't heard before.

He hummed into my hair, sending me warmth and contentment through our bond. I held onto him and let myself think of nothing else but right here and now.

Sometime later we rejoined the group, recovering from their antics. The guys were dazed looking, boarding their boats as though their were in a daze.

They'd been glamoured. Shit, we'd missed some interesting things.

James and Tara were lying together on the couches lining the boat, relaxing.

I walked over and sat next to their heads, leaning my head back against the boat, feeling the gently rise and fall of the small waves lifting the boat.

Eric was talking with Yrjan and Peter for a moment, before slapping them on the back and walking back to sit beside me.

The engines roared to life while the anchor was retracted. I glanced around at everyone, noticing that the carnage hadn't been as bad as it could have been.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked quietly. I turned to look up at him, snuggling into him.

I grinned and buried my head under his armpit, nuzzling my nose against him. He laid his arm across my shoulders and kissed my head.

"You're happy, but you're tired" he stated, knowing that much from our bond. I nodded into his side.

His thumb rubbed me as I closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap on our way back into the harbor.

"I want you to be happy. I'll do whatever it takes" he said into my hair, nuzzling my head with his nose.

"I love you" he said firmly, and I snuggled in even tighter against him.

"Thank you for downstairs" I said, his side muffling my words somewhat. "I love you too" I said sleepily, my eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"I should be mad at you for that, but somehow I think I enjoyed it as well" I heard him say quietly, as though he were talking to himself as much as to me.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt him laugh silently at his musings, and thought of a beautiful ivory dress I'd be wearing in two short nights.

A/N: Charlaine Harris owns the books, and the show is Alan Ball's baby. Thank God Charlaine gave us Eric Northman. ***clasps hands in thanks***

Oh, okay, just this once here's a bonus video to check out. It's all Eric quotes/clips from seasons one and two. I laughed, and think you will too! http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ujq-wped_9k


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next video pick I had. I did "Best of EN quotes" and "Halo" last chapter, so this time I'm giving you the link to another good one I found, "Colorblind". Enjoy!

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=QrpfqTW_V7E

Chapter Twenty Eight

Today I was feeling the effects of last night's late adventures. I chased my headache away with a couple of motrins and met Tara downstairs after a shower for our day in the city together. Everything was ready for tomorrow night; today was just a girls day to chill together.

As I came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, I was almost knocked down by two men carrying armloads of chairs. With a hasty apology they continued on their way out back.

I was surprised to see anyone here during the day with a house full of sleeping vampires. Even though no one could access the bedrooms from outside the room when locked, it was unusual that the vendors wouldn't be here at night so Pam could supervise. They must have hired the best, for Pam to have a hands off approach. It made me feel even more confident that tomorrow night will go perfectly without me having to worry about any details.

My dress was hanging in our closet, ready to slip on. My shoes were underneath it, as well as an antique veil Viktoria had loaned me for my "something borrowed". We were not a traditional couple, and this was no traditional wedding party, but I was raised with silly traditions. Even though it may sound silly, I wanted my "something blue" and "something new". I already had "something old": Eric.

The thought amused me, and I chuckled aloud.

Tara came walking in as I did so, dressed in a very pretty gray sweater dress with knee high boots. She looked very pretty, and very happy. When you're in love, everyone can see you wearing it, even if you're unaware.

"What are you sitting here thinking about? I heard that." She pulled up a chair and crossed her legs, looking at me curiously.

"Eric's my something old" I giggled, covering my face in my hands. I peeked between my fingers at her to see her reaction. "Do you think that's mean of me? I mean, it is true, even if I don't think of him as old."

She grinned and laughed too. "He is old, years wise. I don't think that'll hurt his feelings any. Besides, Pam will love it. I'm sure she'll ask you about what you chose for your "something's."

"I'm ready, are you?" I stood, suddenly rejuvenated and ready to have a wonderful day out with my best friend.

"I've been ready since the day I was born." She hopped up, very quickly. Too quickly. I quirked an eyebrow her way, and she flushed and shrugged.

"You too, huh? I was a little naughty last night, so at least you'll be able to keep up with me."

"Girl, that was some crazy shit up on deck last night. You missed it."

"Yeah, I wanna hear all about that on the way. Let's get going, and you can fill me in on everything I missed!" We grabbed our jackets and clutches, and brushed past more vendors rushing around on our way to the car.

Our driver was reading in the front seat, anticipating we would be leaving about now. He started to get out and open our door, but I waved him off. He smiled, and stayed put. We could open our own doors.

He looked in his rear view mirror and asked us "where to". I told him what we were wanting to do, which was to take in the view of the shoreline somewhere downtown and have some lunch.

He pulled away, having something in mind for us. I turned sideways in my seat, stretching the seat belt so I could face Tara. It was uncomfortable to have the belt digging in my neck this way, but Eric made me promise to be extra careful today. Silly vampire.

Out of all the things that had been thrown my way, I'd survived much worse than car rides. He hadn't been easy to convince that today would be uneventful, but I managed to convince him by playing dirty. My mouth had talked him into it.

"Okay, I want to hear all about it" I prodded. She obliged, filling me in on how the boat full of guys had looped back around to provoke Pam further. Apparently the guys had never known what hit them.

Our devious girls had flashed the men, effectively luring them on board. As a punishment for their taunting, they were glamored, and the rest they say, is history.

"I don't feel bad for them. I'm sure most guys wouldn't complain about having an orgy with strangers. It's like their ultimate fantasy." I could imagine most guys would volunteer for anything sexual. They'd be raising their hands, saying "oh please, pick me".

"Yeah, but Sven and the guys got in on the action too" Tara whispered, and I realized that okay, maybe they wouldn't have volunteered for that. They'd probably have bailed right quick upon that realization.

"Evil, pure evil" I shook my head. "But they kind of deserved it the way they were carrying on. It could have been worse." Some would have beaten the guys up for fun, others could have done worse. At least there was pleasure involved with this 'punishment'.

"Well, anything else other than the unsuspecting participants being roped in?" I wondered, not sure if anything could top that.

Tara leaned closer, and looked serious. "I think that girl's got Pam hooked." She sat back up and gave me a 'girl, let me tell you' look. She was actually serious. "I mean, I don't know her like you do, but it was obvious to James and I that she's smitten."

"Good, I'm glad. She deserves it. Maybe Pam will invite her to the wedding."

"Oh, she's coming, trust me."

We both giggled and agreed to watch the two of them for further signs of something to tease Pam about. You gotta have something really good on Pam to tease her, or else you're asking for it. But this sounded promising. And I don't care what she said when she helped me hide last night from Eric. We are definitely not even yet. I'll show her "danger magnet", I thought to myself.

"Here we are ladies, please call when you're ready for me to pick you up, or if you should need anything." He turned and handed me an envelope. "And this is for you, miss. Mr. Northman asked that I give this to you. He said for you to have a wonderful day with your friend."

He then handed Tara an envelope as well. "This is for you, miss. A very smitten young man asked that you please enjoy yourself as well, and spend it all." He turned around again to leave us to giggle amongst ourselves at the thoughtfulness our significant others had shown.

We hopped out and began walking towards a bench near the sea wall to open our envelopes.

"You go first" I told her, as she tore into hers with zest. She pulled out a shiny black card, which I recognized immediately. It was the unlimited credit card Eric carried with him everywhere we went. There was no limit to how much could be charged on this card. It had her name on it.

"Holy shit" she breathed, her hand shaking.

"Jesus, Tara, that's crazier than an engagement ring. He trusts you." She nodded, and shakily put the black card in her clutch, pressing it close to her chest.

"I don't need that card, Sookie, why did he think I'd need that?" She was doing the same thing I used to do, feel somehow that she didn't need to be taken care of.

"Tara, you make your own way all the time. You guys are taking the next step together. It will hurt him if you refuse. Just smile, and thank him when you see him for the gesture. They don't think small, Tara. They go big, or go home. Wildflowers are not something that crosses their mind."

She looked at me, trying to process the significance of the trust James was showing in her. He was not giving her access to his account; he had made his account a joint account. It was a lot to process.

"I remember how you used to be with Eric. I told you to let him do nice things for you. But it's a little different when it happens to you" she admitted. "So I guess it's my turn to listen to you."

"Yeah, only I didn't listen to you. I never listened to anybody, that was my problem. But that's all in the past. So learn from my stupid mistakes, Tara. Let him show you how he feels, even if his way isn't your way. And my best advice, is learn to listen to what he's saying to you when he doesn't say a word."

She nodded, showing she understood.

"You have a note, too" I pointed, and she eagerly took it out to read it. She flushed, and turned bright red.

"I will go where you go, and be where you be. Always, James" she read aloud.

We fawned over how sweet he was for a few moments, basking on the bench in the afternoon sun.

"Alright" she motioned at my envelope, "your turn."

I'd completely forgotten that I had one too. I picked at the flap until I could slice the top open with my finger. I reached inside and found a pressed four leaf clover, with a note.

I laid the little green clover on my thigh and exchanged clueless looks with Tara as I opened the note. It read:

This came from the place where I asked you to be mine. Not only will it remind you of my love and devotion to you and only you, but also of your family.

May this remind you that I am always here, and they as well. They will be with you tomorrow, and always.

And just so you don't think I've turned into a total sentimental bastard, in your clutch there is also a shiny black card with your name on it. It's a little early, but only by a day.

Yours,

E

We busted up laughing at his transparent but humorous attempt to sound macho.

Tucking our notes into our clutches, along with my clover in mine, we threw the envelopes in a nearby trash receptacle and headed towards a cafe that had been sending us wafts of deliciousness.

"Hungry?" I asked, to which she replied, "starving".

We took a table near a window and gushed further about our love lives. We considered ourselves to be the luckiest girls in the world; even if we were eating bologna sandwiches we'd still be the luckiest.

Over some tasty american food, we discussed the wedding plans for tomorrow, or what I knew of them. I'd pretty much told Pam and Viktoria to knock themselves out.

I told Tara since I thought she wasn't coming, that Pam would be my maid of honor. I felt terrible about leaving Tara out, but she didn't look the least bit upset. She assured me that she didn't need to stand beside me in a pretty dress to know where she stood with me.

As I hugged her, I must have told her fifty times how glad I was that she was here.

Over desert, we dished about our men some more, before settling our bill and heading back out into the streets for some strolling around the city. Noticing a little building with a bike rental sign, we immediately made a beeline inside.

A few minutes later, we emerged with two yellow Schwinn cruisers. Tara tied her jacket to her front, since she was wearing a dress, and then we were off.

Pedaling down the streets, we felt just like kids again back home. We saw so many places we considered going in and shopping at, but truthfully we were having too much fun riding to stop at all of them.

As we rode along beside the waterfront, I saw a shop that caught my attention. It was written in the old writing that was on some of Eric's things. I motioned at the store, and we parked our bikes in front of the quaint little shop. Locking them up to a lamp post, I pushed open the creaky wooden door and walked in.

The smell inside was of wood, and metal. It smelled old, but good. Looking every which way, all you could see were very looking old items. We thumbed through some necklaces that were obviously handcrafted, and were beautiful.

I felt as though there was something calling to me from this little place the second I saw it, but after looking around, I had found nothing I wanted.

We were the only ones in the shop, so when we looked up and saw someone standing behind the display case, it startled us.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked in a heavy accent, smiling a warming smile. He was an older man with graying hair, long and pulled into a ponytail.

"We were just riding by, and saw your shop. You have lovely things" I offered, still glancing around the store.

He looked at us and squinted.

"I don't get many pretty girls in here such as yourselves. Usually it's only the menfolk that come in a place like this." He was being friendly, in a non-creepy way.

"We're not your typical girls, I guess" I shared a look with Tara. He had no idea just how untypical we were.

Tara told him I was getting married tomorrow, and he asked if I had picked out a gift for my groom. A sudden sinking feeling hit me as I realized I had not gotten Pam or Eric anything.

I shook my head no, and felt tears brimming. How could I forget something like that? I just knew Eric had something for me, even if this was a human thing. He thought of everything.

Tara put her arms around me and hugged me.

"Don't be upset, there's been a lot going on lately. We'll find him something."

"Is he American as well?" he asked, accurately assuming from our accents that we were indeed from the States.

"No, he's Swedish. He's..." I started to say, then bit my lip as I thought better of sharing too much information about my groom. "He's got history all the way back to the Vikings" I put it delicately.

"Ah, so he's a native son, eh?" he grinned widely, obviously proud himself to be Swedish.

I nodded, and he walked over to a display case, pulling open the glass.

Reaching in, he pulled out a shiny chain with two anchors hanging together on it, one smaller than the other.

"I don't know what you have in mind for him, but does he have one of these?" he asked, holding the necklace out for me to take.

"No, I haven't seen one like this" I said quietly as I held the chain in my hands.

"It's one of the few things I have in platinum, so perhaps it might be out of your price range. But I thought I'd see if this might be just the thing you think might do."

Tara leaned over and studied it, and ooh'd and aah'd. She thought it was exceptional, and manly looking.

"Why anchors?" I wondered aloud, curiously, admiring the perfect craftmanship.

"Anchors hold deep symbolic meaning for Swedes. Anchors symbolize stability, hope. Life can be like a stormy sea. This would mean to him that you are hopeful of your life together, and that you are anchored to him. You see him as your anchor, your strength. Perhaps you would wear a matching one, if you are so inclined."

I looked at Tara and she smiled. We both knew it was perfect.

"How much?" I asked, cringing as I expected to hear an outrageous amount. He smiled at us, and slid the glass shut.

"13, 807 Kronas" he smiled as I clutched the counter tightly. He added quickly, "which is 2,000 American dollars."

I released the breath I'd sucked in upon hearing the first higher number. Two thousand was reasonable for handcrafted platinum.

"Sold" I said, holding the necklace to my breast and closing my eyes. I thought of his beautiful chest, and how it would look hanging on such a specimen of beauty. He would look devastatingly handsome. I let myself absorb the reality that I was actually getting married tomorrow.

A shaky sob came from my chest, and it felt like the damn was releasing everything all at once. I couldn't help myself, so I just let it go, whatever it was.

Tara pulled me to her in an embrace, just like my Gran would have done. I held onto her and let myself quietly sob. A few moments later, I started feeling better, like I'd gotten out whatever I needed to get out.

"What's wrong with me?" I laughed, embarrassed at myself. Tara handed me a handkerchief from the shop owner, as he chuckled himself.

"You're in love" he smiled, as he placed the necklaces in little boxes. Putting them in a little bag with handles, he gave me my total.

I wiped my eyes and handed the handkerchief back to him, and fished out my new card. I handed it to him, and noticed his eyebrow raise for just a moment when he saw the card.

He scanned it and handed it back to me as my receipt printed out.

"I just need you to sign this, Mrs. Northman, and we'll all finished up here."

My pen froze on the paper as I heard him. I looked at the card on the glass counter, and saw my name in raised letters on the card. It said 'Sookie Northman'. I signed my new name effortlessly, and felt Tara put her arm around my waist.

"It looks good, too" she said encouragingly. It did. We thanked the man and walked outside to unlock our bikes.

"I think we need a drink" Tara said as we pedaled off down the street.

A few minutes later, we saw a busy little pub that looked perfect to us. The sign over the door said "The Thirsty Horse", eliciting giggles from us at the odd name. It looked busy though, so we went in.

The décor was rustic, but clean, and the crowd looked to be trendy middle to upper class men, mostly, with a few women. We slid into two open barstools as a couple of guys left. Our seats were still warm.

We signaled the bartender, and he nodded, letting us know he'd be down in a moment. As we waited, we surveyed our surroundings. I glanced down the bar at the rest of the patrons, and gasped as I noticed the doc talking with another man.

I slapped my hand down on Tara's leg, and pointed towards the end of the bar.

"Isn't that your doctor?" she asked, staring curiously at something we both were noticing immediately.

Some guy was talking with the doc, and just put his hand on his chest as he laughed about something. The personal space rule was definitely not being observed here, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sook, I don't think Eric had anything to be jealous about after all." She shook her head and laughed, remembering how crazy it was making Eric that the doc had bought us pizza. James had been cool about it, but not my Eric. He'd been royally pissed, convinced that the doc was being overly nice.

"Yeah, looks like."

The bartender came over, and we ordered ourselves a round of whiskey, while requesting a dirty martini for the doc. We watched as the bartender made our drinks, and walked over to set the drink in front of Dr. Masen. He looked up surprised, and the bartender said something to him.

The doc watched as the bartender walked over to us and set our shots down on the bar. He smiled widely and waved at us. The man stood and hugged Dr. Masen, and kissed him on the cheek. He walked over to us with his martini glass in one hand, and the barstool in his other.

"Mind if I join you girls?" he asked, seemingly very happy to have ran into us.

"You'd better!" I teased, scooting down to make room, as he squeezed in on the other side of Tara, to our right.

"So, what brings you lovely ladies out to The Thirsty Horse this time of day?" he asked cheerfully. My eyes glanced to his sculpted eyebrows, his clean nails, and his very stylish clothes and nice shoes.

"Sookie's getting married tomorrow" Tara patted my leg.

"Really, wow, congratulations!" he took my hand and moved it from side to side, admiring the yellow diamond appreciatively. "Very nice" he smiled, "it suits you."

"Yeah, and this one's probably headed down the same road as me, I think" I pointed to Tara as she flushed.

"Well, then drinks are in order" he said. "Let's toast first, and then we'll have another round." He picked up his glass, as we raised ours to his.

He thought for a moment, looking at both of us, and then cleared his throat. He ran his hand through his messy copper hair, making it even prettier than it was before.

"Here's to the men who've known you, the losers who've lost you, and the lucky bastards who will have you forever" he toasted, as we clinked our glasses together and threw our drinks back. He plucked his little toothpick full of olives out of his glass and swiftly drank his drink down, not spilling a drop.

He motioned at the bartender, as Tara and I shared a knowing look.

"So, what brings you here today, Dr. Masen?" I asked, watching as he sucked an olive into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender interrupted, as we ordered another round of the same.

"Please, call me Anthony, since you're no longer my patient."

I nodded, and he continued.

"Well," he explained, "I met my mum for some shopping earlier today. Their anniversary is this weekend, and they'll be going home for a week, so I wanted to see her before they left."

"England?" I asked, remembering him telling me that was where he was from.

"Yes" he smiled, appreciating that I'd remembered.

After a couple more rounds of drinks, we had talked about everything but what we were dying to know.

"So, who's the lucky person who's stolen the good doc's heart, pray tell?" Tara purred, eliciting a blush from Dr. Masen.

"Well...if you can believe it, no one. I mean, I'm a doctor for Christ's sake, you'd think I'd have at least one halfway attractive man trying to steal me away, but I'm afraid I'm single. Just miserably single" he chuckled into his glass, swirling his olives.

"I cannot believe that, no. You're handsome and successful, a very well dressed piece of sweet ass, and funny too. Nope, can't believe that." He laughed and poked Tara on the shoulder.

"Well, believe it. I work too much, and I work until late at night. By the time I get off, usually, everyone's already leaving the bars and restaurants. But, I love what I do, so I don't regret the long hours."

Something in my mind was starting to put the pieces together of an idea, but I shoved it down and tried to focus on the present conversation, made difficult by the liquor spreading through me.

"Oh, shit Tara, what time is it? We've got to be back after sunset!" We had the dinner thing tonight with everyone, and Sam was supposed to be coming in.

"It's only 4, we're doing fine" she signaled the bartender for one more round.

"What, do you girls turn into pumpkins after dark?" he teased, chewing another olive.

I leaned in closer, and they did as well. The bartender set our drinks down, shaking his head at our odd little group as he walked away.

"You remember tall, blond, and possessive?" I asked, as he nodded, laughing.

"Yes, that would be your extremely jealous fiance' who thought I was trying to seduce you with pizza" he laughed, heartily.

"Yeah, that would be the one" Tara shook her head.

"Well, did you notice anything about him, besides his jealous streak? Like perhaps, how pale his skin was, or the fact that he didn't come to get me until dark?"

He ran his hands through his hair, and realization crossed his face as his expression turned from puzzled to astonishment.

"Really? A vampire, Sookie? And you, your man is..." he looked at Tara, as she nodded. He sat back on his barstool and blew out a huge breath.

"Wow, holy shit. I'd hate to piss him off" he scratched his head absentmindedly, processing the information.

"Do you know any vampires, Anthony?" Tara asked, as I realized that I was wondering the same thing.

"Uh, no, none to speak of, no" he grinned, looking intrigued. "But I always was fascinated with the legends and lore, you know. We have quite the stories back in England of them, and I think most all of Europe does, actually. But, ah, nope, I've never had the pleasure of befriending one."

I looked at Tara and she motioned with her eyes at Dr Masen, compelling me to do what she knew I was considering doing.

"Dr Masen, what are your plans for tomorrow evening at 7?" I asked, as he downed his last Martini in one gulp.

"Anthony" he corrected, giving me a mock scolding glance as he set his glass down. He eyed me for a moment, and then glanced at Tara.

"You're inviting me to your wedding, are you?"

I nodded, and he looked down, flushing a bit. He ran his hand through his hair again, which was beginning to seem like a habit of his. It was nice bedroom hair, and I could see someone being fixated on it, not to mention his very good looks I hadn't noticed before. Now that it was safe to observe him, knowing his sexual preference, I saw just how handsome he was.

He wasn't Eric handsome, but he would definitely be a big hit with one of the guys we knew.

"Well, then, I accept, thank you. I have three days off in a row, since I've put in ten straight. Crazy hours, eh?" he shrugged. "I take it there will be handsome vampires at said wedding?" he grinned.

"Oh yes" I breathed, excited for him. "Lots."

"Ah, well, any rules I should know about? Like no garlic?"

We laughed, thinking of the big stinky box of garlic that Pam had picked up today, to be delivered to Bill.

"Myth" I shrugged. "No rules, except no macking on me or Tara. Other than that, you'll be fine."

"I think I can handle that, not that you two aren't just lovely. But I prefer chest hair, so you see, you're eliminated I'm afraid" he teased, as we swatted him with our clutches as he held his arms over his head protectively.

"Would you like to come to dinner with us and meet everyone tonight? Just for the hell of it?" I asked, suddenly thinking it would be a fabulous idea. Eric would be surprised and pleased, actually, to learn of Dr Masen's preference for chest hair.

"Oh, no, I don't want to intru-" he started, but Tara put her fingers on his lips.

"Shut up, you won't be intruding, come to dinner with us!" she begged, as I bounced on my seat, clasping my hands in front of me and giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fuck my life....alright, but you've got to cover my ass, literally. I don't want to be mauled by someone I find completely unfuckable, is that clear?" he tried his best to look priggish, but he failed miserably.

"Yes, absolutely, we'll be your wingmen!" Tara agreed, and I echoed the sentiment.

"Fine, what the hell. I'm certainly interested in meeting them all...I think" he ran his hand through his hair, smiling. Yes, they were going to love him. I just hoped they didn't fight over him.

"Let's get going, we gotta return these bikes and call for our ride." I slid off the bar stool as Dr Masen stole the tab, whipping out his card. She shoved at him, fighting him for the bill, but he held it over her head just out of her reach.

I smiled to myself as I waited to reach our driver, suddenly glad to keep Dr Masen as a friend.

I gave the driver our location when he answered, and he assured me he'd be there in ten minutes.

I walked back to the two of them, carrying on like kids.

"Let's have just one more round, we've got ten minutes to blow." I signaled the bartender, and he poured us the usual.

"Jesus, you girls are trying to liquor me up to meet your friends, aren't you?" He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You can trust us" I elbowed his arm, as he grinned.

"I think I can, so I'll just sit back and enjoy the ride. Hopefully I'll be in one piece tomorrow."

"You will be, trust me. These guys are funny, they're a real riot." He nodded and signed the new tab, with our added round on it. He put his card back in his wallet and raised his glass, motioning for us to make the toast this time.

"Oh, well..." I raised my shot glass as Tara did the same. "May we all get laid tonight!" I blurted out, the liquor talking again. _Well, he was looking for someone!_

He laughed loudly and gulped as we slammed ours down.

My phone buzzed, alerting me that our ride was here.

"Shit, our bikes! We have to return them to the rental place!" I had almost forgotten they were chained up outside.

"Allow me" Dr Masen signaled the bartender, and swiftly passed him some bill across the bar. The bartender nodded, and walked away to tend to more customers.

"Let's go, he'll take care of it for us. It's my thank you for inviting me along to dinner, and to the wedding." He threw his arms around us, and we did the same, walking out feeling very buzzed, just like we'd been old buddies for years.

We climbed in the car, and asked for the radio to be cranked. Something hideous was on the Swedish radio station, so I asked him to see what was in the cd player.

He hit play, and some rock came on. Ahh, that's more like it.

"Can you please scan through the songs?" I requested, as he did just that. When he tried the third song, I knew we had a winner.

"That one, that's perfect, thank you! Can you turn it up loud?" I hollered at the driver, already dancing in my seat. I was so ready to see Eric, and I could feel him waking through our bond. I was energized, and my mood was contagious. Tara and Dr Masen were already moving around as well to the music.

"What is this?" Tara hollered.

"'When Love Takes Over' by David Guetta and Kelly Rowland, it's my favorite right now!" I hollered back. She nodded, and started feeling the music as the techno gave way to Kelly's beautiful voice. It was a catchy ass song, and even the driver was bobbing his head slightly.

So there we were, heading back to the estate with a straggler. We were all squeezed in the backseat of the Mercedes together, with Dr Masen being the meat in the Sookie/Tara sandwich.

We were hopping around, singing loudly, and thoroughly enjoying ourselves. We had him play it again when it ended, and by the time we pulled up, we were still dancing.

We stayed in the car as the song ended, and had the driver singing along with us. He was older, but not dead yet. He still had it in him to belt out a line or two.

As the last note crashed and the song abruptly ended, we caught our breathe for a second, and then spilled out of the car, laughing, and slightly deaf from the loud music.

I opened my door, being on the side facing the front door, and spilled out onto the gravel. Laughing hard, I slowly stood, feeling Dr Masen's hands hold onto my waist as he stumbled out, laughing hard as well.

I stopped laughing as I glanced up and was met with several sets of eyes, incredulously taking in the scene. It was suddenly quiet without the sound of my laughter in my ears, and I heard Dr Masen stop laughing as well. Now it was just Tara, who was stumbling out of the car, probably having trouble with her dress. As she crashed into the back of Dr Masen and I, she saw what we saw, and immediately sucked in what laugh had been about to escape.

We stood beside the car, frozen like deer in headlights, as almost a dozen vampires stared us down. I could see Sven and Alrik eyeballing Dr Masen appreciatively, and knew that Dr Masen was indeed going to have a good time.

Pam and Viktoria were looking bored, as usual, with a slight smile playing on Pam's lips. She liked anything that was interesting, and this was definitely interesting.

Yrjan and Peter were standing on either side of Eric, holding him by the arms. It was only then that I realized how pissed he was. He looked absolutely beside himself.

There were four or five others I hadn't met before looking at us curiously, as if they didn't see what the big deal was.

"Explain" was all Eric said, his eyes never leaving Dr Masen. Oh shit, he thought........oh shit.

Think fast, act fast, or he was gonna kill him. I noticed James was inching forward, then, and saw Sve and Alrik grab him by the arms as well.

"We had some drinks together, and Sookie and Tara have invited me to the dinner tonight..." Dr Masen started, and I cringed. Not helping.

"You met my lover at a bar today......got her and Tara drunk......got into their car and rubbed yourself all over them while dancing to her favorite song with her.....and then put your hands on her when you got out in front of me......and yet you are still breathing......" he said each word heavily accented, and with venom.

"I'm gay!" Dr Masen blurted out quickly, earning a ripple of interest through the crowd.

Eric raised his eyebrows in disbelief, as though he didn't believe him.

"Poorly played, doctor. Poorly played. Desperate, but not believable." He strained against the hold on his arms, but Yrjan and Peter held him back. Eric was letting them, or they'd be thrown to the side.

"I'll prove it" he said confidently.

They all exchanged glances, and Sven practically drooled on himself.

Eric nodded at Sven, who in three steps was directly in front of Dr Masen. The liquor had certainly bolstered his confidence even further, as he was looking at Sven like he was the hottest piece of action he'd seen all week.

My mouth hit the gravel as Dr Masen locked one hand around Sven's head and the other around his ass, crashing his mouth to his.

"Ew" I heard Tara say, God bless her. She'd not seen a lot of guy on guy action back home. That was something people generally kept in the closet for fear of what would happen when your redneck locals found out.

"Hot _DAMN_!" Alrik exclaimed, letting James go. After a few moments of some hot kissing action that no one could seem to look away from, not even Tara, Dr Masen broke away, panting and looking very pleased.

Yrjan and Peter let Eric go, and he stepped forward until he was directly in front of Dr Masen. Sven stepped away, still grinning.

I bit my bottom lip, hoping Eric finally got it.

He looked down at Dr Masen, towering over him somewhat. I held my breath as he raised his hand, then let it out in relief as he simply put it on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Welcome to the group" he clapped him on the shoulder and turned to grab me.

"I am very glad you made it back in time for our dinner, lover. Are you alright for going out or have you had too much?" His hands cupped my face as he studied me.

"I'm fine, and I think you should be nice to Dr Masen from now on. He's very nice" I scowled at him momentarily, before melting in his gaze.

"Yes, I shall make it up to him, I promise. I will be nothing but nice, now that I know he's not trying to seduce you."

"You're a jealous ass, you know that?" I grumbled at him. He pulled me to him swiftly, and took my breath away. He leaned into my ear and whispered almost silently.

"Yes, but a small part of you likes it when I go all caveman on you, don't you?" he breathed, licking my earlobe.

"A little" I admitted, gripping his shirt.

"Later" he breathed, lightly smacking me on the ass as he lead me over to the others.

"Let's get moving, we have reservations in two places tonight, so move your asses to the limo!" Pam barked, shooing everyone towards the black limo I hadn't noticed when we arrived.

"Don't I need to change?" I protested, looking at my white blouse and jeans.

"No time. You look delicious, lover. Hop in." He helped me in, and climbed in beside me, sitting so close to me you couldn't have wedged a piece of paper in between us. He smirked down at me, and mouthed "mine".

I smiled, as I clutched my bag that was still hanging from my wrist. His eyes glanced down at the bag, curious.

"What's that?" he nodded at the bag.

"None of your business" I coyly smiled and looked at Tara sitting across from me with James and Dr Masen.

He laughed, and said, "you bought me something....well, that's alright. I bought you something too."

"Where's mine, then?"

"Oh, greedy....I like that. You'll get it tomorrow, lover. I have been informed by the wedding nazi over there that it is tradition to open our gifts before the wedding. Pam will bring you mine, and then bring yours to me."

"Oh, fine then, this is for tomorrow" I clutched the bag to me.

Everyone had finally piled in, and we pulled away.

I noticed no one had dressed up, really, so I didn't feel too bad about not wearing something nicer. I really should have been home earlier, but we'd had so much fun. I had needed that.

Suddenly, I realized Sam wasn't with us yet.

"Eric, where's Sam?" I turned to him, seeing his face tighten.

He leaned down into my ear. "He called me from Miami International before you made it home. You didn't answer your phone, so he tried me."

"And?" He looked like he was unhappy about the topic.

"There's been some weather delays, and he's not sure he's going to be able to get out tonight. Tomorrow's looking doubtful as well."

"What?" My eyes teared up, and Tara leaned forward on her knees towards me. She took my hand, looking at Eric for the reason, as I was.

"The hurricane changed its path two days ago, and is almost crossing into Florida currently. Don't worry for him, lover. He's safe, and it's not that bad. But it is a slow moving system, and there's no way the planes are taking off until the wind dies down."

"Which is not happening until it's too late" I guessed, letting my head fall into my hands. I really had wanted Sam to be here. I didn't realize how much I'd been excited about Tara and Sam both coming until the wedding actually got closer.

"Sookie, you know he'd be here if he could. He'd probably try to swim the Atlantic if he thought he could." She was being a good friend, and her comforting words meant a lot.

"I know, and it's going to be wonderful whether he makes it or not, even though I wish he could." I smiled up at Eric, who looked relieved that I wasn't taking it as badly as he thought I would.

"I'm sorry, lover. As much as I don't care one way or the other whether he makes it or not, I know how much you wanted him here." He rubbed my shoulders, as everyone else grew quiet, noticing something was up.

"It's okay. You all are here, and he'll be with me in spirit, just like my family. You all are family now. It means a lot that you're here with Eric and I, all of you."

"We love you Sookie!!" Alrik yelled across the limo, as though he were across a crowded room. We all cringed, but it made me laugh.

I laughed loudly, and felt my mood lift.

"That's it, Sookie needs some fucking entertainment to cheer her up. And I'm just the bastard to give it to her." Sven jumped up and pushed the roof open on the limo. He pulled me up with him, and yelled out to the people on the streets as we made our way into the city.

Per tradition, Eric yanked down his pants, only this time, everybody groaned and yelled loudly in disapproval.

"Oh my god, put that thing away!" Pam growled.

"For gods sake, man, do you know what waxing is? Fuck, man." Peter was the next to complain.

"This time I skipped the boxers" he grinned at me, and I laughed. I laughed loudly and truly. I laughed until I couldn't stop, and eventually I had tears streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard.

"Okay, leaking's not my thing. Eric! Get your ass up here, your bonded's leaking and laughing. I have no fucking clue, man. I'm out." He dropped down, and I felt hands around my waist as Eric stood next to me, squeezing in through the roof.

He wiped at my face with his thumb, and smiled at me.

"He's insane, you do realize that?" I asked, still laughing.

"More so than Pam and I? I think that might be a challenge, perhaps. I can't have him upstaging us, now can I?"

He turned me so that my back was against him and pulled me to him as we took in the sights, crossing his arms over my chest. He pointed out the part of town that the new venture would be located in, and I let my thoughts drift to tomorrow night as we made our way to dinner.

It was a big night. I could feel my excitement burn as I tried to keep it in check. Tomorrow I would see the sun for the last time. I felt no fear, only love for Eric and comfort in his arms.

A/N: Charlaine Harris rocks, and Alan Ball doesn't. But hey, he did give us Alexander Skarsgard. So that alone makes him a bit 'okay' in my book.


	29. Real life wedding weekend

A/N: I am in St Louis tonight until Sunday for the weekend. I'm in my friend's wedding, so it will be busy! I'm getting up early in the morning (6am, folks) to shower and head out with the girls about 8am to the groom's mom's house to work on the fresh flower centerpieces (30 minute drive), then we're doing the rehearsal at 11am (an hour away), and then on to the salon for nails and back to the centerpieces. Basically running all day and evening.

Then, Saturday is the wedding, and an open bar at the reception. Oh yeah. You know it, right?

Why am I telling you this? Because you all rock, and even though we're not friends on a personal level in person, I feel like you guys are just too good to me to not share what's going on all weekend. So I will be back Monday for another chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys their weekend as well, whatever you're all doing.

I find the timing hilarious that I'm in this wedding this weekend, as I write the wedding chapter very soon! It's just too ironic. So here's hoping I'll draw some inspiration out of this whole weekend for their day! Be back soon!


	30. Chapter 29

A shot of the inside of The Laroy, the Stockholm club they're headed to.

http://beta(dot)stockholmtown(dot)com/ContentStoreFiles/Entity/1016/Laroy_

Hope everyone had a great weekend. Mine was absolutely crazy, long, sleep deprived, and fun. It was the first time I've ever been passed flasks by groomsmen before walking, and in the reception line just before the guests made it to us. Loved it!! Awesome friends, good times. Now back to trying to get back to normal. Normal, what's normal? Oh, and my husband lost my glasses while we were shooting pictures, outdoors. Yeah, I typed this whole thing half blind; what a trooper, eh? So if there's errors, too effin bad. I bring you the Northman – don't complain! :) Love ya guys. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Nine

When we'd pulled up to The Laroy earlier tonight, I'd recognized it as one of Stockholm's best upscale nightclubs, according to the websites Pam and I were looking at when we had first arrived. The lengthy line out front of well-dressed, good looking people made me look at my own blouse and pants apprehensively, until Eric had leaned over and said I looked beautiful in anything I wore. He'd followed that sweet sentiment up with a very Eric comment, something about being glad he wouldn't have to hurt somebody tonight", or something to that effect.

We all piled out and breezed towards the front entrance. We followed Yrjan, not to the end of the line, but to the doors. He nodded to the man working the door, who opened the doors for us and waved us in with a deeper nod of his own.

I felt a twinge of guilt as Eric guided me inside, about skipping ahead of the waiting line of people, until Eric sensed my feelings and cleared up the issue. Yrjan had made advanced reservations for a large area for us. I felt better after that.

We'd been shown to a very nice upper level with winding white firm leather couches in a circle. The railing leading up the stairs was a pretty pewter looking material, and the wooden floor shined from the white lights everywhere. The lighting was perfect, dim and inviting.

I liked the seating at this place, I'd told myself as we sat down and made ourselves comfortable. The circular white couches made it so that everyone was facing everyone, and facilitated easier conversations.

Our hostess introduced us to our two servers who would be attending to us tonight; yes, two. I'd never seen two servers to one group before, but here they were.

It didn't escape my attention that Pam, usually admiring the women openly, talked with Viktoria instead. She was practically ignoring the women introducing themselves. This was definitely a sign that she was, indeed, smitten.

After the women took our requests for the poison of choice for everyone, I couldn't resist my chance.

"So, Pam....will Natasha be joining us this evening?" I asked sweetly.

Sven was sharp, and ready to jump in as well. "Yes, will we be seeing that enchanting interest of yours tonight?" He also gave her an innocent look.

Eric snickered next to me, but didn't say anything. Yrjan and Peter exchanged glances with amused looks plastered on their faces, also not saying anything. Dr Masen looked at everyone curiously, not understanding the ribbing we were subtly giving Pam.

She looked at everyone with a stone cold bitch expression, which she did very well.

"Fuck off" she spat, but the tiniest grin was there. "And yes, she'll be joining us later after her shift. I'll rip the balls off the first one who says one more word about it."

Viktoria chuckled and put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep from joining in the teasing.

"Fucking mutinous bastards, all of you" she rolled her eyes, and crossed her legs.

We were all chatting, waiting for our drinks, when Dr Masen stood and waved at someone downstairs. He stood and excused himself, going down the stairs to say hello to someone he recognized.

Natasha arrived then, sliding in between Viktoria and Pam. She looked stunning in a very flattering black cocktail dress with a trendy looking pair of black heels, the new ones I'd been seeing occasionally that looked like little gladiator boots/heels. Pam's fangs had descended as soon as she took all of Natasha in, and I had to giggle. Eric smirked at Pam, though she didn't notice.

Viktoria complimented Natasha's shoes as Pam just told her she looked good enough to eat. Natasha looked like she could handle herself. I turned next to me to Tara and James to start a conversation, when Dr Masen returned with two acquaintances of his.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my mate, Thomas...and his mate Rham. They're from England as well. If it's alright that they join us?" he looked at everyone questioningly.

Sven and Alrik looked disappointed, and Tara and I looked just plain confused. Thomas was Dr Masen's "mate", but Thomas' "mate" was Rham?

I listened to his mind, and heard his thoughts; these were simply neighbors of his, and friends. I vaguely remembered the term "mate" being used by the British to describe their pals.

"Mates, as in friends in British speak, right?" I asked, as Sven and Alrik suddenly cheered considerably.

"Yes, Sookie, exactly. Thomas is just a friend" he said, looking at the previous disappointed duo. "Does anyone mind if they join us?" he asked again, looking at Eric and Yrjan.

Eric looked at Yrjan, who held his hand out to the space on the couches, and welcomed them. As they sat down, I could hear the two new men's thoughts on our group. They were not sure what to make of vampires, and were definitely not comfortable.

I tried to block them out, and went back to my conversation with Tara about tomorrow. We were discussing what time the stylist was arriving, and trying to formulate a plan for the rest of the afternoon when our drinks came.

Yrjan had ordered a couple of very nice bottle of well-known champagne for the humans, and of course, three bottles of blood for the vamps.

As I expected, Dr Masen's acquaintances looked a bit uncomfortable at the bottles. I leaned in to Eric and let him know about the men's thoughts. He leaned back and looked at me neutrally and nodded, rubbing my shoulder casually. I leaned back against his side, letting his arm draped behind me be my head rest.

Tara was relaxing into James as well, waiting for one of our servers to pour the champagne. The other server was already pouring the blood, and I noticed Eric watching the two men casually. They looked at each other as the glasses of blood were passed around, even though one couldn't see what was inside the black glasses.

Dr Masen and his friends were given their glasses, and Tara, Natasha, and I were next.

As soon as the servers placed the bottles on our table in the center of our sitting area and left us, Yrjan raised his glass in a toast.

"I would like to again welcome Sookie, Tara, and James to our tight little group. If I may, I would also like to welcome Natasha as well." He smiled at her, and she put her hand on Pam's thigh. Yes, she was definitely fitting in nicely. Pam all but glowed, and I shared a private nudge with Eric about it, which was returned.

"Dr.. Masen, we are pleased you could join us tonight, along with your English mates."

"I would like to say, that in all my many many eons knowing Eric, I can tell you that he's been a great friend to myself and a fortunate few others. We go back a long time, my friend."

"As you all know, not one who has known him, for a millennium or for a week, has ever seen him so alive. We all know he has his humorous side, the one we all try to hide to maintain our fearsome personas."

"But seeing him cut a rug is quite different from seeing him love. My friend, I have never, and may never love, or want to love. But if it's anything like this, what I see between the two of you, and you as well" he says, pointing towards Tara and James, "then I will not fight it if it lands on my doorstep."

"I will not scoff and turn my head the other way. I will fight for it, as you have, my friend." It was dark in the club, but as he quickly swiped at his eye nonchalantly, I felt my eyes begin to tear at the realization.

"You have given up much, and yet I know you feel as though you've given up nothing, so long as our Sookie is by your side."

I heard low rumblings from the group, and watched as everyone nodded and said things so quietly I couldn't even make them out.

"Tomorrow, you will bind yourselves to each other in the last way possible, and in the greatest way. Neither of you have doubts, and neither are conflicted. Neither of you feel a sense of loss for your former ways of life. The two of you are as one, already, in our eyes."

"Where one goes, the other follows. What one feels, the other lives. When one hurts, the other cries. When one loves, the other soars."

I reached over and squeezed Tara's hand, knowing they were headed down the same wonderful road as Eric and I: a long beautiful life with our soul mate. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around Eric chest, as he hugged me to him.

"There is nothing I can say tonight that could possibly make what the two of you have anymore rare and beautiful" Yrjan continued. "So, let's just enjoy our companionship this evening, and toast to many many more nights of new ventures and adventures, squabbling and lovin', old friends and new friends, and to endings and beginnings. Cheers to Eric and Sookie's ending and beginning tomorrow!"

Everyone raised their glasses, as Eric turned my head to kiss me.

"Church tongue, please, no porno tongue. There are children present" Pam snarked, perhaps referring to Dr Masen's friends. Pam didn't miss a thing.

As we broke our kiss, I leaned my neck to the side, offering a kiss of our own. He smiled and pressed his lips to my skin, caressing my skin with his fingers gently. As if relishing one of the last tastes he would have of me, he gently sank his fangs into me, and barely pulled. His hands slid from my neck to my shoulders, and down my arms, and clasped his hand with mine. His thumb rubbed my palm as his tongue caressed my skin as he sipped.

As he withdrew his fangs from me, I felt an odd sense of nostalgia wash over me. As he gently licked his mark twice, very discreetly, his eyes met mine. We looked at each other, having an unspoken conversation I'd learned to have with him.

His eyes were rimming with pink, and I felt something course through me lightly through our bond. Sadness? Unhappiness? I couldn't put my finger on it, as it was not something I'd ever felt from him before. Before I could ask, he placed his hand on my back and pulled me towards him.

He bit his wrist and held it up to my mouth.

"Just a taste, lover, no more" he said quietly, as we continued our unspoken conversation.

My eyes never leaving his, I took his wrist in my hands, and placed my lips to his sweet smelling cool skin. I licked the drop beginning to spill from his skin and then put my warm mouth over his bite. I did not suck, so to honor his request. I let his cool sweet blood mingle with my saliva, and took it down in a small swallow.

As I let more of his blood mingle with my fluids, I felt the familiar warm wave of warmth and lust rush through me. It mixed with the confusing feelings I'd felt from him a second ago and diluted it. Instead of feeling overwhelming lust, I felt intimacy and regret.

As this sank in, I took my lips from his wrist, and watched as the wound closed immediately.

We were in our own little world, and I did not hear nor sense the two men clamoring to excuse themselves.

We were still staring, having that conversation. I could feel his conflict, as he wanted two opposing things at once. I concentrated on him and only him, and felt exactly what it was I was struggling to clarify: sadness and regret.

I knew why he was feeling as he was. I'd felt it too when he finished licking his mark on my neck. The intimate offer I gave of my blood to him and his blood to me was an act of trust, acceptance, love, respect, and reverence for each other. What would it feel like between the two of us when there was only our bodies to give to each other?

It was confusing, because human relationships are this way; we only can give each other our bodies. There's certainly no blood bonding going on.

But yet, it was something very special to the both of us; something that each of us just now was feeling bittersweet about losing.

He finally smiled at me and pulled himself out of the deepness of our bond, which brought me out of it as well. He rubbed my back and pulled me to him, leaned into my ear, and whispered "we will talk later, you and I." It wasn't a question. He was calm, but serious. I nodded my head and laid it in the crook of his shoulder.

As we looked around, there was chaos in front of us.

Tara and James were laughing and in near hysterics over something. I looked around to see what was so funny, and the next thing I noticed was that Dr Masen and his two friends were gone. I also noticed that Natasha had blood on her lips as she straddled Pam's lap, and they were definitely not "getting a room" as they say.

My mouth fell open as I realized how much our display must have affected Pam. She does feel a small bit of what Eric feels, he's told me. He is her maker, and she will always feel what he is feeling to a small extent.

Our exchanging of blood must have made her hornier than she could stand, because they were at the moment not giving a care where they were or who was watching.

I also observed Yrjan and Peter laughing at Sven and Alrik, who were not looking as pleased.

"What?" Eric boomed next to me, the vibrations of his voice resonating in my chest a bit.

"Dr Masen and his friends" James started, but dissolved into fits of laughter.

Peter picked up where James left off. "They couldn't stomach the blood exchange." He chuckled again, his lips twitching, and then he gave in to another fit of laughter.

"Oh I don't fucking want to know" Eric sighed in a slightly grumpy sounding tone. I looked up at him, surprised to hear it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that after tasting me he was usually pawing all over me and in a very happy mood.

He looked at me, frowning a bit. I looked into his eyes, and the little crease on his forehead melted away. He smiled, and I could feel his irritable mood fade away.

"Nothing is wrong, and I promise to be much more attentive" he leered at me, suddenly causing my body to sit up and take notice.

As he worked his hand up my thigh, I placed my hand on his. We needed to talk.

"Let's get some fresh air, okay?" I asked. His hand stopped its ascension, and his forehead creased again. Bingo.

"I'd rather we enjoy our evening together. We can talk later" he smirked, and tried his best to pretend to be not upset about something.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, as he leaned back into the couch and laid his head back.

"Nothing, lover. I am well." He was such a bad liar for a vampire.

"My bullshit meter is reading that as a 'false'" I smirked at him, watching his reaction.

He raised his head erect again and looked at me, the crease disappearing again. He grinned, obviously appreciating my usage of the phrase he'd used on me more than once.

"You remembered that" he mused, proud of me or something.

"I remember everything. You're the one who's had trouble remembering before, not me." I elbowed him, and he laughed.

"Whatever, my little fairy. I remembered shortly afterward. What exactly is it you're getting at?"

"You are obviously upset about something, and I think we both know it." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, daring him to deny it.

He studied me for a moment, and then leaned closer, looking smug.

"And you, lover, are obviously upset about something, and I think we both know it" he smirked. He sat back and crossed his arm as well, mocking me with a satisfied and triumphant grin.

"Whatever Mr. Northman, I want to have a word with you." I looked at him and gave him my best "and I mean business" look.

"Whatever, Mrs. Northman-to-be. If we must..." he stood and held out his hand.

"We'll be back in a short time" he looked at Yrjan, who nodded. They weren't all laughing quite so hard, but they were still giggling.

I looked at Tara as Eric guided me away from the circle of couches our group occupied, and mouthed "be back". She waved, and went back to talking with everyone.

The Laroy was one of Stockholm's most popular nightclubs, but it appeared to not be overcrowded. They were only allowing a certain number of people in at a time, which made for a much nicer ambiance than the usual bar or club atmosphere. We were actually able to walk around without people bumping into us, and without having to talk loud over the people. The music was very good, but not overly loud.

Everyone we passed was very well dressed, and I again felt self-conscious about my blouse and pants. I dismissed it and remembered that all I was concerned about was the one who had his hand on his back as we went outside to a balcony.

He opened the french doors, and we found ourselves alone, and with a beautiful view of a busy downtown district of the city. The traffic was a constant low sound, unlike the noisy honking atmosphere of American cities. Most people here didn't rush around. Most people actually walked or took cabs.

I walked over to the railing as he closed the door behind us, muting the music from inside quite a few notches. I felt him stand behind me and wrap his arms around my chest. I leaned back into him, laying my head on his chest mucles and putting my hands over his arms.

For a few moments, we soaked in the intimacy of our moment together, and the beautiful weather and view. Stockholm was growing warmer by the day, if you want to call 7 degrees Celsius, warm. But every day it warmed slightly, and I adjusted to the cold as well.

I felt his cool breath on my ear as he sang to me, quietly. It made me smile with the first words.

"_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down"_

"_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go_

_Of all that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me"_

"_For your love is changing me"_

"_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down."_

We stood there soaking each other in, having our unspoken conversation until he finally spoke.

"We are feeling conflict over something tonight" he paused for a moment, then continued. "I will throw myself in the fire first."

My back shook as I chuckled against his chest, appreciating his choice of words. He was admitting neither of us wanted to hash this out right now, but time was certainly running out. We needed to get this straightened out, whatever "this" was.

He kissed the top of my head before he began.

"I know you felt it, so I won't insult you by denying my thoughts back there." Big pause. "I had a momentary selfish twinge of regret that I would see you flush, never hear your heart beat faster when I touch you" he purged quickly, talking so fast I almost didn't catch it all.

"I was being selfish, but you have to understand that the possibility of you leaving me someday in human death, far outweighs any selfish temporary thoughts I had back there. Do you know what will happen to me if I cannot stop death from taking you away from me forever? If I am someday not in time to take you myself?"

I didn't answer, as I already knew what he would say. It involved that big yellow thing in the sky.

"Do you?" he asked softly, tightening his embrace slightly. I leaned my head to the side, against his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Yes" I answered as softly, and looked straight ahead again. I knew exactly what he would do.

"I cannot live without you. I want you forever. In that, I am the most selfish bastard that ever walked the face of the earth, denying you the chance for a typical human life, with children and picnics, and shit."

I laughed, in spite of the seriousness of the conversation at his curse. He was very good at taking what sounded like a prim and proper sentence and personalizing it, Eric-style.

"What, the 'and shit'? Well, goddamn it, Sookie, are you fucking sure? I know how you're feeling, but I can't read thoughts like you can. You have to tell me, because I felt something from you too, back there."

I started to turn to face him, but he held me tightly.

"Uh uh, I'm not letting you go, lover. Talk to me. Look out there at the human world instead of being distracted by my eyes. I want you to be objective and honest with the both of us."

I sighed, and settled back against him. I could feel him now, being hopeful and anxious for me to speak.

"Eric, we can have picnics 'and shit', first of all. You can do so much more than any human husband could do to make me happy. And I am not a normal human girl, keep in mind."

"I've never lived a normal life, like others. I can hear everyone's thoughts, and it's impossible to ever have a 'normal' human life. I've told you, you're what I want. You're a piece of me, now. There's no way we can ever separate. You know that too, right?"

I felt his chest rumble as he pressed himself to me. Hearing me say that did things to him.

"Yes" he growled, as a wave of lust hit me square in the middle of my insides.

"Oh, God, Eric, you're really distracting me right now" I almost crumpled against him, trying hard to focus on anything but the building fire between my legs. I could feel his fingers twitching against my arms as he fought his urges to touch me.

"I'll try to be good, but you need to hurry" he managed, sounding strained.

"Okay, well, um...God, what was I saying?" I moaned in frustration, feeling as though I was about to throw myself at him and force this conversation to be finished elsewhere.

"Staying mortal" he rasped into my hair, rubbing his forehead into the back of my head in frustration at our arousal. Mine was no doubt making his twice as worse. He was much better at sparing me from the full brunt of his waves of lust than I.

"I want this, I told you already. I just had the same selfish feelings, like how I'd miss the feeling of you tasting me, and the feelings we have...."

"So you're not having second thoughts?" he asked, trying to cover his relief poorly.

"No, absolutely not. I don't want to live without you, period. I grow older each day – each second I get closer to getting old, to dying...how is that noble to die a voluntary death, to live each day hoping I'll live a few more years? What kind of life is that?"

"Life without you is no life at all" I said firmly.

"I'll still be able to taste you, lover, didn't you know that? It'll be an even closer bond if we exchange blood as two immortals, but I'm not afraid."

"We'll still be able to do that?" I asked, surprised I hadn't thought of that. Something I once had been disgusted by now was one of the most intimate exchanges of affection and trust I'd ever felt. I had felt a little bittersweet about letting that go.

"Yes" he breathed, "and so much more. Our lovemaking will be intense, wild even. Nothing we have will be diminished, but increased. Everything you're feeling now, imagine that exponentially increasing."

I had never felt more turned on in my life, discussing my life, his life, my death, his death, and what we meant to each other.....this conversation was over, and I only had to convince him we had other more pressing things to do. I said the words that I knew would flip his switch almost as good as looking him in the eyes.

"I am yours, and you are mine." My voice was practically purring with sexual energy, and I felt him respond, in each muscle that touched my body.

"Touch me" I asked him quietly as I dropped my hands from his arms to grasp his hips to me.

I felt his chest rumble as he yielded to me, and he gave me what I wanted. And oh, did he touch me.

His strong hands massaged my breasts and circled my nipples as he ground himself into my lower back.

I took the opportunity to turn around while he was distracted, and as soon as our eyes met, it was a lost cause.

He was hungry, hungry for me, to show me his love and his affection, his desire and his loyalty to me.

I was hungry, hungry for him to touch me, taste me, take me – to show him my love and affection, my loyalty, my desires.

His mouth crashed on mine, and out tongues fought each other for control. I let him have it, and was rewarded quickly.

"Mine" he growled into my mouth, his hands unbuttoning my pants expertly and quickly. He shoved his hand between the material and my skin, and his fingers dove inside me, quenching the aching that had only moments ago made itself painfully present in my consciousness.

I gripped the railing behind me to steady myself as he went straight for the spot inside me that he knew was there, and knew well. His long, thick fingers worked quickly, alternating between my clit and the soft ribbed layers inside me.

I felt myself building quickly, and knew this was not a private spot. Anyone could open those doors and interrupt, so he was being quick. I looked into his eyes as he handled me; looked at his fangs at the corners of his open lips; looked back to his darkened eyes, burning with his own needs of release.

Just as sure as the sun rises and sets each day, he built me up high and threw me over the edge, whimpering quietly, biting my lip to keep from attracting attention. His hand stayed inside me, slowly massaging me until the waves subsided.

I looked at him and licked my lips- my mouth feeling very dry. He licked his as well and looked at me longingly.

He pulled his hand out and buttoned my pants back, slowly sliding the zipper up.

"Your turn" I smiled at him, and pulled him to the side of the glass doors. I turned him so that if the doors opened, I wouldn't be seen, only his back.

He moaned as I took my turn with releasing him, and again as I took him inside my warm mouth. His groan was much louder than mine, but he quieted quickly, and place his hands lightly on my shoulders.

"Fuck" he whispered, as I began my mutual quick work, pulling out all the stops to get him there, and quickly. Between my tongue and a constant rhythm, I had him ready to beg in moments. His fingers laced through my hair, and for the first time, he begged me for release.

"Please" his voice cracked as I took him deeper, giving him what he needed.

The strangled noises that came from within him would have been enough to make a nun faint with an immaculate orgasm in the middle of mass. It was the single most hottest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

I took him all, feeling him pulse in my mouth as he met his release. He tasted so much better than the one boy I'd done this for back in high school. I'd wanted to try it, and it had not been something I'd ever cared to repeat since. But Eric tasted sweet, and in the heat of the moment, it was far from distasteful.

Letting my slide from my lips, I gripped him firmly in my hands and gave him a couple of strokes before zipping him back up. He was still hard.

"That was a warm up" he promised, pulling me to him for another hard kiss. He was still wanting. I understood. It had been a release, but the ache inside me would remain until he was inside me later. He felt the same, wanting more than anything to claim me.

"That was a very nice warm up." He grinned back and flashed his fangs at me dangerously.

"Later" he growled, taking my hand and pulling me through the doors back inside.

We made our way back to our group, noticing that things were relatively under control. Pam and Natasha had cooled down the session, and everyone seemed to be either dancing or talking. Alrik and Sven were dancing with James and Tara, and Yrjan and Peter were talking with Viktoria.

Eric sat down on the couches and pulled me onto his lap. I melted onto his lap and just looked at him. We had a moment to collect ourselves, to soak in the pleasure still running through our bodies.

The song playing was "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. It was sensual, erotic.

He leaned back on the couch and leaned me back so that I was laying sideways against him. His hand rested comfortably on my thigh and my arm wrapped around his back. We lay there, listening to the music, having another unspoken conversation.

He was sending me waves and waves of warmth and pride. He was happy that I was his for all to see, and I felt the same. I watched James and Tara dance together, moving gracefully as one body almost. Anyone could see how attuned they were to each other; I was curious as to whether Eric and I looked like that. They were always orbiting around each other, a gravity at work.

He only had eyes for her, though I only now noticed how many beautiful women were here tonight. My heart swelled for her, feeling a strong sense of happiness in hers. She deserved it so badly.

Before long, Yrjan called for our limo, and we made plans to stop off somewhere and get Tara, Natasha, and I something for dinner.

I requested something quick, as I wanted more than anything to get back to our room, and continue where we'd left off. Eric looked pleased when my only request had been "something quick". He knew exactly what I'd meant.

We did just that, the guys running inside a local pub for some sustenance for us girls. Before long, they all emerged looking like knights who'd just slayed a dragon, holding up bags of food and cups of something to drink. Pam opened the door for them, and then handed off the food. Natasha slid over beside Tara and I, and Eric sat next to Pam in her place.

Pam looked positively thrilled at Natasha's replacement, and Eric had smirked at her.

As we devoured our food, everyone watched us with curiosity as we slurped, chewed, and moaned at the wonderful tasting food.

"Thank you, God, I was starving" Natasha said between bites, earning noises in agreement from Tara and I.

"Our pleasure, ladies" Sven puffed out his chest. Pam rolled her eyes.

Once we'd finished stuffing ourselves, Natasha swapped places with Eric, and we all threw our legs across one another in contentment. Except for Alrik, of course. He was hanging out the top of the limo, as usual.

"I always ask for the roof" Yrjan said, pointing at Alrik's ass. "He loves that thing." He rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding the allure of the roof.

"Hey, get your ass up here old man, and see what it's all about" Alrik hollered down before letting out an enthusiastic holler into the night.

Eric looked at me, looked at Pam, back to me, winked, and in a flash yanked down Alrik's pants yet again.

Of course, he hadn't worn boxers, yet again.

Pam threw her hands over her eyes, letting a string of expletives fly.

Eric busted out laughing as Natasha had to come to Pam's rescue. She took Pam's face in her hands and pulled her in for a seriously heated kiss. It had the intended effect, and Alrik's balls hanging in front of Pam was long forgotten.

"Can't vampires wax their ass?" Tara leaned over and asked James, not realizing everyone could hear her.

Pam let out a hearty laugh at that before diving back into her distraction.

"Yeah, but do you wanna hold him down for that?" Viktoria asked, eyeballing the bountiful hairy mess still hanging out for all to see.

"Hey, I am all natur-al" Alrik feigned hurt as he pulled up his pants.

"I think you mean, au-natural" Sven smirked.

"Whatever."

I leaned over and looked Tara straight in the eyes.

"Welcome to the family. It's dysfunctional at its best, but I love them."

"Oh hell, I'll take this dysfunctional over the shit I've been around any day. I like them." She meant it.

"You'll never have to deal with those things again, that I promise you" James said quietly, looking at her with love all over his face.

He looked at Eric for just a moment, before looking back at Tara. I looked up at Eric myself, wondering what that was all about.

"Don't ask, that I can't tell you, lover" he said apologetically.

I started to protest, when he put his fingers over my lips, and leaned into my ear.

"Good things are coming for her, lover. Just wait and see." He pulled away from my ear and looked at me, saying everything I was asking with one look.

I leaned into him and enjoyed the rest of the ride home, enjoying the good fortune of more than just myself.

When we pulled up at the house, we were the first ones out the door and into the house. He pulled me up the stairs, and thew open our door, slamming it shut behind us. Still holding my hand, he pulled me into the bathroom and started the shower.

I started to undress, but he stopped me, grinning at me in anticipation.

"Oh no, I think I want to do that."

Those were the last words we spoke for the rest of the night.

A/N: Here's a little something with the same song that was playing in the club tonight after their little balcony tryst. It's pretty good.

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=tEJpds5aFeo

Charlaine Harris owns these characters, and Alan Ball screws them up in his p*ss poor attempt at fanfic. We do it better. :)


	31. Chapter 30

Charlaine Harris owns the rights; Eric just whispers in my ear when she's away, which is a lot. ;) So here it is, lovlies. It took a few days, but I wanted to wait until I wasn't too tired, too busy, etc to give this the attention it deserved. I still think it sucks, but I'm my own harshest critic sometimes, I think. So I hope it doesn't disappoint. It's long, so be ready to get sucked in for a bit!

And a suggestion? When he takes her to wherever he's going to surprise her with, put on Sade's "No Ordinary Love", especially for the last bit. Trust me, it makes it nicer. ***sucks breath in* alright, here goes!**

Chapter Twenty Nine

A midsummer night's dream; an infinite number of white twinkling lights; white wooden chairs standing at attention on the grass; romantic orchestra music drifting through the estate grounds; the breeze barely breathed a breath on my bare shoulders, and only a slight nip in the dry air; and my animated, electric heart beating soundly in my chest.

It was time.

I was nervous the second I woke this afternoon. We'd had a wonderful night last night together, all of us, with the exception of Dr Masen bolting. I didn't know if he'd be here tonight or not, but it was neither here nor there to me. Everyone who mattered to me that could be here, would be here.

Sam was unable to fly out, due to Mother Nature having other plans. He'd called twice, apologizing and assuring me that he would be there in spirit. I assured him that I understood, and would be thinking of him. I had the tiniest inkling that he'd hoped to walk me down the aisle.

As I stood on the back patio, looking out over the back property of Viktoria's estate, I could not imagine a more elegant, but simple setting, just as I'd requested. All I'd asked of Pam and Viktoria as they so willingly planned every last detail, was that it not be over the top.

It would be a small enough gathering of intimate friends, or family as I saw it. And when the ceremony was over, Eric and I would dance and mingle with everyone, and then we would be leaving. To where, was unclear. Eric had refused to divulge any information last night as we lay together in bed, just before dawn.

He only said he was taking us somewhere, and that we would not be returning to Viktoria's that night. I asked him if we were going far, and he'd smirked, and said "not very". He said we'd be staying close to home until I felt ready to venture out again.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Tara walking to stand next to me. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress with her hair pinned up.

"You look beautiful." I teared up in spite Pam's warnings, but dabbed the corners of my eyes before anything could spill. She hugged me and blushed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, meaning the absence of Sam, I took it. It was the only thing melancholy about tonight.

"Yeah, I'm going to imagine him walking with me."

She looked surprised. "You're walking alone? Why? You know you don't have to do that, Sookie."

I smiled and took her hands. "It'll be just fine, Tara, don't you worry. I'm only going to see that man I'm walking towards. It won't matter who is or isn't walking with me."

She nodded and dabbed the corners of her own eyes. Where in the hell was all the kleenex? It's a wedding, for God's sake.

"I should have known Pam would do something like this when you were able to make it." I motioned to her pretty dress.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until last night when we went to our room. Pam brought this dress in, and said that she wanted me to wear it."

I shook my head. "Yeah, well, don't tell anybody she'd got a heart, or she'll have yours" I joked lightly.

"Shouldn't we get you in your dress?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I think Pam's probably looking for me right now, ready to kill me if I don't 'move my ass' or something to that effect." She took my hand and we walked back inside, momentarily leaving the twinkling paradise.

We heard the yelling the minute we started walking up the stairs to find Pam.

"_Goddamnit, Eric, you're such a bull-headed prick sometimes!!" _

"_Goddamnit, Pam, you're being a fucking Nazi right now."_

"_I am trying to save your ass, you moron. These human things are important to Sookie, you dense ass pirate!"_

"_I think I fucking know Sookie, don't tell me what's important to Sookie!"_

"_It's tradition, damnit, and you'll ruin everything if you so much as leave this room until I tell you to! Now I have to go get her ready, and I do not want to see a tall, blond ass hat busting in on her putting her dress on. For fuck's sake, be reasonable. I'll never tell you ever again you have to stay away from her, but for just this once, will you just listen to me? I've been right about a lot of shit, and you wouldn't listen before. So can you just listen to me this time, and trust me?"_

"_Is this important to her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine, I'm sorry I'm being such an asshole. I'm hungry, I'm fucking horny, and I can't do anything about either one of them. I just want to fucking see her." _

We stayed frozen at the top of the stairs, listening to the exchange, unsure if we should go and knock on the door, or wait for her to emerge.

"_I know you and Viktoria have taken care of everything for her, and I am humbly thanking you for that."_

"_You are an ass hat, but you're my ass hat."_

"_You're an incorrigable bitch, you know that?" _

"_Thank you. Now are you going to stay put? I will send someone up here to let you know it's safe to come out."_

"_I feel like a caged animal up here, so it had better not be too long."_

"_Give me a few minutes, and with the exception of coming anywhere near her, you'll be a free man."_

"_Can I at least call her and talk to her?"_

"_Dear Abby says you are not to see her or talk to her on the day of your wedding. No 'buts'._

"_Fuck my life, fine. Go take care of her, and I'll fucking just pace in her for an eternity."_

"_Excellent. Now if you're done bitching, I have a lovely bride to attend to."_

"_Go. And Pam.." he paused, "great dress."_

When the door flew open and Pam breezed out, wearing a very beautiful sheath dress in a deep dark chocolate, we both were in awe. She looked stunning.

She saw us standing there and put her finger to her lips, motioning us down the hall. We followed her silently, passing Eric and I's door. As we walked down the hall to Pam's room, I decided to send him comfort and love, since we most certainly were not supposed to see each other. Pam knew well how important traditions were to southern women.

As soon as I sent him my love, I felt him. He was sending me back warmth, and I could tell her felt better.

I enjoyed the comfort as we stepped into Pam's door. She closed it and walked over to her huge walkin closet, opening the doors to reveal my dress just inside, already out of the bag.

"Should we lock the door or anything?" Tara asked, looking at Pam and me with uncertainty.

"Like that'll keep him out" Pam sniffed, carrying my dress to the bed and laying it out.

"True" Tara admitted. "Well let's hope he's a good boy. I don't want to see Sookie chasing him up and down the hallways in a big white dress. I think I'd have to take video of that."

Pam laughed as she unwound the thin straps supporting the dress to the hanger, and slid the halter neckline from the hanger.

"I'd pay good money for that" she smirked, holding up the dress. She aptly unzipped the heavy dress with one hand and lowered it nearer to the floor.

"If you're ready" she smiled, actually looking a bit nostalgic.

I removed Eric's button down shirt (to keep from messing up my hair with a pullover shirt) and my "danger magnet" sweatpants Pam had bought me. I returned her smirk by sticking out my tongue.

Tonight under my dress I would wear nothing but a lacy white La Perla strapless bra, white lacy panties, and sheer white lacy thigh highs that would make his mouth water. A pair of white Manolo slingbacks Viktoria gave me completed the ensemble.

Stepping forward symbolically, I clung to the comfort still swimming inside of me he'd just sent me. I stepped into the dress, while Tara and Pam pulled it up to my chest. Tara looked down, refusing to look me in the eyes just yet, while Pam zipped up the dress.

I felt cool hands on my neck as Pam worked to button the halter neckline's three buttons.

They stepped away, and looked at each other.

"Oh my God, Sookie" Tara breathed.

"That Viking's going to want to plunder" Pam moaned, her fangs peeking from under her cranberry colored lips.

"That good?" I said doubtfully.

"Oh yes" Pam purred. "That good. Now....let's get you downstairs so I can release the animal from his cage. The boys will make sure he stays away from the part of the house you're in, so don't worry about a thing."

"Let's go downstairs and see what's happening, Sook." Tara pulled me towards the door, but Pam put the kabosh on the hasty exit.

"Wait."

We turned to see what we were supposed to wait for. She was pulling something out of her top dresser drawer. As she approached, she motioned for me to turn around.

I obediently turned, looking at Tara with curiosity. She shrugged.

"Now, I do not want you ruining your makeup, is that understood? You might need a human moment when you see yourself." She took my hand from Tara and led me over to the mirror. I couldn't see the lower half of my body, but I could see the top half.

The dress looked like a dream on me, just as I'd remembered. But when I saw what lay graced my neck, I had to put my hand to my mouth and bite a finger. Hard.

"Pam" I breathed, just knowing any second I was going to spill the tears that wouldn't stop coming. "Where did you find that?"

She half smiled and looked away, waving her hand in the air. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is. Where did you find my grandmother's pearls? I haven't seen them since..." Since the night I'd left Eric's for Stockholm. I couldn't find them, and Pam had promised to look for them while I packed. I'd forgotten them until now.

"I wanted them to be a surprise. Eric tried to buy you something to wear, but I told him to jump in a lake, that you already had something." She eyeballed me as I became suspiciously emotional. "Don't even think about getting all sappy on me, either."

She walked to the door and opened it, looking down the hallway to make certain the coast was clear. She waved us through, as Tara carried my small train behind me. We'd forgotten to have a bustle put on, but it wasn't important. Pam had found me a beautiful sheath dress similar to hers, only in white, for the dancing.

We walked down the hall quietly and quickly, my heart picking up as we passed the door Eric was behind. My heart and body knew he was in there, and I had to grip Tara's hand tightly in order to force myself to pass it by.

Pam tapped on his door and let him know that he could come out in a couple of minutes, but warned him to stay on the upper floor until the boys came for him.

When we made it to the bottom of the stairs, I heard the door open upstairs.

"_That was not in a couple of minutes" Pam scolded._

"_My bad" I heard him smirk._

"_Stay up here, I mean it."_

"_I promise" he agreed._

We made our way to the back doors and peeked out. The four rows of chairs were full, and there was a small group of people playing string instruments to the side of the arch we'd be standing under. There were light pink roses in full bloom at the end of each aisle and all over the arch. Roses were not in season over here. I did not even want to think about what that cost.

Instead of tables and chairs, there were multiple white couches set up to the left for mingling later. Soft white lights were glowing everywhere, and there was a light strung canopy strung over everything.

"Sookie, this is gorgeous." Yrjan walked over to us, admiring Pam and Viktoria's planning.

"Yes, they certainly outdid themselves."

"Well, I'm off to go and find Eric. He's upstairs, I take it?"

I nodded and chuckled. It was time for us to temporarily disappear if Eric was going to come through here. He had to stand out front and wait on me to walk down the aisle, so that must mean it was getting close.

We hid in the foyer as Yrjan guided Eric outside. As soon as we heard the back doors close, we peeked around the corner and saw that we were alone again.

"Okay, let's get your veil in and get you ready to go. Where's your bouquet?" Tara pulled me into the living room and grabbed my large, perfect bouquet of tightly packed pink roses. Her bouquet of white roses was sitting beside it, looking equally beautiful.

We found Pam and Viktoria in the kitchen, just out of view of the back doors.

Viktoria handed Tara my veil, and it slid easily into my hair. She pulled the thin layer of tulle over my head. I blew at the material and scrunched up my nose.

"Um, I'm not really crazy about that thing tickling my face. Does it have to cover me like that or can I just wear it back?"

I looked pleadingly at the girls, who looked between themselves

"Whatever you want is right, Sookie. If it's annoying the shit out of you, we can either get rid of it or attach it here under your curls, and it'll hang down behind you." Viktoria pulled it out quickly, not mesing up one hair on my head, and deftly slid the comb into place on the back of my head.

"God, that's so much better." And it was.

"Alright, we're going out. Now are you sure you don't want anyone to walk you Sookie? I'm sure Yrjan and any one of the boys would love to do it." Pam looked at me, skeptical of my assurances earlier tonight that I didn't need anyone. Tara was giving me the same look, as I'd also tried to tell her the same thing.

"I have all I need waiting for me, you guys, I don't need someone to help me get there."

They looked at each other, and back at me. They weren't buying it. I must have fooled myself, because I didn't think it was a big deal. My voice must have said something otherwise.

"What about Eric? He could walk you down?" Viktoria asked.

"No, that would look weird." Pam thought hard.

"Girl, what the hell would look weird about the groom escorting the bride, when the groom is dead, and so are the rest of the guests, and we're having this wedding at night because everyone would combust if we didn't? And instead of a punchbowl, there's a blood fountain next to the cake?" Tara stood with her hands on her hips, looking at everyone.

Well, she had a point.

"I love ya'll, but saying that's weird is just the funniest shit I've heard all day. Sookie, what do you think about it? Would you like Eric to walk with you? Ain't nothing weird about it if that's what you want."

I liked the idea a lot, actually, and decided that I there was more that I wanted. Right now, I wanted Eric. I didn't want my first moment with him tonight to be in front of everyone here, either. I wanted to see him, alone, before we start.

"Pam, Tara, Vikki, I want you to go get Eric, and bring him to me. I want everyone to clear out of the room, and let us have five minutes together before we start the ceremony. That's what I want. I've snuck around tonight, we're ready to go, but I just really want to have a minute with him to enjoy this, just the two of us."

They didn't see that one coming. They all walked outside and left me standing in the living room, as I requested. I laid my bouquet on the table and looked at myself in the mirror again.

I looked just how I felt, like I was the happiest girl alive today. I picked up my shoes on the couch and slid each one on, and straightened. I waited silently for the sound of the back door, for the sound of Eric coming to me.

I did not have to wait long. I heard Celine Dion's "Have You Ever Been In Love" drifting from the night air out back, floating in with him. Pam was stalling for me, and I was grateful. To have my moment with him meant so much.

He walked around the corner a couple of steps, and appeared with his hands over his eyes, peeking of course.

"Is it safe to look?" he grinned.

"Yes, come here" I held out my hand. He dropped his hands and his grin changed from playfulness to pensiveness. He walked slowly towards me, savoring each step as he took me in. His eyes caressed me from my eyes, to my hair, to my bodice, to the rest of my dress, and back up again. He was a vision in black.

He stopped within inches from me and took my chin in his hand.

"I have no words." He leaned down and kissed me, his lips lingering on mine for a moment. I sighed into him, and wrapped my arms around his chest. When our lips finally parted, I laid my head to his chest and just closed my eyes. I wanted to feel this for a minute, and he obliged.

We said nothing at all, but lingered in our embrace. I could hear the soft swell of the music outside, and it said anything I could have.

When the song ended and another began, I took it as my cue to release him from my tight grip. I'd been holding onto him as if he were a large piece of driftwood, and I was adrift at sea.

As "A New Day" drifted inside to our ears, I looked up at him and touched his face, soaking in his baby blues. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white cloth. He wiped his face as blood spilled from the corners of his eyes.

I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer, and let them go. He folded his cloth in half and dabbed at my face gently. He put his finger to his lips and whispered, "it'll be our little secret."

I chuckled as he put his cloth back in his pocket. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know" he said thoughtfully. "I can't tell you how beautiful you are. I did not think I could see a time when you could eclipse even your own beauty."

We gazed at each other as he held onto my hands, having an unspoken conversation. My favorite kind.

He couldn't stop smiling, and it was contagious. We soaked each other in for a moment longer, before Pam opened the back door..

"Ready?" she called into the living room.

He looked at me, waiting for my answer,

"I was born ready" I said confidently, stealing Tara's little phrase. "I was made to love you" I said to him, as he tipped his head back, chuckling.

"If you keep saying things like that, you're going to cause me eternal bullshitting from everyone, seeing me like this." He took out his cloth and dabbed at his eyes again, as I saw Pam smile and close the back doors.

He tucked it back in his jacket pocket, and held out his arm for me. I grabbed my bouquet and nodded.

"I believe Pam said that you are to hold onto my arm, and when the first bow crosses the strings, we are to begin walking." He smiled down at me, still admiring every inch of me, as though I was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a thousand years of walking this wide earth.

I wrapped my arm inside his, and he placed his hand over my arm. We practiced our slow steps to the back door.

"You're very good at this" I complimented him, as he was, of course, graceful as always.

"I'm good at everything" he leered at me. His very Eric leering broke the emo mood quickly, and I felt myself cheer. Instead of feeling somber, I wanted my heart to soar with happiness at what tonight meant for me, for us.

He felt it too, and looked at me and winked. That little wink almost made me pull him into the wine cellar for a pre-ceremonial consummation. But, the strings began their gently melody, and Tara left the entrance way to walk to her place at the end of the aisle.

When she arrived, and turned to face everyone, they all stood and turned to the doors where we stood. I leaned into Eric to give him a little nudge, to let him know I was ready, and we stepped forward.

The glow from the millions of white twinkling lights made everything feel dreamy and romantic. I could see the faces of our friends turning towards us, and we began our walk. There were white petals lightly sprinkled across our path, and beautiful fragrant flowers everywhere. It felt like we were walking slowly, but I let Eric set the pace.

As we passed familiar faces, I noticed Dr Masen sitting between Alrik and Sven. He'd come. His two friends from last night weren't with him, but I was glad. I didn't want anyone here tonight who wasn't comfortable with my family.

As we got closer, Peter was standing at the alter. He'd become a licensed officiant over the internet, of all things, when we'd pondered over who would perform the ceremony. He'd agreed excitedly to do it for us.

He grinned at us, and mouthed the word 'beautiful' at me. I smiled back, and mouthed my thanks.

Eric looked down at me as we came to a stop in front of Peter. Tara was to my left, standing up for me. I looked to Eric's right, and was surprised to see Pam standing there. She looked at me and winked. Eric had asked her to stand up for him.

I smiled, and forced myself to pay attention to what Peter was saying.

He spoke of how we met, our struggles with each other, of how my folks would be very happy for me.

We repeated the vows Peter had chosen for us. He did not include "till death do you part". Instead, he substituted, "until you meet the sun". It seemed appropriate.

As we released our hands for the final part of the ceremony, Tara handed me his chain, and Pam handed Eric my chain. At first he quirked his eyebrows, and then broke out into a huge grin. I knew he liked them very much, and he confirmed it in my ear a second later.

A few days ago, he'd asked if there wasn't something else he could wear, like a chain of some sort, that would be as symbolic as a wedding ring was to humans.

That day Tara and I had walked into that little shop and found the anchor chain, I knew that it was perfect. Eric and I would both wear them, and it would be our symbolic and outward connection to one another.

He undid the clasp and fastened my chain around my neck. It hung down just past my collarbone. I then looped his over his head, and he smiled proudly. He very much liked this non-human twist on the ceremony. This was pure "us".

We stood and looked at each other for a moment while Peter continued with his beautiful words of commitment and love. His eyes took in my dress, my hair, all of me. I did the same, taking in all of his handsomeness.

I was surprised he hadn't worn something traditional from his heritage, but he was trying to make this a traditional human ceremony, he'd said. I'd told him he could wear whatever he wanted, but he insisted that he looked dashing in a tuxedo. I had to say I agreed, completely.

We weren't listening to a word that was being said, only having our own unspoken conversation with one another. I could tell the anchor necklaces we would both wear had pleased him, and assuredly he could tell how much me getting to have this moment pleased me.

Peter asked if anyone had any objections to the union, and suggested they voice them now, or never.

Eric's eyes broke away from me for the first time since the ceremony had started to gaze at everyone. All was silent, and he looked back at me with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He squeezed my hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Now, this isn't part of the traditional human ceremony, but it is something I and the others would like to include."

Peter now had Eric and I's attention, as we had no idea what he was about to say. Our curiosity was piqued, to say the least.

"Everyone here today is a close and trusted friend of Eric and Pam," Peter nodded at Eric and winked at Pam. "Ever since the day we found out about Sookie, we have all been curious of this little human Eric found so essential, so captivating, and who Pam found to be so entertaining.

"We soon got our wishes, when they came home," he was interrupted by murmurs and applause, and after a moment held up his hands to continue. "They came home, and we finally got a look at what he could not live without. We were not disappointed." More applause and boisterous murmurs rippled through the small group witnessing our ceremony.

"I know that I speak for everyone here, with the exception of the newest friend of ours the good doctor over there, when I say to you Sookie..._you are a part of us now_.

"Whether you choose mortality or immortality, whether you choose Sweden or Spain, whether you can barely stomach us or whether you actually like us, there are vows we will make to you as well."

I looked at Eric, who was beaming at Peter, thinking that I couldn't be more surprised at the profound words Peter was speaking. Eric again gently squeezed my hands, and I squeezed back.

"Your love for Eric, Pam, and all of us, and your youthful spirit have put the sun back into our lives.

"You will be spoken for by all of us, now. We will protect you, aid you, laugh along with you, and," he glared at Alrik, "occasionally the line between family and friends will most certainly blur into complete fuckery." Alrik pumped his fist into the air in a celebratory gesture.

"I do what I can" Alrik smirked quietly.

Eric and Pam exchanged a smirk themselves, and I could swear I saw her stick her tongue. It was so fast, that I couldn't be sure.

"Sookie, we're all bat shit crazy, is what I'm trying to say. You love us anyways. We love you as well. This is not only the joining of you and Eric together under human laws, but is also a symbolic joining of you to our family."

"If anyone here objects to what I have said, say so now, or never."

Again, it was silent.

"Eric, I believe you requested an alternate gesture to end the ceremony?" Peter looked at Eric, who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Eric had requested that instead of lighting a unity candle, we exchange a small amount of blood in an antique chalice. Viktoria handed the pewter looking chalice to Tara, who came over to stand in front of us. She held it out, and smiled at me as she waited.

Eric went first, biting his wrist discreetly and quickly. He held it over the chalice for only a few seconds before rolling his sleeves back down as the wound closed neatly. He looked at me with a soft smile, and I gave him my wrist.

He repeated the same procedure, discreetly and gently. I winced, as the stinging was a bit more apparent I noticed when I wasn't aroused. It was almost a release when I wanted him, but here in this chaste moment, it deserved a tiny wince.

Tara held the chalice in place expertly, and with calm, steady hands. She wasn't freaked out in the least by this tradition, which was a good thing considering the choice she was leaning towards as well in the near future.

After only a few drops, he brought my arm forward, and put my wrist to his lips. He tenderly licked my wound, which began to close immediately.

He smiled, and mouthed "thank you". I smiled back, and winked at him. His expression changed, and his eyes grew lustful.

"Fuck" he mouthed, obviously affected by my wink. I flushed and looked somewhere, anywhere but into those blue eyes. I knew that no one here would be the least bit shocked, except Dr Masen, if we didn't even make it down the aisle before Eric started getting frisky with me, but to me the occasion called for a little bit of restraint.

I finally looked back at him when I knew I wouldn't encourage him any further, and he seemed to have slightly calmed at bit. He was smirking now though, and reaching for the chalice. He handed it to Peter carefully.

Eric tugged on my hand as he faced Peter, and I mirrored his movements. Peter gently swirled the liquid in the chalice for a second, and brought the cup to Eric's lips, tipping it as Eric drank. He only took a sip, and held my gaze as he did so.

Peter took the chalice away from Eric's lips, and brought it to mine. I kept my eyes on Eric in return as I took a sip, not moving my lips away from the rim. Eric's brow furrowed, and he shook his head slightly. I continued to watch him as I took more in my mouth, before allowing Peter to pull the chalice away.

Eric wiped his thumb along my lips, wiping the red stain that was surely present. He was scolding me with his expression, but I leered back at him in defiance. He'd expressively told me to only take a sip, as he didn't want me to be to randy later tonight. He would need me to have some restraint for what was going to happen later.

"Sorry" I mouthed, with a smirk still on my face.

"Bullshit meter....false" he mouthed back, leering in return. I was going to pay for the little disobedience just because it excited him.

Peter was watching our exchange with fascination. When he had our attention again, he told us to turn and be announced, which he did. His declaration, by the power invested in him by the Swedish government and whatever crazy asshole had signed the papers granting him his internet license, to be _Mr & Mrs Eric Northman_.

Everyone stood, and Pam, the hussy, had a red stain on her cheek. It had been wiped, but not good enough. I gave her a knowing look, and she did me proud.

"Bitch" she mouthed with a leer.

I mouthed back a "whatever", and caught a glimpse of Dr Masen being flanked by Sven and Alrik. He gave a little wave.

I didn't see another face after his except Eric, who was leaning me far back so that my head almost touched the ground. He kissed me deeply, and gave me a lot more than the church tongue I'd expected. When we finally came up for air, I sucked in a breath as I looked around us.

Everyone had clear masen jars in their hands, and were dumping something out of them. Viktoria and Pam were acting as though whatever was being shook out was vile as hell. Everyone else was laughing and enjoying the task at hand.

"Eric, what..." I started, not finishing. I began to see little lights softly glowing all over the place. "Oh my God..." I breathed, and somehow my hand made it to my mouth.

"Do you like them, lover? I went through a lot of trouble to get them here for you. They're definitely not native to northern Europe." I could feel him looking at me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

It was beautiful. The sight in front of me was a slice of home. And I'd thought the many, many twinkling lights everywhere lighting up the night was breathtaking. This was way better.

"I take it you like them" he quietly said near my ear.

"Yes" I croaked, my voice breaking. My vision blurred as my tears finally spilled onto my face, and my hand was still covering my mouth in wonder.

"Just like home" Tara laughed, as she walked through the floating pulses of yellow glowing orbs, back down the aisle.

"Eric, they're absolutely just....it's like a summer night back home."

He wound my arm through his and held it snugly as we followed Tara down the aisle of grass.

"You're loved, by many more than I, lover."

I looked at his sleeve as we walked, and saw a lightning bug glowing intermittently against the black fabric. I handed my bouquet to Viktoria as we passed so I could scoop up the little guy, or gal, whichever it was.

It stayed in my palm as we walked, admiring the floating dream we were passing through. It was unbelievable.

When we reached the patio, the orchestra, which had been playing a cheerful tune, suddenly began changing into a more jazzy sound.

Everyone began talking and chatting, laughing and mingling, and we had a moment alone to ourselves.

"Before they all join us, I just wanted to tell you Sookie Northman that you are completely, and utterly fucked now."

I looked at him sideways, playing with the little glowing bug in my palm. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me and took the little guy out of my hand, throwing him up in the air to go fly off somewhere. "I mean," he pulled me to him firmly, "that you are a part of our family, which has been together for many, many..."

"Yeah, yeah, many, many..." I teased, standing on tip toes and throwing my arms around his neck.

"No, I'm serious" he smiled down at me, full of adoration. "You are stuck with all of us, now. You thought Pam and I were a handful. Lover, you've not seen anything yet."

"Oh, they're pretty mellow" I disagreed playfully.

"Uh, no, they've been behaving themselves at my pleadings. I begged them to not scare you away." He looked completely sincere.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. The shit's gonna get a bit crazy, love. Yeah, I dance to some shit, and Pam has verbal diahrrea, but baby, you ain't seen nothing yet. Hope you're okay with that."

I looked at him funny. "They could have been themselves, you know. I like that side of you and Pam."

He snickered. "Oh believe me, they wanted to bust out their charms on you. They've been given clearance now to let it all hang out. I think you're ready for it."

"So, what, Yrjan's gonna get jiggy with it? What?" I teased.

He squeezed my bottom firmly as he pressed me to me. "Perhaps," he said, eyes sparkling. "More likely you'll see Sven's penchant for La Perla" he smirked as my eyes widened.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"I've warned you, I've done my part. Now, I want another kiss, damn it."

I leaned back, playing with him a bit. "You might have to come and get it."

He growled a bit, relishing the tease. "Is that fucking so?"

I slowly nodded, biting my bottom lip. He licked his.

The french doors to the kitchen were open, and I wasn't walking anymore.

He was gliding across the wooden floors and up the stairs faster than you can say "cut the cake". He took the stairs two at a time, kicked the door open with his foot, and set me down just inside our room.

He turned and locked the latch on the door, and slowly turned to stalk towards me. I backed up slowly, giving him a bit of a chase. His eyes were smoldering, and his fangs were fully down.

"We have much to do tonight. This will be quick, lover. But I will make it up to you later." I started to laugh, but was cut short by a blur of Viking coming at me and tackling me to the bed.

After a few seconds of his roaming hands making their way under my dress, he tensed up and growled.

"How the fuck do you get this thing off? What kind of fuckery is this?" He scowled down at me, not in anger, but in frustration that he knew he couldn't simply rip it off me. He knew better than to destroy my wedding dress, that I absolutely loved. I gave him the stink eye, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I won't tear it up. Just tell me how to get this thing off. You have to change into your other dress for dancing, so it was coming off anyways."

I giggled and pushed against his chest. He groaned and rolled off of me, seriously impatient with the cockblocking frock.

I turned and instructed him to lower the zipper and undo the buttons at the halter neckline.

"This is the first dress in history that wasn't designed for easy access" he grumbled, as my dress slid off my body and pooled onto the floor, in a quiet whoosh of air.

"Eric" I quirked my finger at him, instantly getting his attention. He stalked towards me with an evil grin on his face, and in a second, had shirked out of his jacket, shoes, and pants.

"Oh" I bit my bottom lip as I took in his excited stance in front of me at the edge of the bed. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it to the floor. As he crawled over my body, he finally noticed my white lacy panties and bra.

"Fuck. Me." He slid my panties down my legs with one hand, still hovering over my body. He tossed them on his clothes, and looked back at me. "Those are mine."

_Fuck. Me._

He expertly released the clip on the front of my bra and tossed it to the floor as well.

"Eric?" I asked, as his mouth enveloped my nipple, sending waves of desire aching through my core.

"Yes, lover?" he murmured against my skin, peppering kisses down my ribs.

"Thank you for the lightning bugs." I closed my eyes and reveled in the pleasure I felt as his cool fingers dipped inside me.

"And here I thought I'd ordered fireflies" he chuckled.

"Fireflies, lightening bugs, where I come from that's just what we call the-he-hem....." I stuttered, as he hit the spot inside me that no one had ever found before for me.

"Mmm," he mumbled, "that's nice."

"My thoughts exactly" I mumbled back, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore.

I arched my hips up to him and gripped the duvet on the bed for dear life as my insides tightened. Before I had time to protest the absence of his touch, I felt him at my entrance, ready.

He smoothed my hair out of my face, and whispered that this would be fast for both of us. We would have later to make up for it, he promised.

He slid his hands underneath my bottom and pushed inside my wet core. He groaned into my mouth as I nipped his lips with my teeth. It was the catalyst he needed.

Instead of the usual build up in intensity, it was fast and furious from the get-go. In just a few minutes, it was all over but the shouting, as my Gran used to say.

I do mean that literally.

No sooner had I rolled myself off of him and flopped down beside him to catch my breath....

Three firm pounds on our door jolted us out of our pleasures.

"What. The. Fuck?!" he sat up and stalked to the door, naked and in all of his furious 6' 5" Viking glory, pale delicious ass and all. I giggled as I watched him cross the distance to the door and throw it open.

Tara was standing at the door with Pam; one of which wore a smirk, and one of which was trying to pick their jaw up off the floor.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy groom," Pam looked down, "and I DO mean, happy" she said dryly, rolling her eyes as she pushed past him into the room. He let her get away with it, because that's just how they roll.

"Eric, what the hell have you done to her hair? I don't have time to-"

"Hair – unimportant.....consumating my marriage – important" I interrupted, throwing Eric's dress shirt on to cover my naked, but very satisfied body.

Tara wedged past Eric to come in as well, keeping her hands over her eyes.

"Tell me when I can look again" she sputtered, looking embarrassed as hell.

"You can look, just don't turn around" I offered.

Another voice appeared at the doorway. Eric was still standing in the door frame, looking slightly miffed.

"Well, are we all going to dance by ourselves down here or are you two coming back to join us for a bit?" Dr Masen was grinning ear to ear, obviously not wanting to cover his eyes, AT ALL. He gave Eric an eye fuck on the sly, and I had to clear my throat.

"Uh, mine?" I hollered from across the room.

Eric smirked at him and looked completely unashamed, before striding back into the room and picking up his pants off the floor. He slid them over his ass and zipped them, letting out a chuckle at the flushes he was causing. Everyone but Pam had seen and ogled his Gracious Plenty.

"You know, if ya'll weren't family, I'd kill everyone one of you tomorrow. That'd be the first act as a new vampire I'd commit."

Pam let loose the most amused laugh I'd heard recently out of her, and patted my head condescendingly. "Oh our little Sookie. I cannot wait. I just cannot wait. The fun we will have!" She zipped me in my white lace sheath dress for the rest of the evening, and Tara handed me my shoes.

"You mean, the fun you'll be having. I got your number." Eric glared at Pam playfully.

"Yes, the fun I'll be having, quite!" She sounded as if she were going to jump in place and clap her hands together, she was so giddy. I didn't get it, but those two obviously did. Whatever.

Eric had dressed again, this time putting on a black dress shirt with his black pants from earlier. He looked ravishing, his blond hair contrasting sharply with the rest of his dark clothes.

Pam and Tara ushered me into the bathroom and fixed me up a bit, finally declaring me fit to rejoin the party. Dr Masen handed Pam pins, while Tara cleaned up my smeared eye makeup.

When they declared me "all better", Dr Masen hugged me and apologized for having to leave early. He was on call tonight, and would miss the rest of the reception. I assured him we would be leaving soon anyways. Apparently, there were two very disappointed boys downstairs, but he assured me he'd tell me all about his plans with them for tomorrow evening the next time he saw me.

He excused himself, and the girls finally let me get back to my husband.

Eric was waiting for them to release me from my torture session at the door, looking impatient, but very handsome. I grabbed his hand and we took off down the stairs like two kids to rejoin the party for a brief time, leaving Tara and Pam in our dust.

The orchestra was still playing, and everyone was chatting. The chairs had been cleared already, and in its place was a large wooden floor. Workers were piecing the last sections together as we walked outside.

He brought me over to a fountain set up on a white cloth covered table, and pointed out the entertainment for the evening.

Oh good Lord. I knew what it was before he even told me. His smirk said it all. When we left for, wherever he was taking me soon, they were going to have one seriously crazy party. Dr Masen might be glad he had to leave when he hears about the craziness that ensued afterward. It would definitely come up the next time we all went out. I wanted a full report on the festivities.

It was definitely a sight, seeing the red smooth liquid instead of chocolate, and it was different seeing our anchor chains around our necks over our formal attire. There were few beating hearts in the bunch. It was different – but it was our wedding. There was nothing cheesy about it.

The next couple of hours, I never sat down. Between Eric and I dancing, and others stealing us away for their own dances with us, I didn't realize it was time to go until Tara tapped Sven on the shoulder.

"I hate to break it up, but it's time, Cinderella." Everyone was looking at me, and I realized it was time. Time for Eric and I to leave. He'd been keeping it a secret from me for days now, where he was taking me after we left here. Where he would change my life forever. Everyone knew but me, I could tell. Even Tara knew.

She hugged me tightly for a moment, and released me as Eric approached.

"You know I love you. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back.. I'm not going anywhere."

I grabbed her again and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" I choked out, trying not to get all teary again. This was a happy night.

"Ready, lover?" he held out his arm. I intertwined my arm with his.

"Absolutely."

He grinned back at me, and I could see excitement in his eyes.

Everyone came to tell us good night, and I was able to thank Pam and Viktoria for the beautiful night. They'd done almost everything themselves, and it turned out just perfect.

As he the door clicked shut behind us, I felt my curiosity increase exponentially.

"Alright, are you finally going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked as he held my door open for me.

"You'll see" he said smugly, closing the door. What a shit.

He slid in beside me and smirked as he started the car. He looked at me for a moment, as he revved the engine. He was being playful about something, but I wasn't catching on yet.

"What?" I asked, crinkling my nose up in confusion. He leaned his head back and laughed loudly.

"Hmmm, nothing, nothing at all." His eyes were shining, impish.

"So, it's a nice car, right?" he smoothed his hand along the dash, and along the wheel. He pulled a cd down from the visor, which was loaded with cd's.

I licked my lips and watched him carefully, my little hamster spinning furiously in my mind.

He sat there grinning at me in the dark, when it hit me finally like a ton of bricks.

"Mr Northman....did you buy your wife a car, by any chance?" I crossed my arms and feigned suspicion. His grin grew wider, and I could tell that he loved it when I played along.

"Yes I did. Do you think she'll like it? It's very fast, and since she can't get hurt any longer....." he trailed off. That smirk was very fucking sexy. I wanted to bite those lips right off his face.

"I think she'll love it. So if she has a little bit too much fun with said car, will her husband buy her a new one?" I was not exactly the worst driver in the world, but this sounded like a very fast car. I just might not be able to handle all it can give me.

"All he cares about is that she will be alright, even if the car is not. So yes, he would definitely buy her another one. And, maybe give her lessons first to avoid that." His eyes gleamed from the dash lights.

I leaned forward and acted on my impulse, and bit his bottom lip. I put my hand on his thigh and pressed myself into him. The bucket seats made it difficult, but I was not to be dissuaded.

As he reluctantly broke away, looking dangerously turned on, he gently pushed me back into my seat and buckled me in.

"Fuck, woman. We're never going to leave the fucking driveway if you keep that up" he growled. Tossing me a look and a smirk, he put the car in gear and planted me in my seat.

Spraying gravel behind us, he slid down and around the circular drive, and down the lane. By the time we hit pavement, he was being good again, and I could finally move. G forces, I decided, was something I was now interested in.

"That was fun. Can this go any faster?" I exhaled, giddy from the adrenaline.

He laughed and shook his head. "Yes, I can. But we won't be giving this a proper run until after tonight." He looked at me meaningfully, and I nodded. I was still breakable. But only for a bit longer.

My heart skipped a beat when I thought about what was coming, but I wasn't afraid. He flipped from the foreign metal band that was playing to a few more numbers, until he settled on one that was familiar to me.

I started laughing loudly, thinking it would have been something romantic, or pensive. But this is Eric we're talking about.

He started singing to me the lewd but sexy words, his timing impeccable. He had me crying by the first chorus, and I had to sing along.

We whizzed past sheep in the fields, and I laughed at the thought of what we must look like to the poor animals. One minute, chewing grass in the dark on a quiet country lane; the next, the roaring of an engine, loud music, and us singing at the top of our lungs as we blow by. Then, quiet again. I pictured a couple of them looking at each other, and just lost it.

He sang as I clutched my sides from laughing so hard, and as the last chorus of Buckcherry's "Crazy Bitch" was pounding through the very fine speakers, Eric's voice dropped off, and the car slowed, swinging into a gravel lane.

I sobered up a bit and wiped the tears away so I could see. I sat up in my seat, and realized we hadn't even finished a three minute song.

"We're already here?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep" he said, popping the 'p' for effect. He grinned over at me, and then added, "we're home."

"Home?" I looked at him, as he nodded and grinned. The driveway was as long as Viktoria's, giving privacy from the lane out front to the home.

We pulled up, in another circular drive out front, and he shut the engine off, cutting the music along with it. The car was dark and quiet, and neither of us moved. I simply stared out into the darkness at whatever was there.

"Don't move" he ordered, as he hopped out and shut his door. In a couple of seconds, lights came on outside and then inside. It was crazy.

"Oh my good Lord" I said to no one in the car. The silence in here was deafening, so I opened my door.

"Mrs Northman, I asked you not to move" came a voice from inside somewhere. Shit. Damn the good hearing. I closed it and leaned back against my seat, huffing.

"I heard that too" I could hear him say as he opened my door.

I grinned up at him sheepishly. "Yeah? Well, I wanna see" I pouted like a silly girl.

"You look fucking cute as hell when you pout like that. Do that again sometime" he breathed near my face, before pulling me by the hand towards the illuminated front door.

"I can't see anything." I really couldn't. I couldn't see if he was taking me into some scary looking old place or a cozy little nook. I really couldn't see a darn thing.

"Come with me" he said softly, picking me up and carrying me inside. Suddenly, I didn't care what home he'd picked out for us. I was his. He was mine. And he was carrying me over the threshold.

I laid my head to his shoulder and hummed my contentment as we made our way through the front door. I immediately heard the crackling of a fire, and looked to see where the sound was coming from.

He set me down and closed the door behind us, throwing his keys on a table across from the front door, with a large mirror above it. We both were standing there, looking at our reflections together. I hadn't seen myself since changing, and I had to appreciate how pretty Pam and Tara had made me look.

"You finally see what I see?" he asked softly, taking his eyes off the mirror and fixing them on me. My eyes fixed on the huge mirror, I couldn't break my gaze away from seeing us this way. Instead of just seeing him, I could see us both. It was voyeuristic, almost. It was hot.

"I was going to take you upstairs first, but I think I'll start right...here..." he rubbed my stomach and down to my thighs, watching me in the mirror. "I want you to watch me touch you, lover."

My breath caught hard, as his hands slid around my body to my back. I felt and saw him lower my zipper. I saw the lust on my face for the first time, ever. I looked so unlike the sweet girl who normally stares back at me. I looked like an animal, a beautiful and regal animal in my pretty dress and wild eyes.

Wordlessly, he smoothed the straps of my gown off my shoulders and let my dress fall to the floor. He held my hand as I stepped out of it, and pushed it aside with my feet. I watched him bend down and lift one of my calves. He slipped off my heel and rubbed my foot a second before placing my foot on the hardwood floor. It felt cool, good on my tired feet.

He lifted my other leg and slipped the other shoe off as well. I watched his hands slip between my thighs and graze my slit, wet and ready for him.

I heard his appreciative rumbling as he felt my body's response to him, and felt a wave of lust slam into me. He was holding back enormously right now.

He pulled my panties down a second time tonight, and gently pulled my legs apart. I watched as he crouched down further, and almost let my knees buckle as I felt his cool breath on my bare skin.

"Oh God, Eric, I don't know if I can stand this." I wanted to see it badly, but I didn't know if I could get my knees to cooperate. He turned me into a warm liquid puddle, a very willing puddle.

"Please" I heard him say. Eric didn't use "please" as a normal part of his dialogue when dealing with my naked body. I gritted my teeth and willed myself to stay upright, no matter what.

He felt me sturdy up, and I was rewarded with his tongue sliding inside me.

"Oh" I gasped, barely audible.

"Good girl" he soothed. It was the last thing he said until I screamed his name.

In a matter of minutes my insides were clamping down around his fingers, and my hands were pressing his tongue against my clit firmly. I watched every motion we made, and took in my own eyes as I came for him. It was amazing.

It was surreal, and it was powerful. I felt like I wanted more the minute the waves subsided. As he stood, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me roughly.

He uttered something against my lips in surprise, and picked me up to straddle him. I locked my ankles around his waist as he carried me past the crackling fire, and up the stairs. I was so lost in him, I didn't know else. I only knew we were in our room when he laid me back on something soft.

I looked up to see a very pretty canopy bed with heavy quilts hanging on either side, pushed back like curtains.

I scooted back on the bed and watched my beautiful husband undress. I wondered how many years, decades, or centuries it would take me to achieve the patience he possessed. I could clearly see and sense the myriad of conflicting emotions running through him right now.

He wanted to take me, ravish me; on the other hand, part of him wanted to savor me, feel me, love me. Part of him was basking in the glow of our night together, and what it meant; part of him was tense from what was to come very soon.

I knew he was feeling all those things, because I was too. We could say so much looking into each others eyes right now than if either of us spoke.

As he pulled off his shoes and socks, and slid his black pants from his hips, he slowly crawled over me, pressing himself to me.

"I am going to make love to you," he kissed my forehead, "slowly at first." He kissed my cheek, "and then," he kissed the other, "it will be harder, like I know you'll want it. Like we both want it."

I nodded and swallowed, digging my nails into his ass, willing him to enter me already.

He looked at me and held my face still, willing me to listen to him. I blew out the breath I didn't know I'd been saving, and tried to have patience.

"I will bite you as you come, so that you will not feel any pain. I will not allow you to feel any fear, or anymore pain than you must." I nodded again, listening to him carefully.

"You will feel weak, and sleepy. I pray you feel no fear, as I have you, love. You will sleep, and not wake until the morrow. It will be the best sleep you've ever had, love. I promise, no pain."

I nodded once more, and still felt completely at peace. I was looking at my heart. I would never want anything less.

"I ask you one last time, if you are ready to be with me forever. I will think no less of you if you've changed your mind. Though, I can see it in your eyes, and I can feel it between us....I need you to say it. Aloud. For me."

He held my face to his, refusing to make love to me and blur my emotions. He knew what I knew, but he needed me to say it. I looked him in the eyes and held his face as well.

"Yes." I said nothing more, and he asked nothing more.

I angled my hips to him, silently asking for what I needed.

"I will love you all the days of my life" he breathed as he slid inside me, moving slowly.

He looked down at me for the longest time when we began, just memorizing every fleck of color in my eyes, it seemed. His beautiful blue eyes were my lifeline, my bread crumbs. I held onto them with all I had and let myself feel him, the sensations of all of him inside me.

"Sookie" he said quietly, beseechingly. It was beautiful the way he said my name.

"Eric." I put as much love in those four letters as I possibly could, and he caved into my shoulder, picking up the pace slightly. He was warring with himself right now, and I would not interfere. I would let him guide me through this, not pushing him.

He picked his head up again and looked at me, his brows knitted together at his intense effort to pace himself.

"You are my everything, my fucking everything" he breathed into my mouth, as he kissed me urgently.

"I thought I'd lost you that night for a moment....you didn't know how I.....but now no one can take you away from me..." he thrusted harder with every declaration. We'd not talked about how he thought I was more seriously hurt than I was the night of the accident. It hadn't come up, and I hadn't pushed him to talk about it.

He was spilling his heart to me now, and it was making the intensity of our emotions almost out of control.

"My love...." thrust

"Can't live...." thrust

I got hit with a wave of so many things at once, that any hopes of me holding on a while longer were now impossible.

"Eric, honey, I can't wait any longer.....ugn...Eric" I tried to warn him, but he was already the same as me, on a runaway train that was going to crash, and nothing could stop it.

"I love you" he growled as he suddenly slammed into me with such force he'd never let me feel before. He was hanging by a thread, so I let go.

"Eric" I breathed as the waves started crashing over my head.

"Close your eyes" I heard him say. "Now." His eyes were wild and pleading with me, so I fought against myself and closed my eyes, as he wanted.

The waves crashed over my head as my pleasure swirled and tossed me about, as though I were in an underwater current, sending me tumbling in a peaceful, sweet spin. I felt the intensity of the pleasure change to heaviness, as though I were weighted down. I felt calm and peaceful, but couldn't hear anything any longer. I couldn't feel anything, but there was no fear in this place.

There was only peace. I felt myself going further down, and it got dark. I felt myself relax and enjoy the warmth and comfort I felt as the darkness slid over me, safely enveloping me.

A/N: When I've went under anesthesia for surgery before, it has been the most peaceful, relaxing feeling to just drift off and let the darkness pull you under. If you don't fight it, and you trust that you're going to be just fine, then I personally felt it wasn't a bad experience. It was, in fact, the best effin sleep I've ever had. I'm sure some have had bad experiences with anesthesia, so for those of you, you probably won't see this scene in the same way Sookie does. But for those of you who have had positive experiences with it, you'll know it's just flat out the best sleep ever. So I assure you, in this world, in this story, in MY story, there is still no angst. So don't let this leave you troubled. She's well, and she will be well. There's nothing wrong, I promise. So until the next chapter, I wanted you to not leave this with any trepidation for her. It's all good, I swear. :)


	32. Chapter 31

Thanks to all who have left me so many awesome reviews! I read every one of them, let me tell you. Life's crazy with our college homecoming game this weekend, out of town friends coming to stay, and midterms next week. Plus, things are tight financially this semester, so that makes some days more stressful than others. But, see, you guys and Eric are my happy place. I go there often, and you're right there with me! You may have to take a number, though...I don't think he has enough towels for all of ya'll. ;) Thanks for staying with me this far! Eric is a smart ass and an emo, all in one chapter. Love him!

Chapter 31

Eric's POV

_Its done – E_

_Everything okay? - P_

_Fine. Going emo right now tho, could use a kick to the balls to make sure I haven't lost em. - E_

_Ur sense of humor is intact. This means ur balls r still there somewhere. If u were crying, then Id come over there n kick u in the balls. - P_

_Well then come on over. - E_

_Srsly, how is my little sis doing? - P_

_Have you lost _your_ fckng balls? ;) - E_

_Bite me. - P_

_She's going to be perfect. Does this mean you luv her too? - E_

_Don't tell anybody or I'm gonna mass email out the code to ur love shack there, emo boy. - P_

_As if. How's the party? - E_

_Sent the orchestra packing so we could dive into the good stuff. Everyones waiting to hear from u first. - P_

_Bust out. Enjoy urselves bitches, it's a celebration. - E_

_LMFAO, k Rick James. Almost feel bad ur not here to enjoy the mayhem about to ensue. - P_

_Am where I want to b. Now get urself busy. I want evidence. Have feeling the docs gonna get crazy. Snap away. - E_

_U knw it. Call if u need me. - P_

_Won't need anything but will do. - E_

_Emo – P_

_Slut – E_

I set my phone down on the bed next to me and curl up against my wife. Fuck, two long hours until dawn.

I look over at her beautiful blond hair, and see just how beautiful she looks. I have no words.

I throw my arm over my eyes and am tortured with visions of what I'd just done. This is what we both wanted; I know that deep down inside me. I'd never killed anyone I've loved before, and it's certainly never been desired, so I'm just a big mess. It is hard to wait so long to hear her voice again, to feel her look upon me with love.

Unlike the pathetic humans who begged me for it, and then blanched in terror when I feigned interest, my lover had put the glass of death to her lips and drank it all down with one swallow. She'd fucking looked death in the face and ignored it completely, trusting in me wholeheartedly.

I turned my head and stole another glance at her still form. Sitting up reluctantly, I gently picked her up and placed her under the covers. Not for warmth, as she'd never know cold again. Simply because I love her so much it fucking hurts.

Pulling the duvet up and over her body, I stare at her another moment longer before heading downstairs to secure the property until tomorrow night. We weren't leaving this place, and fucking hell if anyone was coming in. Anyone except Pam, that is. She was the only one with the code to our residence, and she wasn't coming unless I called her.

She looked as happy and peaceful as every time I watched her sleep. There was no hint on her face of anything unpleasant, and I thanked Freya for a perfect transition. Tomorrow at dusk, she'd awaken, strong and perfect.

I reached out and rubbed the anchors on her chain between my fingers, and then laid them back against her bare chest.

Reluctantly turning and heading downstairs, I began my task of securing everything. I walked out into the early morning hours to secure her car, and then walked back in to do the same inside. There was an alarm wired to the authorities in Stockholm a mere ten minutes away, and to Pam and Yrjan's phone. Our room had been retrofitted to be windowless and fireproof; a pretty penny to be sure, but well worth it. We didn't have trouble and power struggles over here, but always take out insurance.

The fire in the fireplace no longer blazed, but quietly crackled instead. I stood and stared at the flames momentarily, watching the lazy orange flames almost inaudibly pop and hiss. I allowed my mind to drift, a rare occasion I welcomed in my current state of limbo.

I felt my eyes glaze over, and I let my mind take me where it wanted to go, which inevitably, was to images of Sookie. My lover, my purpose, my life; whatever life I had belonged to her now.

My thoughts ran to her walking into my bar that night, that beautiful night. The night she finally yielded to me, willfully and completely. She'd worn a simple tight fitting pair of jeans and a low cut black t-shirt, softly clinging to her body as my hands ached to do. It was the best feeling I'd had in years, feeling her even before I saw her.

I could see it as though it were last night, me feeling her through our bond very near to me, and turning to drink her in. The look on her face was fucking sunshine, sunshine that hadn't shined on my cold hard face in a thousand years of days I hadn't seen. And when she smiled at me with that beautiful loving smile of decisiveness, my fucking soul was hers. In that moment when I felt the change in her, I was completely hers forever, no matter the cost. I'd do anything.

I could even hear the muffled beats of the song that was playing that night, as though I were underwater, and I could feel her wanting, her heart's desire as she came towards me. I remember distinctly thinking of Neruda's words as she came closer.

_A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body.  
I go so far as to think that you own the universe.  
I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells,  
dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.  
I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees. _

I felt her heart mingling with mine for the first time from afar, and I fucking lost myself. It was all I could do to play it cool, and not scare her away by tackling her, right where she stood. She was sending me arousal, certainty, and trust. I couldn't stop smiling like a huge fucking pansy, and she loved it. She loved me._ Finally._

I recalled extending my hand and asking her for a dance, and hearing the first three words that owned my ass, _"I'd like to"_. I could recall the touch of her hand on my lower back as she rubbed me reassuringly as we began to dance. She even let me cop a slight feel of her ass briefly, without seeming to mind at all.

I had rested my chin on her head as I held her, and distinctly remember chuckling at just how surreal it felt right then. We weren't pissed at each other, she wasn't rejecting me, it was just....everything I never knew existed.

I'd asked her, suddenly full of hope but afraid at any minute she'd disappear, if she would stay. I remember her exact words. _"We will talk, and I am not rushing off anywhere."_ Fuck me. More struggling not to claim what I wanted, again.

When the song ended, I'd kissed her like I'd wanted to for years, ever since the first time I laid eyes on her. I'd wanted more than anything for her to feel the way she felt, and she gave that to me that night.

I smiled at the fire, feeling my eyes brimming like a little bitch. _She was my only weakness_. I sank onto the floor in front of the dying fire, and let myself remember more.

"_He won't need anything. I can take care of him." _Her offering herself to me in my bar, for all to witness, requesting me to mark her as my own in front of my own kind and hers. And then, as I drank from her, her scent coupled with her taste nearly made me come undone.

Her cute but appreciated bravado went out the window at times, as I gained the upper hand, only to lose it in a battle of wills. That night was full of delicious games that I very much enjoyed playing with her. Seeing a side of her I hadn't before was a memory I will never forget.

Swiping at my eyes with my thumb and the back of my hand, I chuckled at the fire quietly. I saw her lifting my shirt over my head in my office, and watched her lips move in my vision as she told me of her dream, and how she came to finally accept and_ want this._ And then, those words that will never top anything else I've ever heard her say to me, though many things have been meaningful.

"_I am done Eric. I am done running." _I smiled to myself as I saw her face in my mind, saying those words with such conviction and emotion, her trusting eyes looking at me, saying so many things.

Remembering her face, as with one swipe, I cleared my desk and sent my shit flying to the floor, computer and all; her childlike laugh of surprise and delight still rings in my ears.

Seeing her beneath me, uttering those words, _"I am yours." _I know for certain I would have gladly given my soul away to hear those words many nights before that, and there she was, saying them _to me_.

Hearing her say, after claiming her in my office, _"I'm sorry for each time I hurt you." _ It was an unexpected healing balm over the wounds she hadn't known were there until that night. It had cut me deep each time she rejected me, directly or indirectly. Only Pam and my employees saw the effect she had on me during those dark and desperate times.

Seeing myself proudly announcing_ "I am the shit" _after she showed me how to put on her bra, since all I knew was ripping them off. Her beautiful fucking rolling laughter at that had made me feel so alive- giddy, even.

Remembering the games we played as she sat on my lap in my office as Pam joined in. The upper hand was mine at first, then lost as they tag-teamed me, and finally was mine again once Pam left the office.

Seeing visions of our cat and mouse game gave me another laugh, as my eyes focused again on the orange flames in front of me.

The only sound in the house was the occasional dying pop and crackle of the last waning hour of the fire. I sat in front of it, taking solace in it's comfort, playing with the strings absentmindedly of the rug on the floor.

I could hear her voice somewhere far away, pulling me back to another vision of the night it began.

"_You punished me well by the way_" she sing-songed at me. I flew to my office door. _"Who's your daddy?"_, and stuck my tongue out at her as I shut the door behind me. Another chuckle. Her spirit, her strength, it meshed nicely with my strength and humor.

Me walking out that night to her piece of shit car I'd been dying to replace forever, to get her purse, only to hatch a positively evil plot to buy her the damn car she deserved already, not to mention the sick pleasure Pam and I got out of crashing that fucker a couple of nights later.

Her melting me when I came back inside with her sleepy smile and sweet soft voice telling me how happy she was right then.

Me realizing as I carried her to my car to leave that I'd kill anyone who ever fucked with her, ever.

Her incredulous smirk as she learned the passcode to my gated community, and the one to my home.

Me carrying her over my shoulder into my house, as she feigned disgust with my less than gentlemanly techniques. _"This is how I roll"_, I'd laughed at her. Her musical, carefree laughter filled my kitchen, and I felt for the first time in that house like I'd come home. Like it was a home.

The look of shock, and then excitement as I showed her my secret talent: dancing to Fall Out Boy in my living room.

I laughed and rubbed my face with my hands as I sobered, groaning at the realization that she'd yet to see the hideous sight that is a room _FULL_ of vampires dancing to the latest beats. She'd only seen me in action-wait until she sees Yrjan, always so proper, bust a move in front of her. She'd die. _Again._

The thought sobered me further, bringing me back to the crackling fire, and further away from the sound of her laughter. I threw myself back into my revelry with force, wanting to see her smile and hear her laughter again, until tomorrow night. These memories would sustain me for a while longer, until I succumbed to sleep.

My mind traveled back to the first unspoken conversation we shared, after I'd delighted her with my display of complete fuckery in our living room. I'd slowed things down, and played a song for her that I'd secretly been compelling her to play, during the times she didn't know what she wanted. When it played through my living room speakers, and the realization hit her of so many things, her tears came and I felt her crash into me. She'd came to me earlier that night, but in that moment, she'd _ran_ to me and never looked back.

I thought back to her asking me right then and there to make love to her, in our home. _Our home._

I thought back to our blood exchange that night, and how incredible it felt to reestablish our bond.

More memories were pushing and shoving to make their way out as well, but I felt dawn pulling at me, like an annoying force to be reckoned with. I stood and took one last look at the fire, grinning like the lovesick fool I am. The next time I looked at our fireplace, she'd be beside me, enjoying it with me. We'd reminisce of our beginnings together.

I was grateful for the still fresh memories of her smile and laughter to ease the slow moving minutes until dawn without her. We hadn't spent a night apart in what seemed like forever, so these images and sounds had been a comfort.

Climbing the stairs to our room, I fought the sluggishness off as hard as I could, wanting to snuggle beside her and smell her hair before sleep took me very soon.

The door clicked shut behind me, safely entombing us inside until dusk. I slid under the covers beside her, and fitted myself against her side, burying my face in her hair and wrapping my arm across her waist. I closed my eyes and sang her the song I'd sang her in our living room that night, until I couldn't think anymore, her face the last thing I saw before I caved.

_  
"You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

A/N: Charlaine Harris owns Eric's ass, we just get to spank it, spy on it, squeeze it, photograph it, memorize it, lick it, pinch it, feather it, brand it, and anything else we decide we want to do...'cause he'll play along like that. Don't forget everyone here in the States, Charlaine's little teaser comes out Tuesday Oct 6th (tomorrow), A Touch of Dead. It's short stories from all the books, and even Bubba gets some action! Her next official Sookie novel in the series (this is not a novel, per se) comes out next year, argh! But hey, at least another one's coming! Be patient, lovers. It's coming.


	33. Chapter 32

Oh, and "Wait For Me" and "Heaven" by Theory of a Deadman was on my playlist when I wrote the first half, and the second half was "System" by Chester Bennington & "Change" by Deftones.

Chapter 32

Several bottles of the good synthetic are sitting on our nightstand, and all I can do is wait. I sit in this chair next to the bed and stare at my beautiful wife's face, peaceful and beautiful, and mine.

I get up and thumb through my discs for something for my mood. I am just twisted, inverting against myself inside, and _very_ impatient. I need something to distract me, or I'm gonna break something.

Slipping one in, I choose "This Love" from one of Pam's favorite movies, Cruel Intentions. The asshole in the movie who falls for the innocent girl, not so unlike myself, ends up walking the streets at night, torn and beside himself. It seems appropriate for my mood right now, and it calms as soon as the music drifts through the speakers.

I turn back and go straight to my chair, my eyes intently staring at her sleeping face, waiting for a twitch, a movement, any movement. I rose just before dusk, so I must wait now.

I maintain my vigilant watch over her, but allow my eyes to glaze while I wait for her, and my thoughts take me where I can hear her laughter, see her contagious smile.

A jumbled group of soundbites fight for dominance as the floodgates are opened.

I focus on her laughter that night a few weeks ago when I sang her the "Diva" song that Pam had burned for me earlier that week. We were in my car, heading to Walter's dealership. I'd totally saved his ass one night in my bar when he got a little carried away with some girl. No cops were involved thanks to my discretion, and he'd promised me a favor. That favor was repayed.

Her waves of laughter and enamored smile rang through my head, as if she were laughing now; it was so very real.

Visions of her dragging me to the car that caught her attention, the excitement as she let her pride go and just lived in the moment with me. She not only humored me, but _honored me_. It was a conscious choice she'd made to let me take care of this for her, I could feel it when we pulled up that night. I also felt her lightheartedness when she let that pride go, and held onto my hand, instead.

"_No, no, white is good...I like white."_ Her voice echoed somewhere in my head, tickling my insides somewhere, making me clutch my chest, aching for her.

I laughed aloud as I thought of leaving the restaurant after buying her car. I'd climbed into the drivers seat, intending on sliding in all masculine and shit. That didn't happen.

I'd acted like a child, throwing a fit. I hadn't realized she'd moved the seat up further than what could handle all of me. If I were to free myself, I'd destroy her new car, and I couldn't have that. And she'd laughed at me, as though it were the funniest thing she'd ever seen. Fuck, I'd been mad enough to just get another damn car and bust my way out.

But something about her innocent laughter made the anger drain away, and seeing her leaking when she was happy had surprised me. She was full of surprises, and probably always would be.

"_Eric, why can't vampires marry humans in Louisiana when other states are allowing it?" _

"_They can now." _

"_A heart's desire", _I'd murmured, touched when I realized what she wanted of me, with me.

Ditching that fucking car of hers- the one I'd seen her and Bill in with my own eyes that night so long ago, I'd since wanted to kill it. She let me, bless her. Pam and I had took out some serious frustrations on that car regarding that douchebag, who I still wanted to kill with my bare hands even now. Then, after pretending each fender, each surface of that car was his face or nuts, depending on whether it was Pam or I doing the imagining, we pushed it over a bluff. Best fucking release, I fully recommend it.

My attention was snapped back to the present when I thought I felt her in the bond. A quick assessment proved to be a false alarm, and I quickly claw my way back to my memories, to her.

Standing behind her as she embarrassed the shit out of James, knowing full well I was standing behind her. _"So James, you think my breasts are hot?"_...such a naughty girl. Poor James, didn't know what hit him for a moment. He knows I have a sense of humor, but he couldn't even say "breasts" in reply with me there. It was comical.

"_Lay down." _ It was my voice I heard next. _"Lover, look up."_

Her tentative voice telling me of a beautiful white dress she'd found that day.

"_I know." _ My simple answer had touched her somehow, as she cried and flooded me with happiness. It was a night I will treasure more than I could ever verbalize.

My voice again as she lay in front of me, spread across my still-warm hood.

"_I want you to see stars tonight as I love you."_ My insides stirred, hearing those words echo in my head. I felt myself grow hard, and the ache began. _ Fuck. _My hands gripped the arms of my chair as I saw her face, her biting her bottom lip so hard it bled, her expression that night under the stars as I drove her over the edge. She was so damn beautiful, it hurt.

"_Walk with me."_ My vision changed from her in front of me, glistening with sweat, to us walking hand in hand through the woods near her grandmother's house.

Then her sweet tears as she misunderstood my words, as I told her we were leaving Louisiana. The bittersweet memory pained me to see her hurt, even for a second, and even in the past as she thought I meant without her.

"_Lover, he let me go. It is done." _ My voice. Her tears of happiness when she realized what I was saying. We were free, free from the bullshit and politics.

"_Walk with me."_ My voice, again asking her to take a walk with me.

"_Describe the sun for me." _ My voice, but her sweet, sweet face, and that pretty little nose scrunching up at the oddity of my question as I prepared to give her the yellow diamond ring.

Watching her stand over her parents' and grandparents' graves, speaking quietly and lovingly to them in the dark; I almost felt as though I were meeting them in spirit, standing behind her so that they may know I would take care of her. I said my silent promises to them as she made her peace with them, that I would give my undying love to her always, and that she would want for nothing as long as I existed.

Fumbling with the tiny little box in my jacket pocket that was not fucking cooperating, while trying to appear as though I weren't fumbling with something and give the moment away.

"_I offer you me – everything I am, everything I have, and my love for as long as you live..."_ Her face, happiness and understanding illuminates it....

My eyes immediately focus as I snap out of my selfish revelry.

She's here with me.

There was no movement behind her eyes, but I could feel her. I wanted to shout something to the gods, ever faithful in looking after me, as always. My excitement eclipsed any prayers of thanks for now. Later, I would obediently give homage and thanks. Right now...

I was out of the chair and beside her on the bed, ready to restrain her if necessary, ready to kiss her if possible. I wanted my eyes to be the first thing she sees, knowing it will calm her that I am here.

My phone buzzed on the table next to the bed. I scowled at it, knowing already who it was. I didn't want anything to compete for my attentions right now, but she was not awake just yet.

I snatched it from the table and answered quickly and firmly.

"Speak."

"We are on pins and needles, anything yet?"

"Goddamnit. So, no one's in danger, nothing's blowing up, no big fucking box of garlic with "return to sender" stamped across the top? Nothing important, just 'how's Sookie?'"

"You're being an asshole, and I'll let that slide." Silence. "I am confident in your abilities, Eric, never doubt that. We're just all anxious."

She knew how to make me feel like an asshole. _Shit._

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts right now. I've been about to go out of my mind, but I feel her, Pam. She's here."

"Ahhh" I heard her say quietly. "I'll let everyone know all is well. Think she'll make the trip over tonight?"

"Hard to say" I murmured, stroking Sookie's face as if I could will her to waken faster. "I think she'll be ready. She's strong, like you were."

Silence.

"You remember?" I asked quietly, recalling how well Pam had transitioned. She was ready to party the minute she woke to her new life. She reveled in it. This was not always the case with others.

"Yeah, I do. You were kind to me. I'll always kiss your ass because of it, too."

I laughed, thankful for the comic relief.

"You've put up with a lot of shit from me, Pam. I know I'm a total bastard sometimes."

"Stop going emo on me again, Christ on a bicycle. Yeah, I've put up with some shit, but mainly only when you were moping about a certain blond hottie. But hey, that's over. It's party time, now, baby. And we're sooo gonna celebrate the minute she's ready."

"Yeah, I think that sounds fucking great. I missed the party last night. Any casualties?"

"Pfft, yeah, I got pictures, like you asked for."

"Sweet. And?"

"And....later. We have another baby vampire, Mr. Northman."

I froze. What. The. Fuck.

"Tell me that fucking doctor douche is not...so help me -"

"No," she interrupted, "it wasn't the douche doc, don't worry."

She wasn't coming out with it, and it was pissing me off.

"How did this happen, and who the fuck decided this?"

"Easy, boy. Before you go killing James, you should know that Yrjan oversaw the whole thing. James did good."

I couldn't explain why, but for some reason I was completely pissed that this had went down when I wasn't around. I just didn't know how Sookie was going to process this, and I was fucking beside myself.

"Fuck Pam. Fuck!!"

I threw the phone across the room and smashed it into little pieces. Not such a good idea, but fuck it. This was not cool. At all. What the hell were they thinking?! Could it honestly not fucking wait until Sookie got her bearings? Fucking hell. Imbeciles.

And Yrjan, how the fucking hell could he encourage and supervise this? I considered him an elder, even though I was slightly older than him. He had always been like a paternal figure to me, always responsible and level headed. I'd learned much in the way of calm and patience from him in my younger, volatile years.

I looked down at my sleeping girl, and felt the anger slowly recede. Maybe I'm being a fucking girl about this, an absolute emo bastard. Fuck, I needed a couple of things. I needed to be inside of Sookie, and I needed to feed.

I grabbed one of those stupid little bottles and downed it in record time. Thanks be to the good stuff. I can't stomach that paltry generic tasting shit back in the states ever again. Over here, you could find the good stuff, the real stuff from donors. It wasn't cheap, but it was fucking real.

I was about to eyeball another bottle when I saw her twitch. That little fucking twitch about had me doing cartwheels across the motherfucking floor.

I slammed my empty bottle down on the nightstand next to the unopened ones, and proceeded to crack them open, all of them. We were gonna drain them all, just me and my baby.

I was gonna do better by her than by Pam, too. As soon as she was coherant, there was gonna be a bottle to her lips. None of this intense, fiery, burning in the throat shit. Not for her. When Pam was born, there hadn't been synthetic or bottled donor blood. She'd had to endure a few minutes of painful, intense need for substance before it could be remedied. And that first kill was a shock to the system. Sookie would avoid that part as well.

This was going to be a cakewalk comparatively.

I could hear her testing her voice as she first started flexing and clenching her no doubt stiff muscles.

I had her sitting and drinking before she knew what had hit her. As soon as I tipped that first few drops into her parched mouth, her eyes fluttered open and met mine.

They were stunning.

"Fuck" I uttered quietly, feeling myself getting hard. Real hard. Not now...but fuck....this was gonna be hard and fast. I knew it. No more holding back, and I was more than willing to show her.

"Drink this, and try to be calm for a moment until you drink. Nod your head if you understand, don't try and talk. It'll make it worse if you do."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving me. She closed them again for a second, and brought her hands to the bottle. She covered my hand, and I softly gasped. It was our first touch of hands, and the lack of heat was not lacking at all.

It was like liquid fire touching my skin, the chemistry between us. .

The warm tingles were gone, and the liquid fire was here to stay. I could so live with that.

I shifted on the bed next to her, both my hands otherwise occupied with getting some substance in her. What I really needed to do was adjust myself, from what she was doing to me already. I wanted to taste her, touch her, feel her, claim her all over again....

Sounds began to emanate from within her, sounds of contentment and relief. I could feel exactly what she was feeling, and it was not pain. It wasn't confusion or fear. It was all good.

I felt myself exhale a token heavy sigh of something...relief? Relief she was well. Relief she was here, right here with me.

Her eyes opened again and looked at me hard. Lowering the nearly empty bottle from her lips, she merely looked at me with this....look. Oh, fuck, thank you for that look. Yes.

She grinned at me with this....look, again and then grabbed another fresh bottle.

If I'd been a huge prick about it, I'd have slipped a little fae in there to make things really interesting. But I'm not that heartless. Well, yeah I am. Some other time, though. Right now, I fully plan on fucking the ever living....

"Can I talk now?" she breathed at me, her lips dripping and glistening in the pale lamp light. She looked magnificent. She startled a bit, and brought her fingers to her lips.

I threw my head back and busted up laughing, realizing what that was all about. Her arousal had made her fangs descend, and it was just priceless. For some reason, I couldn't remember seeing Pam's reaction the first time. I think I hadn't paid attention, because I was certain I'd have remembered _that _reaction.

She lightly fingered her teeth, touching them lightly at first, and then rubbing them with her lips. She grinned that...grin again. _ I was so fucked. If I didn't know it before, I know it now. _

"Does your throat hurt, lover?" I reached out to stroke her throat as a loving gesture, but my wrist was intercepted. Strong fingers clamped down around it and held it firmly.

"No" she mouthed, smiling at me with purely evil intent.

She set the second empty bottle down on the table, her eyes never leaving mine. I quirked my eyebrow at her, and she yanked me to her, hard. This wasn't the gentle tug of a warm blooded girl. This was the cold blooded jerk of a wicked pretty little force of nature.

Her grab sent my body falling on top of hers, and for the first time I allowed myself to crush her with my need. I ground my hips into her immediately, feeling the first intense wave of lust crashing into me with urgency. Gods, this one was gonna be insatiable tonight.

I laugh to myself as I realize I have no dick on standby, and no motherfucking tranquilizer darts to speak of. This was gonna be_ interesting_.

"What's so funny?" she purred as she ripped my boxers off. Ungh.

"Absolutely nothing" I choked out, my arousal threatening to consume me. And now, I could allow it.

"How do you feel?" I asked, already mostly knowing the answer to that question.

She lowered her eyelids, giving me this look like she wanted to punish me very badly for my stupid question.

"Very....horny, baby...can you help me with that?" She now figuratively has my balls in her little hands, and can lead me around by them, wherever we go. I am so done for.

"Absofuckinglutely" I ground out as my lips owned hers, tasting her for the first time. She was aromatic, and sweet, like the peonies that bloomed at her grandmother's home each June.

I moaned into her mouth at the sensation of her fangs scraping against my tongue. I pulled my lips away and put my fingers to her upper lip, lifting it up so I could admire her new hardware.

Fucking feral. She was still my Sookie in every way, but way more confident, definitely more bold, and infinitely more attuned to her body.

"I want to fuck you like I've never fucked anyone in my entire being" I growled at her, letting her lip slid back down and putting my hand to better use.

We whipped back those covers and I ravished her smooth, hard body, worshiping it reverently.

"You do that" she challenged, her face completely serious. I could read expectation there, as she threw down the gauntlet.

"Oh, really?" I teased, biting at her breast, hard and without warning. She gasped and bit her bottom lip, but didn't cry out. First surprise, and then dark desire crossed her face, spurring me on even further.

"That hurt, but I like it." We both watched as the wound disappeared, and she giggled. She fucking giggled like a schoolgirl.

That's it. That is all. I'm done for.

I grabbed her by the waist and rolled her with me onto the floor in a huge "whump", and pinned her arms to the floor.

She grinned at me and pushed back slightly, bringing her arms off the floor.

"I'm strong, now" she said, very amused at the realization of her new strength.

"Yes, lover. Very. You'll need to be careful with those not like us, but we'll get to that later." I pushed again and pinned her down nicely.

I released one of her arms and licked my fingers, deliberately putting on a bit of a show for her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as my hand slipped between her folds, teasing her with pinches and flicks of my digits.

Her hips bucked against mine, attempting to lure me into pressing myself where her hips were guiding me. I held firm, and shook my head no.

Baby doesn't like "no" now.

Before I could even keep the upper hand for long, she'd rolled me underneath her. Now she had my arms pinned to the floor, and was grinning triumphantly.

"Who's your daddy now, baby?" she smirked at me.

Fucking hell, hello? Turn-on from hell. Yes. Please. More.

"You" I must have growled out, because it sure sounded like I did.

"Very good" she leered down at me, leaning back and stretching her arms over her head. "Ummm, that feels so good..."

Her arms came back down slowly, shifting her magnificent breasts slightly, begging for my touch.

I held them in my hands and grasped them firmly, enjoying being rough with her, now that I couldn't break her.

She lifted her hips and guided me to her entrance. Before I can even bitch about not being the one in control, she impales herself on me in one rough, firm motion. She slams herself to me and looks at me with parted lips and heavy eyes.

Not one word was said as domination changed hands, again and again. I held her ribs and reigned her in as she rose and fell over and over and over onto me. It was glorious, primal, and I never wanted it to end.

In no time, I could feel her walls tightening around me, as I watched her hips grind methodically against me in a serpent-like motion that was curling every hair on my head. The way her body spoke to mine, and how mine knew hers right now....it was unlike anything else I'd ever felt before.

Our bond was fully open and we were indistinguishable in this moment, our bodies and souls twisting and blending into one.

She writhed and ground me into near oblivion, and I felt myself getting dangerously close to losing it already. My muscles began to tighten, and that fire began to build in my loins.

I grabbed her waist and rolled her under me, bumping against the bathroom door. I gripped her hips and slowed things down, gently grinding into her to slow things down.

"No" she gritted her teeth, protesting the slower rhythm. Her fingernails dug into my ass, demanding more.

"I'm not done with you yet" I growled, holding onto a thin thread of control before I let myself just pound into her for my release.

"I want it" she argued back, gritting her teeth still. She looked formidable, and something about her just pushed me over the edge. I rolled her back on top of me and growled at her to finish it.

She grinned and held my eyes as she worked me hard, her orgasm building as mine was. I held back as long as I could, until I heard the sounds coming from the stunning vampire above me. As her orgasm ripped through her, she sounded like the tigers I'd ran with years ago for sport. They were magnificent, powerful creatures to be respected. And what I was hearing was _just like that sound._

I held her thighs for dear life as I let myself release inside of her, my own orgasm crashing through me, tossing and turning me every which way, until I could no longer tell which end was up. I yelled in my native tongue, and let the animal in me have its way, finally.

I bit her arm, and after a second's hesitation, she followed suit. Her eyes closed as she tasted me, and I could hardly stop my raging desire from pulling us both under. It was more than I'd dreamed of.

As my last fluid emptied inside her, I scooped her up, stood quickly, and slammed her against the wall. My knee roughly shoved her thighs open, liquid trailing between them and against my knee.

"Yes" she hissed, clenching at me with her hands. I lifted her body onto mine, leaving her back against the wall behind her. She gripped my biceps and stared holes into my soul as I slammed myself into her, tearing her with my rough entrance.

She growled back at me, nails digging into my rock hard skin, now bleeding.

I thrust myself into her harder and faster than before, and she fucking ate it up. This was better than I dared imagine it. Our bond and trust in each other allowed us to lose ourselves in each other for a while. It was addictive, and I'd just had my first hit, the first of many to come. I was hooked.

Sooner than usual, I felt her clenching around me again, and we came undone together, _again._

The third time, we'd managed to make it to the shower, but never quite got clean.

The fourth time we destroyed our kitchen table. Pam was gonna be pissed.

The time after that, we'd decided the living room was lonely, and being left out of the fun. Our couch was properly broken in, but still in one piece, except for the shredded fabric on the top.

The last time before we'd finally sated ourselves was where we were now lying, on the remnants of her desk (mine was spared) in our study. Somehow, it was just as comfortable as lying in our own bed, here on top of splintered wood and pens and shit.

Speaking of shit....shit was _everywhere_. I personally wanted to invite everyone over to see the place for the first time just as it looked. I fucking was proud of this shit. This is a rite of passage for all newbies. Everyone looks forward to seeing the aftermath of the uh, first night.

I was gonna puff my fucking chest out and proudly show off our carnage like a new father. This topped Yrjan's place the night Peter rose. _ Fuck yeah_, that was a _messy house_ compared this this fucking mayhem.

I rolled onto my side and pulled her towards me, eliciting a giggle from that dirty little mouth. The things she'd said the last two romps would make most cover their ears in mortification.

I kissed her on her nose and jumped up, pulling her up with me, and dragging her behind me as I went.

"Where are we going?" she laughed, keeping up with me as we padded down the hall towards the front door.

"We are going to call those fuckers and tell them to get their pansy asses over here to see you. While they're on their way, we have just enough time to get dressed and air out the house." I winked at her as I punched in the code to release the alarm before throwing the front door open. I ran out to the car, naked & freely swinging, unlocked the door, grabbed her phone from the console, and slammed the door behind me as I ran back inside.

She was bent over laughing at the swinging jewels, but I didn't care. I grabbed her and threw her up against the front foyer wall, slamming the door shut behind me. She asked for it one more time, and who the hell was I to say no?

A few minutes later, I finally made that call as we bounded up the stairs and started throwing on clothes.

After hanging up, I turned around to see her staring down at the pile of shit on the floor, once resembling my expensive phone.

"What the hell's this?" she puzzled over it, pointing down at the rubble.

"Uh, that used to be my phone."

"Why'd you....," she turned around and put her hands on her hips, looking suspicious, "what's going on? Temper much?"

Shit, they'd all be here in five minutes. I'd fucking forgotten about the whole Tara fiasco. I was gonna fucking tell her. She was not finding out by Tara walking in looking fresh out of Night of the Living Dead. Fuck my life.

I raised my hands in front of me to calm her, and walked towards her. "Do you want me to sugar coat it or just lay it on you?" This is how we do things. I'd always tell her the truth, no matter. She was strong enough to handle so much more than I used to think.

"Lay it on me." She looked at me, then to the mess on the floor, and back to me.

"YrjansupervisedJamesturningTaralastnight" I blurted, taking another step and gripping her upper arms with my hands, just in case she flew off the handle.

"What? English, not tard-speak, please!" She shook her head, frustrated.

"Tara...James turned her last night. She's one of us now, lover. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, because I was _really pissed _about this for your sake..."

"Why were you mad? I don't understand? What else? Is that all?"

She looked confused, and it occurred to me finally that I_ had _been being a girl about it earlier. She was handling it just fine. Surprised, yes, but upset? No.

Shit, now Pam was gonna have everyone thinking I was gonna rip up some asses over this, when it turns out I have no reason to be pissed. If Sookie was okay with this, I certainly was. I wasn't opposed to Tara being made vampire, just the fucking timing.

As usual, my lover shows just how fucking tough she is.

"Eric, I knew it was coming, it's okay. If she wanted it last night, who am I of all people to feel anything but happy for her?"

I grabbed her and gave her a big fucking hug, and then rushed over to the closet to grab a shirt and pair of jeans off the hanger that Pam had brought over for me. Sookie walked numbly into the closet and grabbed herself some things, and quietly dressed.

I studied her, watching her pull her shirt over her head, not even bothering with a bra. She looked mouth watering, but something changed, something was...off now.

As she pulled her jeans over her hips and sat down on the end of our bed, I crossed the floor in two steps and knelt down in front of her. My finger pulled her chin up and I saw red rimming her eyes.

Shit.

"What's wrong, love? I'll tell them to go back, you don't have to-"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "No, I'm okay, it's not like that."

I was confused as hell. "Then what? I don't understand. You have to tell me why you're about spill tears. I'm lost."

I held her face until she looked at me, and dropped my hand to hold hers as she laughed a tiny laugh. Her face finally broke a small smile as she explained.

"I can hear their tires on the gravel." She looked at me and busted up laughing.

"Lover, I am beyond confused. Why are you crying about that? And you can hear them coming? That's your heightened senses, love. Don't let it scare you. It will be useful. I'll show you."

"I'm not afraid, I just had a moment, that's all." She chuckled and started to wipe her face with the back of her hand.

I caught her hand, and lowered it to my other hand. I leaned forward and licked her tears.

Once I'd taken care of them, I wiped her face with the sheet, and studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're doing fucking amazing, but you don't have to hold back from me. I want to know if something's on your mind, if you have questions. Promise me?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, I promise. If I feel funny, I'll tell you, promise."

"Good girl. Now let's go down there and give our friends the guided tour of our humble abode, shall we?" I stood and held out my hands to her.

She looked up at me. "I don't even have to pee" she marveled.

I laughed as she put her hands in mine and stood up.

"Never again. How does it feel?"

"I don't know. It's all different, but I like the sex. _A lot._" She looked down, and would have been flushing. I found that she didn't look any less cute than before, when her cheeks would have been pink by now. She looked even sexier now, just because I knew what she was. She was magnificent.

"You just love me now for my penis. Lovely." I playfully bantered with her as we walked downstairs together.

"Eric, that's such horseshit. I do love your gracious plenty, don't get me wrong. But I'd love you even if all you could love me with was your little finger."

I smirked, remembering a line in a recent Bond movie that came to mind.

I gave her my best sexy smile as I kissed the back of her hand, walking towards the front door.

"That's because you know what I can do with my little finger." I smirked at her, and she stopped walking.

Her lips parted, and those beautiful fangs I loved were peeking out from under her kissable lips.

"That was the best panty dropping line yet, Mr. Northman. How am I not supposed to attack you right now?" She was practically pouting.

I stepped to her and pressed my body against hers, and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Mrs. Northman. And who says you have to restrain yourself?" I winked at her and stepped away, opening the front door.

"You don't play fair" she said quietly under her breath, huskily.

"Run back upstairs and grab a bottle of blood, please, before you scare the shit out of our guests, love." I laughed as she gave me the finger and did exactly that. She couldn't argue with logic; she just hated that I knew exactly what she needed. If not sex, then blood for damn sure. One of the two. For now, it would have to be the latter.

Everyone was piling out of two cars, and Tara was looking very well. _Very well, indeed_. James and I were gonna have our fucking hands full, it was painfully obvious. But it was the most delicious pain. If that was our sentence, I do believe we'd tell the judge to throw the book at us. Bring it.

As she stepped up to the porch, I clapped James on the back in a congratulatory gesture. "Looks like I wasn't the only one with my hands full this evening." He grinned back and muttered, "that's for damn sure."

I embraced Tara and apologized for my temper tantrum on the phone with Pam earlier.

"I didn't know how Sookie would react, or how she was gonna handle her own thing tonight. I truly am pleased, Tara. You're a part of our family now, and as far as I was concerned, you were the minute you said you were staying here."

She looked relieved, and only then was it apparent how big of a mouth Pam still had.

As Pam and Viktoria walked in, arms linked and looking anxiously into the house for the first sight of carnage to ooh and ahh over, I gave her a pointed and dirty look.

"What?" She knew what.

"You're evil."

"Oh shut up. I love drama, you know that. Besides, I told her on the way over you were just worried about Sookie. And by the way, they all could hear you yelling over the phone. I didn't have to say shit."

I had to concede that I'd yelled pretty loudly. Vampires have excellent hearing.

"Point taken. Next time I yell at you, I'll yell softer."

"Do that" she smirked, brushing past me into the front foyer. "Alright," she called out. "Where's the lovely inspiration for all this display of olympic demolition fucking? Where's my sister?"

"Coming" Sookie sing-songed from upstairs.

Peter raised his eyebrows at the kitchen table. "Nice." He was clearly impressed, making my ego inflate a bit.

Yrjan and Alrik were down the hall laughing.

"Hey, come see the disaster area that used to be their office. So much for getting any work done in here on your new business venture, ha!" Sven and Peter followed the girls down the hallway to survey the damage.

Whistles were uttered, and random comments on the awesome mess could be heard, but my eyes were trained at the top of the stairs. I wanted to see their faces when they saw her. Tara was stunning, so I didn't want to miss their faces when they saw her for the first time.

I heard her set the bottle down, and heard the carpet fibers under her feet.

Everyone had joined me in the hallway, and we were all now staring up at the top of the stairs like it was the intro to fucking Dynasty, or something. That show two decades ago was Pam's favorite for all of two minutes, but I kept watching. There was something hilarious about it.

And then, she appeared. She gracefully descended the stairs, looking as though she owned the place, and rightfully so. She fucking did.

"Sookie" I heard Yrjan and Peter murmur in admiration.

Tara was choking up, and straining against James' hands to run and tackle her.

Alrik and Sven, those motherfuckers were sporting some slight wood. If I didn't know for a fact they were mostly gay, and family, I'd be checking some fuckers right about now. I gave them a hard look, and they shrugged sheepishly.

She _was_ beautiful.

As everyone stole Sookie's attentions for a moment, I motioned for James to follow me.

"We'll be right back" I hollered at Sookie over her adoring fangirls.

As we stepped out into the night air, it was quieter, much quieter without the shrill female squeeing going on in there.

"I'm sorry about the timing, Eric" he started, but I held up my hand.

"Don't, please. I'm not the least bit upset. On the contrary, I wanted to apologize for whatever you might have heard coming through the phone earlier. Pam has this fucking brilliant way of telling me shit in just the right way to get a rise out of me. She's positively evil. But we love her anyways."

He laughed, and seemed relieved.

"Don't get used to this polite shit. I don't normally apologize for anything. Mostly because I'm always right" I grinned, eliciting a laugh from him as we walked.

"So, honorable men aren't supposed to talk about sex with their best girls with anyone, but we're not honorable guys" I started, wanting to lighten the conversation. We needed to talk about our mutual problem, so to speak, and James was now my partner in crime.

We stopped walking and he looked at me with that "just got laid and I'm busting to shout about it" look.

"Destroy your room?" I guessed correctly, as he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, totally trashed it. Viktoria's gonna flip out. I tried, man, for a while, I really tried. But it was just too hot. I couldn't contain it. I would ask you, but I've already witnessed your fallout."

"Yeah," I laughed, running my hand through my hair. "Pam's gonna bitch me out for the table, but fuck it. It was worth it. I'll get another one."

"I let her drink from me, and that was the catalyst, man. I've gotta keep that under wraps in public, man, or she's gonna go vamp-shit on me."

That vamp-shit comment made me lose it, and we both laughed for a while on the thought of controlling our women in public.

When we got a handle on ourselves again, I brought up the big fluffy pink elephant in the room.

"So, how the fuck are we gonna handle them girls? You know the first time we all go out, and they get any ideas in their heads, we're so fucked."

"Dude, you have no idea how much I'm sweating that. Like _I'm _gonna tell her no when she wants to pull a Sookie under the table with me?"

"Mmm, yes, I remember that" I mused, scratching my chin. "I remember that very well. Hard to say no to that, isn't it?"

James just looked at me as hopelessly fucked as I was looking at him.

He threw up his hands and just stared down the inevitable. "I'm down for it. I'm game. You game? We'll help each other out, man. We'll tag team 'em. I got your back. You got mine. We'll get the others to help us corral them."

"Fuck, Pam and V are just gonna egg that shit on. It's almost gonna be even, you do realize that? It's gonna be girls vs guys now every fucking time we go out."

"Yeah, but there's four of them and six of us, we can take 'em, right?" He looked hopeful 'till I busted his fucking bubble.

"Do the math, bro. When Anna meets up sometimes, that's five on six. Then when Pam's friend Natasha fucking joins up, that could be six on six."

"Fuck." He grinned the look of a man who knew he was beat, but was looking forward to it, just the same. He held out his fist, and I mine, and we did our manly posturing.

"We gotta formulate a plan, get the guys in the know on this" James plotted as we made our way back inside.

"Yeah, but you now as well as I do, you pussy-whipped bastard that we are wrapped around their little pinkies. We're gonna cave. You just watch." I shook my head, knowing that even though we'd try to band together, in the end I was gonna have to shell out some money for a few establishments to look the other way on some shit.

"Oh, and dude, I just know I'm gonna lose my shit on some guys now that she looks like that? Come on!" He was cracking me up, now.

"We can take 'em" I boasted, pounding my chest with my fist like the fucking ape I am.

"Yeah, yeah, Viking bad ass and all that. But that's gonna be expensive."

"Lawyers, man. We got 'em. What's mine is yours. I got your back. If someone's asking for it, we'll handle it."

"Oh now you're just tempting me, man."

We postured and preened all the way back inside, and joined the admiring crowd cooing over our girls.

After a few minutes of visiting, we all agreed to head back to V's place down the lane for some more room. I knew Sookie would like a smaller place, but there definitely wasn't room for everyone to spread out.

On the ride over, we rode with Pam and V so I could get a look at this evidence. Of course, Pam whipped out her Nikon from her purse, and Sookie and I got a serious look at the craziness.

I have one word for the doc when I see him...........blackmail.

_Eric's footnote:_

_On the first day, I created Sookie, and it was good._

My footnote:

I found a really great Eric/Sookie video today on youtube, if you want to check it out. Don't watch if you don't want to be spoiled on Season 2, even though I suspect most of you have already seen it already! http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=GveUjPdOo3w...don't forget to replace the (dot) with the real dot.

Hope you like the next chapter; I couldn't stop thinking about it today! It was like Eric was in my head, instead of me trying to get inside his. :)


	34. Chapter 33

This is going to be a quick chapter, running through how the week progressed for them. They had lots to do to get the little business venture up and running, with the last night being a little bit of blowing off steam for everyone. I have links on my profile of what I imagined the nightclub to look like, though I haven't found what I'm looking for, for the theatre where the concerts will be held.

You may have noticed that the nightclub and theatre have yet to be named. Anyone care to name them? Please, let the suggestions fly! I want the names of each place to compliment each other somewhat, since they're going to be a side by side joint venture type of thing, and I would like them to be classy. No vampire puns like Fangtasia, as this joint is gonna be very classy. See the profile links if you want a visual. I'm gonna name them by the next chapter, possibly, so be zinging them my way!

Chapter 33

The first night was spent at Viktoria's playing charades. The girls won, of course. The boys were sore losers, and after an especially naughty celebratory dance involving some serious grinding between the girls, complete mayhem had ensued.

The second night was spent online shopping most of the night; for new furnishings for the new Northman cottage, for Viktoria a new sofa (utterly demolished during the debacle following charades), and to order supplies and furnishings for the new club.

The third night was spent down at the new building, inspecting and brainstorming. Things were already arriving, over-nighted and express delivered, and the ideas were already translating nicely.

Yrjan & Peter had purchased the building next door, convincing the struggling, one screen cinema owner to sell. Plans were formulated immediate for a joint venture to adjoin the theatre to the club by opening up the walls in the alley and creating doors with which to come and go freely. The alley would be sealed off for security purposes.

Tara and Sookie took charge of booking venues for the theatre after Yrjan and Peter had suggested hiring local bands for their new venture next door that were one-hit wonders, even in the community. It was apparent that the girls, after brainstorming for a few minutes, had a better vision for their venue than the boys did. So Sookie and Tara were given the reins on finding and booking all talent/shows.

The fourth night was spent downtown again, meeting with the electricians, plumbers, and the rest of the workers. That night, the new restrooms were installed, along with a "powder room", per Pam's insistence.

There would now be a specific area as you enter the women's restroom, which was already very accommodating in size to reduce lengthy lines, where women could sit at vanities - to discuss important goings on, to freshen their makeup, and generally plot and scheme against unsuspecting dates waiting for them at their tables. Pam was convinced this was something lacking in most upscale nightclubs, even, and would be a huge plus. Eric wasn't thrilled, but when Sookie sided with Pam, he caved.

The mens restroom was also spacious, but was modern and masculine. There were flat screens installed, so that patrons wouldn't miss a second of Hammarby getting their asses handed to them; or a single episode of Girls Next Door, which the local male population was as obsessed with as American women are with Sex In The City.

Pam had snorted and started to complain about tvs in the mens loo, but changed her mind as the workers carrying the huge mirrors for the vanities passed her and Eric. She conceded, and both parties were happy.

On the fifth night, the offices were finished on the upper level, overlooking the dance floor and the bar. The furniture and computers were in place, and the phone lines installed. The bar was also completed, lit, and stocked. The large walk-in cooler was up and running, and the liquor and blood deliveries were coming left and right.

The platform beds and wiring to hold the canopy style white chiffon were set up and complete, pending the arrival of the fabric and decorative pillows.

The ambient lighting, standard lighting for off hours, strobes and multi-colored lights were installed, tested, and ready.

The foam generator and the entire set up was installed and ready, and the special dance floor with drainage as well. This dance floor would doubled as a second floor when it wasn't designated 'foam party' nights.

The central air and the heating units were installed in a corner of the building upstairs on the rooftop.

It had taken several electricians two nights to complete the electrical work for such a demanding set up, but it was completed ahead of schedule, and running like a dream.

With the electricians working alongside with professional sound crews to install the best sound system anywhere in Stockholm, the place now sounded like a wet dream. The sound insulation was cutting edge, and would help lower the decibel level outside both establishments to easily comply with local ordinances.

There was even a small elevator installed in addition to the stairs leading up to the second level, for any physically disabled patrons. There wasn't a single thing that Pam and Eric didn't have covered.

The sixth night Alrik and Sven worked with the decorator to complete the walls and ceilings, now adorned with glass chandeliers, mirrors, and three dimensional fabric art covering every wall. With the decorative touches, it was fast becoming apparent that this nightclub was going to be one of the best upscale nightclubs in Europe.

Midway through the evening, everyone shifted from fussing over the nightclub, to overseeing the work being done next door at the theatre. The electricians had began work there next, wiring the entire place for heavy wattage. Bands were going to be playing on stage, and not your average local bands.

Sookie and Anna had been up in the offices all evening, on the phones and online booking the first shows. Eric had been impressed when the wish list started being check marked, one after another. They were able to get many of the acts to commit, and were faxing paperwork well into the night as everyone worked next door.

The theatre was being transformed into a modern venue for concerts and shows, instead of a lonely, dark little single screen theatre. The screen was removed and in its place was a black backdrop, so that the bands could set up their own stages and effects.

Lights and speakers were in place by the end of the sixth night, which nearly completed its renovation. Restrooms were being finished, and the concessions area as well.

Everything was nearly ready, with only minor delays from pending deliveries of liquor being the last remaining issues left to deal with.

Towards the end of the night, the city stopped by for the inspections, which passed with no issues. The blood vendor finally showed up as well, putting a successful cap on the week's efforts.

Everything was finished, ready for opening night. It was decided that the opening would be on the 21st, now only a week away. The first bands were scheduled, and the publicity effort was paying off.

Tara and Sookie found mention of the nightclub and theatre's opening night on most of the celebrity rag mag sites, travel sites, etc. The nightlife lovers had definitely sat up and taken notice of this new little potential "it" spot. Certain celebrities were quoted as saying they were planning on stopping in and checking it out soon.

The seventh evening, everyone swore off going anywhere near downtown, and instead opted for a late night cruise around the city. Dr Masen took advantage of his night off by tagging along. This time, he brought a couple of friends with him who were not squeamish of a little unorthodox company.

Between Pam growing bored with Natasha, and the extra male company, Eric and James were quite pleased with the ever growing advantage over the girls, at least in numbers. They were hopeful that the boys would outnumber the girls enough to corral them. Silly boys.

That night proved the assumption wrong, as the girls damn near caused the spontaneous combustion of two neighboring yachts full of men, with their loud, impish laughter and stellar dance moves on the forward deck. Sookie and Tara still newbies, and definite handfuls when they got excited.

An entire boat of intoxicated men had damn near gotten themselves killed by James and Eric for their verbal and physical responses to the show the girls were putting on. Pam and Viktoria starting the entire thing themselves, much to James and Eric's chagrin. Words were exchanged, and fangs were displayed. Eventually the idiots realized who they were dealing with, and high tailed it outta there.

Eventually the boys had had to tackle the girls and pin them to the deck, which began another series of events entirely.

Tara threw James overboard when she decided he needed to "loosen up"

Sookie decided that was an excellent idea, and with Pam's help managed to throw Eric over as well.

Yrjan next got into the act, tossing Sven over for a crack about Eric being a pussy.

Alrik sent Yrjan flying, ass over elbows, in Sven's defense.

Pam managed to get both Tara and Sookie both overboard in one swoop. She was so busy gloating, she uncharacteristically failed to notice Viktoria creeping up behind her.

When the last vamp when flying over, Viktoria, Dr Masen, and his two friends were high fiving each other on deck for being the last standing.

Eric offered V a new pair of Manolo's, _of her choice_, for her to drop Dr Masen over the edge. After eyeballing the handsome, grovelling doctor, and then contemplating the shoes... he lost.

In a valiant attempt to save him from the cold waters, his friends clung to her as she tossed him over, which only resulted in a three for one deal for Eric.

Viktoria declared herself to be HBIC next time they go out, shouting down at them that they were gonna have to swim home. That's the I.n , for those of you scratching your heads.

Pissed at her hair being a mess, Pam threatened V's dildo stash, hollering up that she was gonna have to pay ransom to get them back. V threw the ladder down for Pam immediately.

Everyone made it home still wet, but in a good mood. Dr Masen and his warm blooded friends had taken a cab home, shivering but entertained. It appeared that the unusual company didn't scare them off, as plans were made by all three of them to make an appearance on opening night.

Sven and Alrik were only too happy about it. They had new playthings, and were pleased as punch about the "fresh blood". Dr Masen's friend also made plans before they left to meet Alrik downtown for drinks tomorrow night, which he gloated about the entire rest of the evening.

The rest of the night was spent at Peter's apartment in the city. Rounds of Metallica Guitar Hero battles were won and clothing was lost.

As the morning sun was minutes away from breaking, all ended up piling in Peter's king size bed in his light-tight room, tangled together and finally winding down.

The next day, the boys woke up to girls giggling over them with lipstick and eyeliner. It seems Alrik had mentioned something the night before about a college tradition of "party punking" those that fell asleep with their shoes on. There were three lucky bastards who hadn't had to remove their shoes last evening during the strip Guitar Hero game being played. They weren't so lucky now.

Eric, Sven, and James had to scrub penises and ball sacks off their cheeks, which were comically pointing directly towards their mouths.

James was the first to guess what was so funny, after remembering the story the night before. He took one look at the eyeliner pencil in Pam's hand, and then at the girls.

"I've got a dick on my face, don't I?"

The girls erupted in laughter, while the guys raced to clean off the evidence before anyone could whip out their phone.

First last night, going overboard, and now this. It was definitely war.

A/N: Charlaine Harris gave birth to most of these characters, I'm just like the grandparents who get to hop them up on sugar and then send them home all ramped up. Yeah, lots of sugar. ;)


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Hopefully there aren't any serious flaws in this oh so long chapter. It's after midnight, I have midterms this week, and my neighbor's Rottweiler won't stop barking all night long. It's been going on over a week now, and we've had to complain three times now. So yeah, getting NO good sleep. Argh. So anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for all the ideas for club names. I've decided now, and it should be coming out in the next chapter with their night out. What the hell are they gonna get into?

Chapter Thirty Four

SPOV

It wasn't what I'd imagined. _Death is easy; life is harder._

I remember slipping under after my release - endorphins blasting through my body one minute, then I'm feeling cold and sleepy the next.

I'd been honest with myself in the days leading up to that night, preparing to face death head on.

If I'd been dying of cancer, or some other terrible disease that kills people slowly and painfully, then facing my death would have probably been a different experience; bitterness at the things I would never get to do, fear of never seeing my loved ones again, and knowing what kind of pain I would still be in for as my last days neared.

This wasn't dying of some disease.

This wasn't drowning, feeling as though I couldn't breathe.

This wasn't painful or frightening.

This was transition. What it meant to me was a permanent seal upon our bond, tying me to Eric forever. My death was a lovely death – a paradox of deep significance that most would never understand.

I was no idiot, neither; I knew if Eric hadn't done it the way he did, it would have been different. If he didn't have feelings for me, it would have been different. If I wouldn't have wanted it, it would have been different.

It had been much easier on me than others.

Pam and V had pulled Tara and I aside our first night to compare experiences; theirs had not been so rosy. I could feel it when their eyes glazed over, remembering their own fateful nights. Neither of them regretted being made vampire one bit; on the contrary, they embraced their lifestyles and strengths soon after being turned.

Viktoria's maker, as it turns out, was no longer. She didn't speak very much about her maker, but seemed melancholy at best, thinking about him. She talked quietly and briefly about how he'd watched her for many nights before making the decision to claim her. He'd then quickly grown tired of her, and abandoned her. She was released, dropped like a hot potato, as my Gran would have said.

Pam's story was a bit less dark and mysterious, as she animatedly described in vivid detail the night she was reborn.

We girls all piled up on Viktoria's bed with wide eyes and ears while the boys battled each other downstairs, raging and yelling over MarioKart.

Pam illustrated for us her story, how she had been a beautiful, rebellious woman in her twenties and happily unmarried. Instead of accepting marriage proposals and settling down with some nice man, she'd wanted to travel the world and see things, do things. She wanted more for her life than being a housewife. Her parents were displeased, and soon took matters into their own hands.

One night, she said she'd been in the garden well after midnight, crying over an arranged marriage she would not be able to wrangle her way out of. Her parents had grown tired of her refusal to accept any of the proposals she'd received, and had accepted on Pam's behalf. The parents of the eager gentleman and her parents, over biscuits and tea, had decided her fate for her.

She was very angry with them, and had ran outside to get some air for a bit. She'd sat there, tears streaming, wishing she could just run away and travel the world, without being stuck in a little house cooking and having babies. She was quite the modern woman for such a time.

Eric had been listening from a distance, observing her, he'd later told her. He had never seen her before that night, and felt pity for her. He admired her strength, and tenacity, and also her beauty. He approached her quietly, asking to sit beside her. She of course allowed him to sit, who wouldn't have?

He told her he'd heard her crying, and bits and pieces of her troubles. He then asked her if she'd like to see the world, and assured her he wasn't joking when she scoffed at his offer.

She said she was not afraid when he explained what he was. She knew then and there it was what she wanted.

He'd wiped her tears, held out his hand, and she'd placed her warm one in his cool one. He took her to the window and told her to remember her parents this night, explaining that she would never see them again once she chose this life.

She had never regretted silently saying goodbye to them through the glass right before he led her away by the hand. He laid her down on the cool, damp earth of her mother's rose garden, and took her life in exchange for the gift of another.

Tara and I were soaking it all in, enthralled by her eloquent and vivid recollection of a time so long ago.

After talking for a while longer of our last human breaths, talk turned towards what we'd all experienced afterward, the days and weeks of adjustment.

Viktoria and Pam had both had to kill to survive, as there was no synthetic blood until recent years. Neither indicated that they were traumatized by doing what came natural, which I now understood.

Without synthetic blood, humans simply changed for the new vampire from someone smelling like a person, to smelling like a plate of one's favorite food. Instinct took over, and afterward, one would detach themselves from any emotion.

Tara and I had been assured that while our mouths would water with the first whiff or two of warm blooded humans, they were in no danger around us. Our thirsts were sated by the synthetic blood, so we were not having to resort to instinct to survive. It made one able to ignore the bouquet around humans, or at least ignore wanting to kill for it.

Pam and Viktoria both agreed that they had changed considerably since synthetic blood was created. Instead of operating on instincts, they now used intelligence and experience to make decisions. Now that they weren't forced to kill for survival, they were able to allow themselves to feel emotion if they wished.

Before synthetic blood, it hadn't been wise to feel _anything. _

It wasn't that becoming a vampire severed your ability to feel things in the old days, it was simply a survival mode that they were forced to adapt to.

Pam was mostly interested to know if Tara and I missed anything already. We mutually agreed that the only thing we truly knew we would miss was seeing the sun, feeling it on our skin. We would now settle for the moon and the stars.

Strangely, neither of us craved any human foods, which surprised us both. I had anticipated craving chocolate or thirsting for liquids. Thinking or desiring food was simply lacking.

Tara and I mused that each of us had only felt an insatiable thirst upon waking, that was thankfully quelled instantly by the synthetic blood.

It was the same as waking up starving, as though you hadn't eaten in a couple of days. You could still function and think rationally, you just felt like you were starving like a hostage.

As per the usual, the boys eventually barged in on our girl talk, diving onto the bed and jumping up and down like annoying little brats. They jostled us around for a few seconds before Pam had merely held her arm up, letting her stationary fist make contact with Sven's nuts on his way down from a good jump, and the barge-in was successfully broken up.

That's apparently not something that even male vampires find tolerable.

And that was the first night of our new life, Tara and I had passed. We still felt mostly like ourselves, except for feeling less inhibited than before. I wasn't sure what exactly that was from yet, but the answers would probably all come, eventually.

I now had a few nights under my belt, mostly spent with everyone working on our nightclub and the theatre. Every single thing was in place, and there was really nothing left to do but wait – wait for opening night, and occupy ourselves in the meantime.

We all decided some fun was in order.

Neither Tara nor I was interested in leaving the city for the traditional honeymoon trip, and we were both oddly feeling as though we just wanted to be together with everyone. So it was decided that we would have a party at Yrjan's estate one night, and the next night we would all go out together.

So here we are, girls at Viktoria's, and the boys at our place. They're having cigars and some beverages, while we are doing some serious online shopping. We're in need of some sexy evening attire for the club, as we'll be no doubt be visible at times to patrons. Mostly we'll be up in our offices overlooking the club below, but still.

At first, the guys weren't too keen on Pam's already bad influence egging us on any further, worried we'd be looking a little bit too good. Which, is exactly what we planned, of course.

I had whipped out my new little black card with Sookie Northman in raised letters on the front, and let Pam and Tara do the surfing.

Tara of course, was an expert in this area, having owned a shop before leaving everything behind to move here. With Pam and her screaming in delight each time they found something hot, Viktoria and I had given up trying to squeeze in beside them in front of the monitor.

We made tracks to the kitchen and popped ourselves a snack in the microwave. While we watched our bottles rotate around in the dim yellow light, we shook our heads at them two having a virtual orgasm over who knows what.

"That is a top fucking skirt, fucking hell. Look at it!" Pam sounded orgasmic.

"Oh, oh, go back, go back, I just saw something"...."that! Oh my God, I've just cum." Tara sounded winded, even though she obviously wouldn't be.

They both squealed in union, and as soon as the microwave "ding" ran out, V and I just looked at each other.

She grabbed our bottles and bumped the door shut with her hip, walked to the sink, and poured a few drops of blood down the drain. She put her index finger to her lips and a delicious grin spread over her lips. She set the bottles on the counter, took my hand, and towed me quietly to her cellar door.

She took me down the stairs and showed me a stockpile underneath the first floor that would probably feed all of us for an entire year, in the event that we couldn't leave the place.

When my eyes landed on the bottles she was walking me towards, my jaw must have hit the floor. She giggled and swiped just one, and said ever so quietly, "sex on fire, baby."

I felt my mouth water, hard.

She smiled at my visible reaction, which surprised me. It was my first craving.

"Can I...Tara and I..."

"Oh yes. I think it's high time Eric met his match, lovely. You're gonna get the glass slippers and the pretty gown and everything."

"And later, it's pumpkin time?" I salivated some more, still staring at that pretty little black bottle.

"It'll take all night to wear off" she leered provocatively. "Ready to let your hair down?"

I held out my first, as she grinned and bumped it with her own. "Absofuckinglutely."

As we floated back up the stairs, we could hear the two of them, still going off about something else they'd found.

I closed the cellar door quietly behind us, and watched her silently work on getting the bottle open, putting a dishtowel over the top. When it gave way with a soft thump, muffled effectively by the fabric, we both looked towards the entrance to the kitchen, listening.

They didn't miss a beat, and were in fact completing another order, completely oblivious to us.

She poured just a few drops of the high octane stuff into the regular bottles and stuffed the cork back in, and took it back downstairs into the cellar. In a second, she was back, looking as though she were salivating as well.

She put the lids back on the bottles and gently shook them two or three times, and uncapped them. She pointed towards a cabinet, which I opened. It was full of wine glasses.

I grabbed four and gently closed the door. I giggled and set the glasses down on the counter, while she set to work pouring out the concoction.

It was dimly lit, but my sharp eyesight allowed me to observe the color accurately. It was the deepest, darkest blood red. It was almost purple or black.

"The brand is called Amaranthine" she explained, tossing the bottles in the trash under the sink. "It's our favorite. Think of this as your finest champagne, with a whole lotta ecstasy thrown in."

I just drooled onto the counter. Jason and I had both tried pot, but I'd never experienced E. I'd heard plenty, though. And it was all good things I'd heard, real good. I'd also seen Eric hopped up more than once on it.

Realizing that I was about to feel it for myself, I could hardly stop myself from grabbing the glass and just downing it.

"Get your urges by the balls, honey. Use this as practice for other times." She handed me two glasses to carry and watched me for a second before walking down the hall. I stared down at the liquid swirling in the glasses, realizing that I now knew what a man must feel like right when he sees a beautiful woman shaking her hips as she walks – damn. I made a mental note and stored that shit for future reference.

Everything in my body was responding to the smell of this beautiful elixir, the fragrance making sparks go off left and right in my head. What it would do to my libido was damn near gonna be a full out meltdown.

We walked right up behind them and stood over them as they completed a transaction. Viktoria spoke first.

"Find anything irresistible, lovelies?"

After letting them both prattle on for a couple of minutes about all the provacative clothes they'd bought for us, Pam's treat, V handed everyone their glass.

"Don't drink just yet, we're gonna have ourselves a little toast. First, though, I want to burn a cd, so we can have some music in the living room. The night is young, ladies, and we're gonna have ourselves a little fun."

Pam slid open a drawer and produced a shiny silver disc. She held it up with an impish look on her face.

"And what kind of music shall we rip tonight, pray tell?"

I couldn't resist. "Oooh, I want some Celine Dion, and some Jewel."

Everyone turned and looked at me, glaring, except for V. She smirked, knowing I was kidding.

"Not on your fucking life" Pam growled, sliding the disc in the drive.

After what felt like forever, we'd gotten a seriously awesome soundtrack laid down, all of us prancing down the hall with our glasses and that little disc in hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam slow ever so slightly, and part her lips. Her nose hovered over the glass, and she quietly hummed one word: "Amaranthine."

She looked at V with "the look". To say she was suddenly mischievous would be like saying "oh, drat" as you went over the edge of Niagra Falls in a canoe. I suddenly wondered if I was gonna remember anything tomorrow night.

V set her glass down on the coffee table, and the rest of us mimicked her. She gave Tara and I a mission to go around closing curtains and locking doors. Who knows why, but we did as she asked.

When we returned to the living room, V was commanding the stereo system like a general leading his troops into the front line. She was punching all kinds of stuff into the remote, while speakers swivled from behind panels in the walls. It was top of the line, and with the first note, I grinned like an idiot.

Vampires are the most underestimated music fans in the history of this crazy world.

Pam pushed back the sofa and chairs to give us plenty of room. Tara was already dancing a bit in place, as the first track came pumping out strong and loud.

As "Too Drunk To Fuck" by Buckcherry blasted, I realized how incredible our enhanced hearing was now. It was like being at a rock concert with great acoustics.

V picked up her glass, and we all followed suit. I suddenly felt like we had just checked in to one of those Hedonism resorts I'd heard about. This was no Sandals.

I glanced at Tara as she finally caught a whiff of the dark, lovely liquid in her glass. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. When she blew out a lung full of useless air, she mouthed at me "wtf?".

I smiled and nodded me head, like "oh yeah". She went back to staring at it, probably salivating over it just like I had been.

V raised her glass towards us, and with a few clinks of fine crystal, we got that party started.

After a couple of sips, I could feel it racing through my veins like liquid fire. It was incredible.

As the raspy voice ground out the end of the first chorus, we all were singing at the top of our lungs, waving around our now mostly empty glasses, shaking our hips in time to the bass.

"Now the party was jumpin' and the girls were fine

With the lipstick summer glaze"

"I got so many women coming after me

I put some pussy on layaway"

At that line, Tara and I nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles. Pam was in her element, and V was pounding out each line word for word. Apparently Buckcherry had a fan or two in Sweden.

When we'd closed that song out to the very last note, we rushed into the kitchen as "I Hate My Life" by Theory of a Deadman started up. Pam and V exchanged a quick look, and then V disappeared downstairs.

We were gonna get more! More, oh yes, more. She reappeared with the beautiful black bottle that I just wanted to kiss, and uncorked it.

Pam grabbed more bloods out of the microwave that had been whirring around, and popped off the caps. V did the honors, swaying her hips to the beat of the song and not spilling a drop. With just a few drops in each bottle, we grabbed our bottles and shook a couple of times.

With freshly poured glasses we headed in to the living room. Over the incredible sound system, no one noticed their phones buzzing on the table as we laughed and hung all over each other like drunk fools.

"Let's play strip-Eucher!!" Pam yelled, setting her glass down as she ran for some cards.

"I'm gonna kick your skinny ass" V yelled back, pulling the long coffee table from the wall to the middle of the floor. "You guys ever played?" she hollered over the music.

We both grinned and nodded. Had we ever played. Pfft. We were gonna show these old bitches how it's done.

Tara reached out and slapped me a high five, as we plopped down on the floor.

Pam raced back into the living room, her hair streaking out behind her. She crashed into V, laughing and uncharacteristically clumsy. I had never seen Pam not poised and balanced before. It was endearing as hell.

"Shit, Sook, do you feel that?" Tara hollered in my ear.

I looked at her, noticing for the first time just how buzzed I felt. It felt just like a falling down drunk, but without being sick. And also, the candle light was looking just like the little lightening bugs floating around everywhere the other night.

"Yeah" I hollered back, rubbing her arm with my fingers. It felt almost like pins and needles when your arm falls asleep, only very pleasurable.

She felt it too, her mouth open slightly at the surprise of the sensations.

We looked over to see Pam and V smirking at us.

"Drink up, you're dealing" V yelled across the table, pushing the shuffled cards towards Tara. We clinked our glasses and downed the entire half glass at once. Slamming them down like a shot glass, we both let out a scream as the liquid shot through our bodies.

We were so hammered, yet I was still able to think. It was very strange, but I wasn't gonna complain.

After Tara dealt our cards, we all studied our hands, tongues pushed out and serious expressions on various faces. As soon as we all noticed how we all looked, we all fell backwards laughing, rolling on the carpet.

After that wasn't so hilarious anymore, we somehow managed to right ourselves and begin our first hand.

I'd just dumped my trump card when "U & Ur Hand" started pounding, Pink's brazen voice making me scream with enthusiasm. Tara and I had almost ended up on our living room table over this song back home one night.

I bounced up and down, hardly able to stop myself from jumping up. I tried hard to focus, as Tara and I both wanted to show them up.

Pam and V both lost that round, as we walked away with the points. It was like taking candy from a baby. Tara pushed the cards at V, while Pam hopped up and pulled Tara with her.

"Grab the other two glasses, we need more!" Tara stumbled off with Pam, fumbling the empty glasses and laughing maniacally.

By the time V had the cards dealth, they were back with another round. I caught Pam biting her tongue, and noticed Tara was doing the same.

"What?" I hollered over the music. They both looked at each other, and Pam ghosted a halo over her head with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my glass, taking a mouthful greedily.

"Hey, this was strip Eucher, take some shit off!" Tara hollered at them.

"Yeah!" I yelled out, slapping her another high five. I'd almost forgotten about that. Hell, I think I just forgot again.

Pam and V both had their shirts over their head, showing off one electric blue satin bra and one purple lace bra.

Six rapid fire games later, with "So Hott" pounding out a steady rhythm, V was completely stripped, except her cute little blue panties, and Pam as well with the exception of her purple ones.

Tara and I were missing our pants and shirts. My anchor necklace was resting between my cleavage, and the way this hand was going, it was gonna be the only thing on my chest in ten seconds.

"Shit!!" Tara yelled, throwing down her cards.

"Damn it!" I echoed, tossing my last one down. We were now tied, and topless as well.

"One more game, winner takes it!" Pam hollered.

I dealt the cards for the last time, hoping like hell it wasn't gonna be Tara and I walking around the rest of the evening with no panties on. Damn.

Thirty seconds later, it was clear that we were indeed going sans panties.

"Fuck my life" Tara groaned, flopping backwards.

Pam smirked and V raised her eyebrows, both waiting for their reward.

I stood up and almost fell over, but finally managed to get my panties off without pulling a Chris Farely through V's coffee table. Tara slammed hers down on the table over the pile of cards, and I threw mine in Pam's face.

Bad move.

I saw her twitch, and I knew I had to get the hell out of there. "Bad Reputation" was in full swing when I flew up off the floor and into the kitchen, screaming as I went. I almost took out the kitchen table, crashing into it head on.

I slumped over the table, laughing so hard I couldn't move. I let my arms flop down as I gave up.

I heard the fridge door open, light flooding the kitchen. I looked over, and saw Pam rifling through some stuff.

I sobered up for just a second, looking confused as I tried to focus on what she was doing instead of laughing my ass off.

I felt a sharp smack on my bare ass, as V walked by, joining Pam at the fridge.

I straightened up, and ran behind Tara.

"What the hell?" she squealed, trying to pry me out from behind her, while I dodged her hand.

Pam turned around first, giggling in an odd way. I heard Tara scream, and as soon as I opened my mouth to say "what?", I was hit smack in the face with a hand, a gooey hand.

I spit the nasty shit out, and wiped my eyes. I looked at my fingers, and smelled them. It smelled like Cool Whip, which no longer smelled appetizing. Ew.

I heard Tara scream, and saw her fly past me, and out onto the back patio. V was nailing her with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Fuck my life. The food that had one been for Tara and I was now being used against us, as a weapon. A sticky, slippery, messy weapon.

Pam forgot me momentarily, and ran after Tara with the tub of Whip.

I rummaged around clumsily, still feeling drunk off my ass. My fingers found purchase on something, and I pulled it closer to squint at it through the shit in my eyes. Mayo. Perfect.

I spun the lid off and chucked it across the kitchen. I left the door standing open to the fridge and hauled ass through the open patio doors, and into the night air.

I could see them running around, squealing high pitched screams as someone got someone with something.

I scooped up a big handful of the even worse smelling crap than the Whip, and waited. In a second, I was rewarded. Tara came streaking towards me, expecting to duck behind me as I had her, moments ago.

Paybacks are a bitch. Right when she got close, my hand met her face with a "pock" sound, as I smushed it further down her chest.

She was now covered in white _and_ brown crap, running all down her face and chest. She had brown streaks of syrup running down her legs too, and I almost doubled over laughing.

I heard Pam coming up beside me, still locked onto Tara. I scooped up another blob of crap, and reached out as she came flying past me. I nailed her good, and almost knocked her down.

I threw up my hands in the air, mayo tub and all, in victory, fist pumping my mayo covered hand.

V had Pam's back, though. I heard the nasty shit squirting out before I felt it cover my head.

Tara busted up laughing at me, so I scooped up a handful and whipped around, smashing it all over her chest. My fingers brushed her bare nipple, and I dropped the mayo tub.

"Shit." I bit my bottom lip, just staring at her. "I didn't mean to..."

We were both just staring, fighting the impulses pulsing through us. It was the damn Amaran-mythyst, or whatever that shit was called. Oh shit, this is wrong. I shouldn't want anybody but Eric, even though guys definitely think this stuff is hot.

"I am having some very bad thoughts right now" she growled, stepping one step closer to me.

"Oh shit, Pam!" V hollered towards the back doors.

I heard Pam mutter "shit", before she was suddenly between us.

"Okay, now, you're gonna have your first lesson in control, both you girls...listen, are you listening? Goddamnit, listen to me!" She shook Tara as she stood between us. We were still locked on, lusting but fighting.

I wasn't lusting for her, specifically, which relieved me a tiny bit. But I wanted relief, needed relief. My switch had been flipped, _and I needed something_, in a bad way.

"Think of your Gran, Sook, use that....think of something to help you calm the fuck down, or you're gonna do something and get me staked, seriously." I stole a glance at Pam, who looked a bit worried.

That sobered me up a bit, and I felt the sexual tension draining away as suddenly as it had began, leaving a slight burning behind still. It was manageable though.

Tara relaxed a bit as well, and our hard stares broke. We both busted up laughing, and brushed past Pam to hug each other.

"Goddamn, that shit's hard core, girl. I ain't no lesbian, but I swear, if Pam hadn't have stopped us..."

"Yeah, me too." We were hugging each other, when I heard that annoying fucking bottle of Hershey Squirts behind me.

"Goddamnit!!" I yelled, clenching my teeth. I started to turn around, but I slipped in the mess of mayo I'd made a few moments ago, bringing me and Tara down hard. We landed on our asses, well, I didn't. I landed on Tara...she landed on her ass.

She tried to shove me off of her so she could go after V, but Pam had other ideas. Before we could untangle ourselves and get up, she piled in on top of me, pinning Tara underneath us.

We were all laughing, not even trying to get up anymore, when Viktoria threw herself on the pile. We were grabbing handfuls of mayo globs on the ground, mixed with dirt and grass, and shoving it on each other's bodies, boobs and all.

"I don't know about you crazy bitches, but I've got grass in places a lady shouldn't" Tara bitched, still on the bottom of a mess of tits and ass.

One minute the only sound out back was our laughter, and "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship blaring from inside. That was before the shit hit the fan.

"_Pamela, if this is your idea of babysitting, I am not fucking happy at all!"_

One minute we couldn't stop laughing long enough to stand up, and the next we had all shot up like someone had just fired a mortar over our heads. Might as well have. World War III had just started. You know what happens when people get a little too crunked. Belligerence happens.

"Eric!" Pam damn near stood at attention, as Tara snickered, apparently too effed up to notice the brevity of the situation.

The guys were all gawking, and mostly smiling as they enjoyed the situation they'd stumbled in on.

"Pamela, what the fuck? The fucking bottle is sitting on the counter. Are you fucking crazy?"

Pam looked at me instead of Viktoria. It had been her idea, but the countless refills had been everyone's idea.

V finally spoke up when he just stood there, seething. James was looking on, trying not to laugh. Tara saw it, and finally busted up, laughing like the drunk ass she was. Not helping, at all.

I glared over at her, but she collapsed back on the ground, clutching her sides. She was higher than a kite.

Eric looked even more pissed when he turned and saw the other guys, trying with all they had to keep their mouths shut. He stared, and they caved.

Now everyone was laughing except Pam, V, me, and Eric.

"They're fine, we were watching them. I mean, Sookie and Tara about went lesbian there for a minute on ya, but I stopped them, and....." Pam trailed off, looking sheepish when she realized her state of mind was causing her to have verbal diarrhea.

Somehow, my mind went from fuzzy to clear in 2.0 seconds. Did he just say, babysitting, a minute ago? _What the fuck?_

I stomped over to him, chocolate-mayo covered breasts swinging and teeth gritted, and wiped a grimy hand all over his face.

He stood there, expressionless, his eyes closed until I was finished smearing his face, not so gently.

When I felt a tiny bit better, I dropped my hand and stepped back just a bit, just in case. I wasn't afraid of him, though. He shouldn't have insinuated that I was being babysat, damn it.

He slowly opened his eyes, his ice cold blue eyes boring holes through me. He glanced down at my breasts only for a moment, and then fixed his stare on me again. Not a single smile, let alone a lip twitch showed.

"Bloody hell" Pam said quietly behind me, sounding worried.

Sven stupidly tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, I wanna join in too, anything left in the arsenal in there?"

When no one answered, everyone who'd been laughing grew eerily quiet. Eric and I were still standing two steps apart, glaring at each other. It was becoming apparent that this was going to be our first lover's spat, and also a battle of wills.

I hadn't felt this pig headed in a while, but he'd pissed me off good. We'd been having a fun girls night, and he had to come up in here and be a total buzzkill.

Yrjan put his hand on Eric's shoulder, a bold move. "I think no harm's done. Shall we get everyone inside and join their little party? It looks like a game of strip poker was being played without us."

"Strip Euker" Tara giggled, still laying on the ground, high as giraffe nuts.

"Fuck me" Viktoria groaned, walking over to pull Tara up. James walked past Eric and grinned at her.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her on the lips, spitting the mayo out afterwards with a crinkled up nose. "Having fun, babe?"

She grinned and nodded, grabbing his crotch.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Here we go" she murmured quietly. "You might want to take her upstairs, or she's gonna rape you right in front of us." James nodded, and crouched down. Tara hopped on his back, giggling.

"Eric" James smiled, strolling past. That sent the boys cracking up again at the sight of Tara's behind, covered in...everything.

He was still staring at me, though. He hadn't broken. And Pam was still nervous as a whore in church.

"Well, I think we should go in and steal those cards, what do you say boys?" Peter clapped Yrjan on the shoulder, and everyone turned and filed inside, including Viktoria and Pam.

He ignored everyone, refusing to break our stare-down.

I glared right back.

Once the door clicked shut, he finally spoke, quietly.

"You were in good hands, and I will owe them an apology."

His words surprised me, and my retort died on my open lips, as I had to shut them. I just stared at him, suddenly feeling very aroused. I fought it with everything I had. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of owning my ass right after he'd ruined our fun.

"It was a girls night. You could have called and warned us that someone with a stick up their ass was gonna come in and be all parent-like and shit."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted the barb at the end. He was overreacting, but telling him to his face he had a stick up his ass was a bit harsh. Only Pam seemed to be able to get away with that.

His jaw tensed a bit, flexed, then went smooth again. Shit. My prior resolve was changing, if he didn't stop with that jaw porn. Something so small that had went unnoticed in the past was tonight looking extremely fucking sexy.

His lips twitched a bit, and I felt the mood shifting a bit. He was on to me.

He stepped one step closer and stopped, giving me a very thorough eye-fucking.

_._

As if he heard that, he stepped on step closer, close enough to touch. He raised his hand and lightly, ever so faintly, brushed the back of his hand against my nipple....which one, I don't fucking know.

If I were still human, my knees would have gave. Instead, I was standing upright, and feeding off it. A wave of strength hit me as I realized I wasn't weak anymore. I could give almost as good as he gave.

I bit my bottom lip to try to maintain my composure a bit longer, still a bit miffed about that comment.

He continued to stare at me, though his eyes had changed a bit. Instead of the icy glare, it was not a hard stare. It was lust, pure undiluted lust.

I suddenly felt like I was staring into a tunnel as a locomotive was thundering towards me. The sexual tension was getting higher and higher, and if one of us didn't give a little....

He brushed the other nipple, this time he turned his hand and rolled my nipple between his fingers, hard. He studied me as I fought to keep my expression the same, and I felt his hand trailing down my abdomen, down my belly, and skimming to the side of where I really wanted him to go all of a sudden.

His lips twitched ever so slightly as I clenched my hands at my side. His fingers skimmed the tops of my thighs, and over the outside of my hips, until his hand finally fell away. He stood there, looking at me.

"Forgive me for embarrassing you in front of our friends. I shouldn't have insulted a beautiful, strong vampire, who knows where I sleep." His lips finally moved into a slight grin.

He stood looking at me, _smoldering_ at me....until I couldn't take it anymore. One of these times I'll win the war of wills, but not tonight.

I reached up to the v of his shirt, fisted a handful of cotton, and with one motion ripped it clean in two. I placed the palms of my hands onto his smooth marble chest, pausing only for a moment, before running my fingers down his stomach and onto the top of his jeans.

"I think you are....."

"An asshole?" he finished, quirking his eyebrows at me.

"...overdressed" I corrected, as I ripped his buttonfly jeans open.

"Shit, that was my favorite pair." He tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

"Was." I stared at him as I stepped away.

He shucked his pants and black motorcycle boots, and smirked as he peeled off his socks.

"I'm gonna give you a five second head start, and then I'm gonna tackle your beautiful ass and fuck you senseless." He spun me around and smacked my ass, hard.

I looked over my shoulder at him, and he almost came for me.

"Don't make me take that back. Get moving." He shoo'd me away, and I took off like a gazelle, springing away quickly.

As I ran, I tried to use my new senses, but found I was still too intoxicated feeling. I abandoned that effort, and simply pressed myself, seeing how fast I was.

I never saw him coming.

He came at me from the side and crashed into me, full on. We tumbled through the air on our way to the ground, and landed hard. He rolled on top of me and growled, flipping some kind of switch inside me.

I growled right back, and through the dark I could see his eyes widen. He narrowed them quickly, and bared his fangs.

His anchor necklace, his meaphoric wedding ring, hung towards my chest, tickling my breast. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the chain, pulling him down to me.

I bared my fangs as well, eliciting a deeper growl from within his chest. His mouth lowered to my breast, and I felt his cool mouth around my nipple...and then he marked me, biting my breast high enough where it was gonna show.

Strangely feeling the need to return the favor, I sank my fangs into his upper arm, just below where his sleeve would fall.

We only drank for a moment, as an already charged situation finally exploded into something unstoppable. If the sun was starting to rise, we may not have been able to pull ourselves away from the course we were on.

He thrust his hands underneath my bottom and gripped hard, pulling me across the damp ground towards his knees, digging into the ground for purchase.

His touch turned tender as he pulled a hand out from underneath me. He ran his hand along the outside of my thigh slowly, before dipping into me.

I threw my head back and uttered a strange sound, spurring him on further as he worked my insides furiously.

"Embrace it, lover. Let it go." His voice was coaching, imploring me to not be afraid of what I was feeling. Which, at the moment, was insanity.

As I felt his fingers leave my body, I snarled in frustration up at the sky.

I felt him thrust himself deep inside me, and was immediately awash with the most primal emotions.

His rhythm was urgent, but slowed each time he felt me clamping down. I growled each time he pulled me back from the brink, only exciting him further to hear my feral sounds.

Through gritted teeth, he cursed himself for losing control as I scratched at his arms in desperation.

I sat up and pushed him down, crawling on top of him intending on finishing this. He rolled me back underneath him and thrust back inside me again, this time not slowing.

I grabbed handfuls of grass and ground in my hands as I passed the point of no return, my orgasm already breaking free.

The sounds that emanated from the both of us was beautiful, powerful. We stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the intensity of it all.

We lay there for a time, running our hands on each other's body, appreciatively. I could hear "Change" drifting from inside. The music was hypnotizing, gritty, dark. It was stirring something inside us again.

"_I watched a change in you_

_It's like you never had wings_

_Now you feel so alive_

_I've watched you change_

He crawled off of my body to sit on the grass, pulling me to straddle him. He pulled my sticky hair to the side, and kissed me, lovingly.

"Lover" he breathed into my shoulder, gripping them with his strong hands. He sheathed himself inside of me and rocked slowly, taking his time with our second release.

By the time we lay back, spent on the grass, a fog had rolled in, obscuring the stars. He rolled his head to the side to look at me, admiringly. He often looked at me now like I was something to behold. It puzzled me.

"What are you thinking when you look at me that way?" I rolled to my side, putting my head on his chest. My fingers traced the happy trail of blond hair from his navel to his Gracious Plenty as he hummed in appreciation.

"You have no idea how breathtaking you are. I thought before....I couldn't imagine how you could possibly become more sensual, more....exquisite. You are stunning." He waited for me to meet his eyes.

"You are my match, in every way. In you, I have found my match. Know this. No matter how big of an asshole I am sometimes, know this. When you stand toe to toe with me, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

I looked down, and sure enough, he wasn't lying.

"I feel kinda gross right now, so can we move this to the shower please?"

He grinned and slid out from under me, pulling me to stand with him.

He crouched down, just as James had done. He looked so damn cute with mayo smeared all over him, some from my body and some I'd smooshed on him myself.

I hopped on, and he ran like the wind, having us at the door faster than I could spit.

I slid off his back and onto the kitchen floor, as he slid the door shut behind us, locking up for the night.

We could hear some kind of commotion over the music, looking at each other curiously as we inched into the living room.

It appeared as though Sven had no fucking clue how to play Eucher, while Yrjan was a master. Mental note, Yrjan's on my team.

Eric grabbed my hand, as no one noticed us yet over the yelling and commotion. We ran up the stairs and into our old room. He got the hot water going, and pulled me in, shutting the glass behind me.

"They're all hopped up now, except for me." He grabbed a bottle of our shampoo and motioned for me to turn around. I let the water cascade over my head, feeling completely blissful. I now know why vampires love their hot baths and showers. It felt damn good.

As he worked my head into a lather, I teased him a bit.

"You sound like you're pouting, Mr. Northman."

"Yeah, my wife decided to get wasted without me." He did sound like he was pouting. I suddenly didn't think he objected to Pam and V getting me and Tara hopped up, it was that we'd had all that fun without him.

"She should make it up to you" I smiled under his expert fingers, kneading my scalp and me into submission.

He was quiet as he started rinsing my hair, running his fingers through to comb out the tangles. When he was finished, I turned and dropped to my knees, and proceeded to make it up to him.

By the time we made it downstairs, clean and dressed, we were both glowing and ready to battle it out for bragging rights.

A/N: Thank you Charlaine, for creating such a sexy, intriguing, complicated but irreplaceable vampire Viking. And, thank you for letting us play with him here on fanfic.


	36. Chapter 35

Some have wanted to know what Bill thought of Pam's little delivery a few days ago she sent to him. So, he finally sent her a reply. Thanks for all my wonderful reviews, you all are great! So patient and easy on me, I swear! The gang's going out later tonight, so that'll be the next chapter I'm working on; I just had to appease some who wanted Bill's reaction written in. You guys kill me, lol. I think this may not be the end of their little hatred-fueled long-distance exchanges, perhaps.

A short Chapter Thirty Five, sorry

"_Goddamnit!!!" _

Tara and I were upstairs in the office when Pam let one fly. We both quirked our eyebrows at each other, and made a beeline for the railing outside our door.

Looking down, we could see Pam standing at one end of the bar with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked livid.

We were downstairs and at her side in a flash.

I reached for the photo that was now upside down on the table, but Pam was quicker. She clamped her hand over my wrist and gave me this horrid look.

"Don't."

Tara and I exchanged a look. Telling me "don't" just made me wanna do it anyway. Tara grabbed it before Pam could stop her, taking a quick glance. She quickly threw it down and stepped away from the bar.

"Oh good God, Sookie, don't look at that..that..what the hell is that?" she scrunched up her nose, looking pained.

Now I was even more curious.

"Come on, I wanna see!" I yanked my wrist away from Pam's grasp, as she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Fine, if you wanna see it, be my guest. You'll be sorry, that's all I'm fucking saying." She turned and stormed off, yelling Eric's name.

I reached for the photo, and knew instantly what it was... and it wasn't pretty. It was, well....hairy - black hair, to be specific. I laid the photo back on the bar, face down. Tara smirked at me.

"We did try to tell you, stubborn. You haaaad to look."

I flipped her off and flopped my chin into my hands, propping my elbows on the bar.

"You don't look too surprised. You happen to know what all that's about?" She mirrored me, propping her elbows up on the bar beside me, studying me.

I snorted and stared at the glass behind the bar at my reflection. It was funny to me how I'd never looked in a mirror so much in my life as I had the past few days. It never got old to see myself, my eyes and my skin. It was as if the clock had never struck midnight, and my fairy godmother had forgotten to turn me back into my old plain self.

Of course, I knew what the hell that photo was of. It was paybacks for that huge ass box of garlic cloves Pam had sent Bill right before the wedding. She'd planned it as a joke, to throw salt in his wounds and gloat about Eric and I.

"Bill" I offered indifferently, bored and hungry.

Pam and Eric came stalking in, his boots heavy on the dance floor. His eyes were narrow and his forehead had that little crease in it. I sighed, knowing exactly what was running through his mind: whether it was worth it to react to this little delivery, or to not even give it the time of day.

He looked at me briefly as he approached, taking in my calm demeanor. Deciding that I wasn't upset, his eyes honed in on the little greeting of sorts lying on the bar.

He swiped it roughly and held it to his chest. He looked at me first, and raised an eyebrow.

"Will I be scarred for life if I look, that's all I want to know." He looked completely serious, but for some reason, I had to stifle a snicker.

"Depends" I answered him nonchalantly.

"On what?" he asked, annoyed at the dilemma..._.to look or not to look, that was the question._

Tara huffed and started back towards the office upstairs. "I'm sure you've seen some fucked up shit in your life, but unless you want to look at Bill's nuts, I'd suggest you not look" she called over her shoulder.

His expression turned from annoyance, to pissed. He ripped the photo away from his chest and looked it over.

"That's Bill?" He put the photo back on the bar after looking at it for a few seconds, and turned to look directly at me. His expression was blank again.

"What?" I asked, trying not to snicker again.

"Is that seriously his dick?" he asked again, his lips quivering slightly. The furrow in his brow was long gone, and his cheekbones had become more prominent, a sure-fire indicator that he was about to burst into a very big smile.

I stared at him, trying not to break. We were getting competitive lately, and this was the same as usual. He was looking at me, begging me to laugh, and I the same to him.

After a few seconds of twitching lips, he finally cracked, unable to hold it in any longer. He bent over slightly, putting an arm on the bar to hold his weight. I joined in, letting myself explode with laughter. The sound of our cackling echoed through the empty, quiet club.

"What in the hell is funny about that? The fucking asspirate addressed it to ME, specifically" Pam said icily.

We both stared at her for a moment, and tried to feel sympathy for her. We really did. That lasted for all of two seconds, before we busted up even harder.

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at us as we barked out several rounds of laughs.

"Are you two quite finished yet? I can't possibly see how this is fucking funny. And why aren't you traumatized?" she asked, looking at me pointedly.

I shrugged my shoulders and composed myself, finally pulling myself out of my giggle fit. He sobered up as well, seeing Pam looking mighty pissed about seeing something she had never, ever wanted to see.

He smirked at her, and lowered the boom. "You did provoke him. Can you honestly tell me you didn't expect him to send you something back?"

She opened her mouth, started to say something, and then closed it.

"A fucking box of what smells the worst to him is NOT a photo of my cooch. I think that junk shot, as Sookie put it, is above and beyond. I just wanna KILL HIM!" She half roared and half shrieked in frustration, letting it all out in a flurry of words, all in Swedish.

Eric laughed loudly, understanding all of it clearly.

"Alright," he said, changing the topic, "if you want, you and I will hop on a plane and take care of this. Otherwise, I'm gonna get back to it...." he trailed off, still smirking.

With another shriek of frustration, she ripped up the photo and threw the pieces in the trash can behind the bar. She straightened her black button up blouse, smoothed her hair, and held her head high as she walked off, looking as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"Guess we're not organizing a 'Kill Bill' reconnaissance team" he joked, as he gave me a chaste peck on the forehead.

"Don't look at me like that, either, or I'm never gonna get this shit done for tomorrow night. You're delicious, I would like nothing more than to do exactly what you're thinking about...but later, I promise." And with a wink, he sauntered back towards the backroom to finish the inventory with James.

"Fine," I muttered, somewhat annoyed that he wasn't adventurous enough to take a five minute break. "Kill-joy."

I groaned, trying to think of something, anything other than the needs I had. Instead of 'human needs', I found now I had 'vampire needs'. Same ole' shit – different day.

I decided to go back upstairs and help Tara with the rest of the phone calls for the last of the bookings we were finishing. It was going to be a long evening, with my body screaming out for some attention. Well, damn.

Two hours and a few minutes later, miraculously, the inventory was finally finished. Everything else had long been ready for opening night, so that meant when we heard Eric and James downstairs that work time was over, and playtime was soon to commence.

We shut our computers off and got ourselves downstairs in a hurry. James threw some bottles in the microwave behind the bar for us, giving me exactly 1 minute and 45 seconds of tongue time with my hot hunk of tight ass sitting at the bar.

He was talking to James about something over his shoulder when I approached, so I cut right to the chase, sliding in between his legs. I stood right against him, pressing myself into him tightly, shifting myself to create a little bit of friction.

When his head turned, once I had stolen his attention, he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Don't look over the bar unless you want a show" I smirked, unzipping his pants. Tara took my que and ran around behind the bar, jumping her own hot piece of sex-on-a-stick.

I ran my fingers lightly across his silky skin, admiring the difference between that God-awful photo and the Gracious Plenty that was mine. I was rewarded with Eric's fingers lacing in my hair, gripping gently but firmly. His low growl was all the feedback I needed, having suspected that he'd needed a little satisfaction just as much as I did.

I gripped his base tightly, preparing to take him in. I had learned that first night that I no longer had a gag reflex. Eric was very pleased about this, amusingly enough. He was too much for me before, but now...I could take more of him down.

As soon as I wrapped my mouth around him, sounds floated out from behind the bar of parallel pleasures, spurring me on even harder. I gave no warm-up, and instead, started working his length expertly, quickly, working him into a frenzy. I could see his hands go out to grip the bar behind him as he held on for dear life.

"_You are_...," he gritted his teeth, struggling to think, "I bow to your _fucking feet_..." was all he managed. If he could talk, I wasn't laying him out properly.

The microwave gave a quiet little 'ding'. Fuck the microwave, and Tara must have agreed. The moans from behind us continued, quietly.

I stood quickly, as he growled in protest, until he saw me shucking my pants. I was bare and straddling him on the barstool right quick, unable to contain my needs any longer. His hands curved underneath each cheek, lifting me up and over him.

He wasted no time making up for the delayed gratification, sending both of us crying out quickly. I felt his teeth against my shoulder, but he abstained from feeding. We both needed fuel first.

Once we had regained some semblance of control, I slid off of him and dressed again. He licked his lips at me with heavy, darkened eyes as he rebuttoned his pants.

James and Tara were quiet now, but hadn't come up for air yet. I grabbed our bloods and set them on the bar. Eric cracked two of them open, handing one to me. Without ceremony, we drank them down greedily, having worked up quite an appetite.

As we were finishing our first round, the other two lovebirds finally showed their faces. Tara's hair was cute, looking like complete sex hair, while James' shirt was buttoned wrong. They were wearing the same satisfied looks we were.

"Damn, I'm ready to fucking party now, man. You up for some late night action with the boys?" James smirked at Eric.

He grabbed me and pulled my back to his chest as he affirmed his need for some cutting loose.

"Hell yeah, but we're gonna have to get somebody laid tonight." He motioned his head towards the direction Pam had stalked off in earlier.

"She's in a foul mood because of some dirty tactics Compton pulled. Personally, since it wasn't addressed to us, I think it's pretty fucking funny, seeing her all pissed off." Eric laughed, squeezing his arms around my chest, chuckling into my hair.

"Dude, I'd fucking kill that prick if he sent that shit to Tara" James said darkly, meaning every word of it. "But Pam," he lightened up again, "was asking for that shit."

"If she wanted retribution, though, he'd be taken care of tonight. One word out of Pam, and tonight would be his last. I think she's plotting revenge, instead. He's become a fucked up plaything of hers" Eric mused, shaking his head.

I pulled Eric by the hand, ready to get the evening started. "Let's find Pam and all of us high-tail our asses over to Peter's place. _It's time for a little fun_."

A/N: Bill sent the package to the club, not to Viktoria's or Sookie and Eric's. He doesn't know their addresses. If he hadn't heard about the nightclub opening, Bill wouldn't have known to send it there, either. Either way, what a douche. I wouldn't have ripped it up, I would have took a Sharpie and wrote some stuff on there, you know, doodling and stuff about how little it is, etc etc. But Pam was pissed, and had to go and rip it up. Poorly played, Pam. Poorly played. ;)


	37. Chapter 36

When I started writing this, "Hero/Heroine" by one of my favorite bands was playing (Boys Like Girls). The lead singer, Martin Johnson is a hottie, just like our Northman. Yum. Anywhoo, the lyrics fit even though the music isn't dark. Later on in the chapter, during the phone call, I was listening to "New Divide" by LP and "Closer" by KOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You make me smile and giggle when I read the awesome sh*t you say. 

Chapter Thirty Six

EPOV

This is the soundtrack of my existence now; Sookie's laughter rippling across the crowded club, Pam's snarking at Sven, James' mellow and calming voice, Yrjan's deep booming laughter…every sound makes me extremely fucking happy lately. I'm _so fucked_. The word 'pussy whipped' is going to be busted out, sooner or later, and I'm gonna have to eat it.

The girls are on the floor dancing, and as promised, we're sitting here at our little fucking table gritting our teeth.

They truly don't need us to rescue them anymore, but it's fucking hard. I want to. When a fucking bloodbag is staring at my wife's tits, it's like the animal inside me hasn't died at all….he's just been sleeping.

And that moron in the skinny jeans with a pretty boy face is about to poke the sleeping giant. _Fucker._

"Relax, man" James said quietly. "They'll take care of it if he crosses the line. She's not even dancing with him; she's dancing with the girls. He's a fungus," he snorted. "She'll step on him as she walks back over here to plant one on you, just relax."

I glared over at James, my anger subsiding the tiniest bit, as his mellow demeanor finally rubbed off.

I rubbed my face with my hands and growled quietly in frustration.

"How can you be so neutral when that fucker's inches away from our girls? Goddamnit, I just wanna…" I scooted my chair back, but James' hand pushed my shoulders down. I fell back down onto my stool, letting him corral me.

"Man, watch _them_. Don't watch him. Watch their beautiful movements, the way their bodies twist and sway. It's like art in motion. It's fascinating. They're totally oblivious to that loser."

I watched, and everything he said was true. They could give a shit less who was watching; it was their time.

"Seriously, Eric. I'm not saying you should go all fucking emo, or anything. Sookie's crazy about you the way you are, no use in doing some sort of zen makeover, or some shit. But try not to treat her like she can't handle herself, that's all I'm saying. Let her get good and worked up out there. Let her burn. Then, instead of throwing water on that shit, let it come to you still burning, man. She'll be over here pretty soon, then you're gonna be glad you sat your ass down."

Goddamnit, I hate that he's better at this shit than I am, but I'm not going to let my pride get in the way of that smoking hot blond laying it on me later. I happen to know for a fact she isn't wearing any panties.

My shoulders relaxed, my face broke into a smug grin, and damn if I didn't finally get it. She could throw him through the fucking wall if he so much as touched her, and she is most definitely not flirting. She can't help how fucking sexy she is.

I nudged James with my elbow and finally let myself go off "Sookie duty" for a while. I turned to the boys and talked shop for a while, ignoring the fuckery going on out on the floor.

I'd done such a good job of allowing myself to relax a bit, that I didn't know Sookie was at the table, until I felt her hands sliding around my waist. I jumped slightly, taking only a millisecond to process her scent.

"Did I sneak up on the big bad Eric Northman?" she breathed into my ear. I caught the scent of her arousal, inhaling deeply.

"Yes you did, Mrs. Northman. I'd be careful about that if I were you. I might just have to take you out back." She came around my body as I turned on my stool, opening my legs for her to press herself to me, like I knew she wanted to.

She didn't disappoint. I knew what she wanted. Everyone at this table knows what she wants; like it matters, it goes with the territory.

I wrapped my arms around her back, squeezing her ass and pulling her tighter against me, hoping that asshole was watching her now. Cock smoker.

"Get a fucking room" Pam teased across the table.

I didn't even give her the satisfaction of a response, but Sookie did.

She laid one on me fast, biting and gnawing at my bottom lip like I was dinner. My grip on her ass tightened as her hands threaded through my hair, pulling and fisting her way closer to me.

"Whoo-hooo!" Alrik yelled beside us. "Yeah, baby, yeah!!"

"Taraaaaa, yeah girl!!! Get that shit!!"

"Good grief, I'll be back" Pam snarked. "I'm gonna go grab me that fine piece of ass that's been sneaking peeks at me dancing all flipping night."

Sven, our other perpetual frat boy, hollered at her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Atta girl, tap that shit!"

Sookie's lips finally pulled away from mine, making me groan in protest. She giggled and turned around, leaning back into me, between my aching legs.

She ran her hands up and down the tops of my thighs, humming along to the song blasting.

"I didn't know you liked this song" I cooed in her ear, brushing her hair away so I could lick her. She shivered under my tongue, pleasing me immensely. My lover didn't get cold anymore. That shudder meant good things.

"_Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive"_

Her hips couldn't sit still, and I could tell she wanted to dance some more.

"Go dance, lover. I want to watch you."

She turned, surprised looking. "Really? You think I look sexy, Mr. Northman?"

Fuck, when she gave me that bullshit innocent face, I just wanted to eat her face.

"That would be an understatement of epic proportions." I shooed her away, and she grabbed Viktoria's hand to come with her. Tara was still attached to James' face.

He broke away reluctantly, shooing Tara out there as well.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one" I punched at James' arm. He just winked and went back to watching them do their thing.

I could see Sven and Alrik shaking their sorry asses as well, so I decided I couldn't let them have all the fun. I motioned towards the floor, and James laughed, following suit. We stayed with the boys, showing these losers how it's done.

You gotta be fucking smooth to pull off dancing to this shit. It wasn't my thing, but I could make it work. Sookie and the girls were sure as hell enjoying it, and the douche from earlier was nowhere to be found. Smart man.

Thankfully, they changed tempo, and switched to "Candy Shop". This club was definitely favoring the American music tonight, much to the girls' delight.

This was a 'me' song, that's for damn sure. Sookie kept eye fucking me a few feet away, grinding on the other two as she swayed and rotated her hips. Fuck, this shit was good.

James nudged me and nodded his head, putting some serious solo moves down. That vamp can move, even better than me, surprisingly. I let him do his thing, adding in my own slightly lesser but still pimp moves. We had that fucking floor all watching now, as they were starting to make some room a bit for the action going on.

Another couple of guys, looking to be Spaniards perhaps, started adding to the mix. It was a good time, until I saw a commotion where I knew Sookie was.

My entire body went rigid until I got a good look at the situation. Pam waved me off. Fucking hell. I relaxed a bit, and let myself slowly get back into a rhythm, keeping a close eye out for anymore shit. I'd find out in a minute what that was all about.

As the song faded and transitioned into another, I made my way back to the table, following after the girls.

We all met up back at the table, ready for a round of bloods. I just laid it out on the table.

"What the hell was that all about? Someone giving any of you trouble?" I looked at all of them as they fucking giggled.

"What?"

Pam leered at me from across the table. "Somebody thought that Sookie's ass belonged to them, but their broken finger says otherwise." She fist bumped Sookie, and I felt a knee nudging me under the table. James was looking at me, so I remembered what he'd said.

I extended my fist out over the table and offered my wife congratulations on her first vampire attack, of sorts. It counts as such in my fucking book.

She purposefully used her strength to defend herself; it was no accident as smug as she was looking.

She bumped me back, hard and confidently. I grinned at her to let her know in our unspoken ways that I was proud of her. She seemed very pleased that I wasn't reacting, or threatening to kill the guy. Score one for James.

I think I was going to have to get him to write a vampire "how to" guide about females, for those of us who've lost touch with how to relate to them. They are such a fucking enigma sometimes.

After a few more songs, we all headed back to Peter's place for the night. A few rounds of Metallica Guitar Hero were being battled out, drums and guitars switched out relentlessly.

I was shocked to discover Yrjan's hidden talent on the drums – _too fucking funny_.

We were enjoying a nice, no drama night until the fucking call came. It was coming up as a local number, one I'd never seen.

"Yeah?"

"Northman?" said the voice on the other end, his British accent prominent..

"Speaking." I was harsh, but it pissed me off to forfeit the song to Pam just to answer my goddamn phone.

"I hear you're home again. So nice to hear."

What the fuck?

I slid the stupid guitar over my head and laid it on the couch, and walked out onto the balcony, sliding the door closed behind me.

"Who is this?" I hissed, both growing pissed at the games and angry at the undertones to the pleasant, even voice.

"Oh, I'm truly sad you don't recognize me, Northman. Seriously, that hurts my feelings."

My mind was racing, trying to match that voice up to a face in my head. I never forget someone, but the crappy connection was making it difficult to recognize him.

"So stop playing games and just introduce yourself, problem solved."

Quiet laughter. "Northman, Northman. Introduce myself? Really, why would I be calling if we hadn't already met? You're not making any sense, old chap."

As soon as I heard the words 'old chap', I knew exactly who I was talking to.

"To what do I owe this pleasure," I said menacingly, "…William."

Hearty laughter again, sickening me.

"Eric, I was beginning to get my feelings hurt that you didn't remember my voice."

I turned and looked towards the living room, making sure no one was coming out to check on me.

"What do you want, and make it quick. I seriously doubt you're calling to welcome me home."

"Mmmm, I would have, if I'd have known you were here."

I looked down below at the traffic, scanning the crowd, the buildings, the windows.

"Now why would I have to find you and tell you I'm here? You released me. You're nothing to me."

"Now that is definitely not a nice thing to say to me. You didn't even invite me to your wedding, although the little glowbugs were a very sweet gesture to your bride."

My fucking hands broke a piece of the iron balcony off, and I scanned intently, looking around for anything unusual in the dark.

"You really shouldn't have said that" I growled into the phone, trying to maintain my composure.

"Oh, Eric. I simply had to see what all the fuss was about. A little birdie told me tonight that she's one of us, now. I distinctly remember her smelling completely human the last time I saw her."

I wanted to scream into the night air, to destroy something, but remained cold on the outside. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. My fucking fictional hero said those words.

"Why don't you tell me why you're lurking in the shadows, surely you have better things to do than to creep around, William."

I stood in one place, staring into the dark, seething.

"Another time, Eric. Listen, the reason I called was to ask you if you've been by your little cottage recently. Really, letting your wife's pretty blue underthings lie on the floor for just anyone to pick up and put in their pocket."

That did it.

"I'm going to kill you. You know this, right? You cannot say the words you just verbally shit from your lips and not know this. What is the reason for provoking me? Things are peaceful here. No one pulls any melodramatic shit unless they're in the fucking States. You want power struggles and takeovers? That's your place, take your ass over there. You know here it won't be tolerated. There is no hierarchy here. I have nothing you want."

He laughed, chilling me to the core despite my anger. Something about that cackle was no good.

"I beg to differ."

"I'm going to ask you this _once_. _.?"_

The patio door slid open, and slid shut. I could sense it was Pam, so I didn't even turn around.

She leaned over the railing beside me, staring out into the night.

"Will you remain on the phone when I tell you, or are you just going to lose that temper of yours and hang up? Because if you hang up on me, I will not be calling back…and that would be _a very bad thing_."

I bristled, knowing a threat when I heard one.

"You listen to me, you have made a serious mistake, but I will walk away if you cut and run. Right now. Either cut and run, or know that I am going to kill you. Plain and simple, no discussion."

"Well, I'm not walking away without what I want."  
Pam ran her hand along the missing chunk of iron, but said nothing, staring ahead.

"I already asked you once what you wanted. If you're not going to tell me, I'm not asking you a second time. Fuck your games, William."

I said his name for Pam's benefit, taking in her reaction as she straightened beside me. She hissed quietly, balling her fists at her thighs.

"Alright, fair enough, we can't very well play the game unless you know what it is we're playing for."

Pam started pacing, making it hard to control my rage. I put my hand on her arm and shook my head, as she stilled, leaning over the balcony again.

When he said the words I wanted him with every fiber of my being NOT to say, I lept up on the railing and jumped.

A/N: A big thank you to Charlaine Harris for letting us play with Eric in between books. A big middle finger goes to Alan Ball, mixed with a smile. We hate some of your choices, but you did give us Alexander Skarsgard. This makes almost anything forgivable. (Unless he gets killed off. Then we have a serious problem, lol.)

Also, I have no idea what the hell is up with this William guy. I have NO clue what is happening, honestly. Remember what I told you? I'm just typing what's going on. So you'll know when I know! But I will be updating more often. I still like the low drama, but come on, I missed my badass pissed off Eric. Yeah!! Come on, who's with me on that? Who wants to see Eric take out this guy?

*Raises hand*


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: There's another note at the end of this chapter, so I don't have like 50 emails in the morning asking me if I'm gonna kill anyone off. I'm not.  This note is for Charlaine to get her credit for borrowing Eric, Sookie, Pam, and Tara. The rest are mine. Here's the next one!

Chapter Thirty Seven

SPOV

"You are going down!!" Sven yelled in triumph as he beat my high score handily. "Sookie, you're gonna have to play on expert if you're ever gonna beat the Svenmeister. Hard's not even a challenge!" he walked past me, and ruffling my hair. I swiftly reached out and grabbed his foot, tripping him.

He hit the floor with a loud thud, cracking everybody up as his smug ass took an embarrassing little spill.

My eyes drifted to the patio as Pam slid the door closed. She walked over and shut the Wii off, pulled the footstool to the middle of the den, and sat down.

I glanced to the balcony, and immediately felt on edge. He wasn't there, and he hadn't told me he was leaving – highly unusual.

Pam eyeballed everyone briefly, making sure she had everyone's attention. She could command a room without saying a word.

"We have a problem" she said simply, calmly. She looked cool as a cucumber, determined and focused. I hadn't seen Pam this way since the last time something had went down back home.

Yrjan and Peter visibly tensed, along with Sven and Alrik, looking fierce and ready to be commanded. They understood something was happening, while Tara and I were still unsure exactly what '_we have a problem' _meant, exactly.

Was it the opening tomorrow night? Was there something going on with Bill?

The tension in the room was palpable; pupils were dilated and muscles were tense.

"Speak" Yrjan said, sounding a bit impatient. _Preach on, brother._

She looked at him and Peter both, her voice still monotone and calm.

"Tomorrow is opening night at Amaranthine. Eric's going to need someone to be there tomorrow night. Until we hear from him directly, I'm asking you both to stay until close. I'm also going to need_ you_ _both_," she looked to Sven and Alrik, "to stay and make sure the bar, the music, and the crowd are handled. The help will be there at 6, as instructed. You will be simply overseeing."

"Whatever you need, we got your back" Alrik said confidently, his fists gripping his thighs, waiting to hear more.

"Tara, I'm going to need you to man the office, make sure someone picks up the phone during the night, and provide any assistance these four will need, or any of the help."

Tara nodded as well, stealing a glance my way. I didn't return her gaze; I was waiting to hear what was going down right now with my Viking.

I wasn't angry that he hadn't told me what was happening, or that he was leaving. That would be stupid of me. If something was up so that he had to fly off the balcony, then coming back inside and wasting time doing what Pam was doing right now wouldn't have made much sense.

I knew he had good reason…and whatever Pam told me to do, I was ready to do it. I was mentally chanting over and over in my mind, 'let me help', 'let me help', 'let me help'.

"James, you'll be missing opening tomorrow night, unless something changes in the next couple of hours. Will you accompany me if needed?" She said nothing more, and he didn't ask questions.

"Hell yeah" he ground out, putting his arm around Tara as she looked at him anxiously. I reached over and put my hand on her leg to try to comfort her. She didn't want him to go, and I felt for her.

She hadn't been with James through the sort of things that Eric and I had experienced together. I had been nearly killed a half a dozen times or more, and fought alongside Eric several times for my own life. I was confident that Eric could handle himself, whereas my friend was unsure of James' abilities.

I realized Pam was speaking to me, so I turned my attentions away from Tara momentarily.

"Come with me" she said simply. Leaving the others inside, we stepped out onto the fifth story balcony, sliding the heavy glass door shut behind us.

"You're handling this well. Eric would be pleased." Her face softened a bit as she put her arm around my waist, pulling me to the railing. She let her hand slide away, and we both casually leaned over the railing, looking down over the sparse traffic and beautiful city lights.

"If it makes you feel any better, the only thing I know is who he was talking to. One minute he's telling that loser he's gonna kill him, and the next minute he's up and over the railing." She looked at me as I processed what she was saying. "I don't know where he is."

I felt no panic, no alarm. There had been nothing in the bond to indicate Eric being in danger at all. He'd carefully concealed his anger from me, though. I hadn't felt a wall of anger crash into me during the time he took off.

"You know he's smart. He's beyond pissed, and just needed to let his anger out somewhere."

I looked at her, knowing that he wouldn't rush into anything blindly and stupidly as Bill did. He had several capable and strong vampires ready to back him up, and he was nothing if not a plotter.

"I know. I'm not upset with him. I'm not even afraid" I mused, smiling a bit. I stared out into the dark, noting the slightly lighter shade of navy in the sky. Sunrise would be in just an hour or two.

"I'm proud to have you as my sister," she said out of nowhere, not looking at me. I could tell she was out of her element a bit, so I didn't gush over it.

"You're pretty awesome yourself. So, am I gonna get to kick some ass with you and James or what?"

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"Aaaahhh, well, therein lies the problem, little sister. You know damn good and well he'd have my ass if you come with us. So I have no answer for you. You know if he was in serious danger, you bet your ass I'd bring you along. I'd bring anyone without a heartbeat."

Her phone started ringing, "Cold Hard Bitch" blaring out unexpectedly. She winked and answered on the first ring. I was going to have to start carrying my damn phone again. I'd been leaving it at home lately, since we were all together all the time.

She didn't speak, but nodded on two separate occasions, and then finally held out the phone for me. She turned and went back inside.

"Alright _you sexy bastard_, you have a hot bitch waiting for you back at this apartment. Are you coming back tonight to claim what's yours or am I going to bed alone this morning?"

His beautiful warm laughter surprised me, making me smile like it was Christmas morning.

"Oh I am most definitely coming back to claim what's mine. I'm almost there now; I just wanted to let you and Pam know I'm fine. Pissed off, but fine."

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what the hell he'd tore up.

"I didn't do anything" he feigned innocence, and I could hear the smirk on his lips by the way he spoke.

"My bullshit meter is reading that as false" I said sternly, still smiling myself.

"Hmmm, don't you look mouth watering" he purred from behind me, instead of in my ear.

I dropped Pam's phone, watching it plummet to the pavement. No one was below where it was heading, luckily. It hit the ground, smashing into a million little pieces.

I turned around, as he grabbed me and spun me against the wall beside the glass door.

"Honey, I'm home" he sing-songed, grinning wickedly.

"You scared me, you shit!" I narrowed my eyes at him, my lips curving into a half smile at his wild hair and crazy eyes. He looked extremely fuckable right then, and somehow I didn't give a shit in this moment what the hell was going on.

_Later._

We locked eyes and the sparks started flying.

"Pam's gonna be pissed about her phone. I'll have to get online tonight and express her a new one" he smirked.

Eye fucking.

"Do I look like I want to talk about Pam?"

More eye fucking.

"No."

He licked his lips.

"Perceptive."

I bit my lip, eliciting a sound out of him that made my insides say, "please and yes".

"I didn't _want_ to destroy something, as it turns out."

He pressed himself into me harder, and there it was - the entire reason for waking up every day.

"Oh?" I breathed, our noses nearly touching. "What did you want?" I nearly whispered the words, my voice faltering from the lust that was quickly taking over my body.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled the sexiest damn smile, leaned over to my ear, and whispered, _"you"._

He leaned back just enough to watch my reaction.

My lips parted, and my nostrils flared, as I noticed my arousal perfuming the air around us.

He picked me up and held me against the wall, grinding himself over my center as he crashed his mouth to mine. He bit my bottom lip, and I pulled his hair. We both groaned in unison as the pain fueled the fire, already burning out of control due to all of the tension in the air.

He slid me down the wall and set me on my feet, swiftly undressing me from the waist down. He freed himself and picked me back up, driving himself into me as he crushed me against the wall again.

I cried out as he filled me, the pain and pleasure mingling momentarily, before turning into complete ecstasy.

_It was hard. It was quick, and it was more than satisfying. _

_It was rejuvenating. _

As our orgasms washed through us, we were one – physically and otherwise. It was the one time where it was literally impossible to control the bond between one another. Neither of us could shelter the other from the intensity of our pleasure.

It was like being hit by a tidal wave from both sides at once. You were everywhere all at once, not knowing for a few seconds which end was up.

He stayed inside me for a few moments after we came down, still hard, making long, slow thrusts.

"Mine" he growled, biting my shoulder.

"Yours" I hissed, sinking my teeth in his hard flesh in reply.

Loud rapping on the glass ruined whatever second round we were heading for.

"Remind me why I keep her?" he complained half-heartedly.

"Because nobody would put up with your shit, that's why. Besides, she rocks and you know it." I grabbed his face for another kiss as he held up a finger to let Pam know we'd only be a moment.

He pulled himself from me and lowered me to stand.

"I feel better now" he smirked, grabbing my pants and holding them out for me to step into.

After I was dressed, he pulled his own jeans on over a very appealing looking, erect thing of beauty.

"Remind me why you can't ignore them and give me some more of that?" I asked, putting my hand down the front of his pants.

"My lover wants more, does she? Ahhhh, greedy…I like it." He grinned, pulling my hand out of his pants. " I would love to have you again and again, but I need to speak to everyone, and it's nearly dawn. Believe me when I say that it is more than a pebble in my shoe right now to have to deal with insolent shit instead of fucking my wife multiple times on a balcony for all of downtown Stockholm to see at 4am."

I giggled and grabbed his ass through his jeans, but he didn't let me play. He turned me around and pushed his hand on my back, steering me inside. As soon as the door slid open, everyone looked at us like they wanted to murder us.

"You're an asshole, _you know that right_?" Pam yelled, walking over with her hands on her hips. "No one knows what the hell is going on, and you two had to make us sit in here and listen to your….nevermind."

He hooked a finger in my waist band and pulled me with him towards an empty chair. He flopped down unceremoniously, and shamelessly pulled me onto his lap and threw my legs over his knees.

I shrugged at Pam, now looking like she was going to bust something.

"Would you rather me come home with pent up sexual frustration and be angry?" he smiled at Pam, who knew he had a point.

"You're still an asshole" she smirked at him, pulling up a chair and sitting as well. "Now we've all been patiently waiting for you to fill us in on whatever's going on. Spill."

He laid his hand over my thigh, rubbing his thumb as he spoke. It wasn't helping my still up-there arousal level at all, but I didn't want him to stop, either.

"Tomorrow is the opening of Amaranthine, as you know. The timing of this is, of course, "bad", for lack of a better word. "Shitty", "suspect", and "malicious" also work just as well. It's no coincidence, I'm sure.

"Yrjan, Peter, Viktoria, you will remember William Smith…England, 1632 if I remember correctly?"

"You're shitting me" Viktoria spat, looking disgusted, and none-too-happy.

"I'm definitely not" he smirked, amused.

"Has he gone mad?" Yrjan puzzled, looking bewildered.

"He sounds the same as then, I assure you. Just as deluded as ever."

Eric's other hand snaked up the bottom of my pants, caressing my ankle as he talked. I shifted on his lap, aching still for him. Definitely not helping.

He pretended not to notice, continuing on about this William character.

_Great. Another Bill to deal with. What, is Bill the name all mothers give to the children they can't stand or something?_

"So, what's his deal? He released you in front of us. You do not owe him anything." Peter looked livid, like he wanted to fly off a balcony his damn self.

I looked from face to face, quietly taking everything in. I didn't want to interfere; I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. He was getting there, so I leaned my head against his shoulder and rested my hand over his still heart.

Absentmindedly, he covered my hand with his, as he answered Peter's frustrations.

"He was at the wedding, he claims. I don't believe it, or one of us would have caught his scent. But he knew about the fireflies. He said it was "sweet"..…_fucker_" he spat, momentarily pissed again.

I tilted my chin and kissed his neck, and laid my head back down on his shoulder again as he relaxed. Pam noticed how quickly his anger drained due to my quiet, comforting presence. I winked at her and she looked away, fighting a grin.

"I think a human, whether it was someone in the orchestra or one of the other vendors, was there for him. He wants to 'even the score', he says."

Peter stood, unable to contain his disgust any longer.

"This is ridiculous. Why does he not leave for the Americas if he will not respect our ways here? You have been released, plain and simple."

"Released from what, if I may ask?" James asked calmly.

"It's a long story, but here's the short of it. He took a human; she was his. Meaning," he looked at Tara, "no other vampire can lay claim to her." He glanced at the clock on the wall as he continued.

"We were all friends once, before you two were introduced into the nest" he said to Alrik and Sven. "William was a ladies man, but he fancied a married woman in Northampton. Sarah."

He spoke her name quietly, as though her name was synonymous with tragedy.

"He turned her one night after watching her for months. He grew obsessed with her, and began to change. He was convinced that she would be unfaithful, and even began to accuse us of wanting her."

"Which was complete horseshit" Peter interjected, still standing. Yrjan pulled on his arm, so he finally relented, sitting down in a huff.

"Even Peter was accused of wanting her" Yrjan said to those of us hearing this for the first time. "Peter does not go for the ladies, as you know, but William claimed he saw things that said otherwise."

I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations in Eric's chest as he spoke, letting myself enjoy being close to him as more of the misunderstanding was explained.

"You think he went mental on you?" Pam laughed, "ha! He accused me of it when all I was doing was looking. I was window shopping, _not_ _buying_."

I snickered, not meaning to. I opened my eyes and looked at Pam, glaring at me. "Sorry" I said sheepishly. "You'd be the first one to be accused of stealing the girl away, I guess."

She looked at Eric and pursed her lips. "I wasn't the one accused of that shit in the end."

"I was" Eric said, sounding tired, or bored. "She attacked me one night in my room, horny as hell. I pushed her off of me, but she threw herself on top of me. I was disgusted. William had been acting like a total asshole for some time, but he was still considered a good friend, to all of us.

"He came looking for her, and when he saw her on top of me, he lost it. He threw her across the room and attacked me. He's not near as old as me, and was out of his fucking mind thinking he could take me.

"I kept throwing him off of me, until he stayed down where he landed. I got up and left the nest for a couple of hours to calm down. I very nearly killed him, so I didn't trust myself for a while to return.

"When he did come back, William had killed her, shoved a piece of wooden fence straight through her heart. He screamed at me when I came in that I'd betrayed him. I'd provoked her, he said."

"Which," Yrjan added, "was a lie. You never gave that mixed up creature any reason to think you would return her advances."

"Eric is, and has always been, quite the ladies man" Viktoria said, as if Eric's allure had been a curse at one time instead of a good thing.

His thumb continued to stroke my hand to his chest.

"She had gone mad from his incessant accusations. Someone tells you something long enough, you start to believe it."

I heard Tara's voice next, my eyes still closed as I relaxed against him.

"So what's all this about you being released? Where does that come into play?"

"After he'd killed her, we burned the house down to the ground because of his mess. I wasn't about to stay in a room covered in that shit, and we had means to buy another place."

I remembered how messy it was when a vamp got staked. It was pretty damn messy.

"So we left and found another place of residence in London. He seemed fine for a while, and one night at a local pub, he released me from any ill will and from any responsibility for her actions _in front of them_," he motioned towards Yrjan, Peter, Pam and Viktoria.

"One night, though, he left without saying a word to anyone. We didn't know where he went, and shortly after that, we relocated to Denmark for a time, and finally, _here_. We haven't heard from him at all in nearly 400 years. It's ridiculous."

"So what's with the drama queen stalker-ish behavior tonight?" Sven asked, sounding confused.

"He says he wants something of mine."

I opened my eyes, feeling every bit of him tense and anger again.

"Me" I said quietly, staring at his hand as his fingers moved against my body absentmindedly.

Sven jumped to his feet, as did Viktoria.

"Are we gonna just kill this bastard? I'm pretty sure no one's gonna miss him" Viktoria growled, as Sven high-fived her hard, the slap echoing through the room.

Pam just rolled her eyes.

"I've made a couple of calls already. He's a loner. He has no nest mates. He's not been right in the head since we last seen him. He has adopted the new lifestyle of drinking synthetics, but he travels alone. He's also broke, and perhaps tired. How he found out about me being back home, I do not know."

James sat forward, his brow furrowed.

"He's a loner, but yet there was a human that night at the wedding who reported back to him?"

"Either reported back to him, or knows William, and filled him in. Either way, he doesn't hang around humans unnecessarily, so I'm inclined to go with your guess, that he purposefully sent someone."

"Something doesn't add up" James stared ahead, thinking hard.

"I agree. You think Felipe's working with him?" Pam asked, looking bored still, but her wheels were turning.

Eric scoffed. "We would have known if he was in our area before we left. He would have just went over there and made fast friends with him, if so. Another state perhaps, but not Louisiana."

Alrik leaned back into the couch and made an observation. "Well, we have no enemies here. If you have a beef with someone, you take care of it. There's nothing to gain, except ridding yourself of a pest. So why not just kill him and not even waste our time figuring the fucker out?"

Even I knew the answer to that one.

Eric was patient. "That would be easy enough, sure. But, when someone comes at you like this, you have to analyze what's going on, and sniff out anything fishy. It would be foolish to kill him if we could get him to talk, tell us who else might cause us trouble in the future. Maybe get a little use out of him first."

"I can see that," he conceded. "It does seem fishy that he's working with human informants. So what's the plan?"

"He's going to call me tomorrow at 7pm. He said we'll talk then. This building and apartment is secure. Tonight, we'll stay here. But we're not going back to our place until this is resolved."

I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's for your own protection, lover. He's been in our home."

That did it. Pam was off the chair in a fit, throwing open the glass and screaming out her frustrations.

Everyone was looking angry now that Eric revealed that little ditty.

"So he's not just making calls, sending people near Sookie, he's been in your new place?!" James looked fit to be tied.

Eric nodded. "He took a souvenir to taunt me, and described it, so I know he's telling the truth."

"How the fuck did he get past your security system?" James spewed, his normal calm mood temporarily out to lunch.

"I didn't use the same one Peter and Viktoria use. I went with the one Dr Masen recommended instead."

That certainly got everyone's attention. Sven looked like he was gonna pass out, if such a thing could happen.

"Shit" he said quietly.

I sat up a bit, and looked Eric directly in the eyes.

"Where's your phone?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Where's my phone?" Pam asked, "don't you still have mine?"

Oh shit, I forgot about that.

"I dropped it off the balcony when Eric flew in behind me. Sorry about that."

"Lovely" she stalked over to the computer.

Eric shifted in his seat, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Here" he called after Pam, tossing her his wallet. "Order whatever you want, and have them express it to the club. It'll be there tomorrow night."

She went to work ordering another phone, thanks to my blunder.

"We're not calling him. If he's the one William's using to spy on us, we'd be showing our hand."

James shot Eric a dark smirk. "I knew that smooth fucker was too friendly. Who the fuck goes out and gets pizza for one of their patients when they're not interested in fucking them? I knew that asshole was off. And so did you." He pointed at Eric, who nodded.

"What do I do when he calls? He said he was coming to opening night tomorrow night, remember?" Sven looked pale still, paler than usual.

"Do nothing. Be yourself. Get a grip on your voice the minute you see his number come up on your phone. Be your normal, charming, dickhead self." He smirked as Sven flipped him off.

Pam walked back over, tossing Eric's wallet at us. He caught it easily and tucked it back into his pants.

"We're safe here, and at Viktoria's. I would call someone and have the boat checked, just in case."

Yrjan flipped open his cell and walked outside to make a call.

Eric's tone changed when he planned out tomorrow night's plans, now sounding ominous.

"We take care of this, _quickly_. When he calls tomorrow, he's going to want to meet. He alluded to it tonight on the phone. We're going to storm that motherfucker like Normandy. He's coming with us…

"…whether it's in one piece or several, his choice."

Eric's thoughts on tomorrow seemed to appease everyone, and our pow-wow was over for the night. Dawn was near, and everyone was tired.

"Let's get you to bed, lover" he kissed my cheekbone, signaling for me to hop up. We all had a snack, and then piled in to Peter's huge bed, ignoring the other two bedrooms.

It was like one big vampire slumber party, and comforting in a way. We were family.

Peter set the alarm and fire sensor, which goes off in the master bedroom in the presence of smoke or heat, and piled in last.

Eric curled up behind me, and Tara in front, already passed out.

He tucked my hair under my head and kissed the back of my neck, pulling me to him as I succumbed to sleep.

A/N: You know I like things chill, but I missed my Viking bad-ass. So here's the deal…no one's gonna die on Team Eric, that's all I'm gonna say. I'm only telling ya'll this so you aren't worrying your pretty little heads about it. We love the gang, every one of them, and they aren't going anywhere. No tragedies. I can't promise the same for William, though, and whoever's helping him.

Also, remember, obviously, my story is an a/u type of deal. They don't move to Sweden in the books, and Sookie hasn't been turned in the books. It's my story, and this is what it is..something different. So, this William thing is not going to be anything to do with the books.

He is just a tool, literally. Eric and James are gonna possibly get some action real soon. So, I know you love the love and butterflies, but some of you bloodthirsty naughty girls want to see some Eric in action (besides that kind of action).

Hopefully I won't lose your interest by spicing things up in the action department. He's not much of a threat in the big picture, so it's going to still be a good read. Love you guys, and thanks for sticking with it!


	39. Chapter 38

A/N: Well, hell. This is not what I ever thought I'd see in my story, drama. But, it wasn't me. Seriously. It's gonna get a little angsty for just a bit, but stay with me, because it'll be getting pretty interesting around there very soon. Thanks for sticking with me, and here's hoping you don't hate me for it. If you do, hey, it's all good.

Chapter Thirty Eight

Opening night came and went. We were all waiting for the call that never came.

The silence was heavy around us, smothering almost, though the music was top notch and sounding great and the crowd was thick and happy.

Eric decided to go to the club and mill around, putting on the suave charm with the patrons while keeping his eyes and nose trained for any vamp scent at all.

There were two staff members at the door deciding who got in and who didn't. Eric had given them instructions to page him on that first night if any of our kind wanted entrance, as a precaution.

James was on patrol inside as well, keeping a close eye on me especially, since William had made it clear that it was me he was after.

Our vamp patrons had all been acquaintances of Yrjan and Peter, all pleasant and eager to assist.

It seemed this William character was stirring up those who didn't appreciate drama like a man with a death wish tossing rocks at a sleeping lion. If he wanted trouble, he'd found it.

By the end of the night, Eric and James sat at a corner table making calls and looking over something on the laptop, while at the same time keeping watch on the thinning crowd.

At closing time, 3am, we still had almost two and a half hours until dawn to regroup and talk about what had been learned that night about our loose cannon.

We shut things down and headed to Viktoria's, antsy and hungry. Neither of those are good things with our kind, so no humor was to be found that night.

It had been determined that not one of our kind had heard from William in a very long time, but that he'd been living a solitary, nomadic life in Northern England. There were no pictures to show anyone, only Eric's description of his hair color, eyes, height, build, and accent.

We'd had a brief strategy session, then retired to our respective quarters. Eric and I still had our old room, which was now our temporary home until our place had been redone with the security company the others used. Dr Masen's recommendation had resulted in a direct breach of security by William, so it was not safe for us until then.

As Eric and James had predicted, Dr Masen did not make an appearance opening night. He claimed he had to work on his scheduled night off, and would unfortunately have to miss it. He sent his well wishes for a great opening night, which only made Eric want to fly over to the hospital and kill him right then.

Instead, he had Tara call the hospital to verify that he was working, which checked out. It didn't clear him in the slightest bit, and instead only made Eric and James more convinced he was the cohort.

After relieving some serious tension in the best way, we finally succumbed to the day and slept.

Tonight began much in the same way. The club opened, was packed and operating smoothly, and yet again, there was no call. However, there was a guest.

Sven and Alrik greeted Dr Masen heartily, flirting heavily as per the usual. They knew their role, and were doing beautifully, as best I could see from upstairs. It made me sick looking down at him, but I knew I needed to suck it up and get out of my pissy mood.

It had been no fun around here the past two nights, making me want to have a part in William's demise my damn self. Eric was distracted, unable to lose himself completely in me last night as we came together.

As I was arguing with Tara about going down there and wringing his fucking neck myself because of my state of sexual frustration, the back door intercom activated in the office, alerting us to the delivery of blood we were expecting.

Per his instructions, I caught his attention as I headed for the back to answer. Eric was to inspect the delivery contents and the driver for anything that didn't look right.

Of course, everything checked out, and I was allowed to show him inside. Eric nodded his head towards the front of the club, signaling that he would be just a couple of seconds away if I needed him. He walked back through the crowd of people and resumed his patrolling.

James watched me discretely as I supervised the delivery contents being unloaded into our walk-in cooler. I smiled his way, letting him know everything was kosher.

Once everything was loaded, the driver handed over the invoice, I signed, and the copy was given to me as he waved good-bye. I closed and secured the back door, activating the alarm again.

I was about to go crazy in that office upstairs, so I stayed downstairs until the next delivery arrived. Tara came to the railing and pointed at the back, letting me know the whiskey shipment was here. We'd ran through quite a bit the first night, and had to order more. If this was any sign of how business had been, we were sitting quite pretty.

Eric was near the front of the club, so I motioned to James to check this one out. He shook his head 'no', held up a finger for me to wait, and swiftly took Eric's place. He was at my side quickly as we headed for the back door.

"He could have handled that" I griped, to which he smiled down at me, punching in the alarm code and moving me back a few feet.

"He doesn't know what William looks like, so he's just being practical."

I felt a bit silly, forgetting that tidbit of logic. This is why I don't try to act like I know best. A lot of times, Eric really does know best. It's nothing personal, and I had to grin sheepishly.

"I hate it when you're right" I teased him.

"You know it makes me hard when you feed my ego. Stop distracting me, lover." He was teasing in return, but I held up my hands and stepped back to let him know I wouldn't keep it up. Not now, anyways. We were going to continue this conversation later.

He swung the door open swiftly, nearly scaring the tarnation out of the poor guy, who looked like he had just rethought his career choice when he was met with a six foot four Viking.

I shook my head and giggled, feeling a bit sorry for the poor guy. It was obvious again that this was a legitimate delivery, and that William was fucking with Eric hardcore.

He stalked past me grunting, disappointed and frustrated. I held out my hand and grabbed arm, tugging on him. He stopped, and I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before going to supervise the delivery. He shot me a sexy smile and swatted my ass, sauntering back off into the crowd of people.

I stepped into the night air, and took the clipboard from the older man, smiling a friendly smile to make up for Eric's startling greeting.

"Sorry about my husband. It's opening weekend, and he's wound up tighter than a drum." I gave him a little laugh, but he started speaking in Swedish. Shit, I was definitely gonna have to take Pam up on those lessons.

I wanted to surprise him with a few words before I told him I was learning his language. Since Sweden was my home now too, I really needed to stop expecting everyone to speak English. I wasn't in the States anymore.

I followed him in and showed him where the stock room was, waiting for him to unload the dolly. Wheeling it back out front, he shoved the dolly in the truck and closed up the back. I heard a soft click behind me as the delivery man waved, walking off to the truck.

I turned around, and saw that no one was there, but that the door had shut on its own. Brilliant, Sookie. The driver hollered out something jovial in Swedish as he hopped in the cab of his truck, and drove away. I watched his tail lights as he drove out of the back parking lot, and looked up at the sky for a moment before heading around front to let myself in. If I buzzed that intercom, Eric was going to be thinking I was a complete moron right about now.

I heard another sound, like a breeze somewhere behind me, and turned towards the building again. The back door was still shut, and the well-lit area revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Goddamnit" I muttered, realizing I was creeping myself out nicely.

I took three steps when all of a sudden I found myself being pushed against the building, hard.

The first thing my senses registered as my back made contact with the wall was the scent. It was rich, like vanilla and some kind of cologne. As nice as it smelled, it belonged to someone who had just put me into a wall.

The second thing I registered was something sharp pressed into my breast, my right one.

"Think happy thoughts right now, or you won't have time to even blink and I'll end your short little stint as a vampire, understand? Happy thoughts."

His voice was beautiful, persuasive, charming. If this was William, he was not what I had expected at all.

"I'm not afraid of you" I stated calmly, completely unafraid of him for some reason.

"That's very fortunate for you, as Eric will no doubt realize you have not returned very soon anyways."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked him, calmly again, as he ever so slightly pressed that annoying object just above my left nipple.

"An introduction, for now. Shall I introduce myself, or do you know who I am?" he sweetly cooed into my ear, quietly.

"William" I guessed, taking in his smell.

He leaned back from beside my face so that I could see him completely.

The vision of his face had not matched what my mind had created before this moment. He was young looking, with a messy-on-purpose short dark haircut, and looked like a GQ motherfucker.

"Surprised?" he asked pleasantly, smiling a very pleasant looking smile. It wasn't menacing at all, and it didn't make any sense. "I'm not the monster Eric would have you believe, am I?"

"You're holding me against my will while poking me with something that doesn't feel good, it doesn't exactly make me your new biggest fan" I breathed quietly.

"Sorry about that." He seemed surprised by something, and then amused, though I didn't understand.

"Seems I've changed my mind about this whole thing" he chuckled, shaking his head with a handsome smile on his face. He looked into my eyes and touched my bottom lip with his finger lightly, ghosting slowly across it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking in more of his appearance so I could describe William to Eric in detail.

As he spoke, my eyes took in his stunning gray-blue eye, his pretty lips, and strong chin and jaw. His facial hair and his eyebrows added to his sexual appeal, and I found myself wondering why someone so beautiful would resort to the course he had taken, when he could easily have any woman he wished.

I also became keenly aware that I felt like my brain was focusing on him and only him, drowning every other thought and sound from my mind.

"I was going to shove this god-awful sharp stake through your ribs just now, but, my I see why he's smitten with you" he spoke, drawing my attention from his facial features to his eyes again. You're quite…something" he breathed.

"And now?" I asked, as he shifted his body, slightly pressing himself against me.

"Now, I found myself….curious." He looked into my eyes and at my lips for a moment, and then turned his head towards the door.

"I think it best if I go. I have not harmed you?" he asked, tossing his stake and swiftly moving a few feet from me.

"No" I affirmed, putting my hand over my breast where the sharp object had been, unable to look away.

He observed me curiously from where he stood, and smiled a half smile. It felt like I had tunnel vision, and I wasn't in the drivers seat.

"I apologize for my behavior. I'd better get going before he finds me. May I speak with you again?" he asked, raking the length of my body in his gaze.

"I can assure you my intentions won't be unpleasant for you - no sharp objects" he smirked, holding up his hands as he walked backwards, putting even more distance between us.

"You ask a lot of me, and you know Eric would not permit it." He cocked his head slightly, then quirked an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Something tells me you don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do."

He continued to stare into me, deep into me, and I almost felt as though I wanted to be closer.

"Wednesday night when you reopen, I will be here, waiting, alone. I'm putting myself at your mercy."

I was stunned into silence as he admitted aloud to putting himself in a vulnerable spot, just to talk with me again.

I stupidly nodded, still feeling oddly calm and completely at ease with him.

"Excellent," he smiled, bowing at me slightly, "until Wednesday after midnight. I will look forward to it."

He turned and disappeared into the dark, and suddenly, for the first time, I felt nervous. Not while he was just here, but as soon as I was alone.

I immediately turned and walked to the front quickly, surprising the doorman as I walked back in. I swiftly made my way to the walk-in cooler, avoiding Eric on the other side of the club. I yanked on the door and pulled it open. Stepping inside the cool air, I pulled the handle towards me, closing myself in.

I turned the lock, sinking to the floor, thankful he'd had the lock installed. It was a shelter of sorts, fireproof and in case of emergencies. This most certainly qualified as one of those.

I laid my head back against a metal shelf and stared at the new cases of blood across from me. I rested my arms across my knees, tucked against my chest.

_What the fuck was that?_

I slid my neckline down and exposed my skin where the stake had been lightly pressed. There was no mark, and I chided myself as I realized that there wouldn't be. It would have healed by now.

I sighed loudly to relieve frustration, and put my hands over my face, listening to the rhythmic beats of the music outside the cooler.

Before I could even begin processing what I knew, the handle moved, unrelenting. Three solid thumps sounded on the metal door, and I heard Eric's voice.

"Sookie, why is the door unlocked? Open up" he ordered.

I knew better than to tell him to go away for a minute, so I could think. He wouldn't listen.

"Can you please get Tara? I'm fine, but I need Tara please."

He said nothing for a moment, but decided to do what I asked. I heard him say something about being back, and then, just the bass again.

My mind raced, processing everything I just witnessed and felt, and it was then that I realized I couldn't shake certain things from confusing and troubling me.

One, William hadn't hurt me. I had no idea why, even though he'd offered some strange explanation to me about being 'curious' that I didn't want to think about right now.

Second, William didn't want to hurt me? He could have, but he didn't. He'd told Eric he wanted _me_. He had his chance, and he passed, instead requesting to speak with me – alone, in two nights.

He knew we were closed Monday and Tuesday nights – he'd done his homework.

Third, why the hell didn't William want to hurt me? And what was this strange way he had with me that I hadn't feared him? I hadn't felt aroused by him, but I had certainly been taken by him; by his eyes, his face, his voice, his smell...I felt like I had betrayed Eric somehow by my very reactions to his enemy, to my supposed enemy.

Just when I was thinking I was going to go crazy realizing that every single thing I'd said and done out there had been wrong, Tara's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in the walk-in?"

"Is Eric with you?" I asked quietly, gritting my teeth. I had some serious shit to figure out, and I didn't want to face him right now, when I couldn't even explain it to myself.

"Yeah, but he said he'd leave if you wish."

_Shit, shit, shit. _

"Eric, please? I'm sorry, I just need Tara right now."

A moment later, she tried the door again. "Okay, he's gone. Open up."

I reached up, turned the lock, and felt the door rip from my hand as I was about to push it open.

She stepped in and turned around swiftly, relocking the handle, as I put my face back in my hands.

She sat down on the floor beside me and looked at me with a worried, puzzled look.

"Okay, you're worrying me now. What's going on? You know Eric's going to keep you safe."

I wrapped my hands around my knees and turned my head to look at her.

"Do I have your word that this is between you and I, and goes no further for now?" I breathed, speaking in a near whisper in case Eric was eavesdropping outside.

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me if I can keep my damn mouth shut to James about this?" she asked, looking impatient. "Sookie, you have my word, what's going on?"

She had been smelling me ever since she sat down, but before I could answer her, she sat back suddenly.

"What the fuck is that smell?" she leaned closer again, inhaling deeply. From the expression on her face, it wasn't a bad smell.

"It's not Eric, that's for damn sure. You know he's gonna kill someone when he smells that. Who the fuck's been all rubbing up against you and shit?"

I bit my lip and shot up, unable to stay seated any longer. She stood slowly, and put her hands on my forearms.

"What is that smell, Sookie? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I did something, Tara, please lower your voice. Whisper."

"Sorry" she said, going immediately back to her question.

"What is that smell? I know it smells really fucking good, and it ain't human." She looked me up and down, and then pressed her lips together.

"William? Did you just see William?"

I put my finger to my lips and nodded. Her mouth flew open, but she shut it quickly, trying not to yell out.

"He was out back, but he didn't hurt me Tara." I slumped my shoulders and tried not to let the intensity of the emotions I was battling carry me away just yet.

"Sookie, son of a bitch, why are you in here and not telling Eric about this? He could be going after him!" She stared at me only for a moment before her lips parted, and she stepped back.

"You gotta start talking, because I'm running out of questions, and I have no fucking idea why you didn't sound the fucking alarm."

I decided I had to tell somebody, and only Tara would keep quiet about it for now.

"I don't know what happened" I whispered, looking at her through confused eyes.

Her brow furrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, you don't know what happened?"

"I mean, I didn't feel afraid. He didn't hurt me, and he didn't try to scare me. He was…."

I couldn't finish. I couldn't even say what I'd thought out there. He made me feel calm, he was charming, he was handsome….yeah, none of that was going to sound any better to her than it did to myself.

"Sookie, William is Eric's enemy. He threatened you. You have loyalties to Eric, to yourself, to us. Why did you let him walk away? And why in fuck's sake are you standing here telling me he didn't hurt you? What's that supposed to even mean?"

She looked angry, and I was quickly realizing what a mistake it had been to tell her what had happened.

I love Eric, with every fiber of my being. Some guy couldn't just come along and take my heart away like that. I just didn't understand why he had this effect on me, and why I wasn't angry, disgusted, or repulsed out back in William's presence.

Why wasn't I rushing into the arms of the one who wanted to kill William? I was avoiding him, because nothing was making sense, not to me, not to Tara…

I brushed past her and unlocked the door, shoving the door open. I flew to the back door and punched in the code, Tara yelling behind me about something. I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anything, but that voice. It was ringing in my ears, and that smile was all I could see through my eyes.

And the worst part? My reaction to those very things. It should have been different. It was wrong.

I pushed the door open and ran.

I ran, swiftly and blindly, completely on my own for the first time in months. I knew the direction of Viktoria's estate, and prayed I'd find it before dawn. It was a fifteen minute drive northeast of the club, I remembered.

I passed familiar things, and very quickly I'd found our road. It was quiet out here, just outside of the city, and it gave me a chance to think.

Two nights ago when Eric had needed to run, I'd understood. I could only hope now that he would be able to do the same for me.

I slowed when I came upon our house, and instead of continuing on to Viktoria's just over the hill, I slowly walked up the drive to our house.

It was dark, but I felt no fear. Everything was still, and the door was shut. I sat down on the swing on the porch that Eric had installed as part of the surprise. It felt good to sit on the wooden swing and do just that: swing.

It was on a front porch swing that I had figured everything out with Eric before, and I was hoping I could do that again.

I listened for any sounds so that I wouldn't be caught off guard again tonight, but let my eyes glaze over as I stared into the dark, across the nearby field and into the tree line.

I tried, God how I tried to make sense of something, anything.

I felt the sobs rack me as I gave in to the despair crashing into me.

"Why?!!!" I screamed to no one, pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. The sobs kept coming, and I felt my face grow wet.

I was going to lose him. He wouldn't forgive me for the way I'd acted, the way I'd felt.

A cry died on my lips as I heard a sound, and I looked up, not bothering to move into a defensive posture.

I heard someone approach, and knew it was him before I even saw his beautiful face.

A/N: Charlaine Harris is the creator of most of these characters, so she gets mad props. I'm just playing with them.


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: This is totally not my style at all, but this is what was happening, so I just tell it like I see it. Sorry for the brief drama, but the reason is coming, and it's going to make things much more interesting around there pretty soon.

Chapter Thirty Nine

He came to me, slowly, looking me up and down like he wasn't sure what to make of me being out here, alone, and unafraid.

He looked around, scanning the area for anyone who might be with me, and then focused his attentions back to me on the swing when he was satisfied.

"Do you think you should be out here alone right now?" His voice was quiet. "Why aren't you afraid? You know what could happen…"

I stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at him. I couldn't.

He quietly walked across the front porch and sat on the railing in front of me.

"Are you hurt? Sookie, talk t-…" he stopped, and I felt the anger come rolling off of him. His teeth were clenched when he stood, fists balled at his sides.

"Why do I smell someone else on you?" He was seething, but still looking me over, checking me as though he were making sure I was in one piece.

"Eric, I don't know what to say right now. Something happened, and it was wrong, and it doesn't make sense, and I'm afraid of what you think…"

"Of what I'll think?" he questioned, confused by that statement. He tensed and stood straighter, looking around again.

"I think we should leave, right now. It's not safe right now. Viktoria's is right over the hill. Let me carry you, lover. Please." He moved towards me and scooped me into his arms, not waiting for my answer.

I laid my head against his chest, for once in my existence feeling as though I weren't worthy of his love anymore. I had betrayed him tonight, even in the smallest fashion, it was a betrayal none-the-less. Trust was paramount between us and our kind. Without it, you were an outcast.

He said nothing as he flew us to Viktoria's, the sound of the wind bringing sweet memories back of the night he flew us back to Gran's after the proposal in the cemetery. I sobbed again, the pain of what I could lose in my mind so intense, I could hardly stand it.

I felt him walking towards the door, and heard him ask me to punch in the alarm since he didn't have a free hand. I reached out and did as he asked, and clung to him as he pushed the door open, kicking it shut.

He had me activate the alarm before carrying me upstairs, so that we were safe and able to talk.

He set me on the vanity in our bathroom, upstairs in our room, and turned on the shower. Turning back to me, he swiftly pulled his black shirt over his head, showing his abdominal muscles clenched and tense.

He popped each button open on his jeans, letting them slide to the floor, then kicking them out of the way.

I felt his finger on my chin lifting my face towards his as he kissed me, slowly and reverently. He was no longer angry, but he was disgusted with the smell. I closed my eyes in shame, knowing whose smell this was.

"I love you no matter what the cause of this guilt is that is pouring from you. It's vile, and saddens me. But you are mine, and we will fix this. First, I will bathe you, and then you will tell me what happened.

"Look at me, lover. Open your eyes."

I did as he asked, letting the pain flood me as I had to look him in the eyes. They were comforting and concerned, loving and confused - so many things running through them.

His fingers grasped the hem of my shirt, pulling it slowly over my head, watching my hair fall around my shoulders.

He slid the silk straps of my bra with his fingers down my shoulders, reaching around and unclasping it as I sighed into his touch.

I felt I didn't deserve his tenderness right now, but I needed it. I was tired of feeling so pained, so raw.

He felt me lean into him, and as I pressed my nose into his chest, he stroked my back for a moment before pulling me to stand.

He knelt down and removed my pants, tossing them aside after I stepped out of them. He hooked his fingers into the lace of my panties and slowly lowered them.

I looked down and saw his eyes glancing over my body briefly before he stood again, tossing my panties on the floor. He took my hand and walked me into the shower, his expression a myriad of emotions.

The hot water felt amazing, and it was as if my pain began washing away with the water cascading down my body. I glanced down and was startled to see pink in the water at my feet.

I looked up quickly at Eric questioningly as he leaned my head back into the water.

"Your tears, that's all" he said quietly, his voice calming me.

"Oh" I breathed, letting my head fall back under the water. I'd forgotten. My face must look a fright.

He reached for the shampoo, and I put my face under the water to wash the rest away.

After I rubbed my face for a moment, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me slightly.

"Turn around, lover" he whispered, as I complied. His fingers began to massage my scalp, and I fucking sighed.

It felt incredible, and intimate. I felt pained and confused all over again as he handled me lovingly.

As he rinsed the soap out of my hair, I forced myself to yield to him, to trust in him, even if I didn't trust myself right now.

He soaped every inch of me next, his eyes looking at my naked body lustfully.

"There, much better" he said, satisfied that he'd rid me of the offending smell of another.

He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him as voices came from outside the room.

Pam's voice rang out into the bedroom as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Eric? Is she with you?" Pam sounded strange, but I couldn't even think about her right now. I was a mess.

"She's here with me" he said simply, holding me under the spray.

"We'll all be downstairs if you wish to speak to anyone," she offered, leaving the room.

"Thank you" he said quietly, pulling my hair over my shoulder and down my back. He inhaled my shoulder, and kissed my skin with a groan. "Much, much better."

My arms around him tightened, as though I could hold onto him if he tried to leave.

"Talk to me, lover. Tell me what is wrong, and we will deal with it, together."

My fingers pressed into his back as I laid myself bare and hoped for the best.

"It was William; he surprised me out back just before I locked myself in the cooler."

He tensed, not surprisingly. "What?" he growled, letting his hands fall from my back to grip my face, imploring me to look him in the eyes as he questioned me further.

"What happened, tell me everything."

I told him everything William had said, everything I'd felt, and everything I'd said. His eyes did not reflect anything but anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.." I mumbled, feeling my eyes welling again, the tears stinging as they broke the skin to spill down my cheeks.

He raked his thumb across my cheeks and scoffed.

"I think I know what happened, and you have nothing to be sorry for. Though, if I'm right, this does complicate things."

The pain and disgust with myself was replaced with hope; hope at his words, that he understood what happened? Even though I didn't?

"He glamoured you, it's simple. You didn't betray me." He was smiling, looking slightly happy.

"What?" I managed, not sure I'd heard him correctly. "Glamoured me? I can't be glamoured, how can he be so different?"

"I need to try it on you myself to answer that, is that alright?" He still held my face in his hands as I nodded my permission.

He studied me intently for a moment, concentrating intently. He broke off his stare quickly, looking frustrated again.

"It didn't work for me, which means it's just him."

My mind raced as he spoke, trying to process everything and solve the riddle he'd already seemed to have figured out.

Then, it was like old times. That stupid old light bulb went on over my head. I was never so happy to feel that feeling again.

"You mean, like how I couldn't really hear vampire thoughts like I could human thoughts? How I used to could, anyways" I grinned, thankful that I could now completely block out human thoughts.

"Yes, exactly like that" he grinned, proud at my self-realization. "It could be entirely possible that there are vampires that could glamour you, and you have now encountered one, finally." He looked unhappy again, and I could not have been more relieved.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, crushing my lips to his, ecstatic, relieved, and very, very aroused.

"Hello again" he said between kisses, laughing appreciatively. "Hellloooo" he oozed sex, obviously pleased with my response.

I pulled back for a moment, his face falling forward in my absence. He eyefucked me ten ways from Sunday as I debated whether to talk or to just take what I really wanted.

"Are you sure I'm not guilty of being a hussy? 'Cause I was really messed up about…" he mashed his finger to my lips.

"Sshhhhhhh" he said softly. "Forget about it right now. I told you we'd figure it out together, and we did. You cannot hold yourself responsible for what he can do to you, lover. But I will protect you from his _charms_" he growled the last word, moving his hands from my face to my shoulders, sliding his hands down my arms sensually.

My nipples pebbled as his hands approached, cupping my skin in his hands.

"So perfect" he said quietly, lowering his mouth to an aching bud. I grasped his hair to show him how I wanted him, how I needed him.

My fingers pulled urgently, twisting sections of hair around them as he licked and nibbled, before turning his attentions to the other waiting nipple.

His hands grasped my flesh as his mouth teased and taunted me, his sounds telling me how much he wanted to claim me after this tension filled night.

I pulled a hand away from my breast and showed him where I wanted him to be touching me, and he responded, pressing me into the shower tiles with his muscular body. Every inch of him seemed to be ready to spring, needing to release that tension as much as me.

His fingers ran along the outside of my throbbing core only once, before plunging inside me, curling and stroking furiously. His urgency was starting to win over his attempt to take things slowly, to savor me. There were times for that, and times for…this.

I lifted my leg over his hip, giving him a better angle. His free hand curved underneath my cheek to hold my lower body in place as he played my insides like a harp. I could feel my impending release coming, my noises becoming more and more urgent with each few strokes.

His fingers left me momentarily, but before I could complain or even reach to touch him, he'd filled me completely, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I sighed into his chest as he pressed me to the wall and lifted my other leg to wrap around him so that I was no longer standing. The angle was incredible, and we were both about to explode with the tightly wound coil of shit from tonight.

"Lock your ankles" he grunted, sounding as animalistic as that night on Viktoria's lawn when he'd tackled me not too many nights ago.

I complied, as he cupped my bottom and began to thrust into me, roughly. He stopped after only a moment, pulling my legs from around him and setting me back down. I looked at him as he stood, no longer inside me, shaken with the sudden loss inside me.

"I have to take you this way, I need this" he groaned, twirling his fingers round in midair in front of me.

"Turn around" he said quietly, too calmly. I did as he asked, facing the tiles. I could feel him press himself against the back of my thigh, and I arched my bottom to him in response.

"Put your hands on the wall." Again with the calm, quiet voice.

I complied again, placing my palms against the wall and bending my body, waiting for his next demand.

His hands brushed the inside of my thighs. "Spread your legs, lover."

I placed my feet what I thought was far enough apart and gritted my teeth, desperately wanting him to just take me already.

"Farther" he said evenly, his feet pushing my ankles gently, urging my feet further apart.

When he was satisfied with my stance, he ran his hand down my back once, resting it on my hip. I felt him rubbing himself along my entrance, and could hear him say,_ "mine_" ever so quietly as he pushed inside of me, pausing when he'd filled me.

Without warning, he began furiously pumping, thrusting, kneading my hips, and I couldn't do anything but feel him. It was incredible, the feeling as he took me from behind, claiming me in a dominant position. He needed this as much as I did.

"This will be fast" he warned, sounding less composed and more frantic in his tone.

With one of his hands, he gripped my shoulder, just beside my neck, and held it for leverage as he slammed into me, over and over again.

I could feel my orgasm approaching as my insides tightened around his length, but I didn't want to give in to him yet. I wanted to feel him inside for just a while longer, if I could just hold off a bit longer….

"Don't you dare hold out on me. Yield to me" he growled behind me, thrusting harder. He reached around and began rhythmically stroking my clit with his finger, making me scream out a 'no'.

"No?" he growled, "Oh you will, yes you will" he growled, pinching my engorged clit between his fingers, my body unable to hold him off much longer. I was thinking of everything possible to hold off – it was like a junkie not wanting to let go of the high.

"More" I begged, panting, as he let go of my clit and moved his hands back to my hips.

"My lover wants more? I shall drown myself in my lust to give her more." He ran his hands along my back, creating a delicious sensation that pleased me.

He touched me, caressed my skin, lovingly, and I felt my cup finally running over. I'd just needed something, and whatever he was doing had given me that last little something I needed to finally let go.

I let the gates open wide, finally allowing the pleasure he was giving to be received completely. He felt my response to him change, perceiving that I was ready to let go.

"You will yield to me now" he growled, taking my hair behind my back in his hands. He lightly pulled as he thrust, deeper and faster. I gave myself over to him, flooding him with love and ecstasy as I came.

He cried out seconds after I came undone, thrusting sporadically as his own release overtook him. He shook and randomly moved inside me, himself unwilling for it to end yet.

He slid from me, and pulled me to stand straight again. He pressed my back against the wall and entered me again, moving slowly and gently.

"I cannot tell you how that made me feel" he kissed my lips, still tingling from my high.

I reached out and grabbed his face, pulling him in closer.

"Show me" I breathed into his mouth, as he groaned and started doing just that. This time I didn't hold out on him.

After our lovemaking, he dressed me and towel dried my hair, smiling like the happiest thing in the world. He scooped me up effortlessly and walked into the bedroom, leaving the towels all over the floor behind us.

He laid me down on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chest. He took my hand and kissed it, laying it back down carefully.

"I am going downstairs to let Pam know all is well. I will return in a few moments."

I nodded, smiling like an idiot. I was beyond happy.

He winked and walked through the open bedroom door and down the hall.

I snuggled into the covers, happy to be back in bed, for the moment without a care in the world.

***

Pam's POV

We had been Eucher at the table, because it was mindless and fast paced, something you could easily play on autopilot.

Viktoria had put in The Godfather in for the boys after Alrik had been ready to "go to the mattresses" after having to deal with Dr Masen all evening.

Peter and Yrjan were currently kicking our girly asses as usual when Eric came stalking down the stairs. He looked like he'd released some serious tension, but he looked positively pissed as his eyes met mine.

He quirked a finger as he turned at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, past the table, and out the back door.

I laid my cards down and everyone folded for the night, going to finish watching the movie with the boys.

He'd left the door open for me, and he was waiting for me when I stepped outside, his hands behind his back.

He broke into a smile that I hadn't seen in too long, making my little black heart jump and do cartwheels.

"I'm going to take him apart, piece by piece, night by night," he glowered. "And if you're a good little girl, I just might share."

"Fuck yes" I grinned, punching him on the arm. "I'm holding you to that."

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, spanking the shit out of my ass.

"Oww, what the hell is that for?!"

"That is for ripping up that picture of Bill's ugly nuts before I could scan it and email it to everyone. We're going to have to do something about that. Get on that, right away."

He walked back inside and set me down, smirking at me as he ruffled the shit out of my hair.

"We'll talk tomorrow about what happened; right now I'm going back upstairs."

I followed him inside and settled into a chaise to watch Michael Corleone come out of a restaurant bathroom and shoot two people stone cold dead.

_Ahhhh….Chicken Soup For The Vampire Soul. _

_A/N: Charlaine Harris owns Sookie, but don't tell Eric that. ___


	41. Author's Note

Hello my awesome people. Sorry this is not a new chapter. I should have done this a lot sooner, but I have been trying to decide whether to continue or not. I want to continue this story, so it's not that I haven't been itching to write more. Here's the deal.

I got three different PM's from people who absolutely hated my story, HATED it. They hated Sookie turning vampire, they hated William because he was not a cannon character, and they hated Sookie becoming more bold instead of cannon (read: boring).

It kind of took the wind out of my sails, and I have been trying to take a bit of a break to see if I should just write something else that was more cannon and abruptly have my story commit suicide.

Then, this week, I started getting some emails from some very patient readers that are awaiting more from my story. This kind of made me feel like shit for not posting a note about this weeks ago like I'm doing tonight, but I really kind of thought you all were getting unhappy with things. It just blew my creativity out of the water.

My husband noticed I hadn't been writing either, and asked me about it. He noticed I wasn't giggling and laughing at my reviews each night, etc. I showed him the PM's I'd gotten, and then he asked about the reviews the others had left.

I went through them with him, and found that 90% of them or more were absolutely no complaints. He's like, WTF were you thinking letting three people throw a monkey wrench in your shit? I also found it odd that I had gotten no serious complaints before, and then in a week's time I had gotten three. I don't know if the three readers are friends, or if they collaborate, who knows. But I do find that, in hindsight, a little questionable.

So, to you three who hate my story, I have come to this conclusion:

Go to your favorites. See the little button to the far right of each story title that says "Remove"?

Click that. Problem solved.

People, this has never been a Charlaine Harris "in between books" story, nor has it ever been a "continuance of the last book" story. Almost all of you guys are enjoying this, and I have to say that it was pretty shitty of those three people to ruin it for everyone.

Here's what I'd like to do to get my creative juices revved up again, and get a little assurance that I'd be doing the right thing. (Not that this is life or death or anything, but byFuckingGod this is America I live in, and we fucking take a vote, even when the motherfucking plane is going down, bitches...see September 11 and the plane that went down in Shanksville Pennsylvania.)

Please send me your vote on whether you want more of this story or if you don't. I won't hold a grudge no matter what you tell me, just be nice about it.

My email is if you want to directly email me, or you can PM me, or you can leave a review, I really don't mind whichever way you want to tell me. If you're one of the three who don't like it that PM'd me, don't bother. See above instructions regarding the "Remove" button.

I'm looking forward to hearing from you all, seriously. I'd love to hear your votes, one way or the other. I'm ready to start typing if I hear that you want more of what I've got coming to ya. Thanks for being awesome, and I can't wait to see your votes!


	42. Chapter 40

Sorry for the wait. I've been out of state for almost three weeks now, and am finally back home and ready to write! Visiting family is nice, but you just can't get your head in the right frame of mind to write a story like this around conservative Christians who are a bit uptight. I did NOT want that influence ruining my story, so I waited until I got back. Hope everyone didn't delete my story from your list, but for the ones who didn't...this one's for you!

Chapter 40

EPOV

Last night was fucked up, and tonight was all about one thing: revenge.

I awoke before Sookie due to my age, dressed quickly, and headed downstairs. I was frustrated, pissed, bored, anxious, and feeling very protective right now. I had to do something to take my mind off of things before I ripped some shit up.

I had to be objective, be sharp. I knew not to let anger cloud my judgment, or I could make a serious mistake. I had to kill some time before the nearing sunset, when the rest of the house would waken.

Too bad it was only time I could kill right now.

Sitting down at the computer, I booted up and waited for the machine to give me what I needed: a fucking outlet.

Finally, I was able to pull up a browser and pull up an online thesaurus. I typed in _"revenge" _and hit search, as several choices were displayed in matter of a second's time.

_Revenge: retaliate for wrong, grievance. _

_Synonyms: avenge, be out for blood_ (I snickered), _malevolence, reprisal, requital, retribution_...and then, _vengeance_. Perfect.

I picked up the phone and left a message with Peter's friend, who had so graciously volunteered the usage of his warehouse in the Varta Pier area. It was perfect.

Setting the phone on the desk, I leaned back in the chair and clasped my hands behind my head, trying to calm myself.

The things he'd done to her psyche, even though I knew it was better than what could have happened, it had to be answered for.

He'd made her doubt herself, and our bond together, thinking she was no longer worthy of me. It had angered me in places that had been dormant for so long.

A part of me was relishing the chase, knowing what I would do to that prick when I found him; another part of me felt guilty, knowing the spice in my life that I used to love had this time came at a price. He'd fucked with the one thing that couldn't be fucked with.

You could fuck with my business, my money, my former territory, even those under my protection, and possibly live long enough to answer for it in the proper channels.

But not with my wife. He'd fucked with the one thing that sealed his fate, and he had to know it. He knew he was a dead man, and that even if he left the area, he would be found.

I just couldn't put my finger on why he'd allowed her to live, instead of taking the shot he had to kill her, to get to me.

He'd obviously decided her living was more important than his chance to ruin me. It was the one thing driving me to this foul mood currently, this fact.

Was he taken with her? It was the only reason to allow her to live when he had a clear shot at her. Unless – unless, he simply wanted to attempt to toy with her further, make her give herself over to him. He was the only vampire whose glamour had ever been effective on Sookie, rendering her completely under his command in his presence.

This realization enraged me further, and I flew out of that chair in a frustrated rage.

"Goddamnit!!" I screamed into the empty study, fisting handfuls of hair as I stalked down the hallway. The sun had still not set, but was very close. As soon as it was safe, I would need to go outside and take my frustrations out on something very large.

I stood in the empty living room and looked around, pissed and bored at the same time. My eyes landed on the Wii, and I stalked over to it, putting in a game.

"Fuck it." I flipped on the sensor bar, grabbed a remote and flopped onto to the couch, throwing my bare feet up on the coffee table. I boxed for a while until I grew bored, and turned it off.

Leaning back into the sofa, I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face, trying not to pull out my hair.

"Shall I get you some Midol and a heating pad?"

Pam's snipey comment actually took the edge off a bit, and I had to snort and give her a smirk as I looked at her, upside down and standing over me.

"You look better from this view, maybe I should look at you this way all the time. Make my fucking eyes not hurt so damn much."

She flipped me off and walked around the sofa to flop down beside me.

"You're up early," she said, putting her bare feet up on the coffee table next to mine.

"Yeah. Fuck, I'm trying not to lose my shit right now. I've always been able to control my anger, to think, you know? But this...this is personal, and I just can't keep it together. I want to decimate something right now."

I grabbed her legs and stretched them across my lap, grabbing a foot to massage. As I worked her feet, she actually smiled at me instead of leering at me.

"Being in love is still new for you. I love Sookie, but don't ever let me fall in love with someone. Just fucking drain me dry. Am I clear on that shit?"

I rolled my head to the side to give her an eat shit look, but she looked serious, so I decided to let it go.

"Fine. I'll keep that in mind." She rolled her eyes at me and laid her head back on the couch. I mirrored her, staring at the ceiling as I massaged her other foot.

"So," she said to the ceiling, "what's the plan for tonight? Please tell me we're going vampire hunting or something violent. You're not the only one who needs to obliterate something."

"Why Pamela, don't tell me you love my wife too? Awww, now that is sweet. You know, Valentine's Day isn't too far off. I can give you some gift ideas for her if you'd like."

Before I could get more than a couple of chuckles out, she slammed her heel down into my junk, instantly ruining my fun.

"Fuck, you are feeling violent. Since you're being so nice to me, I'm gonna let you come with me here in a few minutes to take care of a little something."

Her legs flew off my lap in an instant, and I suddenly had her attention.

"Do tell." She sat on the sofa, cross-legged and looking absolutely lethal. I'd missed that look since we moved away from Bill Fucknuts Compton.

"Sookie and I's house has been compromised, obviously, and it was just a small place, really. I don't forsee her wanting to stay there again after all of this, with the security being breached. He'd been in our bedroom. Not cool."

"What, you're gonna burn it down?"

I glanced over at her and must have given quite the look, as she was grinning an evil half-smile with a twinkle in her eye.

"After we shred the place first. I need an outlet. Everything in it is replaceable. Normally I'd sell the property and move on, but I think this calls for something special. Don't you?"

"Welcome back, Eric. How long might you be staying?"

I lightly punched her in the arms, sending her back into the armrest and toppling onto the floor.

"That's for the foot punch to the nads. Consider yourself lucky." I stood and walked over to her, extending her a hand.

She swept my legs out from underneath me and brought me down to the floor as well.

"Fuck, you're gonna get it now."

SPOV

The first thing I felt when I woke was hunger. I was distinctly hungry, and needed to make a beeline downstairs to the fridge.

I threw on some boy shorts and a tank top and headed for the hallway. As I was coming downstairs, I heard Eric and Pam making a commotion.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs, I made my way into the living room to see what was going on. There was my husband, on his stomach, one arm behind him and Pam straddling his back. She had his arm in a grip behind him and what appeared to be a hand lock on his nuts.

"Hey Sookie," she greeted me nonchalantly. "I hope you don't mind me roughing him up a bit. He's being a bit of a prick."

"Yeah, fucking right...hey honey," he grinned at me, before rolling over in a flash and pinning her back underneath him. In a split second, she'd reversed positions, and they were just rolling around swapping who had the upper hand.

"I taught her well, didn't I?" he smirked before she grabbed a handful of hair and yanked him down to the floor again.

"Oh my God," I groaned, rolling my eyes as I walked past them and headed for the kitchen. Nothing surprised me anymore with those two.

"Hey!" he called out behind me, "aren't you going to save me? Ow, goddamn Pam."

I snickered as I ignored him, knowing full well he was stronger than her, and could easily take her out if he weren't playing. I grabbed a bottle of the good stuff from the fridge and popped the entire bottle in the warmer.

Everyone would be up soon, and I wouldn't be the only one needing strength. Thinking better of the one bottle, I grabbed another from the fridge and set it on the counter for the rest of them.

I set out a few glasses as well, and waited for the telltale 'ding' when my breakfast would be ready.

Before he changed me, I would have been easy prey to sneak up on. Now I could hear him sneaking up behind me. I smirked to myself and pretending to be unaware of his big hairy feet on the kitchen floor.

Just as he was directly behind me, I burst his bubble.

"I am starving. Do not mess with me until I've had my first glass of blood, or I'm going to be seriously grouchy." My voice was stern, but I was smiling as I threatened bloody murder over him interrupting my thirst quenching.

"Is that any way to talk to the one who makes your toes curl, lover? I thought for certain you'd hop up on the counter and tell me to fuck you for breakfast."

I turned around and glared at him, giving it my best shot. I wasn't angry with him, just starving, but I played it up.

"Okay, maybe not. Sorry," he smirked, holding his hands up and slowly backing away.

"That's right. You know who wears the pants in this marriage." I was teasing him, but his expression changed, and he wasn't playing anymore. He stalked towards me and quickly picked me up, setting me on the counter.

His hands moved my legs apart, and he pressed himself up against me until his face was almost touching mine.

"I'm the only one wearing any pants at the moment, lover. Looks like I wear the pants, if we're speaking in present tense."

I ran my hands underneath his shirt and over his abdominal muscles, working my upwards as I went.

"Hmm, you do have a point. But I have breakfast....so back off." I twisted his nipples moderately hard, earning a low hiss from him.

"Watch it, or I'm going to take you right here, fuck who walks in."

"Hey, I'm gonna dry heave over here. Can I just get my breakfast without the fucking on the counter near my blood, please?"

"Pam, fuck." He groaned and kissed me firmly before pushing off from the counter and walking over to the kitchen table to pull out a chair and sit down.

He watched me as I licked my lips at him and turned back around to fetch our breakfast, savoring the warm bottle in my hands.

As I poured a few glasses for everyone, I made sure to sway my hips a bit as I moved.

When I sat beside him and handed him a glass, he had mischief in his eyes. I'd poked the sleeping lion and I was about to see whether I'd woke him up or not.

Thankfully, he eyed me for a moment and then tipped his glass, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed all of it. His eyes never left mine as he drank, and even as he set his glass down and stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Pam, drink up. We're leaving. Sun's down and I can't wait any longer."

I looked up at him as he leaned over to kiss me. His lips were warm from the blood, and his tongue tasted yummy. He nipped my lip lightly as he pulled away to straighten again, still looking at me intently.

"Pam and I are going to go blow off some steam at the house if anything comes up. Otherwise, you'd better stay here. It's not gonna be pretty."

"Uh, you mean like my old car? That'll make you feel better?"

He cracked a grin at me and pointed a finger at me.

"Exactly." He laughed like the cat that ate the canary and disappeared around the corner.

Pam slammed her glass down and ran after him, looking pretty excited. I heard the front door open and shut, and shook my head.

I wasn't surprised he wanted to destroy the place after he'd found out William had been in our bedroom when we weren't home. I wasn't sure I could ever be comfortable there again after such a breach in security.

I felt safe at Viktoria's estate, and it was fun having everyone around. We were a tight bunch, and this was home, as far as I was concerned.

Tara and James came downstairs a moment later, looking as hungry as I had been.

"Hey guys, blood's behind me on the counter, and glasses. Help yourselves."

James pulled out a chair and Tara sat by me, as he filled their glasses.

"Where's Eric?" Tara asked, taking the glass from James and gulping it quickly.

"They're at our old place, destroying it to blow off some steam. Pam's supervising." I snickered at my insult, knowing damn good and well she was doing as much damage as Eric was.

"Damn, he's just gonna tear that shit down? Damn, I'd hate to be on his bad side." She looked at me and I shrugged, knowing she'd seen him in action enough to know what he was capable of.

"I'm just sad I missed the party," James mused, setting his glass down. "I totally get it though. I'd be pretty pissed, too if someone messed with Tara."

"Good evening, my lovelies. Where's Pam and Eric?" Viktoria had joined us, looking beautiful as always. "Don't tell me they started without me?"

"Well," James smirked, "unless you count demolishing their old place down the hill..."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, pouring herself a glass and sitting down with us.

"Eric's always been very loyal to those who he was responsible for, and to his friends. It must be difficult for him, thinking about the danger you were in. You could have been killed. I'd say what he's doing is exactly what he needs to be doing, so he can think clearly afterwards."

"Yeah, I know. I think he's having a hard time with the glamour thing, too. I hate it just as badly, but I know he wants to find William ASAP."

"If you don't mind me asking, we were all kind of curious as to what exactly happened, Sookie. You disappeared, then Eric, and we all come back last night and don't see you again."

I filled them in on all the gory details, most of which Tara already knew from me telling her all about it in the walk in at the club.

I had just finished filling them in when Eric and Pam came back, their clothes tattered a bit, but wearing huge smiles.

"Well, that was fun!" Pam sang happily, flopping down in a chair by Viktoria.

Eric had me stand, and sat in my chair, pulling me on top of his lap.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, man? Got any ideas?" James asked Eric, looking like he wanted in on some action.

They talked for a while as I thought of William, and the stake he'd had pressed to my ribs. Viktoria was right. I had been at his mercy.

I wondered why he would have chosen to not harm me, as that was what he had meant to do in the first place. Eric would have been devastated if I had been killed, as I knew how deeply he loved me. It would have been a serious blow, one that he perhaps wouldn't have chosen to overcome.

So why would he be intrigued by me and let me walk away?

"Sookie, hey, what are you thinking about, baby? You're a million miles away."

Eric was looking at me with concern on his face, and I had to be honest, even though I knew it would anger him and ruin his good mood.

"I was just wondering why William didn't just kill me. It's what he was going to do, and then he just...didn't."

As I predicted, Eric's eyes grew darker and he tensed. He seemed focused, but livid.

"I have a couple of theories, as it's crossed my mind as well. One, you bewitched him, and he wants to steal you from me. Two, which I suspect is correct, when he realized he could glamour you, he decided he could drag out the process a bit longer; have you give yourself to him, then eventually kill you. I think he wants to fuck with me, toy with me a bit longer."

Everyone exchanged looks, knowing that this was going to need prompt resolution, or else things could get complicated.

"So what's our plan, do we go looking for him or wait for him to contact Sookie again? If he let her live, then he'll be back again, right?" James had the wheels turning, and was anxious to help.

"He told me he'd come back to the club on Wednesday night, out back where he showed himself before. He asked me to come alone, and told me that he was entrusting his life to me that I wouldn't tell Eric. He wanted to talk, and said that if he'd planned to hurt me, he would've already."

"Don't believe a fucking thing that douchebag tells you, Sookie. He's manipulative, and foolish." Pam looked as angry as Eric had been now, her eyes looking as though they could kill.

"The club is closed for a couple of nights, and opening night this week he said he'd be back. We should wait until then, and stay close to home until Wednesday night. As much as I hate sitting around for a couple of nights, it's the smart move."

Eric's plan seemed to be best, waiting on William to come to us, rather than leaving me behind, less protected. I felt better knowing that he was being objective about it, instead of doing what Bill would have done, and just ran out into the night blindly and let emotion cloud his judgment.

So staying in, it is. We would just have to occupy ourselves for a couple of nights.


End file.
